This Changes Things
by TheUnderStudy
Summary: When you're in love, you always think it's going to last forever. Yet when a twist in fate changes things, can you recover and pull yourself from the darkness.
1. Heartbreak

**A/N: Well I hope that you all enjoy my first fanfic. Many thanks to abbymickey24 & stephlite for looking over this for me.**** (5/16/11) I have recently made a few additions and revisions. IansCutie you rock my socks bebe.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak**

**BPOV  
**I, Bella Swan, am in love with a man that should not even exist. I am captivated by his smirk, his shining topaz eyes, and the velvet stroke of his voice. Edward…my Edward.

He and his family have a secret that I shall keep with me forever. I hope that one day soon it will be my secret as well. They are all vampires. I was shocked when my brain pieced it all together. Well, also with the help of Jacob, but even he didn't believe when he told me. Still, all the Quileute stories shone light on the mystery that was the Cullen family. Cold to the touch, their speed, their alluring beauty, the stillness. I just did not care.

From the day Edward saved me, I was pulled into him. Wanting him to devour me, even after figuring out what he was. I wanted him and loved that he wanted me the same way. He continues to save me. It was now my chance to prove that I was not weak. For once, I will save all of them.

Or so I thought.

James ruined everything. He was a rouge vampire that happened upon us while playing baseball. It was a day with family to enjoy a simple American pastime. It was now marred by the events that took place after that day. I should not have been there. It would have save us all so much grief. Edward whisked me away in order to save me from James, who just didn't understand I wasn't to be touched…or _thought_ about.

_"The hunt is his obsession. He's never gonna stop!"_ Edward had said through gritted teeth.

How right he was. We had to split up, trying to confuse James and his gift. He was a tracker, having the ability the hunt down any person he comes in contact with. To my utter dismay, he was now on a mission to drain me dry. I went with Alice and Jasper to Phoenix to keep my cover with Charlie. I'll never forgive myself for the pain I caused my father. I think had all this not happened, we would have gotten closer, made up for all those years we were apart.

That brings us to now. Here I was, lying in my blood and being tortured by James. _Why is that Bella?_ Well, I wanted to be the martyr. I loved Edward enough that I would give my life for him, or anyone else I loved for that matter. James had tricked me into believing my mother was at my old Ballet studio. I was sadly mistaken. However, I tried to stay strong and say that I would not give in. He can drain me, but I will not give in to him. Edward will be saved; he will heal from my death. All will be fine. A sense of peace and dread washed over me as Edward crashed into the studio.

"Edward, no! Don't!" I screamed as James taunted him.

I didn't want Edward to come seeking revenge. I just wanted to die so that they could be safe. James perched himself over my broken form and took my hand into his cold, deadened touch. Edward watched him and growled fiercely. I thought I was already in pain from James' torture, but then he bit me. It hurt so much. I choked and ground my teeth from the pain. This only enraged Edward more as he crouched and then jumped into James. I could see the blurs whipping back and forth. They fought and growled, tossing each other around the studio. Then I made a fatal mistake. I distracted Edward. My screams from the burn could not be held back.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, turning to look at my pained state.

He attempted to leave his fight with James to come to me. James, however, took that opportunity to end this. I watched as he bit into Edward's neck with all his might. I watched as he ripped my love's head from his shoulders and sneer at me as he ripped apart the remaining pieces.

"Sorry Bella. There's no rescue coming for you," James spoke as he kicked Edward's pieces together.

James' smile was twisted and widened as he continued to pile them all together. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and dropped it unceremoniously on the pieces.

"Oops. I'm all butterfingers today. Now, where were we? He laughed and walked back over towards my thrashing form.

I screamed even louder from the pain, all of the pain. I had now lost Edward and I now I would succumb to this creature. Then there was the fire that my brain was now cluing in as to what was happening. I was changing, but I hoped he wouldn't allow it. There was no forever without my Edward.

My heart was breaking. My eyes transfixed on the flames where Edward was now becoming ash. I paid no attention as James was just about next to me. Let him do his worse. Right before he touched me, James went flying across the room into adjacent mirrors. Standing there in front of him crouched was Emmett and Jasper. They were snarling and growling and swiftly attacked James. They made quick work of him and tossed the pieces into the growing fire.

"Bella…Bella where is Edward." Carlisle asked impatiently.

My mind really couldn't care to answer. I was already loosing it to the pain. Yet, I pondered how unlike Carlisle to be so demanding. Did he not see the flames? He turned to Alice's weeping frame. She was just staring into the fire and shaking with sobs.

"Edward….my brother," she said as she dropped to the floor.

Carlisle turned back to me, taking in a shaking breath. I was still thrashing, feeling the venom burn through me. It felt so slow, so agonizing.

"Bella, it's okay. We are family and we will not leave you. This is going to hurt, but I need to get more venom into your system. I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered his final words and sunk his teeth in my neck.

I imagined his bite would have been worse if the venom already flowing in me was not already raging. More venom though, meant more fire. I felt the fire consume me more as he bit into my wrists and other places following. I screamed to die. I didn't want this without Edward. My only comfort was that at least the venom that created my love was now flowing through me. I hoped it would smother what parts of James flowed through me. I felt dirty, alone, empty. Edward was gone and I wanted to forget. So I focused on the burning and let it consume my mind. I let it eat away every memory, purging my heartache.

_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_

_Thump…. Thump….. thump. _I knew that sound, but it sounded even louder now. I heard two shorter, weak beats of my heart and then there was nothing. _Was that my heart?_ _Did I just die!_ _Don't panic…ummmm, you...I mean me._ It was bad when you couldn't even remember your own name.

I heard whispering, a tinkling voice, and it brought no one to memory. I scanned that room to see where I was. I didn't recognize it. _Was this home?_

"She's fuzzy. I can't see her," the tinkling voice said.

Female. It was a woman for sure. Another voice joined in with her.

"What do you mean Alice?" A deep voice said.

_Who's Alice? Who's that other voice?_ At that moment, my other senses began to pick up and I closed my eyes to try and calm myself. I could hear that someone was walking below me, up some steps. There was a bird outside building a nest. I could actually hear the sway of the trees. My nose then went into overload and I could smell butterscotch and cherry wood. The scent of lilies and what I thought were sugar cookies followed behind the previous scent. I opened my eyes to see a blonde haired man with an impeccable face. He was very handsome and had a very familiar face. Still, I couldn't remember him. I was getting scared. As swiftly as I thought it, I was in the corner of this room and hissing at the pale pair. _Hissing? Really?_

"Isabella. It's me, Carlisle. I will not harm you," the man said to me.

I wanted to remember him, but I couldn't. I couldn't even remember this Isabella. I was getting even more scared. My eyes flashed to the woman with him. She had a warm smile and caramel colored hair. She made me want to crawl in her lap and never leave.

"Sweetie, I am Esme. Do you remember me?" she asked hopeful, but I only felt the familiarity.

She tried to move closer, but I growled at her. Better senses, hissing, and now growling. What was happening to me?

"Stay back… I don't want you to come closer," I hissed.

I needed to leave and quickly. My panic was practically strangling me. More people moved into the room and I started to feel closed in, cramped. My chest hurt where my beating heart should be pumping, but it didn't.

"She is panicking. Everyone clear out the room," said another blonde haired man.

He was freaking me out with all those damn scars on his arms and face. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? I felt a calm wash over me and a little pixie of a girl came closer to me.

"Bella… Can I come closer?" She asked, but didn't wait for a response.

I growled at her in warning. This caused the scarred man to step in front of her. Then I heard someone else coming up the steps. Their steps were heavier. I couldn't take another person in the room. Just as I was about to burst through them, I smelled something really tasty. My hands flew to my throat and it burned. I was so thirsty.

A large man with the biggest dimples I had ever seen walked in the room. I wanted to growl at him, but that smell again had my brain in a tizzy. I saw that he was holding a thermos. He made his way further into the room and I gripped my hair and throat. I was so frustrated. _No more, just no more. I can't take it._

"Belly, I know you're scared right now. Why don't you drink this and we'll answer all your questions. Okay? It's my favorite, a yogi snack," he said softly.

He slid the thermos my way and I growled lowly at him, but not as much as I did with the others. He brought me something tasty. I couldn't be all mad at him. Plus he was quiet and kept his distance.

I finished the cup and he smiled at me. I wanted to smile back, but it was still all too much. I opted on nodding. What he told me next astonished me. He told me what he and the others are and apparently what I am. The little pixie warned him not say too much and I was curious of this request. Apparently, it wouldn't end too well if he did. I could hear a ton of huffing from downstairs. Who else was there? It didn't sound like the Esme woman. The downstairs huffer was not too pleased that I was here

Everyday continued the same. I stayed in my corner of the room, afraid to move. I didn't have the will to move or the confidence to do so. What if they decided to kill me? Esme said she loves me like I am her own, but there are so many of them. I discovered the annoying "Huffer" to be Rosalie. She was constantly making snide comments. Emmett, as I have learned, was the big guy who brought me my "yogi snack". Emmett and Rosalie are married. Unfortunately, she wore the pants in that marriage. She surely had Emmett by the balls. He never looked happy about it either. Everyone else walked on eggshells around me, but not Emmett. He tries to cheer me up almost every day. However, I felt like I am hurting and broken. From what, I don't know. I heard Esme once talking to Carlisle about how she missed "him". Who that person was, I don't know. She was talking about the turnout at the memorial service they had for him. Alice, the pixie, sighed about how she couldn't stand some girl named Jessica Stanley crying over her brother. Her brother… Did I know him? From what I could gather, he died when I was changed.

"Well our brother would be here if it wasn't for the newborn we're babysitting." Rosalie stated with as much venom she could muster.

Everyone shushed her and I could only conclude that it was true. Was I responsible for killing someone? Was I involved in killing their brother, Esme's son that she misses so? After that, I just holed up even more. I didn't want to be this monster.

_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_

Time moved on slowly. It had been 6 months since I "died". I noticed white flakes falling outside my window. I had learned that the family had moved to Alaska during my change. They used the death of their son and brother as the reason for a quick exit. Also, it was not good for me to be around humans. They were far tastier than animal blood. I hadn't gone out on my own to hunt. Emmett was still in charge of my feedings and he was rather dedicated to the task. I was still in my funk though and did not take it when he brought it. I wouldn't drink it till he left. And let me tell you, cold blood sucks.

I heard laughter coming from outside. It was so inviting. It was then I realized I couldn't just sit here and sulk forever. Maybe if I just avoided Rosabitch, I would be okay. I stood up from my corner and walked over to the window. Outside was Jasper, the scarred one, his wife the pixie - Alice, and Emmett. Alice noticed me and waved. I smiled down at her and noticed Emmett waving like an idiot. He should have been paying attention to Jasper. He threw a snowball right at Emmett's head. I couldn't help but to giggle. Jasper bowed to me with a smile placed upon his face. I returned his smile and shook my head at the mayhem that was about to begin.

I began to walk around the room and noticed myself in the mirror. I was…beautiful. My eyes were a dull orange with a wide ring of red around the edges. Carlisle told me it was the last remnants of the human in me. _What color were they before?_ I sometimes imagined they were green.

I made my way around the room and came upon the hugest selection of CD's. Either these weren't mine or I liked a lot of classical. I didn't seem so…_stuffy_. I shrugged and continued on my exploration. I came upon a bookcase filled to the brim with books, new and old. One of which seemed far more tattered than the others, _Wuthering Heights_. I was putting the book down on the shelf when I noticed an odd page in between. I pulled open the book and noticed there was a picture being used as a bookmark. It was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I could tell he was a vampire and I was entranced. I heard Alice and the boys come through downstairs, but I could not care too much as I felt something tugging on my mind. Clarity felt like it was only a string pull away.

"Ahhh… Well, it's getting clear. Bella is not so fuzzy…Oh shit! Bella!" Alice screeching.

It was like her words were a gunshot and my memories begun to run a mad dash. His name flowed to my mind and then my lips.

"Edward…"

And remember I did: leaving Phoenix, coming to Forks, meeting the Cullens, being saved by Edward, his admission of what he is, his love for me and my love for him.

"No… No…," I whispered as I remembered all ended.

It was my fault. I fucked up. I did kill their brother. I did kill her son. I could feel them around me, my family. They were his family really. I did not deserve them for what I did. I knew it was Alice that got the closest to me.

"Bella sweetie….it's okay we're here. We still love you. It's not your fault," her voice soothed.

I backed away from her. Lies. It was…it was my fault. I began to get choked up and was in between sobs and disbelief. Emmett tried to move closer, but I put my hands up to stop his progression.

"Bells…Belly…are you okay?" He said worriedly.

I looked up at him. Concern was etched in his face and I didn't want that for him. Everyone in room had a similar face of worry and concern, except Rosalie. Figured. I started to breathe heavily and panicking seemed like the thing to do. I wanted Edward. I needed him. It had to not be true. He could not be gone.

"I can't calm her down Ali," Jasper said fiercely.

I felt like the calm was on the edge of my body. It was like it was dancing around it, but it couldn't touch me. I didn't want his calm. I didn't deserve his calm.

"She's gone fuzzy again," Alice yelled.

Was she speaking of her visions? Everything fell into place by that point, every memory. I could recall every image of our time together. I knew how they were all filled with talent. Emmett had a great inner strength and an ability to make me laugh. Jasper made me feel worth it and calmed me when needed. Carlisle and Esme were wonderful parents. Rosalie had her beauty. Edward had so much. Alice may have been bossy, but she was my friend. Her gift was also a constant. She saw so much, but her gift couldn't save him.

Out the corner of my eye, I could see Carlisle trying to move closer. I looked to him, his arms outstretched, but I didn't want his comfort. I needed to get out of here. I needed to run. I dashed past them and out the door. I assumed it was due to my newborn speed. I was out the house and through the woods in mere seconds. The snow was kicking up behind, leaving a trail of white powder flittering behind me. I looked behind me to see if anyone had followed, but no one was there. The house was even out of sight.

I had to get away from them, that house, and that room. It all reminded me of _him_. My brain was going a mile a minute. I examined his touches, my adoration, and the looks we exchanged. I remembered my need and how eager I was to be near him. I growled out in anger at my realization. I caused all this grief. The truth laid there on the tip of my tongue while my vampire brain readied itself to deal with the coming understanding.

"It was all an obsession!" I screamed.

I loved Edward and he loved me, but we were not each other's forever. I was not his mate. I could see that now and it sickened me. He died for NOTHING! I was not even worth it. Why die for someone that's not your soul mate? It was all so clear to me now, but it was too late. There is no way I would be able to stand to be around them…the family. They have their mates to lean on, to heal. I was a constant reminder of what they lost, what I took away.

I wanted to die. I wanted to join _him_, even if I wasn't supposed to be his. Those arms loved me and I felt safe nestled in them. _How does one kill a vampire?_ I snorted at my question. I had seen firsthand how to destroy a vampire. Fire & dismemberment was the answer, but I couldn't exactly rip my own limbs off. But, I could walk into the fire. So that's what I decided to do. I started a fire as quickly as I could and knew I had to hurry. Alice. She would see. I knew she would see.

"Sorry," I whispered.

My choked sobs encased me and I walked into the flames. I was happy to welcome the burn.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me your thoughts by hitting that little review button below. Here are my recs of the week: **_**Time Heals **_**by abbymickey24 which is complete and **_**Justice for All **_**by stephlite which is in progress. What? Of course I would recommend their stories first :)**


	2. Ms Bloodlusty

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the alerts and comments. I know some were overwhelmed with the last chapter. I had to get it out of the way. Sorry about Edward. No hard feelings right? Shout out to my lovelies, my awesome beta abbymickey24 & my energizer bunny stephlite for looking over this for me.**** IansCutie, you're the best :-)**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

"_My choked sobs encased me and I walked into the flames. I was happy to welcome the burn."_

**Chapter 2: Ms. Bloodlusty**

**BPOV**  
Apparently, I was not happy enough because I wasn't burning. The flames weren't even touching me. I was engulfed surrounded by the fire and nothing touched my skin. I couldn't even kill myself right! There seemed to be a small bubble around me, protecting me from the flames. It curved around my frame and I could see it shimmer slightly. I wanted it to go away, but no matter how much I wished or waved my hands, it stayed in place.

Was this one of those gift things? I didn't want a gift. I just wanted to die. Maybe being here was suffering enough, but it never felt like it was going to be enough for what I had done. The Cullens would never forgive me. At the mention of their name, they showed up and saw me in my makeshift pyre. I sighed and closed my eyes. Feeling defeated, I stepped away from the flames and that's when the bubble dropped. Figured it would do it when I didn't need it to. In the next second, two big strong arms wrapped tight around me and I just sunk into them.

"Bella, dammit! What the hell were you thinking?" Screamed my hugger.

I opened my eyes to see it was Emmett. I was being scolded by Emmett. Just Great. I have certainly hit a low point here by being reprimanded by the Jovial Cullen.

"Geez Em. You do a perfect impersonation of Ed..." I started, but couldn't say it.

To say there was a communal stunned silence, would be an understatement. I pushed Emmett away from me, noticing for the first time my newborn strength. He was pushed away a few feet. I figured he should have been pushed farther, but I had barely fed these last months. Plus I was feeling really drained. Perhaps it was due to my bubble or protecto thingee. It kinda wore me out. Then I heard Rosalie snort. I glanced at her and she just glared back. Esme ran to me and gathered me in a vampire-squishing hug.

"Bella, I have lost so much already, please…please don't…," she whimpered and could barely get out the rest of her sentence.

Alice looked ready to kill me, I almost welcomed it. I wouldn't want her to have that feeling of death on her hands.

"I didn't see her do this! She's all fucking fuzzy all the time now," Alice yelled my way.

I felt a nudging at my body, but didn't see anyone but Emmett near me. I wanted to know what it was so I let I opened myself up to it. I was feeling resolve…relaxed. I shot a look towards Jasper. He looked shocked and then in pain. Alice's eyes glazed over and Carlisle rushed over to them.

"Carlisle, I can see her. I can see her," Alice with the yelling again.

"And I can feel it all. She is in so much pain," Jasper winced.

Well I didn't like that one bit. I didn't want Jasper to feel my pain. Jasper scrunched up his nose and Alice began to glare at me again. What the fuck is that about?

"What happened, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"She's all fuzzy again. It's like back at the house when she woke up. I could see her waking up and Jasper could even calm her," Alice said, frowning at me.

It must be this bubble thingee. I felt sorry that I couldn't control my bubble.

"It seems our Bella is talented. She must be a shield, but a mental and physical one. That would explain the flames and why Alice and Jasper's gifts don't work on her. That must be why Ed…," Carlisle paused his scientific melee to look towards me.

I flinched instantly at the beginning sounds of _his_ name. I couldn't stand to hear it.

"Sorry Bella. Let's finish discussing this back at the house," He gave me a sad smile, as did Esme.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice started discussing me like I was a mad experiment. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and ushered me back. Rosalie just huffed and yanked Emmett away from me. That girl was really working my nerves. Esme then walked slowly up to me and the wind blew ever so slightly. I smelled her lilies and cookie scent and then something else entirely.

I was getting thirsty all of sudden as a mouth watering scent smothered me. Somewhere in the back of mind, I realized how close to town I had gotten. _Please no, anything but a human. _The monster in me was looking around trying to find the aroma. I noticed through the trees a road at the edge of town. He was sitting on the corner, looking as if he had fallen off his bike. My eyes immediately went to his hand that was cleaning the blood from his head. It was practically gushing. I stepped closer and I could hear it flowing.

"So delicious. So…tasty," I whispered in reverence.

I felt Esme's petite hand on my arm, attempting to hold me at bay.

"No Bella. Come back with me," she said with a little force in her tone.

Something snapped in me and I pushed her off me, hard. It had much more force with it than I had with Emmett. I felt myself slipping behind the monster in me. There was noise in the background of my haze.

"She's going to bolt! Emmett grab her! I can't…I…," the blond, scarred one yelled.

I was too entranced by the scent to care, but would destroy anyone who would stop me. I saw the blond was slowly retreating back into the woods with a smaller female. Good more of that delicious blood for me. I was high out on that scent.

_Must taste…_

_Closer…_

_Drain…._

_Drink…_

This was my meal. I could feel someone coming closer, but I was so hungry. I wanted it, it was mine and they will not take it.

_Protect...MINE_

Someone grabbed me, holding me from it. I was too weak to fight them off. They were not as small as the other one. The arms were so large and strong. Another vampire walked closer, seemingly the leader. If blondie knew what was good for him, he'd back off. I heard him speak to the one holding me.

"Pull her back. Do you have her?" He said.

He helped the one already holding me drag me back. I tried my best to fight them off, kicking and screaming with the energy I had left. The blonde female that had been glaring at me came closer and growled. I was quite sure I did not like her.

"Just hit the bitch!" She growled and my responsive roar made her flinch. Good.

"Rosie baby, just be quiet right now till I can get her calm," the largest of the two males holding me said.

The scent was getting faint as they pulled me further from it. I would not lose something so precious. So I bit the arms of my captor.

"DAMN, Bells!" He screamed.

_Served__ you right._ I began to kick and squirm more. I wanted that blood. He dropped us to ground and he started squeezing me tighter. I thrashed and growled, trying to break free. Then I heard the most annoying thing.

"Flintstones. Flintstones. Meet the Flintstones. They're the modern stone age family. From the town of Bedrock, They're a page right out of history. Let's ride with the family down the street. Through the courtesy of Fred's two feet," came from my captor.

The monster in me began to fade. My mind slowly came out of haze. When I began to focus, I realized Emmett was singing the theme song to the Flintstones cartoon. I turned in his arms to look at him, giving him a pitiful face.

"Emmett, please shut the hell up," I whispered, burrowing my head in his chest.

"It worked didn't it," he smiled at me, pulling us to our feet.

"Unorthodox as it may seem, well done Emmett," Carlisle said, shaking his head while patting Emmett on his shoulder.

Emmett's returning smile lit up the whole forest. That was until we all glanced at the evil that is Rosalie. I couldn't even glare back. I was too tired. _Can vampires get tired?_ We began walking back to the house. Emmett held a tight grip to my arm and Carlisle was on the other side. Esme and Rosalie were ahead of us.

By the time we had reached the back of the house, I had given up. I was limp and slowly falling back into my lovely world of catatonia. It was easier to just do nothing.

"Carlisle, I think I should take her to hunt. It may help," Emmett said, looking at me worriedly.

The idea of hunting perked the monster in me. I began to think again of the man and his sweet smelling blood. Then I imagined the other people in town. I had a buffet at my finger tips. I was snapped out my thoughts by the approach of Alice and Jasper from the house. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme and walked towards the house, but stopped right before entering.

"I think that's a good idea. Maybe you should have Jasper accompany you," He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Bella," Alice's tinkling voice called out to me.

"Yes?"

"You know we all love you right and I miss my best friend. It's been a _hard_ couple of months. Just know I'm here for you," she said softly, gazing down at her feet.

I was getting so angry. I was mostly angry at myself for causing my little pixie such grief. It had to have been hard on all them. I couldn't imagine what all of this was doing to Jasper. I walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. I noticed Jasper flinch as I embraced her. I gave him a small wink and he smiled.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'll be good. Maybe after I eat, you can find me something more…," I paused, looking down at my ripped and dirty clothing, "…appropriate to wear."

The smile that shone over Alice's face was worth the storm that would come. It was the least I could do.

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU BELLA! I hate not seeing you. Maybe tomorrow you can work with Carlisle and Jasper on your shield," she said happily, listing all the items she wanted me to wear.

I looked over to Jasper who was smiling at the two of us. He mouthed his thanks and I nodded. Two apologies down, four to go. Well, three. Screw Rosalie and her death glares. I began swaying on my feet and Emmett pushed on my shoulder to hold me. I smiled at him and was thinking of ways to show him how much he has helped me. Maybe we could prank Jasper. That would cheer him up. Rose, lovely enough, snapped me out of my reverie.

"Well hurry up and help Ms. Bloodlusty over there and come back to me," she hissed out and walked over to Emmett.

She leaned and kissed him. For some reason, I didn't like her touching him. I knew she didn't do it to spite me, but I wanted that. I wanted _Ed…Ed…Edward's_ lips on mine. _His_ hands around my waist. I could not verbally say _his_ name, but it rolled through my mind. I was getting angrier the more I watched them. He was running his hands up and down her sides. She was twirling her fingers in his hair. I ruined things for myself. I took away my future. Mate or not, _he_ would have been mine for a time. I saw Alice come to move closer to me.

"Now Bella I need you to calm down," she said softly.

Everyone turned and looked at us. I hadn't noticed that I had slowly lowered into a crouch and was snarling. Alice tried to hold my arms, but my bubble kept crackling. It would push her off, but she'd come back in. I was just too pissed watching this display of their fucking affection. Alice kept gasping on and off. It was making her loose her hold every single time I came up with a new way to rip Rosalie apart. I pushed Alice away as far as I could and lunged for Rosalie. She was just a personification of everything that was pissing me the hell off. It was amazing how anger can fuel you.

Emmett jumped in front of her and I slammed right into him. My force was strong enough to push us both to the ground. The more I fought him, the better I felt. There was screaming in the background and I could feel all of them trying to get closer to us, but could not. I was very happy about that. I felt like I wanted to destroy something or someone. Emmett was there, so he fit the bill. Yet, a part of me wanted to squeeze him into me. I hated that. I didn't want him close to me. He would just leave me too. All of them would. Emmett was here now and he was going to be the focus of my pain. He was only fighting back offensively, blocking my bites and wild punches. Then he caught me off guard. I was already weak and using my shield again didn't help. I was still so….thirsty. He kicked me right into a tree and it broke beneath me.

I collapsed and gave up. I didn't want to fight anymore or do anything else for that matter. I just curled myself as tight as I could. _His_ name rolled off my lips for the first time and I let it break me.

"Edward….Edward," I cried.

Alice then smoothed my hair and I grabbed her and sobbed into her shoulder. I let it all out, all the hurt, all the pain. I couldn't even hold my mental shield anymore. I was open and it was pouring out of me. My grief was enough to send Jasper into the fetal position. Alice looked at the rest of family and gave out instructions.  
"Carlisle, it's okay. Take Jasper and the others home. Emmett and I will take her hunting. Emmett, come carry her. She's too weak to walk," Alice said and then went to check on Jasper.

Jasper was leaning heavily on Carlisle and I felt bad. There was nothing I could do. Emmett came over to me and sighed. Alice gracefully skipped over to Emmett as he picked me up and carried me deeper into the forest. I pushed all thoughts of Edward to the back of mind as I laid my head on Emmett's chest. Thinking of him was not helping the situation and it's not like I could bring him back. I knew it was going to be harder now to slip back into avoiding them. I had interacted with them too much by now. Plus Edward would not have wanted me to shut down. He would not have wanted me to just close myself off. I was their last connection to him. I had to make it better.

We came upon some a family of bears and I moaned slightly at the smell. I thought Emmett would be jumping with excitement. However, I think my "beating" took the joy right out of him. Since I failed at "living", failed at dying…again, failed at kicking Emmett's butt, maybe I can make him laugh.

"Sorry Em," I said, giving him a sad smile.

He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. What kind of person was I that I broke Emmett? I looked over at Alice. She smiled at me and nudged her head towards Emmett, encouraging me to continue.

"So Emmett, smells like bears in dem there hills."

That did the trick and gave me his true smile. I just loved that dimpled grin of his. He sighed and I knew he was about to give me his speech.

"Bella, promise me you will never do anything that stupid ever again. I hold all rights to stupidity in this family," he said strongly.

I gave him the best smile I could muster and nodded. I looked away from him quickly, not wanting to truly promise anything.

"That's not good enough Belly," he urged.

Alice giggled at Emmett's new nickname and I glared at her. It immediately stifled her giggles.

"Watch it Pixie. Okay Emmett, I….I…promise not to kill myself," I said honestly.

"Emmett, call Jasper for me and have him join us. I think by the time he gets here, and Bella feeds, her shield will be back up," Alice said and then took me from Emmett.

We sat down in the ground and Emmett ran off while flipping open his phone. I'm guessing to go fetch me bear. I really wasn't well enough to go off getting anything for myself. I softly chuckled as I sat in Alice's lap. I was slightly bigger than she was. She noticed and slid me down to her side.

Emmett came back over to us wrestling a bear and chuckling loudly. Alice hissed at him and he stuck his tongue out at her. He snapped the bear's neck quickly and dragged it to us. I sunk my teeth in and began to pull. It wasn't as good as what I smelled earlier, but it was very satisfying.

"Hmmm good isn't it Belly?" Emmett joked.

I slung the carcass at him and he ducked. Alice was shaking her head at us and stood up from the ground. She reached out her hand to pull me up and I was feeling a little better. She made sure I was strong enough to move on my own and we were off to eat more. I was glad to be able to do a little hunting on my own. Having Emmett feeding me wasn't all that bad and I actually kinda liked it. Still it wasn't fair to him.

By this point Jasper had joined us and was following behind me, making sure I don't run off. It was unnerving, but I was too hungry to care. One more bear, three wolves and an elk later, I was feeling sloshy. So we decided to head back to the house. I noticed that Em, which I had decided would be my new nickname for Emmett, was looking a bit sad still. That was my fault, but I won't do it again.

We entered in the house and I began to notice how beautiful it all was. Esme really did create a wonderful home. My mind flowed over that word again. Home was Edward, home was Charlie… _Oh shit Charlie!_ I began to freak out.

"Alice, how is Charlie?" I screamed at her.

Alice looked to Carlisle and Esme, and then back to me. Emmett nudged me toward the couch and I felt the nudging on my shield. I looked to Jasper and nodded my thanks, but wasn't really sure how to use it yet. The calming vibes just lingered over me. Alice sat down next to me and took a deep breath, as if she needed it.

"Bella after you 'died', Charlie didn't really take your death well. He…he began to drink a lot. His work faltered…and…," she paused.

I wasn't having it. I reached out to grab her by her throat. I don't know where all this anger was coming from, but it was surging. I wanted the answers she held, so I pressed my hand tighter. Her skin began to crack.

"What happened to Charlie?" I growled at her.

Emmett and Jasper were both by our sides prying my hands away from Alice's throat. Jasper swiftly moved her to the other side of the room. His eyes were black and his growls were menacing. Emmett shoved me up against the wall on the other side of the room. I was trying to get my other shield to work. I wanted him off of me. I needed to break something. Movement to my right caught my attention. Rosabitch had walked up to us and stood next to Emmett, her snarls angering me more. Emmett was losing his grip as I clawed and kicked him. He couldn't hold me much longer since I had fed and had my newborn strength back on my side.

The skank distracted me for just a moment, hissing as I kicked Emmett again.

"Apparently, Swans are just weak. He drank himself to death," she said as she sneered.

With that, everything went red and I broke from Emmett's hold. I threw him across the room and out the back door. I could see Jasper and Carlisle dashing towards me, but it was too late. I growled with glee as I ripped the arms from Rose's body. Gasps echoed over the room and Rosalie's screams of pain was all I heard as Emmett was once again dragging me away.

* * *

**A/N: I do not support the rough housing and improper treatment of bears. I do though of skanks. LOL! Okay so I hoped you still are enjoying the story. Whether good or bad feelings, still please review. So I am going for a Monday/Thursday update schedule. **

**Recs for the Week: Cinda1's **_**1000 years apart**_**, Bella & Edward story that is so good & apk1980's **_**The Burning Marvelous Life**_**, Jasper & Bella**


	3. Time with the Family

**A/N: So glad you are all sticking with me for this. Some of you have expressed your growing annoyance with Rose, well…she will be around for a while. Emmett's POV is up and the second half of this is by Daddy C. God I love that man. All love goes to abbymickey24 for being my awesome beta**** and stephlite for pre-reading.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

_With that, everything went red and I broke from Emmett's hold. I threw him across the room and out the back door. I could see Jasper and Carlisle dashing towards me, but it was too late. I growled with glee as I ripped the arms from Rose's body. Gasps echoed over the room and Rosalie's screams of pain was all I heard as Emmett was once again dragging me away._

**Chapter 3: Time with ****the Family**

**EmPOV  
**_Did all of that really just happen?_ I knew that newborns are difficult to deal with, but Bella had been so docile, skittish for the most part. She had started to at least notice me when I brought her blood, recognition in her eyes. I knew that Bella had lost her human memories and I was grateful. Nobody wanted to remember that shit. At least, I knew I didn't. Edward may have had a stick up his ass, but he was my brother. I would not have wanted him to die.

Rose had me on the anti-Bella train since Edward first laid eyes on her. I tried to talk to her, but it wasn't helping. What started to piss me off more was that Rose had even plotted to kill her. Bella was a cool ass human, a bit clumsy, but she was awesome. I could always make her laugh and was a platinum sponsor to the "Make Bella Blush" Foundation. What was there not to love?

Rose and I had many fights because my affection for the little dumpling. Ever since the day Bella came into our lives, Rose has never said one nice thing about her. I, of course, appreciated her human coolness factor. Rose didn't care and we often found ourselves in the forest arguing more than hunting. I remember the fight that began the shift in our marriage.

_Alice and Jasper had just left to take Bella to Phoenix. Edward, Rosie and I were going to try to throw James off his scent. Rosie wasn't so willing._

"_I'm staying here. I have done more than my share of 'protect the human," she ranted._

"_Babe, Bella is family and Edward loves her. We gotta help her. Okay? Do this for me at least?"_

"_Emmett, please! I wouldn't even do this for my own child. She plays with vampires. Now she has to learn the fucking consequences," she sneered back at me._

_I knew children were a sore spot with Rosie, and I too, but we were dealing. The fact that she would not do this for her family, for even me, showed me right then and there that maybe she wasn't who I thought she was. That just made me furious._

"_Rosalie, you will get your ass up and you will help. Are we clear?" Edward, Carlisle, & Esme were shocked. They knew I never raised my voice in anger, especially to Rosie. I just had enough of her complaints and I meant business._

"_Crystal," Rosalie growled and started out the door to deter James from Bella's tracks._

For the most part, I let Rose lead in our relationship. I was a laid back guy and I just wanted to make her happy. Since that day, I changed. We had changed. I challenged her more and gave my opinion on things I would normally be silent about. Edward would have been proud. He always said that one day I would grow a pair and stand up to her. I always laughed him off, but I can see now what they all did. Rose and I weren't balanced.

Then today… Fuck what a day. Bella's memories came back. As painful as it was, I was happy for her. She had good memories and she should be able to remember them. Anytime she could level Jasper with her pain, I knew hers was even worse. She ran so damn fast! When we found her in that fire… _Sweet baby Jesus!_My heart clenched and I couldn't explain the grief that was already starting to eat away at my undead heart. _When did I become such a pansy!_ Then I noticed a slight shimmer around Bella. It was like a bubble was around around her. It was the first time ever I was happy about another person in my family having a gift.

Bella's bloodlust was not a pretty sight. Her bites weren't kitten and rainbows either. I had to calm her down and I didn't know what to do. She was thrashing so much, that I couldn't move her away. Jasper couldn't calm her down…. Man, it was a mess. So I did the first thing that came into mind. I sang her the Flintstones theme song. Like me, she appreciated old school cartoons. It had to work. When she was burning I promised to protect her. I would not let her down.

Since she changed, I began to feel really different. I had chalked it up to just my vampire instincts recognizing another vamp in the house. Still, I keep getting these weird vibes. I got another odd feeling bringing her the bear when we went hunting. I was filled with pride and the strong need to protect and care for her. It felt good to do this and her rewarding smile would have me doing it again.

We had made it back to the house and she had asked about Charlie. I had totally forgotten about him. If her memories were coming back, I knew those of her father would. I knew once Bella found out about him, her rage would be just as bad. I'd kill to have that newborn speed again. She grabbed up Alice so quickly and I thought Jasper was going to shit a brick. I knew it we didn't diffuse this quickly, sister or not, he would proceed to pound Bella with said brick.

Then I got my ass handed to me by a fucking girl and her damn bubble. Once things calmed down, I just knew Jasper would tease me about it. We were both trying to hold her down, but my _wife_ opened up her damn trap and said the stupidest thing. How could she disrespect Charlie like that? He was a good man that lost all hope. Our family brought that grief to him. Plus that was the angry newborns father. Had Rose gone mad? Before I could even recognize it, I was flying back through the house and outside.

I reached back to the house just as I heard the tearing of metal and a familiar screech. I looked around the room and there was Bella. She was feral, fierce, and ready to finish tearing Rose apart. For a fraction of a second, I was torn. Should I help Rose or get Bella out of the house? Bella's feral growl made my decision for me. Out of the house it was. She had flung Rose's arms down and was certainly ready to rip off the rest. So, I grabbed Bella and dashed out the broken doors she had just flung me through.

Was I angry at Bella for what she did to my…_sigh_….mate? Oddly enough, I wasn't. Rose had it coming for what she said. Alice looked about ready to do it herself! She had taken a liking to Charlie as well. Once we were far enough, I tossed her down on the ground. My fear of being thrown by the Mighty Bubble had grown high enough. I needed to distance myself a little. Bella's anger was going to be a problem now. With all her memories back, Charlie's & Edward's deaths… It was going to be cloudy before we saw any fucking sunshine. I focused my attention back on her as she stood up from the ground and growled at me.

"You want a rematch. Bring it Belly!"

She stormed at me and we crashed liked falling boulders. For not having any fight training, Bella was really holding up in the fight. She was all claws and teeth for a while. Then I started to notice that her punches were actually connecting with my body. Damn that girl could hit. It was actually kinda hot. My little stumblina was a scrapper. I tried to remain on the offense, but she actually got a good shot to the Crowned Jewels.

Alice and Jasper showed up then and Bella had encased us both in her bubble. I figured she would just protect herself, but she was protecting me as well. Jasper tried to get close, but Alice warned him.

"Just give her sec to calm down Jazz," the pixie said and I couldn't help but finish mumbling every swear I could think of.

"Fucking shit…damn…you little…my nuts!" I finished screaming.

I guess my fussing brought Bella out of her haze. She turned and looked at me on the ground cradling my package. She almost broke one off! Her eyes nearly popped out her head. He gasped and came rushing over to me.

"Oh shit! Emmett…Em. I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay Bella. The boys are still with me, thank God," I said as I got up slowly.

When I looked at her again, I could see her eyes filling with her venom tears that would never fall.

"It's alright. Are you okay? Think you can drop the bubble and let Alice and Jasper in?" I asked.

I rested my hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that I was okay. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. I noticed a flicker as the shield dropped. Jasper and Alice walked slowly over to us. I looked to Alice and asked about my stupid…_wife_. Ugh!

"Carlisle is tending to her now. We should give them some time to head back. I don't think Bella is quite ready to see Rose yet," Alice said.

Alice's mentioning of _her_ name brought a vicious growl from Bella. We all tensed, expecting her to lose her shit again. She surprised us though. Jasper sent out his calming mojo and Bella was actually accepting it. I saw her nod at Jasper and smile slightly.

"Sorry guys. I just can't STAND her. I know she blames me for changing everything and I understand that, but no one else is being a bitch to me," Bella said, sounding very hurt.

I wanted to wrap her up and hold her. Jasper looked over to me and raised his eyebrows. I looked to him as if to say, _What?_ He just shrugged his shoulders and walked up to Bella.

"Darlin, how about I teach you some calming techniques? I know a lot about newborn vampires," he said, letting his drawl slip out. Bella raised her eyebrow at him. "I can tell you my past another day, but right now let's get you calm."

Thus began "Jasper's Guide to Managing Your Newborn Anger 101". We all sat there and listened to Jasper, making sure Bella was comfortable from time to time. I wanted to head back to check on Rose, but I was still angry with her. I thought I might just rip her arms back off if she would say something else. The four of us decided to hunt again with Bella. We then headed back to the house. I hoped to God Rose kept her mouth shut. I just wanted my family back. I wanted things to be okay again.

**CPOV****  
**I cannot believe what has become of my family. First, I lose my son, my first companion. My heart was still grieving over his loss. I told him to be patient and not act so recklessly. Yet, what could you do with a crazed man in love? Had it been my Esme in danger, I couldn't say that I would not have done the same. Still…had he just waited for us.

Now, there was Bella. I have had to deal with four newborn phases in my lifetime. Each was different from next and always just as challenging. Bella though… She was so complex to start, her exclusivity, her loss of memories, and that shield, both of them. They are actually rather extraordinary. Even with my time with the Volturi, I have never seen such a powerful force. This was just with what she can do on accident. I wonder…_Get it together Carlisle. No time to play mad scientist._ I had to fix this family.

That brought my mind to Rosalie. I had never been so disappointed in one of my children. I wish Bella had not gone to such extremes, but we are dealing with a newly recovered and grieving newborn vampire. She has been through enough already to not have to deal with Rosalie's attitude. I heard Esme sigh as she looked over the damage of the house. Esme and I went to work on reattaching Rosalie's arms. I would have Bella fix the house with Emmett's help. It would help train her with her touch and just take her mind off things. Not that we really ever could get out brains to truly stop. Rosalie's whines brought me back to focus on the task at hand.

"Rosalie, how could you be so callous? I thought that after Edward's death and Bella's change, you would move on and help her adjust," I said to her.

"She's the reason why he's dead!" Rose roared.

Just then Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Bella walked back into the house. Rosalie sighed from the couch and began to say some nasty things. Jasper was whispering to Bella to remember what she was taught. Emmett was breathing heavily, glaring at his wife. This was just not good. I think I had finally reached my limit.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU ROSALIE!" I roared.

I shocked them all, even myself, as I had never raised my voice. Rosalie quieted, but continued to glare at my newest daughter. Bella walked over to us with Emmett trailing behind her.

"I'm sorry Rosalie," Bella bowed her head and Emmett put a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling at her.

"I had my arms ripped off and you are comforting your precious Bella," Rosalie screamed and I wondered if anyone in this house would listen to me.

"Rosie, babe, she should not have done that, but you have to watch what you say with that mouth of yours," Emmett said sternly.

I was proud of my son in that moment. Emmett sighed and ran his hand over his face. He came to Rosalie then. I needed to clear the room and get everyone some space.

"Rosalie you need to rest. Emmett, take her to your room and please make sure she relaxes," I ordered.

Emmett scooped Rosalie up and I heard her muttering her apologies to Emmett. They had a lot to talk about. I only hoped that they could work it out. I turned to the rest of my family and began settling the rest.

"I think we all need to relax for a while. Bella why don't you look over your room and see if there is anything you would like to have or put in storage. We only have the basics for you and some things of Edward's from home," I said nicely.

I had enough anger to last a lifetime. Bella nodded in reply and walked to her room. I figured Alice would know what I wanted. She simply nodded as well and she and Jasper retreated to their room. I reached for my comfort, my Esme, and escorted her to our bedroom.

I fell back on my bed, feeling out of it. Vampires couldn't get tired per se, but we could surely feel mentally drained. I was certainly empty. I glanced at my wife, my life, my mate, as she came to lie beside me. She was so beautiful and she brought me so much peace. Rosalie and Emmett couldn't find that in each other. I understood why, but I just thought they'd push through. It wasn't due to Bella, even though I must admit things did change when she joined us. Yet, she was not the blame.

"I just don't know what else to do. Rosalie is antagonizing Bella to no end. We are still trying to pick up the pieces from Edward. Plus we are still dealing with an unstable newborn," I said, sounding exasperated.

Esme ran her hand through my hair. Her fingers nestled down between my locks. This is how she soothed me. However, it had never been this stressful. She leaned her head down on my shoulder and relished in her scent.

"I don't know Carlisle, but we will get through it as a family. I am worried about Emmett though. He and Rosalie have been so strained this last year. I hope they will make it through," Esme said worriedly.

"I do as well, but it is much harder for unmated couples," I whispered as I heard Esme gasp.

"Surely you knew they were not a mated pair Esme. They are not even, not like Jasper and Alice or you and I for that matter. She is his wife and I do believe somewhere in there, they do love each other, but they are not a truly bonded pair," I whispered.

"Like Edward wasn't for Bella," she stated. It was my turn to be in shock. "I may have been blind to Emmett and Rosalie, but I clearly saw what Edward and Bella were. Still, I wanted them both happy and for a time, that's what they made each other," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Her mind was closed to him. He really loved that. Edward always said he never felt such peace around her," I added, working my mind through it. Esme nodded.

"Our family will heal Carlisle. It will just take time."

"I know you are right my dear," I whispered against her mouth before taking a quick kiss.

I pulled my wife closer against my body, wrapping my arms tighter around her. Closing my eyes, I said a small prayer for guidance and peace.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

The start of fall is beautiful just about anywhere, but it was as equally so here in Alaska. Esme has begun to transition her summer decorations to fall. The boys and I fixed the walls and patio doors for her as well. We are settled just outside Denali National Park and had a wonderful view. It had been a few weeks since the big fight and things actually had gotten better. Well, basically we had to keep Bella and Rosalie apart.

Jasper continued to train Bella and keep her calm. Emmett was still trying to work things out with Rosalie. She had been putting forth an effort on her part to work things out. So he only felt it wise to make the woman he said he would love forever, as happy as possible. However there was still bear hunting with Bella, Xbox games with Bella, playing the pranks with Bella. I am still trying to figure out how they managed to glue all of Alice's Jimmy Choo's to the ceiling of my office. They were spending so much time together and Rosalie was noticing.

"Carlisle have you noticed Emmett and Bella's friendship? It's growing quite much," My lovely wife said, getting ready to butt into our children's lives as usual

"Yes I was just pondering that myself. Where did they all head off too?" I smiled at her.

"Jasper and Rose went to get some supplies for me. Alice is making a new dress for Bella...," she said chuckling with me. "…Oh and Emmett and Bella are, oddly enough, reading _Wuthering Heights_and_Pride and Prejudice_ respectively."

I thought my eyebrows almost launched off my head. I knew my hearing was failing and I must have been distracted by Esme's laughter. Emmett McCarty Cullen…reading…a book more than fifty pages? _Wuthering Heights_ no less. I pondered a little wondering how managed that. Esme must have noticed my wonder and gave me my answer.

"He lost an arm wrestling match." We both laughed at that.

"Bella's powers may be waning, but she is still a bit stronger than him. Speaking of powers, I think I need to put in a call to Eleazar," I mentioned.

Esme nodded and left my office. I called up my old friend and told him everything that happened since we left Forks. He told me that my theories seemed to be correct and I should be wary to let this information get out.

"Aro would be rather interested my friend. If you do not wish her taken, guard her well. He would not take no for answer with such a gift," Eleazar warned.

He was right and that only made me sigh. We ended the call with a promise for him to come and evaluate Bella. I knew that with his experience with gifted vampires, he would be able to provide some assistance. In the meantime, Jasper practiced with her. He had begun to test her to see how fast she could throw up her physical shield. Emmett, the ever willing crash test dummy, flew all over the forest getting knocked off by it. Bella couldn't do it at first, as she was afraid to hurt Em. His laughter every time he flew in the hair changed her mind.

The following week was Bella's birthday and the family was glad to have something to celebrate. Alice of course wanted to dress Bella up for the day, but Bella's hate for "Bella Barbie" had only increased. I could hear arguing coming from the hall and I was afraid it was Rose and Bella. To my surprise it was my other daughter and Bella squaring off. This I had to see.

"Alice, it's my birthday. Don't I get a say in what I wear," Bella said stomping her foot.

"Well Bella, if you had any style I would!" Alice said, stomping her foot in return. Rosalie's snort could be heard and Bella sent a glare in her direction of the house.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. If I get to choose the time and location, you can pick out the clothes," Bella bargained.

"YAY BELLA!" Alice squealed.

Alice's eyes glazed over and she told us she saw a closet full of clothes for Bella. Bella was still smirking and I was wondering why. Didn't she know what she had just agreed to?

"Nice Alice. So…I want to go shopping today," Bella said crossing her arms.

"But Bella you are not people ready," Alice whined.

Bella smiled even wider and I knew what she had planned.

"A deal's a deal Alice. I chose the location to be ONLINE and we are shopping now," Bella laughed heartily.

Kudos Bella. I hated to admit that it was good to see someone one up the pixie. I heard Jasper and Emmett howling with laughter below us. Bella smiled over at me. Then I noticed Alice's face. Oh dear, I should have known. Even with her full powers around Bella, she would win. Bella turned back to Alice and like wildfire, Bella realized what she just did.

"Oh no…oh no," Bella cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Oh yes Bella. You should have chosen a time frame as well," Alice declared and dragged Bella over to the computer.

After Bella's "shopping torture" had ended, Esme helped Bella to redesign her bedroom. There was so much of Edward in that room. Bella chose to keep the CD's, but added more color, a smaller bed, and more books. She even had stolen a few of mine and Jasper's. Emmett taped a Metallica poster on her wall as well as a car babe poster. I looked at him, then the posters, then back at him.

"What? She needs a little of me in here. Alice got the clothes, Esme painted, you two did the book thing….and I have my ode to Rock and beautiful women," he said , swooning over the _artwork _I could only shake my head.

Later that night we got together to wish Bella a happy birthday. We even refrained from getting her presents. To Emmett's request, Esme did bake Bella a cake with the words "Happy Birthday Belly Bean, Forever 17!" Bella's smile was just what I needed. Even Rosalie who sat across the room behaved and made no comments.

I think we can get better. I think she will make us better.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? No cliffie and I ended on a high. Chapter 4 will be up Thursday, yes even though it's Thanksgiving. God knows that by the time dinner is over you'll be sneaking off on your phone to see what stories have been updated.**

**Fic Recs:**_**Street Walkers: The Isabella 'Icee' Swan Story**_**by GangstaSummoner. This isn't your momma's fiction. This E/B story is gritty and harsh, gets all up in your face. The other is**_**Life and Death with the Original Succubus**_**by April Rane. It's a Mike/Tanya story that is so good. It was inspired by**_**Mike's Hike**_**, a one-shot by ScuitoLover.**


	4. Ashes to Ashes

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and keep it coming! This chapter is a little longer than the others, but I think it flows okay. As always a****bbymickey24 is my saving grace and stephlite for being so awesome. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

_I think we can get better.__ I think she will make us better._

**Chapter 4: Ashes to Ashes**

**BPOV**  
Was it sad that the ache in my chest is less now? I didn't want to forget Edward or the time we shared with each other. Nevertheless, I was finding it easier and easier to laugh and to live. As part of my "grieving process," _t__hanks Carlisle_, I would come out to the lake behind our house and talk to Edward. Carlisle thought I was losing it when I told him what I was doing, but he was the one who told me to find a way to grieve. Everyone knew to leave me alone during this time and I was far enough away that they couldn't hear me. Our conversations were getting shorter and shorter. I just didn't think I needed to do this anymore. I stared out over the water and thought of him.

_Edward,__ I want to thank you for everything that you did for me. I still feel guilty over your death. I still feel like it was my fault. I hope you are happy. Thank you for loving me, but I think it's almost time to say goodbye._

My phone playing Metallica's "Enter Sandman" brought me out of my thoughts. I smiled widely knowing who it was.

"Cullen morgue, you kill'em, we chill'em," I answered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god Bella! That was too funny," Emmett guffawed into the phone.

"Glad I could make ya laugh good buddy. Was there a reason for this call?"

"Oh…right…sorry to interrupt your…time…uh…should I…uh," he stammered

"Just spit it out already Em!" I laughed a little to let him know I wasn't mad.

"Right, we have company. Eleazar is here. So get back here as fast as those scrawny legs can carry you," he joked.

"Doubting my speed?"

"What speed? Your newborn year is almost up."

"Oh really? Fine, back field, 3pm, Dogs of War Rules," I said, trying to sound scary.

"It is so on Belly Bean," he hollered and I could hear Alice in the background calling the two us a couple of third graders.

"Em, tell Alice that Dogs of War Rules are for sixth graders only!" I yelled.

I knew that would get a good laugh out of them, Em's being the loudest. I closed my phone and ran swiftly back to the house.

The next few weeks were the most intense so far in this new life. I just wanted to be able to sleep as I felt constantly tired and drained. We learned first that my mental shield blocks out any mental attacks. Yet, also tied in with my physical shield, it can block gifts like Alice & Jasper's. Poor Emmett's head must have been hurting after a while. He couldn't understand why at times Alice could see my future and Jasper affect my emotions. Eleazar explained things to him.

"Emmett, if she is going to expel her physical shield, what you call…dear God I can't believe I'm saying this… 'The Mighty Bubble', then it is basically uncovering her. Thus it allows Alice to see her future and Jasper to use his gift," Eleazar explained.

Eleazar and Carlisle were two vampire geeks in a pod. By the time Eleazar was getting ready to leave a month and half later, I was able to drop both shields and manipulate my bubble for a little while. I still had so much more to practice, but Jasper was going to pick up the rest of the training.

One day during a much needed break from training, Jasper told me his story. He would go fishing with me to work on my strength and patience for the most part. I kept crushing and ripping too many things in the house. It helped me remember Charlie as well. Jasper would send out calming vibes in hopes to draw the fish in, but his gift didn't work on them that well. When Jasper finished with his story, I wanted to find Maria and crush her head. He was shocked at my response. I just told him, _"You're my brother. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."_

"_It took a while for the rest of the family to even look me in the eye after I told that story."_

_"A few years from now, once you have trained me to fight some more and all this newborn stuff clears,__ I'm here for you. If you ever want to seek revenge, then I am your Nemesis,*" I growled._

_I stared into jasper's golden eyes and I sent him my sisterly love, anger, and hope.__ The fierceness in my voice hung true and there was no doubt I would do anything for my family._

_His returning smirk was everything I needed to know._

Jasper and I followed behind Eleazar and Carlisle, who were yapping away about the Volturi. Carlisle had told me about them in great detail. The three bothers in Italy were like the police of the vampire world. However, they were cruel and conniving. They collected gifted vampires like little boys do baseball cards. If they knew of my gift, I would be taken away from my family.

"Eleazar?" I called over to him. "Is that why you just came and not the rest of your coven?"

"This one is very smart Carlisle. Yes, Bella. If the rest of my coven should come across someone, they should not have any knowledge of your gift. The less that know the better. I did tell them that Carlisle had a new addition since Edward's…death. You will be meeting them soon. Carmen is just bursting to meet you from what Esme has been yammering on the phone to her about," he smiled widely.

I could not help but smile as well. He has spoken of Carmen numerous times while here. I was able to talk to her once and she was excited to meet Esme's new bambina. It was nice to know that I didn't have to be a little secret.

"They are just giving you an adjustment period. Well, I think I will get going. I really do miss Carmen," he said.

Carlisle walked over to him and shook his hand. Esme gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. With a nod, he was out the door and running the few miles north to their property. Everyone went off to do their own thing and Alice walked up to Jasper and I as we were discussing my new training schedule.

"Bella, now that you have a better control over your shield, can you drop it so I can see you?" Alice asked.

I thought about it for a little bit. I knew it had really been annoying the crap out of Alice that I, or anyone dealing with me, was a blind spot to her. Still, it had been fun when Em and I played our jokes on her. Plus Jasper loved being able to actually surprise her with gifts. I looked across the room to Em and he frowned, but then shrugged. He left then to go hunt with Rosalie. For some weird reason, that angered me. I wanted him to stay here with me. She was now touching his arm as they made their way out the door. He turned to look at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Uh Bella…," I turned to see Alice snapping her fingers in my face.

"What you aggravating midget?" I growled.

"Whoa now baby sis. Let's not bite Ali's head off. I kinda like it," Jasper spoke and I could feel his calm nudging my shield. So I took some calming breaths.

"Okay Alice, I will sanction some Alice Vision Time. Whatever you don't get in 5 minutes a day, tough luck. I feel weird when I have to drop it. It makes me nervous," I said, shivering slightly at the thought of being unprotected.

"Thanks Bella! What was with you zoning out anyway?" Alice asked.

"I dunno…it's weird." I said, shrugging.

Jasper interrupted and said he was going off to read. He suggested that we should hang out a while and hunt.

"Yeah after today's training I do need something."

"Good Bella! Let's go and you can drop your shield while we hunt," Alice said, clapping her hands.

"Sure Alice," I said as we dashed out from the house.

So I dropped my shield and Alice started laughing. Jasper and I had to stop because she was rolling around on the ground.

"What's so funny?" Jasper and I asked.

"Your next prank on Emmett. Use the whip cream, it has a better outcome," Alice giggled.

I was plotting something really good for him too. This was going to be just excellent.

My training started the next day with Jasper. It was going to be so much more fun with him than Eleazar. Jasper was going to incorporate fighting techniques into it as well. Glad he didn't make me call him Major. I heard Alice way too many times screaming that out. _Ewwww._ As people in America celebrate Thanksgiving with turkey and stuffing, I get my ass added to me by Jasper. This was better than having to cook a meal. It would be less time thinking about the food I would have made for Charlie.

Since my newborn strength was waning, it was ten times as hard to get a kill bite on Jasper. It had only happened once and only because Alice wore some extra tight booty shorts to distract him. Fighting with Em would always get my venom boiling. I won thirty percent of the time when I used my gift. For some reason, the bubble liked Emmett too much and doesn't work when we fight. When Jasper ordered no gifts, we are even fifty/fifty.

"Oh c'mon Swanny. Show me what you got," Em said, waggling his eyebrows

"You asked for it Emmy Bear," I said.

His resounding growl after that was all I needed to charge forth. Esme was cheering on the sidelines with Alice.

"Go Emmett! Go Bella!" Esme yelled.

"Esme you have to choose a side," Alice glared at her.

"No I don't. I love both my babies," she cooed.

I swept Emmett to the ground and he rolled away from me.

"We're not babies!" We both yelled.

"Jinx!" we both yelled again.

"Not babies. Yeah right," Esme laughed.

Emmett came charging at me again and knocked me back some. I took my fist to his chin and caught him hard. He smirked at me and went to grab me. So I dodged him. Cat and mouse we played till I wanted to end this. I tried to fake right, but Em grabbed me and slammed me down to the ground. His knees are resting on the outside of my thighs, his hands pinning me down, and his teeth at my neck. We are both breathing heavily and our eyes then locked locked. I have never seen Em this close up. His topaz eyes were darkening as our stare continued. He smelled like the beach and…and….Marshmallows? A strong voice tore us out of the moment.

"Uh Em, I think we can call that a win. I think you can get off Bella now," Jasper said.

He pulled Em off of me quickly and gives him a strange look. Em was just shaking his head, as if trying clear his head. Esme and Alice were across the field whispering and snickering. I ran over to them to find out what had them in a tizzy.

"What's with all the giggles?"

"Nothing," they answered in unison.

I raised my eyebrows at them and we all headed back to the house. No one spoke of what happened out on the field, but as I looked at Em, I could tell he was still thinking about it. I didn't want things to get awkward and Emmett thinking too hard was going to make it awkward. I grabbed a branch from a tree while running and tossed it at him.

"Hey what gives Belly Bean?" He said, a smile returning to his face.

"Just wondering why you're so slow," I laughed at him and sped off. He came barreling after me and actually passed me.

"I win _Isabella,_" he said mockingly, knowing I hate my full name.

"Shut your face…._Wilmur,_" I said in the same tone.

Gasps were heard from everyone, except Rosalie of course who was acting uninterested. However, I actually saw a small smirk appear on her face. Jasper was snickering like a loon and Alice was giggling like a school girl. Even Carlisle and Esme got in on it.

"Bella, I told you that in confidence," he said pouting.

He went off to sit next to Rosalie and laid his head in her lap. It made my eye twitch a little and I guess Rosalie saw it too. Her smirk grew and she began to run her fingers slowly through his hair, all while looking right at me. _Woosah woosah Bella._

"JAZZ!" I growled out and immediately tried to calm myself and speak more calmly. "I mean… Jasper? How about a game of chess?" He looked at me wearily and nodded.

Jasper was setting up as I took down my shield so Alice could see the consequences of what would happen if I took out Rosabitch. There were so many ways. The manic glee that settled over me made Jasper giggle slightly. He cleared his throat to try to hide it and then glared at me. I just shrugged and thought of many more ways of destroying that skank.

"Um Bella, no to all one hundred and forty-seven ways. Oh and one hundred and fifteen is not even possible," she replied, scrunching up her nose and giggling.

I smiled back at her and gave her my thanks. I gave one last menacing glare to Rosalie and tried enjoy my game with Jasper. Of course he kicks my ass, but such is the nature of the force that is Jasper.

_**~ ONE MONTH LATER ~**_

Training went well. I had my down time every now and again. I didn't go back to the lake to talk to Edward, as I think we have already said our goodbye. He would always be in my heart though. It still would get tense with Rosalie and I swore she was working my nerve on purpose. I felt like I was bubbling up, just waiting to burst. I would often find myself running off to mediate. It was the only thing keeping me from killing her. Still, if she flicked that damn hair one more time "accidentally" in my face, I might have to rip a bitch. _Woosah woosa, Bella_

Reading and hunting was a common hobby for me. I had to leave the house when it seemed like one of the couples were getting…close. Jasper and Alice tend to be quiet, for the most part, as does Carlisle and Esme. But, I guess Em's and Rosalie's reconciliation is working because they were always the loudest. To be honest, I hated hearing them the most. I swore she was faking it and Em didn't deserve that. I was quite sure he was handling his…umm...business. To be totally honest, he didn't sound so into it either. So I always grabbed a book and left.

When hunting, someone usually came with me. With my control getting better, it was more for company than safety. More often than not, that company was Em. There was one time when we went hunting and I came across a bear. Little did I know that Em was hunting the same bear as me. We stood there for a good ten minutes arguing over who got the bear. Let me just say rock, paper, scissors doesn't work in vampire feeding negotiations. It also scares off bears. When we looked up to see the bear gone, we laughed a good hour about it.

I was also trying to be nice to Rosalie, just your typical greetings and so forth. I received grunts mostly, but Em's smile when I am trying is what makes me keep going. I want to keep seeing that smile. One day Esme was dusting off Edward's piano and got a little choked up. I came over to her and sat with her on the piano bench.

"I miss him too Esme," I said hugging her.

She immediately burst out in wails. I was trying to console her, but nothing was working. By now the entire family was in the room. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie remove herself from Em's arms and she walked over to us. I saw him try to grab her, but she just jerked her arm away from him. Rosalie thought this was the perfect time to open up her fucking mouth. I could see it in her eyes that she only had some fuck up shit to say. I HAD BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO HER ALL WEEK! Now she was going to speak to me? _Woosah Bella._

**EmPOV**  
Bella and I had been doing well since our little roll in the field. We were still friends and there were no awkward moments. I still didn't know what came over me, but when I had her pinned, I had a fire so hot surging through me that I thought I was changing all over again. I couldn't explain it. It was only Bella, my little Belly Bean. Also known as my deceased brother's mate. She was supposed to be like my _sister_ right?

Although, I never felt like she was just a sister to me. She seemed to be just a really good, lifelong friend. Bella was fast becoming the best friend I ever had. She was the kind of friend that would be there with you through the good and the bad. All that was all jumbled up as I stared in her eyes that day on the field. I had the sudden urge to dry hump her. Ugh! I was no better than those Quileute dogs.

She broke me out of my funk, but it was still on the back of my mind. I started to notice her curves, that fine ass of hers. Was it bad I wanted to bite it? _No, not if you didn't mind Rose setting your dick on fire._ Point taken. Jasper was noticing my feelings as well and was giving me a serious case of the stink eye. One day, on our hunts without the girls, he asked me about it.

"_Em, what the hell is going on with you? You can't be lusting after Bella like that," Jasper said, his disgust rolling off him._

"_Dude, do you not think I know this? I have been trying not to, but ever since that day in the field, it's been on!"_

"_What about Rosalie? You're married and Bella was Edward's girl. That shit is just fucked up."_

"_I know, I know. Okay? I fucking get it."_

"_You better fucking get it. I will wipe the floor with you if you come at Bella wrong or disrespect Rosalie. Bitch or not, she's your wife man," Jasper said while slapping the back of my head._

"_I know. I just…I know alright. Let's just fucking hunt already."_

That's where we had left it. I had been trying to keep my thoughts on the good side, but Alice had been dressing Bella in some fuckable shit. I could bet money on the fact that that the damn pixie was up to no good. Does she want me dead? Rose would kill me if she knew what I was thinking.

Rose. We had gotten better. She was being civil to Bella, basically not speaking. We also had been working on our marriage. It wasn't how it was in the beginning, but it was better. We spent time alone and finally got back to having sex. I didn't think I would ever make love to her again. I just couldn't get that feeling back. At least we were connecting in some way. At times, I would feel bad because I felt like I was using Rose. I didn't want to be alone. I needed her and nobody would want a big goof like me.

She had been respecting me a bit more as well. I saw it as a struggle with her. She wanted to rule, but damnit, I had to put my fucking foot down sometimes. For example, I wasn't marrying her ass again. The previous nine times were enough for me. Also she finally understands,_ I think_, that Bella is my best friend. We were going to hang, so get over it. I couldn't seem to stay away from Swanny anyway. We are like Calvin & Hobbes, Bonnie & Clyde, Peanut Butter & Jelly. I think you get it.

So when I saw Rose about to fuck up the good loving vibes the family had been having, I want ed to strangle her! She had been quiet whenever Bella would try to talk to her. Why did she think now was the perfect time to open up her fucking mouth?

"It was your fault he's gone!" Rose hissed at Bella.

Did she just say what I think she did? I'm a vampire and of course I heard the dumb blonde. What does she want? Another scar to match the ones on her shoulder? Bella slowly got up to face Rose. I looked over to Jasper, motioning him to get close, just in case. I then looked over to Carlisle, suggesting with my eyes that he moved Esme. He was already there pulling her closer behind him. Alice was sitting on the steps, rubbing her temples desperately trying to see the outcome. Bella was just standing there quietly, but Jasper's and Alice's simultaneous muttering of "Oh shit" let me know it was about to get bad, quickly.

"Well Rosalie dear. I was just waiting for the day you say something else stupid," Bella said her eyes turning black.

Bella moved closer to Rose, but Jasper went to grab her. Unfortunately, her bubble popped up. _One day I will rise up against that bubble._ Jasper growled and I was about to go in next, but I felt Alice grab my arm.

"Emmett I just saw a lot of things. I don't know what she's about to do, but you better talk her down," Alice said looking frightened.

Well duh pixie. I had to get as close as I could. We all knew Bella only allowed me into her shield. We didn't know if it was because that was all she could cover or if I was just special. I am going for me being special.

"Bella…Belly Bean let me in the shield," I said softly.

I walk closer to her, hoping she would let me in. Carlisle was trying to reason with her, taking just as softly as I was. She seemed to be calming down when Esme stupidly jumped in front of Rose. It startled Bella's senses and I could see the fire back in her eyes.

"Please Bella don't do anything rash. I can't lose another child. Even one as rude and pretentious as Rosalie," Esme said

"I won't hurt her," Bella smiled, a genuine one at that.

She dropped her shield and threw her arms up to show a sign of surrender. _OH THANK GOD!_ _Somebody up there still loves me._ Bella then peered around Esme to glare at Rosalie. Esme pushed Rosalie back towards the fireplace to gain distance from Bella. Bella still seemed to be calming and glanced towards Jasper. They share a look and I thought all was going to be okay. Rose then pushed Esme away from her slightly. _Oh no. _Rosalie suddenly got another bout of stupid.

"I am not afraid of the human playing vampire," Rose growled, flipping Bella off.

Bella giggled and shook her head. I was shocked as shit, as was everyone else. I could not be so proud of her. Bella walked right past Rose and asked Jasper and Alice out for a hunt. I had nothing but smiles for my Swanny, but that suddenly changed when I looked back at Rosalie.

"What the hell is your problem Rosalie? Have you not learned not to frustrate the newborn?" I yelled at her.

"Oh please Em, she was weak then and she's weak now. It's her fault we were all uprooted and lost our brother. It's her fault that things had to change," Rose ranted.

She turned back to Bella, who was just about to walk out behind Jasper and Alice.

"He never loved you. He was just fascinated with the human. And that…was his downfall. You might as well have lit the fucking match yourself," Rose screamed.

I was in fucking shock. As her mate, wasn't I supposed to love her no matter what? How could she be such a bitch? At that point, Bella stopped and turned around. Rosalie was dead in her sight and her eyes were as black as night. No matter how much Rose was an idiot, no good would come from killing her. There was no returning from that. I didn't want that on Bella's conscience.

"Bella please don't. Whatever it is you are thinking….don't…please," I begged and Rose made matters worse by hitting me upside the head, growling at me.

"Don't beg her for shit Emmett," Rose screamed.

Bella mumbled a quick apology to Esme. Then the ends of Rose's hair were engulfed in flames. It was slowly getting closer to her head. How the hell is she doing that? Then I saw it, the shimmer of her shield. She projected the fucking bubble on Rose's hair. Where the fuck did the fire come from? Rose's screeches were ear spilting.

"BELLA! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled.

Bella didn't listen, only growling to him in protest. She kept going and Rose's hair was just about to her shoulders now. Rose was frantically trying to stop it, screaming for one of us to kill Bella. I dashed over to Bella and grabbed her arms.

"Bella, please stop. That's enough. Just stop it please. It's not worth it. She's not worth it," I begged.

It was not working! Rosalie's head was about to be ashes before us. Esme was trying to break the bubble herself. You could hear her hand cracking as she pounded it. Bella needed to stop this!

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are better than this. Better than her!" I yelled.

Bella turned to me and our eyes locked. Her eyes began to turn to normal. I glanced over my shoulder to see the bubble fade away and Esme put out the fire. The flames stopped and Bella collapsed in my arms, sobbing. I tried to shush her, but Rosalie's screaming about her damn hair deterred that. I handed Bella to Jasper and asked her to let him in. She nodded her head and he worked on calming her down. He led her out to hunt with Carlisle following behind. The latter surely going to find out about the fire that Bella had in her bubble. I spun back to scowl at my _wife_ and grabbed her by the arm. She was muttering about her fucking hair and how Bella better hope her hair could be fixed. Then she went on to how she'd always be better than Bella. I shook Rose to get her attention and shut her the hell up.

"I never thought you could ever make me hate you. Well congratulations, today you fucking did," I snarled at her.

I pushed her away from me, thoroughly disgusted with her. I walked away from her shouting at me, yelling for me to come back. I needed to calm down and I had to go check on Bella. I couldn't leave her alone, not now.

* * *

**A/N: A little EmPOV at the end of this chapter. I find that he can be extremely hilarious and deadly serious. This is why me loves him…so please review for my bebe. *Nemesis is the Greek Goddess of Vengeance, if anyone was interested.**

**Fic recs: **_**Hit and Run**_** by lifelesslyndsey. It's a Bella and Alistair pairing, different I know, but so worth the read. Also **_**The Mail Order Bride **_**& it's sequel **_**Bear Valley Ranch**_** by Lady Gwynedd is an awesome Edward/Bella A/H story that takes place in the late 1800's out west.**


	5. Golden

**A/N: Okay so Emmett was a little upset and wanted to be heard more. He is playing keep away with my original outline of this chapter, which did not feature his POV at all. Fine you big ape…you get your POV! This chapter is also dedicated to joliepearl**** (Delecia) who is a ray of sunshine and makes me snort milk out of my nose when I read her reviews. Luvs to abbymickey24 & stephlite as always.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession**.

* * *

_"I never thought you could ever make me hate you. Well congratulations, today you fucking did," I snarled at her._

_I pushed her away from me, thoroughly disgusted with her. I walked away from her shouting at me, yelling for me to come back. I needed to calm down and I had to go check on Bella. I couldn't leave her alone, not now._

**Chapter 5: Golden**

**EmPOV**  
I loved sitting out here on this rock. It was kind of like my "Thinking Man" spot. Plus it gave me a great view of land. It had been a few months and spring was here, budding with new life. Spring was supposed to be about change and newness. Yet, we, as vampires, aren't supposed to change. However, this last year had brought changes and all of us unchangeable vampires were left different.

Different. _Humph! _Broken was more like it. This past Christmas was hard and not without its fuckups. Thank God that this year, they were not mine. Usually for the holidays, Edward would get corralled in to helping Rose, Alice, and Esme decorate. You would think it was a show Esme was setting up. No one but us would see it, but she went all out. I always ducked out of helping every year. There was no way I was fucking getting tangled up in that. I didn't do glitter. We already sparkled enough. Do you know how hard it is get glitter off you? It's worse than sand.

Edward would help set a few things up and then settle on playing the piano ,"Mood Music" as Alice called it. The kid in me wanted to hear "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer," but oh no, it was too immature for his piano. That damn piano.

Rose and Bella were still keeping their distance. Yet, Bella felt bad about everything that had happened. So she wanted to try again. She knew Esme was somber over the lack of music in the house. She first asked Rose if she would mind playing. Rose, of course, just turned her nose up. Bella was trying, but Rose just kept jabbing back.

Rose and I hadn't been the same since Bella went all pyro. We didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore. Jasper had attempted to mediate things between us, but it had been strained. Jasper and Rose were always close. I thought it was a great idea, but after the third session, Jasper gave up. He told her to get her head out of her ass, _"It might produce some clarity."_ Was it inappropriate to laugh? Yes. A side snicker/cough? Sure. Didn't mean I still did that shit though. We had enough problems.

After that, I overheard her and Esme returning from a hunt together. What I heard shocked me to my core.

"_But he is mine Esme! My man, my husband, MY MATE! That girl has taken enough away from this family. She will not worm her way into my marriage," Rose hollered._

_How dare she talk about Bella that way? Bella is my friend, my best friend. She __would never do anything to hurt things with Rose and I. All that blame should had been casted towards Rose, herself._

"_Rosalie, dear, you have to calm down when it comes to Bella. She already feels guilty enough, without you telling her that it's her fault too," Esme said._

"_I'm sorry that I have been such a disappointment to you and Carlisle. I know how you favor your "_children"_ Esme," Rose responded snidely._

"_And that right there is what makes me want to pop you in the mouth like you are one of my children. Bella is not coming in between you and your husband. You are! And the moment you realize that, you will get him back. Plus, as you have mentioned to me before, he's not your mate, so stop calling him that. However, he is your 'man', as you so call it. Just grow up for once and stop acting so spoiled."_

_With that Esme, walked off from her. Way to go mom! I knew she was a feisty little woman. She always would put me in my place. Finally, for once it wasn't me. Still I wasn't sure what I was surprised at more, the fact that Esme just ripped Rose a new one or I'm not Rose's mate. That can't be right. I feel that pull to Rose don't I? _

Can a vampire get a migraine? My head hurt so much after that realization. A few days after that, I tried to confront Rose on it. She was pissed I was "eavesdropping" on her conversation. I had no idea what she was talking about. It was about me, therefore it was my business. She claimed I misunderstood and that she felt like I wasn't her mate in the sense that we are on the outs at the moment. So maybe if we get back into the swing of things, the feeling will come back.

I tried. We went out together on hunts. I took her shopping and for Christmas, I bought her some parts she desperately needed for a motorcycle she was making modifications on. My Rosie with oil on her face was so hot. We had not had sex in forever and I was seriously getting tired of my dates with Hanna Solo. That wasn't all for her trying though, as I had turned her down repeatedly. I just couldn't do it. Something was keeping me from doing it. Yet, I had a romantic night planned for her. We were going to spend New Year's away from the family. Esme was not pleased. We had not been separated in a while, but I needed this, we needed this. I had to try just one more time. Carlisle helped Esme understand and Jasper and Alice wished us luck. I didn't want to ask the pixie for details. I wanted an open mind on this one.

I had planned for a weekend trip to Fairbanks. I wanted to stay close by and she wanted to fly to New York for a week. I wasn't ready for that yet. If we could go three days without flipping our shit on each other, then I would fly out from where we were to New York. We were all smiles as we walked down the steps hand in hand. On my next step, I heard the ugliest sound ever. I thought I stepped on something. The sound pierced the air again and it sounded like someone was trying to play Edward's piano. Pretty horribly I might add. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, a very flustered Bella came into view.

"_Swanny, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, amused greatly._

"_Oh hey…umm…I was trying to teach myself how to play the piano. Vampire's supposed to be good at learning stuff right? Why the hell isn't this working?" Bella whined._

_I __laughed at her loudly. She looked like I told her Santa Clause wasn't real, which made me laugh harder._

"_Bella…all things are not that fast for us to learn. Sometimes it just takes us longer or maybe we never learn. Like me, I for the life of me cannot play any instrument, but I'll let you in on a little secret." Bella leaned in closer, waiting on pins and needles. "I can paint."_

_It's Bella's turn to laugh. _

_"Em I don't think you can really cal__l doodling, painting," she snorted._

"_I'll show you Bean when we get back," I said as I grabbed Rosalie's bag and took her hand in mine._

_We headed towards the door, all smiles. I was ready to get started on working things out. Then I heard Bella's footsteps coming behind us._

"_Uh Rosalie?" She said timidly._

_Rose paused and closed__ her eyes, as if asking for patience. _Please God give it to her_. She turned to Bella slightly._

"_Well…umm…Carlisle told me that you played a little. Maybe once you get back, you can teach me or help me out a little," Bella asked, giving a small smile._

_There's my Belly Bean! She was__ trying again. I prayed again for Rose not to fuck this up. Rose walked over to Bella with a smirk I had seen far too often. I saw Alice and Jasper dash back in the house. My panic began to rise slightly._

"_Alice, I thought you guys were shopping," I asked._

"_We came back. Your trip to New York just vanished," Alice said, shaking her head._

_Yay__! We were going to go to New York. Oh shit…she said it just vanished. I looked over to Rose who was peering down at Bella._

"_We are not friends, nor will we ever be friends. So no, I won't help you," Rose spoke harshly._

"_A simple no would have sufficed, Rosalie." Bella growled back at Rose._

"_I don't do simple. That's your department girl. "_

_"Could hav__e fooled me," Bella mumbled._

_Jasper gave Alice a strained look. I could only imagine the craziness he was feeling right now. Alice then growled lowly and stomped over between Bella and Rose. Jasper flinched and hoped Alice could diffuse this and not get hurt._

_"Look, I am sick and tired of this shit. This family has been through enough. Bella is trying Rose and you are being such a bitch. So…Bella just stop trying okay?" Bella nodded and Rose just huffed._

"_Oh great. She got the whole family tied around her finger now," Rose yelled._

"_I. Do. Not! Why do you have to be such a bitch to me? I never did anything to you!" Bella screamed._

_Jasper came __over quickly to grab Alice out the way and I pulled Rosalie back. Just then Carlisle and Esme walked back in from their hunt. Rose broke away from me and stepped inches in front of Bella's face. _

_"They'll never be your family. You already lost all yours__. Hmph…you're not even worth it," Rose said._

_I couldn't believe I had married such a stuck up, spoiled snob. I saw Bella shaking and I __knew I should get closer to her to calm her. But all too soon, Bella grabbed Rosalie and shoved her into the wall. Unfortunately, Edward's piano stood between them._

"_BELLA NO!" Screamed Esme. _

_Esme rushed over too late. I mean, we were all standing right there. We had seen them too many times like this, but we didn't think. The piano now lay as broken wood and dust. Esme squatted amongst the ruin and sobbed. _

"_Enough….please enough," Esme cried._

_I was done. Bella scooted down next to Esme and sobbed with her, saying __that she was sorry over and over again. Rosalie removed herself from the wall and dusted herself off. She rushed upstairs and came back seconds later, changed in new clothes. She walked over to me and took my hand and began to pull me towards the door._

_"Let's go Emmett. I think she's done enough."_

_I yank__ed my hand away. Was she serious? This was her fault!_

_"No Rosalie. I'm not going anywhere with you. You…have done enough__," I said, sighing and going over towards the mess that was made._

_Carlisle, Jasper, and I start__ed to pick up the pieces. Alice took Esme up to her room and Bella dejectedly followed. I grabbed her hand and tried to give her the best reassuring smile I could muster. I already forgave her. She didn't mean it. Rosalie just kept on pushing. She smiled softly back at me and let go. I immediately felt another hand on my shoulder. _

"_Emmett, I said let's go! I am not going to tell you again," Rose hissed._

_Rosalie had to be out her got damn mind. Was she serious? Was there no respect for me, for herself even? I married the craziest woman on the face of this earth. Maybe even the universe. I could feel Jasper's calm cover me. That was a good idea because I'd never hit a woman. Being a vampire, we have survival instincts that kick in no matter man or woman. I would especially never raise a hand to any woman in my family, but I'd sure shake the shit outta her._

"_Rosalie, don't fucking touch me. Don't even fucking look at me. I need to re-evaluate this _relationship_ of ours. Because baby, I am two seconds off taking you across my knee," I glared at her and turned away._

_Rosalie gasped__ and stormed off to our bedroom. I heard the door slam and a few things crash. Now I had to deal with cleaning up after her tantrum. We finished cleaning up the mess, not talking. 'Cause who the fuck knew what to say after all of that. _

_A few days later, Esme suggested we move __to a different city closer to a populated area. She said it would help Bella train to be around humans. Rosalie spoke up once again, claiming she wasn't going to allow this brat to uproot her family. I walked out before I did something stupid. I felt like I might remove her head. Jasper came to find me and said we would stay a little while longer, just till Bella is ready._

I felt a pebble hit the back of my head. Then another and another. I looked around to see where it was coming from and I saw the sneaky little culprit.

"Em, I have been doing that for the last ten minutes! How the hell did you not notice me?" Bella said.

"Use more force next time. How was your training with Jazz?"

"Oh good I guess. We still haven't been able to make that fire thing happen. Carlisle thinks it's another gift, but Jazz thinks that I just pulled it from the fireplace. That makes more sense to me because I kinda remember that. I was really angry and I don't remember much," she said, scrunching up her nose.

"No offense Swanny, but I'm glad," I sighed.

She nodded and continued to tell me about her training. Bella had mellowed out a lot. She was not the same Bella as before either. This girl has spunk, but she wasn't a crazed newborn either. She had grown so much with her gifts. She could now cover two of us in her bubble, which was awesome.

Bella also gave Alice more than five minutes of viewing time. She could keep her physical shield down at will now. The mental one takes a lot more effort. Carlisle theorizes that it's more a part of her and therefore is connected subconsciously. I'm just proud of her no matter what.

"So are we still on to take me to meet the village people?" Bella asked while laughing.

I started to chuckle at along with her. Bella had been making great progress with her thirst. We took her to small cabins where a lone hunter would be, just so she could begin to desensitize herself. It was actually helping Jazz as well. Bella had a great confidence in him and she said he is the only one holding himself back. A while ago, she even yelled at the rest of us saying that we babied him too much and we needed to have a little bit more confidence in him.

Jasper is on the road to being almost as good as Carlisle. It is so weird, but I guess if he feels all the confidence vibes from all of us just boosted his own. Go figure.

"Yes. Your first full on outing in a large setting. Alice said no sun…so let's go!" I replied.

We met up with Alice and Jasper at the house and hopped into my jeep. Rose was in the garage working on her BMW. She casted one of her usual glares our way. Things had still been tense, but really only Carlisle and Esme had been talking to her. The rest of us refused to even acknowledge her. Alice once asked why I just didn't get a divorce. I told her, 'for better or for worse.' Though, Bella said that it's been beyond worse and that I was just asking for more grief. Still, you just don't give up on 50 years…right?

"Em, can you please not zone out while driving. It's kinda creepy," Bella joked while poking me.

I smiled back at her and was glad I had her around. I must have been zoned out for a while because we are almost to town.

"Ready Belly Bean?" I asked.

"Ready Captain!" She replied, saluting me.

"How come you call him Captain, but you won't call me the Major when training?" Jazz pouted.

"Because I'm not having a screaming orgasm. Right Alice?"

Bella reached up to high-five me and I could barely do it because I was laughing so hard. Jasper's face was priceless and Alice was trying to fake like she was mad. Even she could barely stop her giggles long enough to attempt glaring at us. We all hopped out of the jeep and headed to the main road. Bella had her shield down as well, just so Alice could see any danger. As we began to walk into town, Alice suggested we do a little shopping. She and Bella peeped into the store windows and went into the ones that interested them. Jasper and I were just standing around watching the two of them go to and fro. Of course we were also carrying the bags from Alice's "little" shopping. I was so struck by Bella's happiness in this moment that I didn't even mind. Bella was doing so well.

"I know you can't help but to be happy around her," Jasper said, admiring Bella as she argued with Alice over an item.

"Yeah I know. She is doing so awesome and I just want to keep that smile on her face," I replied.

"So…I've been meaning to ask you…," Jasper stalled for a moment.

"Jazz, dude I told you. I'm not trying to get with Baby Bells okay."

"It's not that…I mean it is that, but I was meaning more about Rosalie. Why the hell are you still with her?"

"You all keep asking me that. I know Rose is rough around the edges and a real bitch sometimes," I said, ignoring Jasper's shocked face. "Okay all the time. But we have been married for over fifty years and most of those years were good. She isn't always like that…well wasn't always like that. I meant what I said in my vows and I'm not about to give up. She's been stressed and I have certainly been trying to work on this shit. I admit that I don't love her as much as I did. I do know for sure that I am certainly not in love with her. Yet, who would want a guy like me ya know. Maybe I don't have a mate out there perfect for me. Maybe my soul mate doesn't even exist," I sighed.

After opening up to him like that, I kinda felt like crap. This was why I didn't want to bring it up.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Emmett. I understand what you are saying about you and Rose. Still bro, is it worth all the grief she has caused you and this family? I still care about my sister too, but she is being a pain. Then with her not being your mate… Dude why be with someone not meant for you in the first place? Do not settle. God knows if I had settled…," he stopped, shaking his head.

He didn't need to finish. I knew if he had settled, he would not be with us. Jasper patted me on the back and we caught up with the girls a few stores down. Things were still going great until a pack of little boys slammed right into the girls. One of the boys fell and skinned his knee in the process. Immediately, the smell of blood began to permeate the air. Shit! It was like that fucking day last year with the biker.

I held my breath, as does Jasper. Alice was all smiles and she was giggling. Was she serious? Bella walked towards the little boy and his friends are around him. Jasper and I moved to stop her, when Alice shook her head no.

"Anthony! Are you okay?" One of the boys asked.

"Owwww! I hurt my knee."

"C'mon get up and walk it off," Another boy said.

"Okay I'll try. Sorry ma'am," he said looking up at Bella.

The little boy looked slightly familiar with his green eyes and crazy brown hair. Bella crouched down next to him and pulled him to his feet. He was just staring at her. I so get it buddy.

"Oh you're okay. I used to fall down a lot and that's nothing. You'll be fine," Bella told little Anthony.

The little boy was still in his daze. He blinked a few times, but finally began to speak.

"Wow lady you're beautiful…like an angel."

Bella smiled and thanked him. She then kisses him on his cheek and sent him on his way. The other little boys began to tease him as they all ran off.

"Ewww dude you let a girl kiss you. That means you're going to get cooties."

"It was so worth it," he said dreamily.

We all chuckled at that and just smiled at Bella, who was totally beaming. Not only was Bella able to walk into town, but she managed to be that close to someone that was bleeding. She was amazing. Jasper was giving me the stink eye again, but there was small smirk as well. _What does he expect? The Swan is badass._

"So Swanny, you giving out free kisses now? Or are you gonna leave Jazz and I hangin'?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me darlin'. This little pixie got all the kisses I need," he said as Alice reached up and gave him a kiss. Like I don't see that enough at home.

"Here ya go Emmy," Bella said.

Bella then planted a wet one right on my cheek and I swore my whole body was about to explode. Her kiss was so warm and I had never felt a kiss from any other vampire to be that warm. I couldn't help but stare down at her and she at me. Alice's mock cough brought us out of our moment.

"We need to get home. Carlisle is getting concerned," Alice said.

We got back on the road, heading home. Bella was still beaming with joy and it makes me soar. She dashed out of the jeep once we got back to the house and almost knocked over Carlisle in a big hug.

"So I guess that means she did well," Carlisle beamed.

Carlisle was just as thrilled as we retold the story to him. He and Esme took Bella into the living room while she animatedly spoke of the trip. I turned to speak to Alice and she went off into a deep vision. Jasper took her off to the side and I approached them.

"She's feeling some sadness, excitement, but her mischief is outweighing it all," Jasper said, staring down at his lifeline and smirking.

"And I'll never tell. Not this one," she laughed and went off to sit next to Esme.

Rosalie gave a huff from the dining room, where she was reading and headed back upstairs. _Yup, just go on back to ya cave ya harpy!_ Couldn't she be happy for someone else for a change? Maybe Jasper was right, maybe there was someone else out there for me. Someone that would like me for me and not be a damn bitch all the time. I could feel the rumbling in my chest and I was trying to fight back the growl. The woman you are married to shouldn't make you feel like wanting to decapitate her. The woman you are married to, that you love, and loves you back should make you feel like the world is shining for you.

"Emmett, are you okay?: Carlisle asked me.

Bella stopped mid-chat to look my way. She looked around, I guessed to see if Rosalie was present. _Nope, damage done_. Then Bella looked back at me and smiled wide. It felt like my heart had just begun to beat. I got locked right in her eyes and wouldn't dare turn away.

"Golden Carlisle. Just golden."

* * *

**A/N: I have had enough of Rose. Anyone else? Hands? 1..2…3..Wow okay I get it. Well I guess you'll just have to read next chapter to find out if we get what we want. I hope you still love the story. And for those of you who have been having trouble with my verb tense disorder (sorry), I hope this chapter was better. When I speak of the past, of course the tense will reflect that, as shown here in this chapter. **

**Fic recs: **_**Sub Plans **_**by SnowWhiteHeart, such a naughty story with sub vamp Edward and dom human Bella. Ya know what, let me just rec Snow's other story **_**Falling For the First Time**_**. Luv that one too…GEEKWARD!**


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: Thanks for all the new alerts & favs. I hope that means you guys liked that last chapter. The bit with the kids was my ode to Edward. Did you catch that? This chapter is smidge longer as we have some things to umm…get through. Yeah that sounds about right. Abbymickey24 you are my precious little gumdrop and a kickass beta. And to my lovely Stephlite, my pre-reader. You are the wind beneath my wings. :-)**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession**.

"_Emmett, are you okay? Carlisle asks me. Bella stops mid-chat to look my way. She looks around, I'm guessing to see if Rosalie is present. Nope, damage done. Then Bella looks back at me and smiles wide. I just get locked right in her eyes and say, "Golden Carlisle. Just golden."_

Chapter 6: Surprise, Surprise

BPOV  
_Breathe in…1…2….3….4_

_Breathe out….4….3…2…1_

Meditation with Jasper has always been one my favorite past times. We go to a small peak just on the other side of the lake behind our house. We sit here and just let the morning sun consume us. Right now I feel so relaxed and at peace. I send off vibes of friendship and brotherly love to Jasper. He just hums in response and sends me back some peace and calm. It's like a blanket I never want to put down.

_Breathe in…1…2….3….4_

_Breathe out….4….3…2…1_

Vampire minds are very hard to shut down, but Jasper's training has taught me to come really close. We are able to shut down our senses and just relax in the moment. We choose a focal point and just go with it. Today, I chose the picture of my family that we took for the holidays. Carlisle, standing with his arms lovingly wrapped around Esme's shoulders, who is sitting next to me. Alice is to my right, with Jasper taking a similar pose to Carlisle. Emmett, his dimpled smile, has his arms around the waist of the hellion known as Rosalie. _Focus Bella. Try to think happy thoughts._ But I am already losing my focus as her ugly mug stays at the forefront.

"Bella, please don't think about her now. Just relax. Choose something else to hone in your thoughts."

Jasper is right. Thinking about Rosalie Hale will cause the first vampire brain aneurysm in history. She and Emmett had begun to talk again. She apologized once more and he wanted to "work it out"…again. I swear he was just a glutton for punishment. I want Emmett in my life and if that means being civil to her, then fine. I just want him to be happy. No more destroying memories.

_Breathe in…1…2….3….4_

_Breathe out….4….3…2…1_

Let's see what to think about…the lake….mountains…snow covered ground…hunting...hunting with Emmett…Em. _Yes that's it._ Em, within himself, is not a calm being. Yet, being around him brings me so much peace. _Hmmmmm._

"Good Bella. Whatever you are thinking, keep it there. Search for every detail, let it become you."

So I begin to think about my time with Em, hunting, playing on the Xbox, his thoughts on _Wuthering Heights_ and his love for Ren & Stimpy. My focus then shifts to his smile, those dimples that make me know what he was like as a child, what a little Em would be like. I then begin to lose myself in that smile.

_His smile…1…2….3….4_

_His lips….4….3…2…1_

_His full lips…1…2….3….4_

_His moist lickable….4….3…2…1_

"SHIT BELLA! Session over." Jazz gets up quickly and rearranges the Whitlock family jewels. "If you're going to be thinking like that, maybe it's time for you to do it by yourself…with some…ummm...'assistance'" He smirks at me and begins to walk away.

First of all, what the hell am I doing thinking about Em's lips. _He's my brother_. Yes that's my new mantra. _Em is my brother._ I am just probably projecting some feelings or something on him. Some psycho bab…wait. Did Jazz say "assistance"?

"Ewww Jazz! I don't need any of that stuff."

"Well Bella…there comes a time in a woman's life…" He can't even get through his speech without cackling like a banshee. I shake my head at him. I am so easy with Jazz, but I am not going to talk to him about my…needs. I send him my discomfort and put up my shield.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry. Maybe I'm not the best person to talk to about this. Let's head back to the house. This is more of an Alice conversation."

Yeah right like I really want to have this conversation with the pixie either! You hear it so many times in the movies, but I fulfilled it: I died a virgin. One thing I had learned during my first year was that there was an ache somewhere south of the border. GOD! I am such a fucking prude. Due to Em & Jazz's influence, my dirty mouth has increased and I can be just as snarky and sarcastic as the next person. Still I have never had sex, hell I have never even had sex with myself! _I am a dork._

Dashing back to the house, we hear Rosalie and Emmett arguing.

"Rosie, baby this just n't make sense. You doing this is not going to help."

"Emmett I have to do what's best for me right now. It seems I'm the only person that seems to care."

"Rosalie that's not true and you know it. What the hell do you think I've been doing all this time? I've been trying to make us work."

"That's the thing Emmett! I don't know if it's going to work."

I look around the corner in the living room to see Emmett with a surprised look on his face. The heartbreak seeps in and I know that look too well. I have to look away. I go over to Alice and she puts her arms around me as we stare over at Esme who is crying. She has lost enough already.

"Look, some things I just can't get over and I need time away from the family and you. You just seem to be fully on the 'Bella bandwagon' now. 'Give her a chance Rosie.' 'Bella's great Rosie.' There's only so much a wife can hear."

"Damnit Rosalie! I'll go with you. We'll both go. I can't be without you. You ARE my mate Rosie."

Oh God no. Emmett can't leave.

"I told you before, we are not mates. You may not believe it, but I can feel it. I need this time to make sure this is what I really want. I need to do this without you." Emmett lowers his head and nods. He is broken and torn. I want to comfort him and I hate it that right now it would make it worse. Rosabitch grabs her bags and heads toward the door.

"Carlisle, please make the appropriate calls. I'll be staying at the Forks house for a while." Carlisle nods and hugs Rosalie and Esme the same.

What the hell are the appropriate calls? She can't leave Emmett. She cannot do this to him. she not see how he is just the shell of a man? I have to say or do something. Anything!

"ROSALIE! Wait. Don't go. Don't leave Emmett, the family. If I am the problem, then I will go. I can go to the Denali's or someplace else. Please Rosalie." The whole family goes up in an uproar. Apparently it was not the right thing to say. I will not break up this family anymore than I already have.

"Always the fucking martyr." Rosalie glares at me like she was trying to burn right through my head, but Em speaks up quickly.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that Rose. She is trying, whereas you are completely giving up."

"And that right there is why I'm leaving." She turns on her heels and walks out the door. Em goes after her and grabs her by her waist and pulls her to him. He forces his lips on hers and takes them completely over, commanding her mouth with her great vigor. Rose just slips into the kiss and melts. Hell I'm melting just watching. I'm a little jealous…well maybe a lot jealous. Yet I am not sure of what in this particular moment has my venom burning. They begin to whisper to each other and I cannot stand to watch anymore.

I look over to Jazz to see him comforting Alice and Carlisle doing the same for Esme. I want that…that comfort, someone to hold on to. I realize then that I am glad my shield is up. Alice looks glazed over and she shakes her head and buries it in Jasper's chest. A vision not pertaining to me, thank God. Alice walks over to Rose and Emmett. She whispers something to them so soft, the rest of us cannot hear. They look down to Alice with confused looks and I am even more curious. He looks back over to Rose.

"Rosie, come back to me soon." He looks down at her begging with his eyes. He shouldn't have to beg!

Rose just nods, not even looking at him. She climbs into her fucking BMW and drives away. I'd love to have a bazooka right now. Emmett just stands there for a moment as the dust she leaves envelops him. Not a second later, he runs off into the woods. I try to follow him, but I'm stopped by a hand gripping my arm.

"Just give him some space Bella. He'll come back." Jasper gives me an uneasy smile. I know Esme alone is totally slaughtering him. So I cover him in my shield and he breathes a sigh of relief. We all get settled around the house, dealing with the situation in our own way.

Rosalie calls while Em is still gone and tells Carlisle she has finally arrived. Apparently the wolves, yes wolves, are not too happy to have the "bloodsuckers" back. There are fucking wolves in Forks. My old friend Jake's tribe are the descendants of wolves. I am glad to hear that he isn't one. The Cullens leaving actually helped, as vampire presence triggers the gene. Would Rosalie being there cause it to start back up? I hope to God not.

Emmett arrived back the following morning looking like he went wrestling with a bear in the river. I try to cheer him up and tell him such. Em laughs, "Actually Swanny I did." The light in his eyes went away just as quick as it came and so did that dimpled smile I love.

Over the next two weeks, I try to cheer Emmett up. We hunt together, I watch him paint and he is actually amazing. He reminds me of Henri Matisse, a soft touch with subtle colors. I wonder if he will paint me one day. We also read, or just sit outside and watch the stars in silence. That is my favorite time with him. There are no expectations, just the pleasure of his company. Rosalie would call him every three days and still said she wasn't ready to come back. Sometimes they would argue about how close he is to me. Part of me is was glad that Emmett is sticking up for me. The other part is upset that I am causing him so much grief. After the third week I couldn't take it. Esme needed some cheering up, poor Carlisle was at his wits end and Alice & Jasper moped.

"I can't take it anymore," I yell from the middle of the living room. "We need a family outing. How about we visit the Denali's? I would love to finally meet the sisters and Esme has spoken very kindly of Carmen"

"Why Bella that is a great idea! I would love to show Carmen this new design I was working on." Esme rushed off to change and Carlisle beamed at me. He walks over to me and kisses my forehead.

"Bella you will have to be careful not to reveal your second shield to the others."

"Of course Carlisle. I know I can handle it."

Alice is jumping around like a bunny. "Oh Bella this will be great. I just finished designing three dresses for the sisters." She zips off to prepare. "Jasper! Get up here. I need help packing." His eyes widen then he groans, "Thanks Bella." I couldn't help but laugh as he walks at a human's pace up the stairs.

"Poor Jasper." Carlisle lowers his head as a moment of silence for the loss of Jasper's time. We share a laugh and Carlisle goes off to call Eleazar. All that is left was Em and I.

"I think I'll call Rose and tell her where we are heading." He squeezed my hand and went out the back door. I know she will not answer. She would not answer if you called her, she only called you. I thought I was the youngest one here.

We leave not long after that. I suggest to Em that it might be good to stretch his legs a little and run. He tells me he was going to suggest the same thing. "Great minds think a like big guy." Jasper packs up his black Lexus LX570 with all of our stuff. He says it's the closet Alice will ever let him get to a pickup. The car was stuffed with Alice's bags. Esme was bringing all her sketches and designs. So both cars are to the max. I am very glad we decided to run.

For the start of it, it is smooth and quiet. Then I make then a little fun by "accidentally" running into him which causes a bump war. Em seems like he is cheering up a little. He then suggests a mock fight.

"No powers Bella."

"Why of course Emmett."

We end up getting covered in dirt, moss, and wood chips. Yes wood chips. I find that it is rather hilarious to hit Em with a tree. He did _**not**_and began to pummel it to the root. We arrive at the Denali house looking ridiculous. We are laughing at how my hair looked liked a bird's nest and Em looking like a _Swamp Thing_ reject.

"Don't you dare step another foot into my house."

There before us is a model-esque, strawberry blond vampire. Her golden eyes were penetrating and the scowl on her face tells me all I need to know. Tread lightly.

"Oh c'mon Tanya. Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"You, Emmett, are the stick in the mud. Wandering about with this harlot."

Did this ho bag just call me a harlot? I know she cannot talk as I have heard of _her_escapades.

"Look dial-a-ho….I am no harlot. That's all you." I stand there staring right at her, holding my ground. She moves closer to me, sniffing me. She then has the ugliest smirk on her face.

"My mistake Bella. You are…untouched. Rosalie should know a little girl as inexperienced as you could never hold a candle to her."

"Cállate Tanya. Sé que tienes más maneras que eso."* Tanya huffs and storms back into the house. "My apologies, for my Tanya. She really takes some…getting used to. I am Carmen and I have heard so much about you mi Pequeña." I smile brightly at her. I love this woman already.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Esme has spoken highly of you."

"¡Ah, Dios mío! You both are a mess! You will not come in here like that. Emmett, you know what to do." She winks at him and leaves to go back in the house. I turn to ask Emmett what she means only to be met with a heavy stream of water. HE TURNED THE HOSE ON ME! And that's how the rest of the family finds us. Soaking wet and fighting for the hose. Esme just shakes her head, but is smiling. Alice and Jasper get good laugh. They toss us our bags and Eleazar comes out with towels and shows us to our rooms.

This house is a freaking mansion. It is bigger than the Forks house and the Anchorage house combined. I only pray that my room is far away from Tanya. There is no way that I want to be near her. I could tell she is going to be worse than dealing with Rosalie. I head back to the living room after freshening up for introductions. Tanya, probably the only vampire with an STD, is glaring at me. So I just smile a bright smile. She is taken aback by that. Kill'em with kindness and then my fist.

I meet Kate and Irina next. Kate is also blonde and I am hoping she isn't going to be like her sister. I am glad to find out she isn't. We bond immediately over books and music. She promises to teach me some Russian and I promise to teach her how to Chicken Dance. _Don't knock the dance._ It's funny the things my mind remembers of my human life. Irina is…nice, but mostly is quiet. I can tell she is observing everything. However, she and Alice begin to ramble on about the latest fashions. I hear Emmett's phone vibrate and he jumps up and dashes out the house to answer it. It has to be Rosalie. I have the sudden urge to crush his phone. The conversation must not have ended well because when he came back he growled out to Tanya to mind her own business. She lays her hand across her chest as if to say, "Who me?" I so want to slap the shit outta her! _Do not embarrass Esme. Do not embarrass Esme._

And thus begins the "Happy Happy Not Not" Spectacular Vacation – Denali Edition. Carmen and Esme spend most of their time together decorating. Alice and Irina helps them out from time to time, only when they are not off designing some new outfit. Jasper, Carlisle, & Eleazar usually discuss current issues and golf…at night. I tried it once and that was enough. My new best bud Kate has a gift. She can shock people with her touch. We begin test it out against my mental shield. It does not work on me and it really got under her skin. Eleazar is working with me on putting my mental shield over others as well, testing Kate's gift against it. That was always a bit more difficult to manipulate. Yet it worked and I could cover two people. Kate could not shock them. So there were some entertaining times with that.

However the "Not Not" part of this vacation is Emmett. Tanya had to have been calling Rosalie to report any interaction between Emmett and myself. Rosalie would always call after we'd hunt or hang out. It was ridiculous and thus the arguments commenced. Then one day Em just told her she can't rule his life from afar.

"_Rosalie you said you needed time to figure things out. If you want to be with me, be with me. Here. Do not continue to call me only to bitch at me for hanging out with Bella."_

After that, her calls lessened. It went from every three days to every two weeks. The more infrequent they became the angrier Emmett got. Soon it was down to once a month and we had already been with the Denali's for a good four months. The last two were the worse for Emmett…and honestly, the worse for me. He mostly kept to himself or hung with Jazz. If he did hang out with me, it was just to hunt and it was always silent. Yet I knew that's just what he needed…for now.

So here I am now. Just sitting here bored. Esme and Carmen come up to me and lay out a blueprint of a house on the coffee table.

"So Bella I was talking to Carlisle and we think we are going to make the move to Oregon. We have a house already there, but I have been working with Carmen to make some changes." These are not changes, this is a major production. She is adding in another wing and remodeling the basement.

"This would be your room mi Pequeña. What colors would you want?" And for the next four hours, we discuss everything about the house and what everyone wants with their room. I try to get Emmett's insight on the game room, but he is out on the patio on the phone with Rose. I go back in the house and Kate and Alice are like two bouncing twins.

"So Bella, Alice here tells me that it's your birthday in next month. And she tells me that you have never been to Vegas."

"I also told Kate that you are a prude and need to loosen up." I look around for help and my eyes lock with Jasper. He just shakes his head. Traitor.

"I'm sorry baby sis, but I think WE all need this." I know who he means. This will be great for Emmett and by the sound of his conversation, he will certainly need it. Tanya and Irina bow out of going, opting to go see Rosalie instead. Tanya walks over to the patio just as Emmett is closing his phone.

"You remember her don't you Emmett? Your wife. The one you have said vows to for only God knows how many times."

I really want to punch Tanya. Hard. Emmett looks pissed, "You be sure to remind Rose of that Tanya, as she is the one who left me." With that she growls lowly at him and she and Irina go off to pack. They leave not long after and I am happy to have some time without the she-devil following me around.

Two weeks have passed easily for us. Alice and Kate are doing the planning. Esme and Carlisle are glad we are getting away and are opting out of coming with us. They will be going to the new house in Oregon to check on the renovations. Emmett is actually excited and is going on and on about all that he is going to show me. I am even allowing Alice to give me three make-overs with a one reject, no whine policy. Boy does that midget know how to negotiate. Carmen walks over to us as we are hanging out and discussing the final plans for the trip.

"Gran Oso*? This is for you." I don't like the look on her face as she hands Emmett the card. His eyes go black as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and charges out the patio doors. The card comes floating to the ground and I see it's a postcard. The crew and I read it:

_Emmett,_

_Tanya & Irina came to visit and it's nice to have family that cares. Won't be coming back since I see I am certainly not missed. Emmett let's call it what it is._

_-Rosalie_

I have to almost damn near count to 100 before I am even remotely calm. How the hell can she do that to him? I can hear Emmett walking closer back to the house.

"Fine Rosalie, if that's how you see it."

"Yes Emmett it is. I'll have Jenks send you the papers. It's just all become not worth it anymore."

"Since I'm not worth it…" He pauses and I can tell he is trying to hold back a sob, but he recovers swiftly. "Then screw you bitch." With that he throws the phone and it shatters into a million pieces against the wall. He is breathing heavily, looking at the place his phone was destroyed. And for the time, I truly see Emmett as a vampire. With his hands in fists by his side and a menacing growl emanating from his chest, Em turns around and looks at everyone, "Vegas. NOW!"

**A/N: Translations (***Shut up Tanya. I know you have more manners than that.*Little one*Big Bear**) ****I know you want more Emmett and Bella interaction, but I had to get rid of Rosalie first. Vegas is going to be well…smh…you just wait. Your reviews are welcomed and cherished. **

**Fic recs: Okay I got a story here I consider a classic, **_**Family Therapy Cullen Style**_** by vjgm. This story is hilarious and I just love it. The other story is WIP: **_**The Geheime Vernietiging**_** by amoredjenaue. It is your ultimate Bourneward story and I can't get enough of it.**


	7. Glittering Blinding Lights

**A/N: Bye bye Rosalie. I so got tired of talking about her and I was afraid we wouldn't be able to hold back Em or Bella. Heck I think Alice might even take her out. LOL! So this is Vegas babes and there's a little **citrus here! This chapter is a lot longer than the others, but apparently what happens in Vegas doesn't stay in Vegas. Abbymickey24 thanks for putting up will all my wacky ideas and Stephlite for pushing me further.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession**.

"_Since I'm not worth it…" He pauses and I can tell he is trying to hold back a sob, but he recovers swiftly. "Then screw you bitch." With that he throws the phone and it shatters into a million pieces against the wall. He is breathing heavily, looking at the place his phone was destroyed. And for the time, I truly see Emmett as a vampire. With his hands in fists by his side and a menacing growl emanating from his chest, Em turns around and looks at everyone, "Vegas. NOW!"_

Chapter 7: Glittering Blinding Lights

EmPOV  
Everyone just scrambles out of the living room. I realize now I may want to calm down a little. But her words come back to me, _"It's just all become not worth it anymore."_ Well no shit if you can just up and end us like that. Bella walks over to me and grips my hand and I can feel some of my anger receding. I chance a look at her and the concern on her face worries me. I didn't want to bring her down.

"I'm okay Bella. I just need to get outta here for a bit. Go ahead and get your stuff together." She nods at me and heads upstairs just as the pixie appears at the top.

"Hurry up Bella! We have to pack several outfits!"

"But Alice I'm already packed."

"Worn jeans and Chucks are not packed. That's a trip to the dump."

"Back off my fucking clothes Alice."

"Fine Bella, but you are packing at least three of the dresses I bought for you."

"Whatever." Bella grumbles, going into her room and I just shake my head at the two of them. I need to get a few things together myself, but I can't stand the thought of even going into that room and seeing anything of hers. Jasper strolls back down the steps with two suitcases in hand.

"Alice is packing light Jazz?"

"No. One for me and one for you. Alice kinda thought you wouldn't mind her packing for you." Jasper hands me the suitcase and I am so in love with that pixie right now. I'll have to tell her that.

"Love you too Emmett," the little pixie yells from Bella's room. "Jasper we need Eleazar's van."

"She always packs way too much!" Jasper whisper yells and walks off to get the large van Eleazar keeps and begins loading up. Carlisle and Esme come over to me with sad looks.

"Guys please don't say anything now. We'll talk when I get back." Esme nods and kisses my cheek and Carlisle just rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett I know you are upset son. The father in me wants you to know that we are here for you and love you dearly. The twenty three year old man in me says, 'Dude you are so single again.'" You can hear small snickers from around the house and then full blown laughter. I really needed that. I give him a big hug, but tell him to be careful as the look in Esme's eyes is dangerous.

I can't believe she wants to end what we had. I gave that woman any and everything she wanted, but it wasn't enough. I even begged her to stay when she left five months ago and Alice got all cryptic on us. _"When the time comes Rosalie…please say no. You'll know when."_ What the hell did that even mean?

Looking back I should have known better. Rosalie wouldn't even answer my calls. She would only call me and I would greedily answer the phone. _Idiot!_ She would mostly just bad talk Bella, even going as far to tell me to stay away from her. That should have been my proof right there.

"_Emmett I just don't want you socializing with her. She is trying to destroy our marriage."_

"_Rosalie will you get it through your head that Bella is not out to sabotage us. I swear the way you keep going on about this, you are the one trying to sabotage things."_

"_Fine whatever!"_

And she hung up. That was the first of many fights. After we had arrived in Denali, I was hoping it would get better. Bella. _Sigh._ Bella and I certainly made an introduction. If the family hadn't shown up when they did, I might have attacked her and took her right there. She was soaking wet from the hose and her clothes were clinging to her curves. I was just awed by the way the water ran down her smooth face, her tongue darting out…

*SMACK*

"What the fuck Jasper?" The idiot had smacked me on the back of the head.

"Well moron everyone else is in the van. Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen have gone to hunt before they head out to Oregon. You are sitting here lusting out your ass! It better not be about Bella!" He whisper yells.

"I'm single now asshole! I can look and definitely admire."

"Not when legally you're still married and Bella is the object of your teenage lust!"

Guilt. I am feeling major guilt. No matter if Bella is the next thing, I can't use her like that and she didn't feel that way anyway. She thinks of me as her…as her…bro..brother.

"Don't fucking use her Emmett. She's better than that. And I thought she was your best friend?"

"She is. I'm sorry. I don't know what it is. I'm just losing it I guess." Jasper drags me out of the house and we head to the airport. I climb in the van and take a seat next to Bella. She squeezes my hand and asks me if I am okay.

"I'm fine Swanny, just feeling like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"Yeah, Rosalie's fat ass." She immediately slaps her hand over her mouth and Kate, Alice, and Jasper start to crack up. Bella lowers her hand and apologizes.

"It's okay Bella. I really don't give a fuck." The smile she gives me is all I need and I know everything is going to be okay.

We are getting ready to land in Vegas, but Bella is still not paying any attention. She still has her feet up in my lap and is reading another one of the books I suggested, _The Death of the Heart_ by Elizabeth Bowen. She was shocked to say the least, but I didn't share that side of me with everyone. I had not even shared my love for reading with Rosalie. Jasper knew only because we got into an argument over Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_. I love the way Bella's forehead crinkles when she is really getting into it.

The wheels on the plane land on the ground and stirs Bella from her reading. She looks up to me with a small pout. "How can a book be sad and funny at the same time?" I shake my head at her and help her stand as we gather our things to disembark. Alice is bouncing around like she has a permanent caffeine drip. They so need to make vampire tranquilizers.

We follow the pixie through the airport to a limo that is waiting for us. Jasper and I are stuck with hauling Alice's bags. It isn't difficult with our strength, but I can't understand why she will need it. She's going to buy more anyway! _Women._

Finally we arrive at the Aria Hotel. Oh thank God, something with a fuck awesome view. Alice is at the front desk checking us in. Kate is telling Bella how she wishes she could get a massage. I turn towards Jasper who is smiling widely.

"What's up my little emoticon?"

"She's doing so well. I didn't feel any bloodlust from her at all on the plane and neither here. It feels so good to not have to worry. And especially not to feel that newborn bloodlust." Just then Bella looks up at him and winks. She is a good woman, encouraging and helping others when needed. She is going to make a vampire an awesome mate one day. But the thought of someone else having her…they'll never be good enough. She's too good. "Watch it dipshit! I can feel you ya know." I glare at him as Alice walks over to us.

"Kate, I got you the Aria Suite you wanted. Jasper and I are in a Sky Villa." We look at her incredulously. "They have the biggest closets! As I was saying, Bella & Emmett will be sharing a 2-bedroom Penthouse Sky Suite. Bella looks at all the keys and frowns.

"Alice, we are not on the same floors."

"I know, but it's not like we can't get to each other fast enough."

"Yeah Bella it will be fine. I want to check out my Jacuzzi tub. So how about we relax for a few hours and then get together at 10pm for some gambling." Kate's suggestion is perfect. A nice dip would be great to help me unwind.

Kate is first to get off on her floor and waves goodbye. The four of us make our way on up and Bella and I are next to get off. Jasper glares at me and I know that meant "Don't fuck with my little sister." I nod back at him. The doors of the elevator close and Bella grabs my hand and pulls me towards our suite. She opens the door and begins to ooh and ahh over it. I admit it is amazing. Last time we were here, I really didn't get a chance to check out what it looked like. Rosalie and I…._STOP!_ I will not think about her. She left me, she is not here. I close my eyes and breathe rhythmically, hoping to calm myself. I then feel a small hand on my face and I open my eyes. Bella has that worried look again and I didn't want that.

"It's okay Belly Bean. So what do you want to do before we meet up with the crew?"

Bella walks over to the couch, plops down and grabs a pillow. She looks so human right now and I can tell that there is something on her mind. "Out with it Butter Nutter." I then feel all tingly and assume she has us in her shield. I guess she didn't want Alice in on any of this conversation.

"Do you think I'm a prude Em?"

"No way Bella."

"Well Alice said that since I am still a virgin and haven't done anything, that I'm a prude"

"Well Alice needs to shut her fucking mouth," I say with a big smile hoping to calm her.

"Em you are my best friend and I…I…I…Iwannaknowhowtosatifymyself."

Did she just fucking say what I think she did? Fuck! My dick cannot deal with this conversation right now. Think hard Emmett. _Bella's lips, ass, legs wrapped around me. _Damnit! Don't go that way. _Jasper naked that time I caught him skinny dipping with Alice._ Yup that did it.

"Bella, don't you think you should be talking to Alice about this? I mean, we don't even have the same equipment." She laughed at that.

"I know Em, but she would make this big thing out of it. You wouldn't make fun of me. You'd keep it simple."

Okay, I can keep it simple. Let's see…what can I do? Ah ha! I dash to my bags and get out everything I need. Bella gets up and comes over to me to see what I am doing. Her eyes go wide when she sees what I'm holding.

"VAMPIRE PORN? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I have never even seen regular human porn."

"Vampires make porn Bella. It's all underground stuff so the humans don't get wind of it. Check this one out." I hand her the case with my favorite selections.

"_Masturbator of the Universe_. _Army of One_. _Sub Plans_…wait…is that a whip? Emmett, are you serious?"

"Bella I am not going to sit here and teach you the mechanics of rubbing one out. It's either this or Alice." Bella looks at the DVDs in my hand, then to the door, then back to the DVDs. She grabs the portable player and the DVDs and goes into her bedroom. I am not staying here for this instructional lesson. _God do I want to._ I tell her I am going to be out for 2 hours to hunt. That should be enough time right? I only need like 5 minutes for a solo session, but she's a chick and it's probably her first time being introduced to the big O. I am quite sure Edward never crossed that line. I barely saw him kiss her. Bella uncovers me from her shield and I go to the elevator to leave. Standing there is that damn pixie with an ear to ear grin.

"Leave her alone Alice." I whisper to her.

"Oh I am big brother. At least for 2 and half hours. That's all I came to tell you. You'll be getting dressed in our suite tonight. Go there after your hunt." She walks away and I stand there in shock because that means (a) I come back early and embarrass the hell out of Bella. That's the only way Alice could have found out and (b) Bella is in our suite playing with herself. Shit! I hit the down button so hard repeatedly that I damn near break it. The doors open and Jasper is there.

"Alice pushed me in. What's up? Oh shit what the fuck dude?"

"Bella…room…porn."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Dude let's go grab a bite before we end up humping a mailbox with all this lust pouring off ya."

I shake the images from my head and we are off. We are about to head back when we smell the scent of another vampire. I'm immediately on the defensive. It reminds me of James and how he found Bella. I won't let anyone get close to her. I growl out for the vampire to reveal him or herself.

"McCarty, calm the fuck down. It's just me." Garrett walks out from behind the giant boulder and with his hands raised, slowly walking over to us.

"Fuck Garrett. What were you trying to do sneaking up on us?"

"Just trying to keep you on your toes."

We realize three hours have passed and Alice is going to kill us if we are not back in time to get ready. We catch up for a bit on our run back to the hotel. We invite Garrett to the hotel to clean up a bit and hang out with us for the evening. Kate is in the suite just about to leave when we arrive. Garrett immediately stops talking to Jasper and pushes ahead of us.

"Ma'am. It certainly is a pleasure to see such a beauty. My name is Garrett. Would you be so obliged to give me your name?" Is this bastard serious?

"Kate Denali. It's nice to know that manners are not lost to our kind."

"Will I be seeing you this evening Ms. Kate?"

"I do hope so. If you are with these two, then yes for sure you will. See you later boys." Kate walks away to the elevators and Garrett is caught in her sway. Succubus indeed.

"Guys I think I am in love." Garrett is still staring at the spot by the elevators where Kate last waved goodbye. Jasper and I grab him by his collar and drag him back into the suite. Alice has left us three outfits with our names on them. And an extra note on a box of contact lenses that says, **"**_**Garrett, Wear them or die**_." He remembers his red eyes and shrugs, picking up the box and the garment bag and walking into the bathroom. I just want to see Bella. I am kind of aching since I have not seen her in a while. I miss her. Jasper goes into his bedroom to start getting dressed and tells me there's another room down from him with a full bath. I head that way to jump in the shower. But before I do, I send Swanny a text.

_**Hope you had an educational time ;-) Em**_

Almost immediately I get a reply back from her that says, _**LOL! Yes there are a lot of techniques. But I especially liked the practice. – B **_

My mouth is just hanging open. I am about to reply back when the doorbell rings. I go to answer the door and it's a concierge with a delivery. It's an envelope addressed to me. I look at the return address and it's from Jenks' office, our family attorney. Jasper walks over to me while I am opening it.

"Damn Emmett I'm sorry. She didn't waste any time sending them."

Divorce papers. She had just ended a few hours earlier and here we are with divorce papers. I look over them and they are simple. We spilt everything in half and she keeps all the properties, except for my family's land in Tennessee. That bitch knew better than to try to take that shit. She hadn't signed them yet. Figures she would send them straight here to me, trying to ruin my good time. I sign them and put the return labels on the package to send back to Jenks'. He can take care of getting this shit to Rosalie.

I go grab a quick shower before I get dressed. I am coming to terms with things being over with my soon to be ex-wife. It's just going to take some getting used to. I want to be happy. I want to finally be able to be me without having to conform into the man she wanted to control. I need to just fucking calm down. The water is warming me up, but it's not enough. I start to think about Bella and that text she was sent me. Did she enjoy herself back in her room? Was she liking the way her hands made her feel?

**I just can't stop myself any longer. I grab myself thinking more about her and the way she laughs. I started stroking painfully slow. I imagined Bella sprawled open for me and only me. I imagine her hands touching her pert tits while the other caresses that sweet spot. My grip gets harder and I rub faster as my mind is bombarded with images. Bella pleasing herself for me. Calling out my name as she thrusts her fingers inside. I wish her hands were on me now, squeezing my cock. _FUCK! _I reach my end too quickly and I climax so hard I dented the shower wall. Shit that was good and it was that last thought…hmmm. I so badly want her to touch me and not just there…anywhere. Damnit! I'll have to be careful with those thoughts. The more I have them, the more I want Bella. Still I know she doesn't want me. Why would she?

I finish getting ready and Jasper and Garrett are waiting for me in the hall. We walk out the door to meet the girls on their floor. Garrett, the eager fucker, knocked first. Kate answers and is looking mighty fine in a strapless black mini dress. Garrett extends his arm for her and she slides close to him. Alice is up next and she leans up on her toes to kiss Jasper. He spins her around in her cream and gold dress similar to Kate, but she has one diagonal strap thingee. Then there is Bella. Hot damn I swear she is still glowing from her previous activities. She is wearing a dark purple halter dress with heels that makes her legs go on for days. She is looking down and I wonder why.

"What's up Bella?"

"You didn't text me back. I thought I went too far and you were mad at me." I scoop her up in a hug and walk her over to the elevators with the others.

"Swanny I'm not mad at you. Rosalie sent the divorce papers to the hotel today. I got distracted." I could feel Bella vibrating and Jasper was trying to shoot calm her way. I was rubbing her arms up and down and she just broke free from me.

"Can't she just give you one fucking day without pissing you off?"

"That's why I signed them Bella. I sent them back immediately. I want to be done with her." Bella just beams up at me and she leaps up and hangs around my neck. I just wrapped my arms around her. "I'm a free man Bella." She slides down and we make our way out on the town.

The night starts off great. We go to several hotels and gamble a lot. Bella isn't comfortable at first, but it is the roulette tables that did her in. The girl just knew. However poker isn't her game and she lost just about everything she won at roulette. Kate and Garrett cut out early and we all know what is going on there. Jasper mumbled something about "mating season."

"You think they are mates Jasper?"

"Yeah Em, he feels for her like I felt for Alice when we first mated and Kate does for him as well. When the mates are willing, it's so easy to move this fast. It's natural."

"Did you feel that for Rosalie and I Jazz?"

"Now that I think about it, I didn't Em. But I do kinda feel with y.."

"Hey Jasper what else do we have planned for tonight?" Alice yells between us, startling us both.

"Well that's good then. I'd rather spend eternity with my soul mate than a fake imposter." Jasper grips my shoulder and catches up with Alice to do something else. They decide on Karaoke and we rock the town the till town till almost daybreak. Bella is holding my hand the majority of the night. We are just so happy being us and I never want to let her go.

A week has passed in Vegas and this break is exactly what I needed. Bella and I have gotten a lot closer. We have partied all night and relaxed during the day. Alice did manage to steal Bella for shopping with Kate. And I am still shocked that Bella actually enjoyed herself. That's the affect of Vegas…you can't help but love this place. I am lying in bed thinking of what to do today. It's Sunday and going to be sunny. Jasper and Garrett already alluded as to what they would be doing. Jasper said something about having Alice pray at the southern alter….ewwww. There's a knock on my bedroom door and I see Bella peeking in.

"I'm bored Em. Entertain me!" Bella then smiles at me and I can't help but to laugh. I pat the bed next to me and she swiftly hops on the bed making me bounce and her giggle already has made my day.

"So what do you want to do Belly Bean?"

"I realized that I know some things about you, but not a lot."

"All you have to do is ask." Or take…I didn't care as long as she was here with me. "Tit for tat though Bella. I want to know more about you as well." Her smile is fuck awesome and the sun flittering through the window has her face glittering. _Beautiful_.

We talk about what she remembers of Charlie. Summers with him fishing are the ones that are clear. She remembers only one memory of Renee, her mother, almost burning down the kitchen. Bella tells me her fears of being alone and of butterflies.

"Really Swanny? Butterflies? You are a vamp now." I can't even hold my laughter in now with that look on her face. She was dead serious.

"Those wings are fucking scary as hell Em!" Her eyes go huge and I laugh some more and eventually she joins me.

I begin to open up to her and tell her what I remember of my human life. My mother, my sisters, my first kiss, and the day that damn bear got me. I even tell her some good Edward memories. The jokes I played on him were epic!

"Em…you…" She can barely talk from all the laughing. "…you hid his piano in a bear cave!"

"It was fine. It smelled like bear piss for a while, but other than that it was fine." We were both laughing hard at this point. And looking into her eyes, I have never felt so close to another person. It wasn't about the physical anymore. What the hell is going on with me? We talk a little more, then separate when the sun goes down to prepare for movie night at Alice & Jasper's suite.

We arrive and Kate puts in _While You Were Sleeping._ I will admit it, I fucking love this movie. Sandra Bullock is hilarious and cute and kinda reminds me of someone… Everyone is getting situated and Bella climbs right between my legs on the couch and snuggles in. I feel so much warmth coming from her and I wanted to hold her forever. Jasper looks my way and I get worried he is going to rip my arms off. He just shrugs and kisses Alice on her head. She looks at us as well and smiles back at me. The rest of the week goes pretty much the same…fun and easy times learning about my Swan.

It's now the last night of our two weeks in the city of sin and we are celebrating Bella's birthday in style. We go to Club Eve and dance most of the night. Bella saves me a slow dance and I realize then that I will never leave her side. This little creature is my world. I hope she never mates. I don't know if I could stand it if someone took her away from me. But would I want her to be happy? I would, but it would hurt so much.

We end the night at Coyote Ugly Bar and Dance Saloon, all because Bella says she loves that movie. I care enough about her to forgive her for this transgression. Bella does this hot number to Trey Songz's _Bottoms Up _with Alice and Kate on the bar that has us guys totaling drooling. Bella was wearing these lace cheekies and she was not afraid to show them. Bella then starts grinding on Alice and Kate slaps Bella's ass…hard. Jasper is up first to grab Alice, then Garrett for Kate. Do I have the right to pull Bella down? When I go to do so some goon tries to touch her and I see red. _MINE!_ I storm up to the bar and nearly break his hand.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her."

"Ow man you're fucking breaking my hand."

"Em please let him go. I'm okay. See? I'm okay." I look at Bella and check to make sure she is okay. She seems fine. Not like the human could have done any real damage. I release the idiot's hand and he runs off through the crowd. Alice suggests we head out since it's almost five am and the sun would be up really soon. We make it back to the hotel and are about to go in, but Bella grabs my hand and asks Alice how much time we have.

"About forty five minutes Bella. You'll make it back just in time." Alice then narrows her eyes at me then at Bella. What the hell? We make our way through the streets, behind buildings to move more swiftly. We make it to the outskirts of town and I am wondering what's going on.

"Everything okay Bella?"

"What was that back in the bar Em? You can't go all big…brother on me." God did she have to call me that? But wait…did I hear hesitation?

"I just didn't like his hands on you Bella."

"Well you don't have a say whose hands get to be on me!"

"But Be…"

"No Emmett, what if I want to start dating? I don't want anyone telling me what I can and cannot do." Dating? What the hell? By this point I am mad, still not sure why, but I am. Is it the idea of her dating?

"Forgotten Edward already have we?" I heard Bella gasp then I felt the strong sting from her hand hitting my cheek.

"I cannot believe you fucking said that to me." She goes to walk away and I grab her, pulling her to me. Man I'm a fuck up.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm..so sorry. It's just my feelings…I just feel so protective of you." She is looking into my eyes as if to find the truth there. And it is, staring right at her. I feel so lost right now, waiting for her to respond. And yet I feel found with her tucked close into me. It's like she is pulling me in to those caramel orbs and I want to just drown in it. I lower my head to her lips and don't even ask, but I take. I pull her closer to me by her arms to kiss her harder. I put everything that has been burning since she changed into that kiss and she starts to return it. But then I can feel her squirming. She pushes off from me and touches her lips as if she is about to wipe the kiss away. I look down at my feet already feeling rejection.

"Forgotten Rosalie already have we? I will not be your fucking rebound. And I will not have another controlling vampire telling me what to do." I flinched away from her words. It was like she had smacked me again. She dashed off back to the hotel and I gathered myself and moved to follow. I may have ruined the best thing I have ever had, friend or otherwise. I just couldn't escape those blinding eyes.

**A/N: This damn chapter for some took a lot out of me. So tell me what you thought. Hit that little review button. Update on Thursday…off to finish writing chapter 8!**

**Fic recs: One of my favorite authors wrote a great trilogy. Read duskri123's **_**Devine**_**, **_**Respirer**_**, and **_**Amour**_**. She has some other new ones as well that are Jasper/Bella. Swoon…gotta love the major. Check out her page to get the summaries! **


	8. Maybe I Should

**A/N: So some of you were very pleased with the last chapter. I am glad. This chapter goes out to i. luv. twilight2 for picking up on Bella's stupidity with that kiss. Girlfriend just doesn't have any experience with these things and is kinda scared at the moment. We get to see inside her head this chapter. I know I said we would get into the move, but Bella wanted to make sure that she was understoof. **

**This opens with Bella's saucy citrus. So be warned. abbymickey24, thanks as always for being my beta and stephlite for pre-reading and annoying me on twitter for the next chapter like Dee & Dazz. :-)**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession**.

"_Forgotten Rosalie already have we? I will not be your fucking rebound. And I will not have another controlling vampire telling me what to do." I flinched away from her words. It was like she had smacked me again. She dashed off back to the hotel and I gathered myself and moved to follow. I may have ruined the best thing I have ever had, friend or otherwise. I just couldn't escape those blinding eyes._

Chapter 8: Maybe I Should

BPOV – Vegas  
I close the door behind me and can hear Emmett dashing out pretty quickly. I guess he didn't want to stick around. _DUH! _Of course not, why in the hell would he want to hear me? Why would I want him to hear me? Okay…time to focus. Should I be focusing? I would love to have Jazz here right now. _Ewww_! Ack! I mean for the calming. JEEPERS! I am way to nervous right now. Relax Bella…remember your breathing.

In…1…2…3…4

Out….4…3…2…1

Okay, I think that I am good to go now. Let's see. Emmett left me with three options here. I swear I thought his head was going to explode when I asked him. But he is my best friend and I felt as though I could trust him not to laugh at me and to steer me in the right direction. Alice would have probably drawn diagrams. I did not want to sit through that. So why not Em? I know he is knowledgeable in this area. I have heard him and Rosalie enough to know how well he can handle his "anaconda." Trust me…I so want to forget I ever heard that.

Maybe the back of the boxes will give me more information about which one would be best. _Masturbator of the Universe_ seems more like a guy's instructional video. If I could blush right now, I think I would. _Sub Plans_ seems a bit advanced for me, but the idea of being in control and commanding someone…hmmm. Will have to keep that stored for later. Now I guess that leaves _Army of One_….and from what I can tell….it looks like a winner. _"Newborn Gianna takes the vampire world by force, one hump at a time."_ Who in the hell came up with that?

I put the DVD in and begin to watch. I still cannot believe there is vampire porn. I focus back on the screen and Gianna is newly awakening and her thirst is not what needs to be quenched. Apparently her "love box", I can't help but laugh at this, needs to be fed. Oh. My. God. How in the hell will I get through this without laughing? I watch a little more as she is trying to find her mate. Does she have to screw the entire Volturi guard to get it? My nether regions are painfully aching just watching. I have to admit thought it is making me a little flushed. But she is not really showing how to get…there….down there.

I skip through a few scenes and apparently she has finally found her mate, a vampire named Felix. He's a big guy and the zoom shot of his…appendage, shows that he is big everywhere. I really need to expand my vocabulary. The scene gets pretty intense as they are pleasing their own selves while the other watches. Okay this I can do. I start to make my way into my panties to explore. And oh yes is it feeling good. My moans are joining the ones on the screen and I am so turned on even more. I take my other hand under my shirt to tease my breasts. It's all feeling great, but something is just not quite right. I need an object of my desire. Maybe I can use Felix….his wide stature….dark hair….I replace his red eyes with a wonderful shade of amber. My fingers have found the happy place…I'll think of better names later. I begin to swirl around the tip of it and then dipping my fingers inside. I cannot help the loud moan that escapes my mouth. I think about the handsome vampire I have created in my mind, watching me, wanting me. His smile ear to ear panting along with me. I feel myself building, getting closer and closer. I'm imagining his soft voice and his hands stroking my legs. _"Cum for me Swanny…"_

"YES! YES! EMMETTT!"

I came so hard and it took me a few minutes to regulate myself. Wow! That was amazing. Wait…please tell me I did not just think of Emmett. I was thinking of the Felix dude…not Em! No that was a mistake. They are just similar. I can't feel for Em that way. Can I?

"Bella! Knock knock! I know you're in there."

Alice. OH NO! I forgot to put my shield back up.

"Bella open up this damn door!"

Pushy little pixie. I go into the bathroom to clean up and hide my "learning tools." I throw on some yoga pants and my Smurfette t-shirt, because that chick totally rocks. I rush out my room to the door that still has a fist pounding Alice on the other side. I swing open the door, but I cannot even glare at her. I am still on my…

"Post coital high is written all over your face." Alice walks past me into the suite and Kate follows shaking her head at Alice.

"I'm sorry Bella. She told me you were experiencing yourself today. I tried to hold her off."

"I promise Bella I didn't see a thing. Just when you were done and were off to watch TV. I thought we'd come by and answer any questions you have. Really Bella you went to Emmett?"

"I'm sorry Alice, but yes…you know how close we have grown. You are my sister yes, but sorry to say…he's like my…best friend." I look down not wanting to look her in the eye.

"I know that ya ditz. It's okay and I'm not mad at you. I couldn't have been one-upped by a better person. Still, I want you to be able to come to me. So I am going to say I'm sorry for making fun of you. You are not a prude. We all can't be ho's like Kate."

Kate gasps and I am cracking up laughing. Kate then grabs one of the sofa cushions and hits Alice good with it. Gotta love impromptu pillow fights. We settle down after a few whacks and I ask both Kate and Alice a few things and they enlighten me.

"So will it hurt?"

"Well as you know when I woke up into this life, I remembered nothing. Jasper was my first….and yes it hurt."

"That's because the Major is laid proper." Kate says and we laugh.

"Why yes he is. Still Bella size is an issue, but breaking a vampire hymen takes that much more effort. It can be a motherfucker." It's the first time ever I think if Alice could, she would be blushing.

"Alice is right Bella, once you get through that, the rest is just about the pleasure. The pain can be nice as well."

"Well mine broke when I was still human, so I guess that won't be too much of a problem. Remember klutz here."

"Bella I don't even want to know." Alice shakes her head and we talk about getting ready to go out tonight. I see Alice's eyes glaze over and she frowns first at me and then smirks at Kate. "Looks like the guys are bringing back company. We will have to look extra special tonight. Kate let's go get our things from upstairs. We will be changing here."

The girls walk back into the suite and Alice starts piecing together outfits for the guys. She checks the clock and gives Kate the outfits to go leave in their suite.

"Bella how about I start on your hair. I am thinking loose curls, kinda looking like a fierce vixen, but still soft and loving"

I just giggle at Alice and we make our way into the bathroom. She lays out her tools of destruction and I just sit and wait for her to start her torture. Kate is back and starts her own hair and tells us all about the hottie she met with the guys. I feel my phone vibrate on the counter. It is Emmett and I can't help, but smile. He asks me if I had an "educational time." I show Alice the text and I send him a flirty text back that both Alice and Kate approve of. I didn't get a reply back. Maybe I have gone too far. Fuck! I am on such a middle ground with him.

"Bella, talk to me sweetie." Kate says as she sits on the counter.

"Yeah Bella I see your face. Something is up."

"I think I like Em. I mean like like him, but I'm not sure if it's real or just me confusing my feelings because he takes care of me so much."

"Bella, it's okay if you like Em. He's single now and he's a great guy." Kate says as she pats my hand.

"Kate's right, I have noticed how you two gravitate towards each other. Sometimes the best relationships start out as friends first." I smile back at Alice in the mirror.

"Still, I don't want to be with someone that is not my mate. Only later to have my true mate or theirs come and ruin that." I pause for a moment and look right into Alice's eyes. "Have you seen my mate Alice?"

"I have seen many things, but with your shield, some things are just so hard to determine. I'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay Alice. But I just can't go there with him now. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Bella? Is it Edward? Are you still feeling for him?" Alice asks sheepishly.

"No Alice. It's not because of Edward and I am over him. I have said my goodbyes and he will always be my first love. I can look back and see that he wasn't the one. I wasn't really myself when I was with him. And then so much happened and I was still growing up and the whole…the whole James thing" I sigh. I don't want to remember all the bad things when I think of Edward.

"It will get better Bella. Once you have found your mate, the love of your life, everything will fall into place." Kate squeezes my hand and I give her a smile.

"Kate you sound like you speak from experience." Alice giggles and waits expectantly for Kate to answer.

"Well I think I may have found him." Kate's smile is blinding. That's a smile of love. How could she be so sure that Garrett is the one. So I ask her and her she replies, "When you don't fight it Bella. When you want to be close to him and he's just appears there already knowing. When your pain is his and vice versa. When you look into his eyes and you just feel safe and protected. When you feel like at any moment your heart will start beating again by just the sound of his voice."

"Well shit Kate." I say to her and we all burst out laughing.

We finish getting ready and go meet the guys. I am introduced to Garrett and while he is still polite, I can see his eyes are locked with Kate's. I can almost see the pull between them. I look at Em talking with Jazz and I hope that he is not still mad at me from what I said earlier. I am so mortified. Em comes over to me and asks me why I am looking sad. I tell him it's because he didn't reply back to my text and I thought he was upset with me. He told me about that whore Rosabitch. I swear! Can I get through one chapter of our lives without that skank coming into things? Em caresses my arms in an attempt to calm me, but it does the opposite. I am starting to burn at his touch. I throw my shield up, not wanting to cause suspicion with Jazz. He is just as meddling as Alice.

I eventually settle and we head out on the town. I have never had so much fun before. Em and I are partners for the evening. He teaches me just about every game there is, even the slots. The week goes by pretty much the same. Alice, Kate and I even go shopping a couple of nights. And dare I say I actually enjoyed myself. It's just something about Vegas. On the sunny days, the "mated" couples stay in and do just that…mate. I am starting to get a little jealous. I have gotten a few more chances to satisfy myself, but I was getting greedy and wanted more. I also want to know the love of a man through and through. A man that is made just for me.

Still one of those laid back days, I decide to do something fun with my time. I want to know more about my best friend and I end up learning so much about Emmett. We hole up in our suite asking each other questions and learning about each other. I love it, but I still can't imagine moving forward with him. He is in the friend zone. No matter even if he is a great cuddler and I feel like his lap is made just for me. He wouldn't want to come from Rosalie to me anyway. In the beauty department, that would be like a downgrade. Brains…another story. Plus, isn't it too soon? He wouldn't want to move on to me. Emmett isn't that type of guy to hop on the next "grand adventure," not that he has really had the chance since he was changed. Even if he is, he wouldn't use me to scratch an itch. Would he? I know he cares for me, but probably just in a sisterly way, as his best friend.

So after a lot of thought, I have come up with a plan. I know who I am going to need to talk to. And I am dreading it. So dropping my shield, I let it all play out. I swear I can hear the squeal of excitement from the floors above us. It is our last night in Vegas. I want to do it right. In seconds there was a screaming devil bouncing on my bed.

"Oh Bella we are so going to party like it's your birthday."

"But Alice it is my birthday." I laugh and we go into my closet to see what I will wear tonight. Oh my badness is it in fact sinful. It's a black mini leather skirt and a shirt that is basically strings that is not all the way attached. You can't see the goodies, but there was a lot of skin. It also tied around the neck. Kate then came down with a pair of boots with heels, had I been human, would have killed me.

"Damn Bella if you weren't family, I'd do ya." Kate whistles my way.

"Umm…thanks?"

"So Operation Dating Scene Phase 1 is in effect." Alice claps her hands excitedly.

"What's phase 1?" Kate and I ask at the same time.

"Testing the waters. Humans first…vamps second. We gotta get you all warmed up."

We laugh at her, but agree. Maybe testing my skills, or lack thereof, on human males will help me on my search to find my mate.

We end up at Club Eve and the place is spectacular. The music is a mix of everything and I definitely want to dance. The girls and I hit the dance floor, while the guys go secure us a table. We won't be drinking, but we gotta keep up appearances. Usher's _DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love_ starts to play and I so love this song. I grab the girls and hit the dance floor. Kate is laughing and saying, "WOOOO BIRTHDAY BELLA!" I love that woman. Alice is twirling and laughing with us. She is also scanning the crowd for "victim" number one. A nice guy walks over and dances with us, not touching, but keeping his space. I notice Alice and Kate move off to the side. And Cool Dancer, as I call him, tries to talk to me.

"So I hear it's your birthday." He has a wonderful smile.

"That it is. I'm here with my family."

"So how I take you back to my hotel and you show me your birthday suit?"

"Uh no. Goodbye." I leave him standing there dumbfounded and walk over to Alice and Kate.

"What a loser. Birthday suit? Really?" Alice glares at him and he scurries off.

"In my younger, single days, I would have taken the offer for you."

"Kate you are single. I mean I know you said you thought Garrett was the one, but how so soon." I look at her and she looks bashful.

"Garrett is my mate Bella. I have never felt anything like this before. I know it and I have been around long enough to see what it is and what it isn't. I can feel it all within me. It's like my soul is alive again. It can happen in a day. We are vampires remember. Don't forget that. Your mind is smarter than you think. It's the old human in you that fights against it."

I can't help but to swoon at what she says, but also get sad because she is right. This is all new and different. I am what I am now and I need to use that to my advantage. Human Isabella is dead and gone. Vampire Bella has come out to play and is looking for her mate. I want my soul to feel alive again. Sometimes I do feel that with…

"Ladies how about a dance." I look up to see that it's Emmett. I can't believe I was so lost in thought that I didn't sense him approaching.

"Sure, let's." I take his hand in mine and it's electrifying. Can we still get static shock? I don't understand this. Em turns my back to his chest and I can't help but hum. I feel like I want to crawl inside him and stay there forever. _That's not creepy at all is it? _Still I have to keep my distance. This just wouldn't work and I'd end up broken-hearted. Falling for a guy that doesn't even feel the same. Then there's that mate thing. I don't ever want Emmett to mate and find his true love. Can I be selfish? Can I keep him as my friend forever? UGH! Shit Jasper is looking at me. He must have felt me. I am all panicky. I push off from Emmett's chest and head back towards the table. I grab Em's hand to bring him with me. I don't want him to worry and think it's him. _Well it is him._

"Bella you okay?

"Sure Jazz. It's fine. I'm fine." Em looks questioningly at me and then at Jazz.

"How about a change in venue? Bella you choose." Jazz says and I am ever so grateful.

"Okay well I saw that they have a Coyote Ugly Bar….can we go there?" I look at everyone to see that all is good to go. Em is rolling his eyes.

"How many times have we watched that movie?" He groans then.

"Maybe not enough since you keep teasing me." I wink at him and he gets his winning smile back.

"Lil' sis it's your birthday, of course we can go." Jasper smiles down at me from Em's lap. I leave Em's arms to wrap mine around Jasper.

"Thanks big brother." I send him a burst of love and glee. "Alright then let's head out."

We get there and order a few drinks. The waitresses are putting on a show on the bar and it's fantastic. The atmosphere is so great. Garrett and I even get to talking. He is telling me how he knows the family and would love to spar with me sometime. Apparently he has yet to defeat a student of Jasper. I think I may give him that achievement.

"Don't underestimate yourself Isabella. I see such greatness in you." With that comment Garrett gets up to go get us more fake drinks. We had been drinking them because the attention we kept getting. Stupid appearances. I hate upchucking. At least liquid is better than food. The drinks aren't so bad either and sometimes we are even able to keep it down. It just doesn't get absorbed and has nowhere to go so I feel extra sloshy.

"Bella! We are going to powder our noses." Alice calls to me. We go into the ladies room and Alice tells me it's time for phase 2…. "Getting some attention." She comes up with the sexiest dance moves I have ever seen. We make our way back to the bar and request to get up to dance. No one can deny Alice. The music starts and we are doing some very sensual moves. There is this one guy that has caught my eye. Alice and Kate notices and we up the sexy moves. At the end I can see Jasper and Garrett barreling for the girls. Oh they are so getting it on. They go off with their mates laughing and I shake my head. The guy I saw earlier comes up to me and offers his hand.

"Your hand milady." I giggle and hand him my hand and he helps me down. I am about to speak to him when I see Emmett storming his way to us. The big oaf nearly breaks the guys hand off. I am trying to calm Em down so we can get the hell out of the club. We are drawing a scene. I am furious with him as not only is this embarrassing, but he hurt someone for no reason. Who the hell does he think he is? Last time I checked my father was buried in Forks and there is no ring on my finger. I can have anyone I want touching me! I AM NOT BREAKABLE!

Oh he is going to get a piece of my mind. We leave the club and head back to the hotel. We are almost back to the hotel and I ask Alice how long before the sun comes up. It's enough time for me to put Emmett in his place and get back without exposure. We make it out to the desert and I just lay into him.

"What was that back in the bar Em? You can't go all big brother on me." I was huffing and puffing. I was so furious I could barely speak. I was pausing and breathing just to keep from snarling at him.

"I just didn't like his hands on you Bella."

"Well you don't have a say whose hands get to be on me!" The nerve of him. He always has his hands on me, but they don't belong there. As much as I want them to belong, he can't have me. I am not his.

"But Be…" I cut him off quickly.

"No Emmett, what if I want to start dating? I don't want anyone telling me what I can and cannot do." I want to find my mate. I can't be with Emmett and miss out on the greatest love of my life. Just like I can't be selfish and keep him for myself. I may not know much about relationships, but I know true love is as long as you make it. And I want it forever.

"Forgotten Edward already have we?" No this motherfucker did not. Before I could even realize it, I had slapped him as hard I could. I even heard his teeth chatter. Good!

"I cannot believe you fucking said that to me." I go to walk away and he grabs me back to him. He begins to tell me that he has these feelings, but I don't care. He will love me one minute and be gone the next. He can't keep me bound. I have been there. I am going be free to…_Moist, soft, wet…_

He's kissing me. Oh my God! What do I do? _Firm, strong, loving…_

_Lost…found…tied…pulling…FIRE…ELECTRIC FIRE_

It feels as if my soul has been dipped in lava and is burning bright for the world to see. Wow does this feel good. His arms are wrapped around me tight. I know I can't escape and honestly I don't think I want to. Maybe I should just give in…no NO! I can't. I can't be used this way. I will not be the one to fill the spot just because he is still aching over Rosalie. I will not be his backup plan, just because we are both single. I start to squirm to get him to get off me. I push off from him and go to wipe the taste of him from my lips….but I just can't do it. I can still feel the fiery shocks echoing through my venom and it is chanting Emmett's name. Still I am pissed at him. I. WILL. NOT. BE. USED!

"Forgotten Rosalie already have we? I will not be your fucking rebound. And I will not have another controlling vampire telling me what to do." I dash away from him as quickly as I can, trying to fight the tears from coming. I am fucking loosing it. I can hear him behind me, but I just pushed faster. I make it back to the hotel and go straight into Alice and Jasper's suite. She sees me and I run into her arms and sob.

"I just don't understand him Alice. This is just so confusing."

"Maybe he does really like you Bella." Alice says while rubbing my back.

"How can he? How can he like me? He JUST GOT DIVORCED! I can't compare to her."

"You're right Bella you can't compare to her. You are so much better." Jasper whispered to me. I could still his eyes black and I could feel small hints of anger and rage coming off him.

"Now Jasper calm down. Go hunt or something, but do not confront Emmett." Alice glares at Jasper. He just nods and walks out. "Ugh men. Now he has Garrett confronting him. I will have Kate come move your stuff down here. We will leave in the early morning instead of the evening. Esme says the house looks great. You will like Oregon."

She is trying to calm me still, but my sob has turned into a sniffling whimper. Why am I so weak? I don't want to settle. I want what's real. I feel so much for Emmett, but I want my mate. I'll just avoid him. I'll just keep away from him until I can figure it out. I can avoid him. Oregon is big, right?

**A/N: Yeah so review…lol! I will be updating on Monday. So far the bi-weekly updates are working out. If RL ever gets nuts it would only go down to weekly. I love writing this story and you all have pushed me to keep writing.**

**Fic Recs: johnnyboy 7's **_**The Half Vamipre Chronicles I, II, & III**_**. It was the first Jake/Nessie story I ever read and fell in love with. Also anything else he has written is so damn good. He writes and awesome Edward. The other is **_**A Moment Changes Everything **_**by heavyinfinity. This Jasper/Bella story is to die for. lol**


	9. Falling Apart Together

**A/N: Want our two love birds together? Well read and find out. Trying something different for MissEllen. Tell if you like it more babe. Pics of the Cullen house on my blog. Link in my profile. Kisses to abbymickey24 & stephlite. Dee & Dazz make Mondays & Thursdays bearable.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession**.

* * *

"_She is trying to calm me still, but my sob has turned into a sniffling whimper. Why am I so weak? I don't want to settle. I want what's real. I feel so much for Emmett, but I want my mate. I'll just avoid him. I'll just keep away from him until I can figure it out. I can avoid him. Oregon is big, right"_

**Chapter 9: Falling Apart Together**

BPOV  
The bad thing about being in a private jet is that it makes it that much harder to avoid people. Emmett was sitting in front of me staring. If I could sweat, I totally would be right now, along with blushing the color of a tomato. I could take this over the incessant pleas for me to talk to him. It took Carlisle and a shot of fear from Jasper to get him to shut up. I think what was pissing him off more was that I was talking to everyone else except him. After Vegas, I just couldn't do this right now. I couldn't take a risk on hurting us both down the line. What if he finds his true mate or what if I do? Would we be able to deny that pull? I sighed again and caught him still staring at me. I returned to my view out the window, trying to find something else to think about other than Emmett staring at me.

Esme made an excellent choice in location. I was well over my newborn phase, but it would be nice to still be secluded a while longer. No one wanted to do high school anymore. I think they all needed a break from that. Even Carlisle said we had inspired him to slack off a little. He wanted to be young again and enjoy Esme more. Ewww…nothing like seeing your parental units get all lovey dovey. Yet, it made me smile that they could still be that way after all this time. I hope to have that soon. I thought back to our last day in Vegas and wonder if everyone around me would be coupled up and I would be left all alone.

_Alice, Kate, and I had packed all of our things and were getting ready to head to the lobby to check out. There was a knock at the door and even Alice was surprised. I guess my night of sobbing and being utterly dumbfounded by this situation with Emmett had even her occupied. Kate seemed to be the one keen on opening the door. I could smell that it was Garrett and he was down on one knee._

"_Kate I cannot leave this place knowing that wherever we go next, you are not my wife. Marry me my beautiful Goddess."_

"_OH MY GOD! Yes Garrett! Yes!"_

We ended up taking the later flight after all. Kate and Garrett were married in a little chapel by an elderly minister, not Elvis, and had a kiss that made the minster's poor wife hit several wrong keys on her piano. I was still ignoring Emmett. Even during the wedding he tried to get close and talk me. I swear Kate was going to come over and sock the shit outta us. They called home to tell everyone the news. Carmen was mad as hell she was not there to witness it, but was glad Kate was happy. Carlisle and Esme were thrilled as well and sent them to Isle Esme. That is still killing me. Who gives their wife an island? Carlisle…that's who. I gotta admit, the man is smooth. Kate and Garrett would return after a month and Garrett would go meet the family. Good luck meeting Tanya.

After the wedding, we headed back to Alaska to gather our things from the old house and pack up the rest to be shipped to our new home. Esme said it was done and all ready for us. The majority of the items already shipped out, just some small personal items remained. So we loaded up the Cullen private jet and headed to Mitchell, Oregon. And thus here I am still getting stared at.

"Alice, would you please tell Mr. McCarty that I do not appreciate being stared at." I asked Alice with as much venom in my voice as possible.

"Em, please just come sit back here with us. I am really getting annoyed," Alice whined out. Jasper was glaring at us both now. It had been a long flight so far. Well only two hours into it, but Jazz was getting a lot of angst sent his way.

"Alice, would you please inform Ms. Swan that if she would only talk to me and stop acting like a twelve year old, I would stop." Emmett growled at me.

"Alice…" I started to say.

"You know what…I'm tired of this. Here is how this conversation ends: Emmett you're acting childish as well, Bella you are the biggest idiot, Jasper knock them out for the rest of the flight, and I sigh in relief." Alice huffed out.

"Jasper wouldn't…." I managed to get out before I was already feeling a ton of lethargy. I could see Em's eyes drooping and I tried to put up my shield to block Jasper, but I was just too tired. Last thing I heard was Esme saying, "Well it's about damn time."

We "woke" up sometime later, definitely not in a better mood. Emmett kept trying to talk to me and I kept right on ignoring him. I did feel childish. I was acting out and yes I did feel like a twelve year old. I wanted nothing more than to hop up in Em's lap and tell him I'm sorry. Still where would that lead us? I saw the way he was looking at me. I know that look was nothing but a mirror of my own. We were both miserable. We separated into cars, I with Carlisle and Esme and Em with Jasper and Alice. Well, he didn't go willingly. Jasper practically dragged him to the truck.

It was a quiet ride until we hit the small town. Esme turned in her seat to speak.

"Bella dear, please don't keep Em out. It will only hurt you longer in the end. "

"Esme stay out it." Carlisle interjected. Esme glared at him and he flinched away and stared back at the road.

"Carlisle it's okay. And Esme I know this seems annoying, but I don't know what to say to him. I can't do this. I'm, I'm scared. Everyone I love leaves in one way or another. I can't leave that fate to Em."

"Bella sometimes we have to leave things to fate. Sometimes fate changes things in such a way that there is no possible way for us to get around it. Sometimes we just have to open our eyes and see the path that fate has already laid out for us." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it. Carlisle drove on for about another hour past the town and we ended at a large gate. Carlisle pressed a button and the tall black gate opened revealing a long paved road. I could see my new home resting at the top of the hill at the end of this winding curve.

"So Bella do you like it?" Esme was beaming as we exited the car. I couldn't help but hang my mouth wide open. It had an auto court and everything. I knew the Cullens had money, but wow!

"Esme I think we should give everyone the tour." Carlisle closed my mouth for me. I gave him a smile and he escorted Esme and I inside. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett followed us in. The wind blew his scent to me and I couldn't stop my body's hum of approval. I have to get it together.

The house was over 7500 sq. ft. It was two levels, this floor and the finished basement. Esme had outdone herself. I could certainly see myself in the great room every day, reading by the fire while I rest my head in Emmett's lap. _ARGH! _See it's thoughts like that, that bother me. Esme showed me the state of the art kitchen we would never use, but hey you never know. Esme & Carlisle's master suite was off from the great room. It had a covered deck where Esme said she would be able to enjoy the view. Carlisle not so quietly whispered, "Amongst other things my sweet." Yeah it was time to go. Looks like they would be christening their room. Alice dashed to her and Jasper's room. There was supposed to be two bedrooms here. My room was supposed to be next to Alice's.

"Alice, how come my room has clothes in it?"

"Because it's not your room duh. This is my closet. The one in our room was too small."

"Then where is my room?"

"Come my dear, I shall show you." Alice smiled devilishly at me and grabbed my arm towards the basement. Wait…no. Emmett's room is in the basement. I can't do this! Alice told me Esme figured since Em and I were such good friends it would be nice…but now I hated that only 3300 square feet separated us. It wasn't enough. Alice made sure to change the old wine cellar next to my room into a closet. Like I needed that much space.

There were a few steps and we were in the Rec area. There were billiards and ping pong tables, a huge TV with all the gaming systems, a DVD wall, and couch that looked ridiculous comfy.

"Your room is to the right and Emmett's room is to the left." Alice explained, dragging me to my closet first. I saw Em look my way before going to his room and slamming the door. What have I done? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should talk to him now.

"Not yet Bella. Em needs to cool down a little. How about we unpack your boxes?" I could tell Alice wasn't really trying to meddle and I was thankful. I heard Emmett's radio go really loud. I could hear him and Jasper whispering, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Don't be so nosy Bella. If you wanted to be able to talk to Em, then you should not have built this wall around yourself."

"You're on the 'Emmett bandwagon' too."

"Yup."

"Great! I guess it's just me and Jazz."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one." Alice grinned at me. Evil little pixie.

We finished unpacking and my room was all set. Alice left to go grab Jazz and work on their room. I doubt if any actual work got done for a while. My whole back wall was windows. I noticed that I had patio doors in the middle. The basement jutted out onto the cliff the house overlooked. I had a small deck area that look to go the whole length of the bottom floor. I walked out onto it and noticed another set of windows and a door a feet down from mine. I walked slowly over to see what room this was. To my surprise, there was Emmett, taking off his shirt. He was a well defined specimen. I honestly couldn't remember if I had ever seen Em without a shirt on and then as I looked him over, I wondered what took so long. He removed his sweat pants next and OH MY GOD! He goes commando! I gasped, gaining his attention.

"I guess I am going to have to start charging for the view."

I was too flabbergasted to do anything. I finally gained some sense and rushed back to my room, closed and looked the doors, windows, everything, and threw myself under my covers like my life depended on it. What the hell am I doing? Be a woman Swan!

By morning everyone was settled and we are enjoying our new home. I asked Esme out to hunt with me, as I didn't want to go by myself, and I was still being a punk and not talking to Emmett. He**,** however**,** had not made any effort to talk, text, call, or send a messenger pigeon my way. This was what I wanted, so I should be happy. Right?

"So Bella, how do you like your room?"

"I love it Esme thank you. I still think Alice went too far with the closet, but it's growing on me."

"Oh that's great. I thought about making it into a little library for you, but I figured the one we have upstairs would suit you okay. No way you can read down there with all those jibber jabs."

"Jibber jabs Esme? Really?"

"Oh you know what I mean. It was really great getting the basement all together. Emmett's studio was something I certainly was looking forward to."

"Emmett's studio?"

"Well you know his love for painting, so I built a studio on the other side of his room. He can access it from his room or the outside door that leads up the steps to the front of the house. Just in case I want to borrow it, I don't have to invade his space to get to it." I simply nodded my head at her and we spilt to get our fill. I came across a bear and I just couldn't do it. So I settled on 2 wolves and a doe.

"Bella you seem awfully distracted."

"Sorry Esme it's just…ugh…I feel like I made a mistake when it comes to this whole Emmett situation."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"To run as fast as I can into his arms." I was shocked how fast my answer came.

"What does your mind tell you?

"Run away from him because as soon as I give in to him, he'll leave me. And I feel like, like if I do give whatever this is a try that I will start to forget about Edward. I know he wasn't the one, but he is all I knew." I will not cry. Esme grabbed me up in her arms.

"Oh Bella. Vampire mind remember? You will never forget him. Edward will always be a part of you. And Emmett is about as faithful as they come. Friends or more, you two certainly have a strong bond that should not be put aside. Some things Bella, you just cannot fight. As I told you before, just clear your mind of all doubt and just let it happen."

"I know Em is faithful. Look how long he stayed with Rosalie! Still**,** I don't know what I'm feeling."

"Only time will tell Bella." She kissed my forehead and we headed back to the house.

Three months have passed and it is Christmas again. And I have still been an idiot. Even my horoscope read this morning: _"Enough waiting. It's time to act."_ Emmett had still been cordial to me, saying good morning and including me in conversation. I at least gave him a head nod here and there, but still no actual verbal communication. He should be nominated for sainthood for dealing with me. Jasper had hunted with me yesterday and told me, "Be brave little sis. I am always behind you for support. Be the strong woman I know you are." Well thanks Jasper! Ugh! Now I had to say something.

I finally left the confines of my room and followed the jovial sounds of Emmett singing _Jingle Bell Rock_ while he helped Esme and Alice put up decorations. Jasper and Carlisle were engrossed in a game of chess. As I stared at Emmett, I felt like my heart was going to jump out my chest and run to him. Hearing his voice made me want to drown in it. His strong arms looked welcoming and it took every ounce of strength to stay put. But I cracked...I moved my foot. One after the other. Soon enough I was standing in front of Em. I tried to speak, but the words fell dead in my mouth.

"Yes Bella, do you need something?" _ Yes Em I need you wrapped around me. _

"Swanny are you okay?" _No I just miss your hugs and I am just so darn pulled to you. _

"Ah…yeah…the star on the tree is crooked." And then I dashed out of the room. I ran into Carlisle's office to hide, but he is sitting at his desk with an all knowing smirk on his face. When did he get up here?

"So I hear Jasper and Alice are on the 'Talk to Emmett' front?"

"Yes they are and your wife is the President. I thought Jasper would be my hold out. Apparently not."

"Is it working?"

"It's annoying, so yes it is starting to work…or started…I mean I tried. But nothing substantial. GAH! I feel like a fool and it's my entire fault. Renee used to say act your age, not your shoe size." I huffed and fell back in the chair in front of his desk.

"Bella he was your best friend before and will continue to be, no matter what. Just give him a chance. I do not have all of the details of what happened in Vegas, but I know…" I cut him off right there and told him everything. About my budding feelings for him after that day in the field at the old house in Alaska, all the feelings of jealousy when Rose was around, and the kiss in Vegas. I was talking so fast I even let it slip about my "inspirational" moment in my hotel room in Vegas. If I could blush I would have. Then I realized how loud I was.

"Oh my God! They just heard everything didn't they?"

"No worries Bella. Soundproof office. A little something Esme came up with before we moved out here. Our Vampire hearing is pretty strong, but the only thing they can hear is muffled, dulled noises."

I also had my shield up, so there was no way I was going to be teased by Alice later. I looked up at Carlisle and he seemed to have an all knowing smirk on his face.

"Just let him in Bella. I know he hurt you, but it will all work out. First step is forgiveness." Carlisle came around his desk and gave me a comforting hug and I just nodded my head.

Gotta love Daddy C. I opened Carlisle's office door to see a little plush yogi bear wrapped around a thermos. I could smell the bear blood coming from it and it was still warm. I whispered, "Thanks Em."

"Sure Bells."

I went down to the basement and was pulled towards Emmett's room. I was taking slow sips of the blood and it reminded me from when I first changed. Emmett was the only one I would let get close enough. Even then he was taking care of me. I was at his door and couldn't stay away from his smell any longer. I walked through and begin to smell the t-shirt he had draped across his chair. It was pure him….sand, ocean air, and marshmallows. He had a picture of the two of us sitting on his bedside table. It's from my birthday night in Vegas. Kate snapped a photo of us as we walked hand in hand to Coyote Ugly. Who knew that was going to be the best and worst night of my life.

Damn that kiss…ruined me for all men. I ran my fingers across my lips, trying to remember his taste, and then running them across Em's face. I placed the picture back and made my way around to his bed. Wishing I could lay on it, but I decided to just sniff his pillows. I felt like a fucking stalker. But we all have that one moment right? I see something poking out behind his bed. It was a painting…of us…of that kiss. Em's hand was threaded in my hair and there were flames burning around them. I am on fire again remembering that kiss. Then all of a sudden I am jealous of Painting Bella. She gets to be locked in that moment forever. _Juvenile much Swan?_ I placed it back where I got it and I heard the skipping footsteps of Alice. I made my way to his door just as she does.

"Snooping is not nice," she whispered.

"Can it Ali."

"Can I 'can' all that love you were just emitting?" Jasper joined Alice whispering.

"Well duh, you know I have always loved Emmett." I said nonchalantly. He was family and you love your family.

"Uh uh. This was something else." Jasper smirked at me and grabbed Alice by the hand to go back upstairs. Right before they walked off, Alice glazed over.

"My work here is done." Alice trailed off. What the hell are they talking about? I sat there and pondered what Jasper said, "This was something else." What was I emitting? My feelings are all over the place. Of course they were, I'm all confused. I growled in frustration and looked at the painting again. Em's rendition on himself peering out at me. I wanted him. I needed him. Sweet Lord my body longed to be held by him. Esme said to let it all go. If I were to let all my worries go, where would I be pulled. To Emmett. Straight into his arms and into his heart, if he would still let me.

Oh wow…oh wow…

"Bingo!" Jasper yelled from upstairs.

"Sweet giblets…I'm in love with Emmett!" I whispered.

"What did you just say?" I looked up and standing there at the door is Emmett.

EmPOV

Seriously, I think my brain just imploded because I swear I just heard Bella Swan say she is in love with me. She gasped and took off through the studio, out the house, and into the forest. Oh hell no she won't! I went chasing after her and I felt like this is all I had been doing with this girl since Vegas. Heck maybe even before then. I see Alice and Jasper come up on my left.

"EM! Run faster, you have to catch her. She'll be in trouble." Alice yelled at me.

I don't know where the speed came from, but I pushed myself faster than I have ever gone. My mate was in trouble and God help the fool to lay a hand on her. I growled in response to my thoughts. Yes, I figured out Bella was my mate after that kiss. I had my ideas and I wanted to it to be true as well. But after that fucking kiss, I thought I was going through the change all over again. I felt alive and free and bound and complete. All this time, she was right under my fucking nose. My feelings for Rose paled in comparisons to the fire that burned in my soul for my Bella. _My Bella. _I loved calling her that. And she would be mine forever if only I could get her to calm down for five seconds to recognize it.

I tried repeatedly to talk to her, but after talking with Jazz I could kinda understand what she was feeling. Still, I would never leave her or hurt her. She would always be safe with me. And I knew I would be safe with her. He told me to back off and give her space. The pull we felt wouldn't let her stay away from me much longer. Three mother fucking months. I swear that Bella is so damn stubborn. I wanted to take her across my knee and bring her into submission. But she'd just take me right across hers. That's my Bella and that's why I love that woman.

Bella was still the fastest in the family, but I could catch up to her. I would have to in order to keep her safe. She was heading south, damn it almost to Utah. I heard her fierce growl and Alice scream that we were too late. I released a growl that echoed off the trees. I couldn't smell any other vampires. I smelled animals and…a human? It clicked…Oh no. But Bella has fed and she had such great control. She wouldn't slip.

I arrived just inside the tree line. I was trying to not risk exposing us further. I looked ahead and saw Bella, in her bubble snarling at the man that laid there on the ground. He was still alive, crawling away from her.

"It's her singer Emmett." Alice said wearily.

"But he's still alive. How Alice?"

"I think your growl did it. It distracted her enough to put her shield up. As mates we recognize our mate's sounds. Even in her blood craze, she was smart enough to shield herself from whatever danger may be around. It cut off the scent. Maybe she'll let you in. I don't know how this will go. I can't see Em." Alice was sniffling now and she and Jasper slowly were making their way over to the man. Bella's resounding growl stopped them in their tracks.

"Bella baby, let me in. Come on Bean…let me in." I extended my hand to gently touch her shield and caress it. Bella began to purr and I was allowed in her shield. I wrapped my arms around her and slowly caressed up and down her arm. Her purring continued and I couldn't be more content in this moment. I began to kiss her exposed skin, her shoulders, her neck her cheeks, her forehead, and back to her neck. It was becoming my favorite place. I nuzzled her there and I could feel her calming. Alice and Jasper took the man back into his house and I focused back on Bella.

"Come back to me baby. Calm down some more. Show me your gold eyes baby."

"Em…Em…"

"That's right Swanny, I'm here." Bella collapsed in my arms and I just shushed her and kissed her neck some more. "It's okay Bella you didn't hurt him. Just keep your shield up so the smell can stay out." Jasper appeared slowly with Alice.

"What should we do with him?" Jasper asked.

"PLEASE! Don't kill him just because I exposed us. Can't you just like make him go to sleep? Like you did with us on the plane. Maybe make him believe it was a dream or something." Bella screamed out at them.

"I'll do what I can Bella." Jasper said and walked back into the house.

"Emmett, take Bella away from here so she can drop her shield. I gotta see what will happen. We will meet you back at the house." Alice waved at us and waited for Jasper to come back out of the little cabin.

I scooped Bella up and carried her back towards the house. Halfway there she dropped her shield, but was holding her breath. She had stopped crying and was just clinging to me. I would kiss her forehead from time to time and she would settle. As we reached the edge of our property, I took her to hunt as I know what using her shield did to her, plus fighting off the hunger of her singer. She fed and I waited for her to finish.

"Em I am so sorry. I should not have run. I just freaked out. I only just figured it out and there you were. It was too soon." She was biting her lip and looking down. I wouldn't have any of that. I walked to her and lifted her chin with my finger. I wanted to look into those beautiful eyes.

"You figured out what Bella?" I wanted to hear her say it

"That…that I love you Em. That I am in love with you." I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her breath tasted divine.

"What else Bella? What else did you figure out?"

"That you're my true mate. That I'm your true mate." Her voice got lower and more sultry. She was bending along with my body as I slowly pulled us down to the forest floor.

"And what does that mean Bella? To be someone's true mate?" I wanted to make sure she understood and then I was going to show her that I knew as well.

"It's means that I will love you forever and I will never be too far away. It means that you love me as well and will protect me for as long as we walk this earth." Her breaths were shallow and her words were like moans from her lips. I was caressing her all over her face, her sides, her legs. I wanted her to feel me.

"You will not run from me again Isabella. As I will never part from you. You are MINE! And don't you forget it." I growled out to her. Then I slammed my lips down onto hers and reignited the fire we shared in Vegas. This was more primal, this was animalistic. I wanted to consume her and would not be upset if she did so to me. I licked her lips begging for entrance. She parted her blush colored lips for me and I made my way in, exploring her mouth and her taste. She tasted marvelous and damn I couldn't wait to taste the rest.

**A/N: Hmmm yeah. Chapter 10 up Thursday evening.**

**Fic Recs: I am really enjoying my girl's dazzled10 Edward/Bella story "Never Bet on Something Worth Losing". The other is "Punishment" by arianawhitlock. It's a deliciously awesome slash with Jasper & Edward. Oh and it's a d/s story, so if you don't like that, don't go there.**


	10. Have You Forgotten Me

**A/N: *getting on soap box* Let me remind you that this story is rated M for mature themes. So if you are under 18, please don't read. Thank you. *steps down***

**Amazing amount of reviews for the last chapter. I am so glad you liked it. This chapter is essential…I promise. *runs and hides* Abbeymickey24 & stephlite, you better hide too. **

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession**.

"_You will not run from me again Isabella. As I will never part from you. You are MINE! And don't you forget it." I growled out to her. Then I slammed my lips down onto hers and reignited the fire we shared in Vegas. This was more primal, this was animalistic. I wanted to consume her and would not be upset if she did so to me. I licked her lips begging for entrance. She parted her blush colored lips for me and I made my way in, exploring her mouth and her taste. She tasted marvelous and damn I couldn't wait to taste the rest._

**Chapter 10: Have You Forgotten Me**

RPOV

In this life was it customary for one to roam alone. This was supposed to be a solitary life because one only rarely found a mate. The order was simple...feed, explore, mate, feed. Only the basic of needs were ever required. However, that was the life of a traditional vampire, those with the blood of humans flowing through their veins. Yet what happened to those of us that had chosen this alternate way of life? We "vegetarians" became attached often to people, personal possessions, comfort, a home, a bed, television, etcetera. Then why was I alone?

It was because I let a little slip of a girl come in and destroy my family. She took away my husband, my mother, father, and all of my siblings. She took away my comfort and everything I have known for the last 70 years. I tried to be nice when she was with Edward, but I knew she was just a danger to us all. A human running with vampires. She was a snack waiting to happen. Hmph. She got my brother killed and for that alone I would hate her for all of eternity. Not many knew how close Edward and I really were. We may have acted like assholes to each other, but he was there for me a long time ago and I never forgot that. Those years he left to "explore" his vampire life were the hardest on me. I keep those words he said to me till this day.

"_Rosalie I have to go. I just can't do it this way anymore." He was steadily packing his bag and I grabbed it and tossed it across the room._

"_You can't leave. You will hurt Esme and Carlisle will be disappointed. You didn't even say goodbye to them. You wait to sneak out while they're gone. Fucking coward." I was angry he was leaving and I was going to make sure he remembered it._

"_Rose…C'mon Vixenator. You know I have to do this." He knew he had me at that nickname. He got a kick out of the way I taunted and teased the human males in town. Only to let them down hard the next second._

"_Please. Who the hell is going to keep me entertained and go shopping with me." I smiled slightly and his smirk grew on his face. What a lady killer._

"_Lady killer eh." His smirk still on his face._

"_Ugh Eddie you're incorrigible. Be safe. Don't be stupid. Come home when you're ready." I hugged him fiercely. He placed a kiss on my forehead and handed me a letter for our parents._

"_Take care of yourself Rosalie. Who knows what this life has in store for you. The world will always be your oyster." I felt the fleeting feeling of his hand on my face and within the next second he was gone. _

I had cried for hours. Carlisle and Esme returned reading his note and I became the epitome of ice. Edward was gone for the better part of thirty years, checking in only five times while he was gone. By the time he returned, I was different, he was certainly different. But also by then I found and saved Emmett, ironically enough, only a few years after Edward left.

Emmett had become my everything. He was my lover, my protector, and my trophy. He was everything one would want in a mate, but I knew he wasn't mine. I could see it with Carlisle and Esme and with Eleazar and Carmen. That spark just wasn't there. I didn't care, no one could have him. So why did I let him go? Because I thought he'd never call my bluff. He always let me lead in our marriage, the bedroom, and our everyday life. So now this girl comes around and he wants his balls back? No dear. Sorry but those still belong to Rosalie Muthafucking McCarty! I know this because I never signed the fucking divorce papers. So he could go tramping around all over Oregon with that slut, but this shiny ring on my finger said another thing. And I was going to take back what was mine.

I had decided to call Esme a while back. I had heard all about Vegas through Tanya. I knew that bitch would get all the info out of Irina who got it from Kate. Emmett had made the move on Bella. There was talk of them being mates. What the fuck ever. That bitch couldn't mate if her damn life depended on it. And if she put her hands on Emmett again, it would. So I had to make a move on things. After receiving the papers from Jenks, I knew Emmett was trying to grow some sense. He was a good boy and this child was ruining him. I loved Emmett and I could say that I was in love with him at a time, but all men were good for one thing, to be kept under my boot, trained, like a good boy. I had put in my time with Emmett and I wasn't about to let it all go to waste. So I needed to visit the family. My call with Esme didn't go as I had expected.

"_Esme, hello. I was wondering if we could catch up." I said semi-cheerfully. I didn't want to come off false._

"_Oh Rosalie, my girl. How are you? Are you eating well? Are the wolves giving you trouble?"_

"_Things are fine here, just a little quiet. I miss my family." The trick to Esme was playing the sympathy card._

"_Well Rosalie you have no one to blame but yourself on that. You haven't been the respectable young lady I thought you to be." What the hell? Where was this coming from?_

"_Excuse me Esme?"_

"_You can get the snark right out of your voice Miss Hale." That's Mrs. McCarty to you! "Rosalie look, a lot has changed for you. But know you are always going to be my daughter and are welcome to visit here. With you and Emmett no longer together, we can certainly rearrange things."_

"_That's good Esme. I was hoping that I could come up now. It's always so lovely in Oregon in November."_

"_Now…wouldn't really be a good time."_

"_Well why the hell not?"_

"_Good fucking grief Rosalie! It's just been a bit rough getting everyone settled and Bella is having a tough time right now."_

"_I can't believe it. Everything always revolves around that damn girl."_

"_Watch it Rosalie. I have had enough of your shit." She can't yell at me __that __way._

"_Well geez Esme can I at least come visit for the holidays?" _

"_That would be fine. Maybe come up on Christmas Eve. Stay a few days."_

"_Well thanks warden." I was beyond pissed at this point._

"_I could tell your spoiled ass to stay in Forks and come after the New Year once that fucking attitude of yours clears up."_

"_ESME!"_

"_Don't you Esme me. You know if you work me up enough, I am going to come out and tell you like it is. You make the choice. Come Christmas Eve or not." _

And with that she had hung up the fucking phone on me. I wasn't going to wait till Christmas Eve. What was she trying to hide from me? I knew through the grapevine that Bella had been ignoring Emmett ever since they left Vegas. Apparently Ms. Bella wasn't woman enough to take what Emmett was offering. This was prime time to pick up the pieces of his "broken heart." He couldn't resist me, he always wanted me. So I hopped in my red BMW M6 and began the drive to the new Oregon home.

I was close by the house when I heard screaming. I parked a bit of way away so I could investigate. I saw Emmett darting out the house with a speed I have never seen. He was then followed by Alice and Jasper. They were not a part of my plan to get back in with the family. I was just here for Emmett. The rest were fodder. It hurt the most from Jasper when he turned away from me. He called me after Emmett got the divorce papers in Vegas. I let it go to voicemail.

"_What the hell were you thinking Rosalie? I know it was over, but couldn't you have waited till you he got home? What the fuck happened to you? Well you got your damn wish…he's signing them. Now that it's over, take this last piece of __**brotherly**__ advice from me. Grow the fuck up."_

Well fuck you too **brother**. I watched as Carlisle and Esme held each other. Esme seemed like she wanted to follow, but Carlisle was holding her back. I wanted to see what was going on, so I headed in the direction the others went. I hung back not really wanting them to catch my scent. I knew that Alice would be more focused on the issue at hand than trying to focus on anything else.

They stopped not too far from a cabin. There was Emmett inside that fucking bubble with Bella. That shit was not cute and I really fucking had enough of it. Damnit! She exposed us to a human. Jasper will kill him. The family will be safe. They may have abandoned me, but I didn't wish them to die….well maybe Bella. I watched Emmett caress Bella in a way I have never seen him touch me. Bastard! He then picked her up and they dashed off leaving Alice, Jasper, and the poor human that was about to die. I moved downwind and kept my emotions even.

"Jasper we can't leave him alive, can we? I still can't see what will all come of this. Something is playing around with my visions. ARGH!" Jasper moved in to pull Alice closer to him.

"Calm down Ali. It will be okay sweetness. I put him to sleep and an empty liquor bottle next to his bed. I added some confusion, fear, and doubt into his little cocktail. By the time he wakes up, he will think it was all a dream." Is he fucking nuts? Jasper's head popped up, probably sensing my spike of anger. He looked around and found nothing. He had taught me well. They moved to the side of the house, probably staying to make sure his plan would work out. They were willing to sacrifice their own lives to pacify this girl. What had this family come to? She had changed everything.

I dashed back trying to catch up to Emmett as this would be a good time to get him away from Bella. He would see my point of view and wouldn't want to risk his life against the Volturi. I came upon the large field before you hit the property and there were Emmett and Bella, holding each other. No bitch, he is mine! Don't kiss her Emmett! I could hear the words they were saying to each other and it ripped my heart to pieces. He can't love her! He is mine! Always! MINE! I was just about to go out there and rip that bitch from Emmett's arms when Carlisle and Esme approaches the two and interrupt them. They looked embarrassed and tried to clean off the forest floor from their clothes. Esme wrapped her arms around Bella and brought her in for a hug. Carlisle patted Emmett's shoulder and kissed Bella on the head. She had taken it all away from me. All of them.

I ran slowly back to my car and sped off. Fuck them, fuck all of them. I didn't need them. They certainly showed me that they did not need me anymore.

I made it back to Forks and wanted to crash the car right into the house. It was the scent of another vampire that caused me to stop. I had smelled that scent before. A long time ago. Jesus H. Christ! Could my day get any fucking worse? I walked into my home and see what damage has been done. There looking through the room was a bitch I thought I'd never see again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snarled at her.

"Trying to find the one that killed my mate. Where is the human? Her scent is almost non-existent here. It seems to be flooded with yours. Alone are we?" Her maniacal smile almost frightened me…almost.

"She's Dead." Well she was…

"You lie!" She growled at me. Just seeing what I'm working with.

"She is dead, one of us actually. Your mate, I believe, bit her. Right before he killed my brother." I growled back at her.

"So he was the other I smelled in the ashes of my fallen mate." I know what it's like to loose the one you love to Bella Swan.

"If you want her, I can tell you where she is." Red's smile was contagious. I could tell we both would relish in her death. "Only if you promise not to hurt the others…too much. Leave the brown haired large male to me. It seems this little girl likes to take mates away. Make her pay for taking mine. I'll deal with him later."

"Join me then." It was almost a command, but I marched up to her, remembering Alice's words, "_When the time comes Rosalie…please say no. You'll know when." _Is this that moment?

"No. I don't think I will. But you will need help if you plan on going against them." She smirked at me and I returned it.

"Don't worry Blondie. I can make a lot of help." I knew what she meant, but I doubted she would make too many. She seemed smart and old enough to know not to draw attention.

"Oregon, just south east of here. Once you hit Portland, head Southeast. It's a little town called Mitchell. The scents are all over the fucking place. Try to get her alone." I told her and she smiled brightly. She came closer to me again and ran her hand down my face.

"Thank you, very much. It would be better having the company." She was close to me, too close. I pushed her back. I was not one to play for the home team.

"The farther away from me the better Red. Be warned…my other sister has visions, she can see the possible future and her mate is the Major. He protects them all." I waited as that little bit of information sank in.

"A simple group of five would not be enough to stop him. Maybe twenty." She looked pensive and I began to get nervous. Emmett may not survive that. Maybe I could come earlier, before her and get him out of there. Still, I would not want the deaths of the other on my hands. I have to think of another option, a backup plan.

"There is another way." Red looks interested. So I told her all about what I saw happen earlier with the man. I warn her of Bella's fucking bubble, both shields. "How intriguing she would be to someone in Italy."

"Hmmm….I like the way you think Blondie."

"Why thank you Red." She left the house not long after that, claiming that she needed a nice meal to ponder things. I told her of the wolves and requested she stayed out of Forks and La Push. I went to my room and thought over everything. I made the right choice. It's always been about me.

**VPOV**

That was all too easy. I thought I was going to have to fight her first. I guess lost love was the theme of the day. All because of a human. Blondie just didn't understand. They all destroyed my mate and they all will suffer.

Screw the damn Volturi. I liked my original plan more. I will have my revenge properly executed, under my rule. If I made a small army of twenty, soldiers taken from scattered locations, it will probably keep those fucking Italian bastards off my back. They had been searching for James and I for questioning of some fun we had that garnered more attention than they liked. James just loved the "Free Love" in the late sixties. It was terrible fun. Yet it was my gift that kept their own tracker at bay. He couldn't get to us.

Still I have to get around the seer. I am sure something would come up and spoil things for me, especially if Blondie changed her mind. I need a front man, Someone to make the decisions I can't. I would also need someone else to watch that Rosalie. I can't have her ruining my fun. Hmmm…Laurent owes me a few favors. He could do that.

"I will make them all scream in agony for the death they brought my James. Especially their precious Isabella."

**A/N: This chapter was a necessary evil. I hope you all are still with me. Back to Em & Bella in the next chapter. See ya Monday!**

**Fic Recs: If you are a wolfgirl reading this fic, I am so happy you could make it. In your honor, here is a rec for you – **_**Love This Pain**_** by TwilightCakes. She is writing a wonderful Seth story. Set years after BD, Seth is a 27 year old cop in Forks, waiting for his imprint. In walks Regan, 16 year old cousin of Bella. It's really good. The other one is called **_**Southern Charm **_**by Meikela. This is a Jasper/Edward pairing that had me laughing and crying. Jasper is a Chicago PD that tragically lands in the ER of one hot Dr. Edward Cullen. **


	11. Love Me Tender

**A/N: Had a total Xander moment after writing chpt 10. "I say, 'Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!'" Yes we all want Rosalie dead. LOL! This chapter goes out to Becjane. Thanks to abbymickey24 for beta'ing this fine specimen of fluffy ***lime time fun and to my darlin' stephlite for pre-reading this baby.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession**.

* * *

_"I will make them all scream in agony for the death they brought my James. Especially their precious Isabella."_

**Chapter 11: Love Me Tender**

EmPOV  
"You will not run from me again Isabella. As I will never part from you. You are MINE! And don't you forget it." I growled out to her. Then I slammed my lips down onto hers and reignited the fire we shared in Vegas. This was more primal, this was animalistic. I wanted to consume her and would not be upset if she did so to me. I licked her lips begging for entrance. She parted her blush colored lips for me and I made my way in, exploring her mouth and her taste. She tasted marvelous and damn I couldn't wait to taste the rest.

Bella moaned in my mouth and I pressed my body into her. She could fully feel how hard I was for her. I had to make her mine, all mine. I began to kiss down her neck.

"Bella…I need you. I love you." I ground into her center and began to smell her arousal. I could taste the pureness of it in the air.

"Em…mmmmm….baby I need….uhhh..God that feels good." She wrapped her legs around me and I grabbed her legs and hitched them around me more. Thank whatever the fuck deity we vamps worship... My Isabella was wearing a dress. I ran my hands up her legs, kissing across her chest, just over her tasty peaks. I cannot wait to nibble on those. I was almost to the promise land, but if Bella keeps grinding herself into me like she was, I was going to embarrass myself and come in my pants.

"Carlisle I think I smell them this way." I heard Esme's voice shout out not far away from us.

Shit! Not now! I looked at Bella's face and she had heard them as well. I thought her eyes were going to pop out her head. We scrambled up off the ground, pulling ourselves back together. I had to adjust the boys a little and will it to calm down. You really do not want to know what I thought about to do it. Bella pulled herself closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her, kissing her forehead. Carlisle and Esme emerged from the trees. Esme looked so worried and Carlisle had a similar stressed appearance.

"Oh Bella are you okay?" Bella nodded and frowned at Esme's worry. "Don't you ever run off like that again young lady!" Carlisle pulled her back to him and patted me my shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter. I see that things are all better now." He had that same knowing look on his face.

"Yes they are dad…thanks." I smiled at him and pulled Bella back into my side.

"I think we should head back to the house. Where are Alice and Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"We're here Carlisle. We had to…wrap up a few things." Alice looked at Bella and I. "So, how was your run back?" Oh great! The teasing is about to start. I was about to answer, but Bella did for us.

"Well Alice, it was about to become very fulfilling." The sexy ass smirk on my Swanny's face was priceless. I couldn't help but laugh and I pulled her into me for a kiss. I was so lost in the fullness of her lips that I forgot the audience we currently had.

"Oh Carlisle, they finally figured it out." Esme cried. I swear that woman just found things to sob about.

"Aww mom c'mon. Give us a break." Everyone laughed and we made it into the house. Bella and I recounted to Carlisle and Esme what happened. When we got to the part with the human, I didn't need Jasper's gift to see their shock.

"Bella how were you able to resist. This sounds as if you found your singer. No one has ever been able to resist." Carlisle beamed at her.

"Edward was able to do it with me, but it was Emmett that gave me enough pause." She looked up at me with so much love. I couldn't believe all that happened today, but I was so glad that she was okay and that she had accepted us.

"She heard me growling and it startled her enough to put her shield up. I never want Bella to experience that pain. Been there." I nuzzled my nose in her hair and she leaned in more into my hold.

We continued the rest of the story and Carlisle was concerned we left the man alive, but Jasper said that they waited to see if he actually believed it. Jasper said that he did and that he would check on the man again later to see if there was any change. Alice said she didn't see anything with him for the next few months, so it should be okay.

We all settled in the great room for a while just talking as a family. Everyone was finally relieved that Bella and I were together. No more than I was. God this was a long few months. I thought I was going to fucking lose it. Then it all fell into place. I could have done without the running, but I am beginning to learn more about Bella. My girl didn't handle change well. No vampire did really. It's liable to make you lose your mind.

A new morning had approached us again and I was ready to start this day with the love of my existence. Holy fuck! I should turn in my man card now. I had my arm wrapped around Bella, as she was snuggled up next to me. She had her feet up on the couch and Alice and Jasper were mirroring us at the other end. I stood up, ready for little privacy.

"I think we are going to turn in." I took Bella's hand in mine and she looked up at me with a twinkle in her eye. Almost immediately, it went away and I could see dread and nervousness pouring in. Then I felt the tingling of her shield incasing us.

"Aww Bella, you're no fun!" Alice whined.

"Oh leave them be Alice. We are heading out to hunt. Carlisle, Esme, would you like to join us?" Jasper, dude, I fucking love you man. Esme and Alice pulled each other closer together and started to snicker as they headed out. I sent Jasper so much gratitude that he wobbled a little into Carlisle.

"Let's go Jasper, before it gets out of hand." Carlisle chuckled and Jasper joined him, both soon leaving.

I lifted up Bella into my arms and carried her down to her room. I figured she might be more comfortable in her own space to talk. God I so hope we won't be talking for long. I laid her down in the center of her bed and laid down next to her. She turned on her side to face me and that look of nervousness was still there. Well I guess there is nothing going on tonight. My buddies were not pleased with this turn of events, but even they had a soft spot for this angel here.

"Em, I…umm…well you know I am not all that experienced. And I..uh…umm." She was stuttering and rambling and making little sense, but I think I got the picture.

"Bean, it's okay. I understand you are new to all this. But know I would never rush you or hurt you. I am with you always. We were in the moment before, I get that, but we can go at your pace." I kissed her nose and she smiled up at me. Her smile faltered just as quickly and she looked down.

"I just don't want to disappoint you. I want to be good." Jesus Christ! This girl just doesn't get it.

"Isabella…look at me." She looked up at me with her golden eyes shining with unshed venom tears. "You could not disappoint me. You love me right?" She nodded. "Then that is all we need. Your love for me is better than good. So therefore anything we do will be great. Like this." I leaned down and kissed her lips. She moaned into my mouth and began to lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to invite her in and we pulled ourselves in closer. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she threaded her hands in my hair. God, her nails scraping against my scalp was fuck awesome. I did not want her to stop. I don't know how long this went on, but I knew it had to have been an hour. Can a vampire get a case of blue balls? I raised my hand back up her dress, slowly inching it up. No sooner than I had started, she stopped.

"Em, I'm just nervous. This is still all new to me. I love you, I do. Just…" I am such a creep. Here she is scared to death and I am still trying to make the moves on her. _Her pace Em._ Got it! Check!

"I know…I know. It's your pace Bella. I have an idea. I want to take you out on date. We need a formal beginning. Plus it's still early in the day and it will give me time to set things up. Drop your shield for me babe." Bella looked at me curiously and did what I asked. I heard the piercing shriek in the distance. Then the sound of thunder and the wooshing of air. In the next few seconds at Bella's door was a much disheveled Alice. Her hair had leaves in it and the shirt she was wearing was inside out…..as were her pants. Shit! Jasper is going to kill me. I could feel his rage and the stomping of his feet. I looked at Alice as she was bouncing in place.

"You know what to do pixie, but with what Bella wants, not you." She nodded and grabbed Bella up and tugged her into the closet.

"EM! SAVE ME!" Bella screeched. As I moved to go to the closet, there at the door was Jasper. He was shirtless and his pants too, were inside out. I think it was my turn to ask for saving.

"Now Jasper, bro, I didn't know. I thought you were hunting with the 'rents." I backed away.

"We spilt up. You better be glad I hadn't started round two." He smirked and pushed on my shoulder. Alice and Bella fell out the closet laughing. I looked over and Alice was wearing one of Bella's band t-shirts and some chucks.

"Bella said I can pick her dress for your date tonight, if she can play Dress Up Alice." Alice frowned at the clothes. Bella rolled her eyes and strolled over to me. She had changed into a tight pair of skinny jeans and an Elmo shirt that said, "Tickle Me."

"What time should I be ready?" Bella asked.

"By 7pm baby. Don't be late. I'll be picking you up at your door on time." I kissed her lips, her jaw, and finally nibbled her ear. "Just a little something to remember me by."

"Me and my fucking pace. Argh." She stomped her foot and then grabbed Alice and they left to shop. I turned to Jazz who was emitting some mischief.

"So….how was the rest of your morning?" I threw a pillow at him and he dodged it easily.

"Well she wants to go slow. I mean…we're mates. Don't we…ya know, mate? I have this urge so strong to claim her and mark her as mine." I closed my eyes and remembered yesterday in the woods. How great she felt beneath me.

"Jeez Em! Give the girl a break. Do you know how long it took me with Alice? She could see the future and she still made me wait. I know you have been friends for a while now, but this is all new. It'll happen sooner than you think. I hate to admit this…but baby girl has been aching for you bro. It'll happen, trust me."

I nodded my head and I told him my entire plan for what I wanted to do for my date. I was going to take her on a hunt. There was a surplus of wolves here and they were tasty. I needed Jasper's help with setting up something like a drive-in movie. We had done it before, especially when we lived in rural areas like we do now. Lastly, I had a gift I had been saving for a long time for her. She had to feed first before I could give it to her. I didn't want her reaction to mar the gift.

Jasper and I got to work setting up the drive in. We pummeled the trees and made a game out of who could do it the fastest. I won of course, but I did cheat. It's not like he didn't ever cheat. We set the screen up and the reel. Carlisle was going to let me borrow _Arsenic and Old Lace_. I love that movie. It has to be one of my favorites. I just wanted to hear her laugh. I wasn't expecting anything tonight. I just wanted her happy and I would do anything to make that happen. I must have been projecting because Jasper smiled my way.

"Just keep doing what you're doing Em and she will love you forever bro." I nodded my head at him and we continued with our task. After everything was setup it was close to six. I needed to get back to get ready and wrap her gift. We headed back and I wanted to show Jasper what I was going to give her. I had it encased in glass as a show piece. You could open it, but I didn't dare so now. I didn't want to give anything away. I pulled it out from the back of my closet and showed it to Jazz.

"Is that…wow…Em…wow. She is going to love it." Jazz was stunned. That's exactly what I was going for.

Jasper wished me luck and went to go get Alice off Bella's back. We heard them bickering back and forth. I was so glad that Bella didn't let the little squirt boss her around. She held her own. I decided to go with my nicest pair of jeans and black polo shirt. I wanted to be myself and I wanted to be comfy. Bella didn't have to wear a dress, as I wanted her to be comfortable. However, if she was wearing a dress, I would be able to see those lovely legs of hers. _Down boy!_ Yes, yes I knew I had to keep those thoughts to a minimum. I grabbed the now wrapped gift and flowers that I had gotten from Esme's garden. I did ask first. I made that mistake in the past. I will not be scrubbing all the bathrooms with a toothbrush again.

I took an unnecessary deep breath and walked across the basement to Bella's door. I got to her room and brought my hand up to knock when her door swung wide open. There she was smiling ear to ear. I couldn't help but take in her scent and let it wash over me. She was wearing a light purple halter top that tied around her neck, her shoulders exposed and welcoming. She was still in those sinfully delicious skinny jeans and her chucks. That's my girl.

"Sorry I was just a little excited." If Bella could, she'd be blushing right now.

"Good evening Isabella. These are for you my dear." I handed her the flowers and she smiled even more. She placed them in a vase on her dresser and made her way back to me. She closed her door and waited for directions.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you call me Isabella? I mean…I love my other nicknames too. But when you call me Isabella, well, it's swoon worthy." I had to chuckle a little at that. She looked down and I touched her chin to lift her gorgeous eyes back my way.

"I call you Isabella when I want your attention and I get it every single time. Let's go." I placed her arm in mine and escorted her to my jeep. I put the gift in the back and pulled off to drive to the hunting spot. She looked back at the wrapped gift and was about to ask what it was. But I shook my head. I had taken the top off of my jeep as the stars were clear about the night sky. Alice had assured me we wouldn't run into any humans, so we were clear. Having your car open like this during winter would look a bit nuts. Bella was fascinated by the clear sky. I decided to point out a few constellations to her and told her their stories.

"How did you learn all of this?" She asked still looking at the sky.

"I remember my human mother telling me a few. The rest I scoured Carlisle's library for a book that not only stated the location of the constellations, but the story behind them as well." She smiled my way again and held my hand. She pointed out a few others and I told her their story. We pulled up to the section of the forest where I knew the wolves usually roamed. I explained to her what we would be hunting and she was eager to try something new. I held her hand and she followed me through the woods. I heard their heartbeats and the venom started to build in my mouth. We separated and went off to grab our dinner for the evening. We met back up and Bella had a drop of blood on her lip.

"You seem to have a smidge of something left on your cheek there Swanny." I grinned.

"You try hunting while trying not to mess up your outfit." She stuck out her tongue and licked the spot away. I was mesmerized.

"Are…are...you full?" I was a sputtering mess.

"Yes. I'm good Emmy. What's next?" She was excited and I was glad. I knew she would love this.

We hopped back in the jeep and went to the spot where Jasper and I had setup the movie. I pulled over to the side of the road, grabbed her present, and went to Bella's side to help her out. She took my hand and the sparks flew. I had to kiss her, but I would wait till the end of the date. That is proper protocol for first dates right? I had to break the eye contact or we would never make it away from this spot. Bella gasped and saw the setup Jasper and I had done earlier. There was a large comforter, with tons of pillows on it. I had several lanterns around our spot, light enough to see, but still dim enough for the ambiance.

"WOW! It's like the drive in, but without the car. I love it." She pulled me quickly over the pallet on the ground and immediately took her shoes off. She plopped down on the spread and giggled. I laughed with her, just so happy to see her this way. I started the movie and went to sit down beside her. Bella crawled over to me slowly and settled herself between my legs. She took my arms and wrapped them around her and sighed. Yes Bella, this is heaven for me too.

The movie started and Bella mentioned that she had not seen this one, but was a big fan of Cary Grant. Yup…this chick is totally my soul mate. She giggled and snorted at all my favorite parts and even was a little freaked out by Mortimer's brother, Jonathan. She really surprised me at her love for Elaine.

"_We were married today. We were going over Niagara Falls in a barrel. Your brother tries to kill me. A taxi is waiting and now you want to sleep on a window seat. You can take the honeymoon, your wedding ring, your taxi, your window seat, and put 'em in a barrel and push 'em all over Niagara Falls!"_

"You tell'em Elaine!" She laughed out and I was so in love with Bella even more. It ended and we were both pleased with my movie selection. I got up to shut off the film and close it up in it's case. I turned on my iPod and loaded it into the speaker system. I wanted to keep with the flow of the film and play some of my favorite love songs from the 40's. First up was _Dream A Little Dream of Me_, sang by Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald. I went back to Bella at our pillow palace, as she had so affectionately named it.

"May I have this dance?"

"Certainly Emmett." I pulled her up to me and placed my hand in hers and the other around her waist. We moved to the music and I stared down at her. She then placed her arms around my neck and I placed both of mine around her waist. We never lost eye contact and the song moved on into _As Time Goes By_. I twirled her out and back into me. I was rewarded with her giggle and so I did it again. I was not disappointed. The songs changed five more times while we danced. I felt it was time to give her the gift.

"So would you like to open your gift now?" Her eyes lit up at this and I laughed. I brought her back to the pallet and grabbed the gift. "This is something I have had for a while, but I wasn't sure when to give it to you. I was going to wait to Christmas, but I think you would want it now." I handed it to her and she began to unwrap it. I was quite happy with my wrapping skills. Esme would be proud. I heard Bella gasp and she became very still. "Bella is it okay? I mean, do you not want it?" This girl made me flustered!

"Shut up Em! I love it. How? When?" She was now choking back a sob. Oh no. I didn't think she would cry. She was caressing the glass box that held her father's badge and one of his flannel shirts.

"Not long after he died. I knew you would want something. You can open it ya know. That's why we hunted first. I wasn't sure how the smell…how you would react."

She gasped again and looked for the opening. She lifted open the top and Charlie's scent came flowing out. Bella pulled out the badge first, running her fingers across it. She placed it in her lap and pulled out the shirt. She sniffed it and I got worried.

"If he was still alive, I don't think I would even want to eat him. It's one of the best smells I have ever smelt. Peppermint and cherry blossoms?" She paused briefly and then exploded with laughter. "HAHAHAHA! Oh man Charlie would have so loved that he smelled like peppermint and cherry blossoms." She folded the shirt back up, kissed his badge, and put it them both back in the glass container. Bella slid closer to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Thank you so much. Thank you."

"You are so welcome Bella. Even back then I would have done anything to make you happy. I love you Isabella, now and always." I looked down at her and tried to show her all my love.

***"I love you too Emmett, now and always." She closed the distance between us and kissed me. Bella pushed my shoulder gently, telling me she wanted me to lay down. She straddled me and continued to kiss me most passionately.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for." _Shut up you fool!_ Well _now_ even my rational side had given up. She was kissing down my neck, making little bites along the way.

"I know Emmett and I won't. But I have to try something I have always wanted to do." She then smirked up at me and proceeded to kiss me again. I let her do the leading. I placed my hand on her hip and began exploring her mouth with my tongue. She tasted so damn delicious. If she tasted like this all over, I was going to be in fucking trouble. Thank God we don't need to breathe! I then felt her take my other hand up her shirt. I don't want to push her, so I just rubbed the exposed skin there.

"What am I a fucking nun Em? I'm trying to get to second base here." Bella laughed out.

"You're the boss Swanny." I reached up slowly, trailing my fingers from her rib cage back down to her stomach. She knew it was coming, but I wanted to make her want it all the more. She was still kissing the shit outta me, going from my neck and back to my lips. I grazed the underside of her oh so wonderful breasts and her moan was priceless. I trailed my finger up over her lacy bra to her nipple.

"Yes Em. I definitely like that."

A woman that knows what she wants. Amen for that. Her tits are just perfect for me. I can't wait to be able to see them. I take my other hand and grab her ass. Bella is gasping and moaning and I so want to place her right over my cock. It is so hard and wa….

"Shit!" I moaned out. Bella had put herself directly on top of me.

"I just needed…something…more."

"Your pace Bella, your pace." And boy did she make it. She began to rub herself up and down my crotch and I was in a teenage wet dream. Bella is dry humping me and if this is all I am going to get, I am going to fucking love it. I palmed her breasts again and tugged on her nipples since she seemed to love that. I licked her neck and really wanted to mark her. She was grinding harder and harder. I didn't know how much more I could take at this point. Between her riding me, her tongue, and the feel of her in my hands, I was going to….

"Bella I'm so close…"

"Me too Em. Please, please…"

I don't know what else she wanted me to do, but I'd do it to bring her there. I took both hands and grabbed her hips, pressing her more firmly into my cock. Bella sat up and moaned hard and began to squeeze my thighs with her legs. I love this woman, I love this woman, I love this woman.

"Bella…I'm"

"EMMETT!"

"FUCK! BELLA!"

We both came together and it felt like I had been reborn all over again. We both were panting and Bella fell down on top of my chest. I caressed her back and ran my other hand through her hair. Bella started her damn giggling again.

"What's so funny? I thought that was rather amazing." I brought her head up to kiss her lips.

"Oh it was, but we are now going to have to go home like this. I didn't think I would need to change my panties at the end of the date."

Oh crap! She was right. This was not going to be good once we got up. But in all honesty I didn't give a shit. I laid my head back down and let out a laugh of my own. The music had stopped and we were just laying with each other in the silence of the night. I wouldn't care to be anywhere else right now. This girl had my heart forever and I would show her everyday that no matter what, she is all I will ever need.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Em."

**A/N: Love you three! Hope you enjoyed and sorry that it was late, that was my fault. I wrote it all once before and didn't save it. We get more of them in the next chapter.**

**Fic recs: I was told I don't rec enough Edward/Bella stories. Really? Well this is an Emmett/Bella story. I try to be diverse. So here's your recs, a great story currently in progress is **_**Waking**_** up by RiaMaria. What happens when vampire Edward suddenly wakes up human. Read and find out. Another great author I love to read is kharizzmatik. There's three great stories to choose from: **_**Numb**_**, **_**Schism**_**,****&**_** Emancipation Proclamation**_**. The latter is not on the FF site, but you can find it on her blog.**


	12. A Day of Firsts

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Well the title of this chapter should say it all. So under 18 scram, before your mother comes yelling at me…and I say that with love. Images for this chapter are up on my blog. See my profile for the link. Thanks abbymickey24 for beta'ing my chapters and being a wonderful friend. To stephlite, my pre-reader & fic wifey, I owe you a bunch. **

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession**.

* * *

_Oh crap! She was right. This was not going to be good once we got up. But in all honesty I didn't give a shit. I laid my head back down and let out a laugh of my own. The music had stopped and we were just laying with each other in the silence of the night. I wouldn't care to be anywhere else right now. This girl had my heart forever and I would show her everyday that no matter what she is all I will ever need._

"_I love you Bella."_

"_I love you too, Em."_

**Chapter 12: A Day of Firsts**

BPOV  
It really had been a glorious few weeks. Em and I had been growing closer and closer. I couldn't believe that I had him as mine. Every time I said that, I would get flooded with love, adoration, possessiveness, and lust. That last one had been keeping the two of us very entertained. Ever since that first date, we had been exploring each other and learning so much about each other's bodies. That first night was something else. I was so surprised by all the effort Em put into our first date. I felt undeserving, but I would not give it up for anything.

After he had given me my gift, I was overjoyed. Even before we were together, he took something that he knew would mean the world to me. I had to give him my thanks and I knew just the way to do it. I had wanted to attack Em for quite some time now, but being forever seventeen makes you a bit loopy in the brain, especially if you are still a virgin. Since my exploration in Vegas, I had been satisfying myself, but that can only get you so far. After I ran amuck and was "coerced" into my confession, we kinda got hot and heavy. I was all lost in the feel of his body on top of mine. I wanted to feel him pressing against me. Then Esme and Carlisle came to find us and stopped us from going further. I don't know if I was happy or sad. I knew I wasn't ready, but the more instinctual part of me was ready to be claimed.

Since that night we went on more dates, mostly into town and the neighboring cities. We went to the movies and a few touristy type places. We went on a nature hike and Em told me all about the things he had seen change over the years. I hung on every word and he could have been talking about The Great Depression and I would have the same cheesy smile on my face. I really didn't have many years into this life, so I didn't have much to share. So I told him more about my childhood.

Carlisle had been working with me to remember some of my human memories. I didn't want to let go of it. I remembered my third birthday and I wanted some of my birthday cake right then. However, Renee kept pushing me out the kitchen. Charlie had snuck me back in the kitchen after Renee left to get more supplies. We took a piece from the corner and tried to use the icing to cover it up. I had gotten the icing all over my face and dress. Em thought that was hilarious.

"_Oh Bells that is too funny. What did Renee do when she got back?"_

"_We tried to act like we hadn't done anything, which pissed her off even more. But the evidence was all over me. Plus, there was a big glob of it in Charlie's mustache. Renee couldn't even be upset after seeing that."_

"_Swanny that's priceless." Em pulled me into his arms and squeezed me. "You were probably an adorable kid. That's the one downside to this life. I can't give you that."_

_Em had never shared with me what he felt were the downsides of being a vampire. He seemed to love it too much. Kids. I never thought about it being a bad thing until now. I would have loved to be the mother of Emmett's children. _

"_I know you can't Em, but that doesn't mean I love you less. I can't give you that either, but this is the life we have. I'd rather not spend it thinking on all the things we can no longer do."_

"_How did you get so smart?" He kissed my nose and we both smiled. And just like that we were okay again. _

I was very excited for the triple date we were having tonight with Kate, Garrett, Alice, & Jasper. Kate and Garrett had come by to visit and see the new house. I had really missed Kate and she apparently had missed me too. She ran into the house and engulfed me in a hug that even Em would be proud of.

"Bella I missed you!"

"Oh Kate I missed you as well."

"So I see 'tis the season for love." Kate smirked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes it is. I love him very much." I looked back over my shoulder at Em. He seemed to be getting the same chat from Garrett.

"So I hear you have planned out festivities for the night." Kate wrapped her arms around my waist and we walked over to the couch.

"Yup and it's going to be a blast. I already have all of our outfits waiting."

"And you wouldn't even let me see! You've had that shield up all week Bella!" Alice screeched.

"Calm down pixie. You'll see all when we get to our destination. Our attire for the evening may even give you a clue into what's going on."

The only person that knew what we were doing tonight was Emmett. It was actually his turn to choose, since I had taken the last three times. I just had to pay him back for such a glorious first date. This night was not only date night, but it was Jasper's Christmas present. He really had been there for Em and I, from helping me through my newborn phase to encouraging us in our relationship. He was a wonderful brother and great friend. So tonight we were going to the town's Wild West Holiday Spectacular.

"Em is it all setup?" I looked across the room to ask Emmett.

"Yup Swanny we are all set."

"Well in that case, your outfits are in our room, my room. I mean that room with all the clothes on the bed." I walked over to where Jasper was standing with Em and hugged him. "Thanks for everything big bro. Merry Christmas." Jasper looked down at me curiously and went down to our room. We heard the shuffling of tissue paper and then Alice's groan.

"Oh no…please no." Alice whined.

"YE HAW! New boots! I have new boots. AND A HAT!" Jasper sounded like a four year old on Christmas morning. Next thing I know, Em and I are being squished by a very happy cowboy.

"I am guessing he likes his gift Swanny."

"I reckon you're right Em. Hope you like your presents"

"Like? LIKE? I love Bella. Thank you Em. I'm going to go put the rest of my outfit on. ALICE! Did you see the buckle?"

"Yes Jasper, I saw the buckle." Poor Alice, western wear was not her cup of tea. But chick you're married to the Major, a Texan, who fought for the Confederacy. Deal with it.

"Oh Alice, you are so wearing those boots later…and nothing else." Jasper said as he looked at Alice. Oh boy.

"C'mon you two! Finish getting ready. You can play giddy up cowgirl later." Garrett teased and I was glad someone put a stop to it.

We all finished getting ready and loaded up in Jasper's truck. He was all sorts of excited and was asking what we were doing. Once we go to town, we saw all the decorations and lights shining through the town. They had given the town a whole 1890's wild west feel. It was great. I had not forgotten my leading man. Em was decked out from head to toe as my own personal cowboy. He was wearing a Stetson Lariat Chocolate hat, a tan, brown, and black plaid shirt, his blue jeans, and a new pair of Walnut Lucchese 2000 Lone Star Cowboy Boots.

"Baby you look so good I think I want to leave them here. Maybe take you home…"

"Stop right there Bella. Don't make me take you up on that." He smiled down at me.

I couldn't help but crash my lips to his and give him a kiss that would have jump started his heart. I stopped and pecked him one more time before tugging him from the truck to catch up with the others.

"I will wear this damn outfit every day Bean, if it means I get a kiss like that. Only if you wear those boots too." My outfit was similar to Em's and I knew he liked it when I had first tried it on. He kept staring at my butt.

"Anything for you baby. I love you." I pecked him again and we were off to enjoy the town.

We bought several of the items in the "We Made it Here" Shop. Garrett was thrilled to see so many items that he called "authentic keepers." Kate just joked that "for a nomad, he's certainly a pack rat." We all just laughed. Jasper was just as bad, if not worse. He wanted to buy everything and I was beginning to think maybe Alice had rubbed off on him too much. She frowned at all the flannel he was picking up. I just gave her a harsh stare and she nodded her head. Alice and I had a talk a while back about loosening the reins on Jasper. A cowboy had no business wearing doc martens and tan slacks. I told her if she loves him, and the rest of us for that matter, she'd let the man wear what he wants. I think Em was the only one that liked her shopping for him. Alice told me I could kick start "Operation Wardrobe Freedom" for her, but she didn't think I was going to do it this soon with Christmas. Viva la revolution Pixie!

Em and I walked hand in hand, going in and out the stores and listening to carolers on the street. We finally had made it over to the town hall where there was a dance floor set up. That was another thing Em had helped me with, dancing. The man had some moves. If he could move like he did on the dance floor in the bedroom, I was in for a heap of trouble. We did a few slow dances and I was in Emmett McCarty Cullen heaven.

"I love you Isabella."

"Always and forever Emmett."

I was then bumped into by Jasper. He was still on cloud nine and began to show me all of the little trinkets he bought, even a new cowboy hat. Alice rolled her eyes, but I know she was glad to see him happy. He was infecting the whole town with his enthusiasm and glee. He even started a new line dance, which he ended up calling the Whitlock Shuffle. After that things were dying down and we started our way back home. The ride back was mostly silent. Jasper was serenading Alice in the front seat and the sounds of Kate & Garrett's making out was filling the car. Em and I just snuggled up into each other. I held my hand in his and he just kept playing with my fingers. Every now and then he would kiss my head and I would sigh. God I love this man.

Kate and Garrett left the following morning. They had some last minute shopping to do. Em and I had stayed up all night watching John Wayne movies. Well it's not like we could really sleep. I had to laugh at Em every time he tried to impersonate The Duke. It was so bad. After that we went into his studio because he said he felt the urge to paint me. I started calling him Jack and asked if we could steam up his car. He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Bella why in the hell do you keep calling me Jack?"

"Are you serious Em?" I flew over the DVD rack in the rec room and came back with one of my favorite movies.

"Oh hell no! I am way hotter than some Leonardo DiCaprio. And baby, Kate Winslet ain't got nothing on you." He leaned down and began to kiss me slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to enjoy the hottest make out session we had yet. By the time we came up for air, we had rolled all in his paint, broken his easel, and created a fuck awesome painting.

"I say we call it 'An Ode to Bella,'" Em whispered. He had turned into such a sap and I so loved it.

"I say we call it 'Your Tongue Needs to Back in My Mouth.'" I whispered back. We laid there making out till the pixie came and dragged me away. Emmett was not pleased but I still had some Christmas shopping to do.

"Come back to me soon. It's vintage game night remember. I am so going to school you in some _Paperboy_." He slapped me on my ass and went to start setting up for game night. How he kept an Atari console system in good condition is beyond me.

Christmas was in three days and I still had not gotten Em anything. Alice and I went out to the mall to do some shopping. I passed by Victoria's Secrets and knew what I was getting Em. Christmas night, I was going bare myself to him. Well not all of me, but Alice insisted that we go to Fredericks of Hollywood. She had said Victoria could keep her secrets. Fred's was the place to let it all out. And boy was she right. I had wanted to show Em a sexy little number and have the best make out session ever. I wanted to feel him and get to know his body. We still had not had sex, but all the clothes on grinding was bound to start some forest fires.

I found what I was looking for, picked up some other things for later and paid for my purchases. I needed to get another gift that he could actually open that day. With Alice's help, I ended up picking out this computerized telescope. You could plug anything into your computer these days. We could also just take it out on clear nights to go stargazing. He was such a wonderful storyteller. We finished up and headed back to the house. We had to get Esme on the boys so we could wrap our gifts.

It was now Christmas morning and Em and I were sitting in on his favorite rock watching the sun set. Fresh snow had fallen and it was going to be a fine day for a snow ball fight. Only if Jasper didn't cheat. We rushed back to the house and the rest of the family was already around the tree. We exchanged our gifts and Em loved his telescope.

"Hey Jasper! All I can see is Uranus." Em joked. I had to high five him on that one. It was hilariously cheesy.

"Emmett! No crass jokes on Christmas or any other day for that matter. And Bella don't encourage him."

"Yes mom." We chorused and went back to opening our gifts.

"Well this is one that came in the mail, to the entire family. It's from Rosalie." Esme said and I felt Em stiffen. Esme opened it and it was a music box that looked like the Forks house. It played "O come all ye faithful." Em finally relaxed and I was going to call him on it, but decided to let it go.

Later that night I showed Em his other present. It was a black with red trimmed Blow-Open Ruffle Bra & Skong Set. I put it on in the bathroom and gave myself an Oscar winning pep talk. I could hear Em laughing from the bed asking me what I was doing. So I decided to show him. I came out the room and did a twirl for him. There were no words from Em that night. The heavens rejoiced that I was finally able to silence Emmett Cullen.

"You like?" I said as I crawled to him on the bed. He was wearing the black silk boxers that had 'Naughty Santa' written in red all over them. Oh Alice. The gift that keeps on giving.

"Bella are you trying to kill me?" He whined out. "How far are we going babe? I need to know…my limits."

"Everything but…that. I want to get to know your body first and I want you to do the same to mine."

I couldn't be sure, but I swear I heard Em mumbling the serenity prayer. And that's how we spent the remainder of the holiday week. We only came out for New Year's Eve. I had learned and licked every inch of Em's body. That was a lot of inches at that. I had wanted to learn how to…how to please him in every way. He had tried to stop me, but I wanted to taste him and he was delicious. Kate had warned me of the gag reflex still being intact as a vampire. But the look on Em's face as he climaxed told me I did a very good job. Em rewarded me with a four hour long loving with his tongue. I didn't think I could climax so many times. Em showed me that I could, infinitely. After all of our play, we just held each other, skin on skin, enjoying the feel of ourselves being wrapped up in this moment.

We were just into the New Year and Oregon looked to be our home for a little while longer. We had no slip ups and Carlisle was loving just being able to relax. He would do some over the phone consults or some other work via email for past employers, but his days were filled with his family. He had taken it upon himself to teach me Italian, which was helping me greatly in wooing Emmett. I didn't know however, that Em was fluent in French. I couldn't tell you how many times he made my legs quiver. I was now getting all this pent up energy and it need to go somewhere.

I went looking for Jasper and I guess my emotions hit him kinda strong because he was laughing before I even got to him.

"Eager much?"

"Yes! Training please. Let's work on my physical shield again." Em heard us and decided to come watch.

We went out to the clearing we had made from our date nights and fight training. I began making the small bubbles like before, but this time I was making them smaller and smaller. I was able to produce a good four of them at first and then six more. Jasper had me focus my mind to mold them and shape them. I was able to move them quickly and up and down. I then made them smaller and smaller, so much more to the point that they looked to be marbles.

"That's good Bella. Now, can you move them fast enough to penetrate that tree?" Jasper pointed to the tree in question. I nodded at him and sent them flying towards the tree. The ten of them shredded it.

"Damn Darlin'. You have probably created the first Vampire Bullets. I am quite sure with training you could use them on vamps." I was on high by what Jasper said, but I was also feeling weird.

"Yup my Swanny is bad ass." Em said and I wanted to smile at him, but it felt like I was feeling faint. I swayed a little on my feet and blacked out for a few seconds. I open my eyes again in Em's arms.

"Swanny you okay. Vampires don't faint Bella." He was looking at me with so much worry.

"Em maybe you should get her to Carlisle."Jasper said quickly.

Em lifted me up and they took off back to the house. Carlisle, of course, was intrigued. He had never heard of a case where a vampire could faint, other than when Jasper uses. He then proceeded to ask me a ton of questions. However, Em's worrying and butting in with answers and more questions were getting on both our nerves. I looked at Esme and Alice, hoping one of them could get him to calm down.

"Jasper, how about we take Em out to hunt." Alice said.

"No damnit I'm staying with my Bean." Em growled out.

"What is it with you and these damn nicknames?" Alice grumbled.

Carlisle went back to touch my head and Emmett growled at him. Jasper released some calm into the room and I hoped it would bring Em on down. He then grabs Em up and tells him that I would need some blood, but since I was too weak I would need his help. Oh Jasper. So smart.

"I'll bring you back some fresh bear. Okay babe?" He leaned down and kissed me on my lips.

"Okay Emmy. Thanks."

Carlisle asked me to fully recount what happened. He thought that my gifts drained me and that I should be careful not to over exert myself. I told him I was still feeling worn and he told me to go lie down in my room till the boys came back with something to drink.

I was going to go to my room to lie down, but decided to go lie down in Em's room instead. His bed was huge and we had spent a lot of time in here. I kinda missed him a little. I knew he was only gone for about twenty minutes now, but I liked being so close to him. I walked over to his bed and laid down, burying my face in his pillow. I smelled something that was familiar, but not Emmett's scent. I leaned over to his bedside table where it seemed to be coming from and opened the top drawer. There, on top of his car magazines, was a letter addressed to Emmett….from Rosalie. That was the scent I was smelling.

The scent was recent and I was confused as to why Em didn't say anything about getting it. We told each other everything. Is that why he stiffened when we got her Christmas gift? Do I read the letter or not? It looked like Em had read it repeatedly. It was all crumpled and torn. I decided to read it. Why? Because I am a jealous idiot.

_Dearest Emmett,_

_I hope that you have been okay. I hope that Bella has been treating you well. I hear that you two have gotten quite attached. Is she able to make you as happy as I have? Only I can make you that happy. I have something special I want to give you. I can't wait to show you. I hope that we can finally be friends. I'll be visiting the new house in the coming months. I can't wait to come. _

_See you soon,_

_Your Rosalie_

My rage was boiling over and I was about to destroy her into oblivion. How could he hide this from me? Was he having doubts? Did he not want me? Was I not good enough? I will not wither away and cry because he was going to leave me. Well that was the old Bella. Screw that. Fuck him! I will not be used…mates or not. I heard Alice, Jasper, and _Him_ coming back in the house.

"Em I don't know what the fuck is wrong or what you did. But you have a mighty pissed off mate downstairs." Fuck right Jazz. I went dashing up to where they were sitting in the kitchen.

"Em what the fuck is this." Emmett's eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Shit I knew I should have gotten rid of that."

Jasper and Alice are sitting at the counter with Em looking back and forth at us.

"This isn't a fucking tennis match. Scram." Jasper scrambled out of the kitchen. Alice walked over slowly to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Give him a chance to explain, and calm down Big B." I shrugged her hand off me and looked back at Em.

"Bella, when I got that I didn't want to worry anyone. Rosalie is something else when she doesn't get her way. I have decades of experience. I am assuming you read the letter… Well I wasn't sure what she was up to or planning. I just kept reading it over and over hoping to get what she meant."

"That's why you freaked out at her present."

"Damnit you saw that? Yes that's why. I love you Bella. I don't want anyone but you. And Rosalie is a twisted bitch and if she were to try to harm you, no one could hold me back. I would dance on her ashes."

Well shit… Now I felt bad, "Fuck Emmett. I over-reacted again, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but I should have told you about the letter. You would have handled it much better."

"I'm sorry baby." I walked closer to him and kiss him. He grabbed me and brought me back to his room. We fell down on the bed and I could hear the metal frame bend. I love this man so much and I will not let anyone come between us.

We were kissing heavily and his hands were everywhere. My shirt was the first to go, then his. Our jeans went next and then there was nothing but bare flesh grinding against each other. Em kissed down my stomach and took a long lick between my folds. I answered him with a growling moan and he hummed in response. He continued until I came hard, grabbing his hair and pushing him further into me. He kissed back up my body and I latched on to his mouth, loving the taste of myself on his lips. I went to reciprocate, but he pushed my hand away.

"I want to be in you when I come. Are you ready Bella? Tell me you are because I don't think I can hold back anymore."

"I'm ready Em, please….I'm…"

He cut me off by slowly placing kisses up and down my neck. I was so eager for this, but I was also scared. Em picked up right on it,

"It's okay baby, we don't have to." WHAT? Was he kidding?

"Yes Em we do. I love you, now make me yours."

With that, Emmett moaned into my neck and positioned himself at my center and pressed forward. We had been fooling around a lot, but this was not his fingers. He wasn't kidding when he called his cock the anaconda.

"More Em, please."

He pushed further in and there was a sting of pleasure. The pain was mixed with this glorious feeling of Em filling me. This could be what heaven is like, but damn I'd go to hell for this too. He hitched my left leg tightly around his waist and pushed to the hilt.

"So full Emmett, so full."

"Isabella…god…you feel so good….you feel warm….tight."

"Move Em, please move."

And that he did. He ran his hand down my leg to my hips and pushed in and out of me. He had attached his lips to my nipple and was bringing me to my orgasm fast. He switched to the other breast, capturing the nipple the nipple the same way. I thought I was losing my mind. I felt so close to him, but not close enough. I reached down and brought his face to my mine and devoured his lips. I swallowed his moans and met his thrusts with much more fervor.

"Em I'm close baby."

"Good. I want you to come for me Isabella." He lowered his head back down to my nipple and bit down. I came hard and my pussy clenched his cock tight.

"Oh…damn….that feels good." Em grunted.

"You got one more in you Swanny? I wanna make you cum again before I do." He hasn't even climaxed yet and was already working on number three of the night for me. I love this man.

"Anything for you Em. I love you. Faster baby, harder." He complied eagerly. Our moans were getting louder and harsher. I was overwhelmed with feeling this connected to him, but I would never turn it away. I was close again.

"I love you Isabella, I love you, I love you." He repeated it over and over until he gripped me hard and bit down on my neck and we both fell over together. He licked his bite mark and I didn't mind at all. Now everyone would see who I belonged to. Em pulled me closer to him and I just felt so loved and so safe.

"Bella are you okay?"

"God yes!"

"Ha! I was worried you would be mad about the bite. I couldn't help it. I just wanted my mark on you. I wish I could have been the one to change you." He was now lying on my chest and I was stroking his hair.

"It's okay Em. You have me for eternity and no one is going to take me away from you."

"Damn straight. Now…let me show you how much I love you even more."

I could only hum in approval. I would take Em however I could get him, but like this, loving me, is the way I want him forever.

**A/N: I wonder if Bella would mind sharing Em. 'Tis the season right? Lordy jeebus I need a drink. LOL! Things are going to start to pick up a little. Gotta keep these love birds on their toes. **

**Fic recs: I need to pimp put my fave Em/Bella stories. **_**Her Protector **_**by Sapphire1031 is an AH tale that follows Emmett and Bella's journey through pain, love, forgiveness, and total mayhem. Another one is **_**Promises**_** by alicejasperfan27. Bella and Em are brought together by tragedy, but they make it work and find love in the mix.**


	13. Death Wish

**A/N: (A reader pointed out that this chapter had some formatting issues 2-17-11) I want to thank all of my reviewers. I just realized we made it over a hundred. Thanks also to everyone who added me to their favs and alerts. All the love and support is welcomed and I am happy to be going into the New Year with all you on this story. Abbymickey24 & stephlite, you both rock as usual. This chapter is dedicated to BetterwithEdward, thanks for the encouragement and answering my drunk calls. On with the story!**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession**.

* * *

"_It's okay Em you have me for eternity and no one is going to take me away from you."_

"_Damn straight. Now …let me show you how much I love you even more."_

_I could only hum in approval. I would take Em however I could get him, but like this, loving me, is the way I want him forever._

**Chapter 13: Death Wish**

EMPOV  
First fight….check.

Bella's first time and make up sex…check and, yes check.

I knew that letter was going to be trouble the day I got it. I just couldn't shake the feeling that Rosalie was up to something. So I read it over and over again, hoping to decipher something from it. By the time it was worrying me, Bella had already found it and I knew I was in deep shit. I didn't want to hide it from her, but Rosalie had been a pain in our side for two years. I think we all had enough of her. I just didn't want Bella, or even the family, to worry about this. Yet, she did say she was coming to visit. I had smelt her that day Bella and I finally got together. It was very faint. Had she been watching us? Esme had expected her over the holidays, but she never came. We were well into February now. See, I'm worrying about it again when I don't need to. If Rosalie decided to visit, we would deal with it, as always.

My focus should be on my lovely Bella. I had never been in love like this. Not only was Bella my best friend, but she was my soul mate as well. Her first time was supposed to be this grand affair I had planned. Candlelight, soft music, empty house. However it didn't turn out that way, but it was still special. Being inside Bella was an experience I will cherish forever. I kinda felt bad for thanking God Edward was such a prude, but not too bad. She was all mine now and that mark on her neck said so. I'd seen her sometimes caressing it and smiling, knowing that she was thinking about me. It gets me all warm and tingly inside. _Yup man card is gone._

Plus on top of all that my kitten was quite the wildcat in the bedroom. We went at it for almost a week and I swear I was stiff in some places. And note to self, Bella cannot wear her cowboy hat while riding me, if I expect to last longer than five minutes. I started to pick up on some of the interesting positions Bella had wanted to try. They looked familiar and it had me afraid that maybe she wasn't as innocent as she once said. Till one day I actually caught her in her room taking notes on _Gianna Does Paris_.

"Really Bella? Next time invite me in babe."

"Dammit Em! Don't sneak up on me." Bella screeched.

"You're a vampire now Swanny, you should have heard me." I kissed her lips and placed her in my lap.

"I had the headphones you got me on. It really does shut out a lot of noise, even for us." She looked down sheepishly.

"I think it was the fact that you were into my stash. Is this where you've been getting all those 'ideas'?"

"Yes." She looked down twiddling her thumbs.

"Isabella, don't be embarrassed. You are taking the initiative to make sure we have some kick ass fun in the bedroom. Still, you don't have to do this. We have only been at it for like two weeks."

"But I don't want you to get bored."

"Bells I could never get bored with you. I want to discover what we like together. You don't have to research. Porn should be enjoyed…" I chuckled and nibbled her ear.

"Okay then, want to watch the rest with me. You can test me, see if I missed anything."

"Oh Bella, you are so going to get it."

I had Bella's clothes off in seconds and mine were quick to follow. I didn't even bother for foreplay. I pushed into her hard and began thrusting with all my might. She kept begging me to go faster and harder. I cannot deny my girl for anything. Then right before we both climaxed, Bella bit the shit outta me. Is this how it felt when I bit her? Fucking glorious.

"SHIT BELLA!" I gave one last thrust and came hard. And that's how we finally broke my bed. We eventually made our way out of the broken mess to see what the family was up to. I didn't expect to be immediately teased and yelled at. I couldn't believe that my family had made a bet to see how long it would take for us to start breaking the furniture. Carlisle won, if you would believe that.

Valentine's Day was the next day and my ass still hadn't figured out what to get Bella. I used all my best ideas on other little gifts and dates. I wasn't sure what I should do now. I should have asked Jasper before he left, but he had taken Alice away for a weekend trip. So I had two options, Esme, who was currently gardening with my Swanny, or Carlisle. I was sure he already had something planned for Esme. I went to knock on his door, but it was already open. He was looked frantic, dashing from shelf to shelf.

"Uh Carlisle…you okay."

"No. I am looking for a first edition of something Esme hasn't read yet."

"So you are at a loss for a gift too?" He sighed.

"Give a woman an island and it's just hard to top it after that."

I had to laugh because he was right. He was setting himself up for the big let down any time after that gift. I noticed he had a copy of _The Bend Source_ on his desk. Bend wasn't too far from here, only about an hour, twenty minutes the way we drive. Maybe they had something fun to do there. Bella loved to leave the house and see what was around. I knew that she wanted to see more of Bend, so this was a great idea. I began to read over the events page and they really had a lot going on, musicals, fireside performances, standup, plays…jeepers. Oh I think I have it…and I think I may have saved Carlisle's ass too. I closed his office door and went over to him.

"Carlisle, doesn't Esme like that 'Dr. Jekyll' play?" I whispered. His eyes perked up and he smiled.

"Oh Emmett this is perfect. She was just saying how we haven't been out to see a good play in a while. Where will you be taking Bella?"

I pointed to it and he just laughed heartily at me. What? I love my woman and yes I love her that much. We made our calls to secure our tickets for the evening. We decided to drive into town separately, to avoid the "after effects" of the evening. We both watched our two lovely ladies from the window interacting and laughing. I knew then what else I was going to give Bella. I went to my studio to find the smaller images of the larger painting of our first kiss in Vegas. Bella wanted to be able to carry it with her. These were perfect. I don't know why I didn't think to give it to her sooner. I took one of my old cigarette cases and fashioned the small painting inside.

I heard Bella coming back in the house with Esme, so I quickly hid it. I went to go meet her and caught my breath at the sight. It may have been February and snowy, but she was wearing the tiniest shorts I have ever seen.

"Bella what the hell are you wearing? You were wearing pants a minute ago."

"Well Esme and I tried to save her budding tulips from the snow, so my pants got wet…"

I cut her off right there with a smoldering kiss. I realized that these were her little boy short underwear. What if Carlisle had seen her? I let out a low growl.

"Baby, Carlisle didn't see me. Stop your growling." How well she knew me.

"We have plans in a few. Why don't you get cleaned up so we can head out." I kissed her nose and slapped her on her ass.

"Why don't you join me? I got awfully dirty outside." We didn't have the time really. Decisions. Decisions. "Em you look like your head is going to explode. I'll behave." She kissed my nose and dashed to her bathroom. I heard the lock click and I had to laugh. I went across to my room, I guess really our room now, and freshened up for the evening. It was going to be a fun night, so I wanted to be comfortable, but still show my baby I can look good. I opted on a pair of my dark jeans, a gray button down, with a charcoal gray vest. I pulled on a pair of the Gucci boots Alice got me on one of her many shopping trips and grabbed Bella's picture.

She was wearing a gray sweater dress that stopped just above her knees. Bella also had on those damn La Booty heels again. She was trying to miss our night out, I know it.

"You're calling them 'La Booty' in your head again, aren't you?" She laughed out.

"How did you guess?"

"You keep staring at them and my legs. Plus, you're drooling babe. Alice would kill you if she knew you called them that again. It's Louboutin baby."

"Well I like La Booty and I like this booty too." I grabbed her ass and pulled her to me to kiss her. She laughed when I released her.

"You're so cheesy!"

It was early evening and the sun was just about to set. We would make it to town just as the sun went down, perfect for us. Carlisle and Esme were getting into his Mercedes about to head out as well. I opened Bella's door for her and gave her the gift and the newspaper with the event circled that we'd be attending tonight. She couldn't stand surprises and would nag me all the way to the spot. I heard her say "aww" as she looked at the picture. I nodded at Carlisle and he wished us a fun evening. I closed my door and I looked over at Bella as she read the paper. Her mouth was still open and her eyes wide.

"Yup, I am the shizzle my bizzle." Bella finally looked up at me and squealed.

"YOU'RE TAKING ME TO A _HAIRSPRAY_ SING-A-LONG?"

"And it's the movie version. But on Stage? Or the Stage Version, but the movie?"

"Something like that." She laughed. "I know all the songs. So it doesn't matter…I'll sing them all."

Bella bounced in her seat and I pushed faster down the road to get to the theater. I wanted to get there so we could get our seats. We arrived at the Tower Theater and _Hairspray_ was written out across the billboard and there was actually a crowd. What the fuck? Women. I wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud. Bella would pummel me and with the way I love her, I'd let her too. Now I learned my lesson from Rosalie that I would never let a woman walk all over me again, but Bella would never do something like that. She was in my heart as much as I was in hers, I was safe…she was safe.

I parked and escorted Bella in, well, she pulled me in. We found our seats and she was still bouncing up and down. I loved it. The excitement was radiating off of her. She turned my way and mouthed "I love you." I leaned in and kissed her. I was about to take a little more, but the show was starting and Bella pushed me out the way.

"_Good morning Baltimore!"_ Bella began to sing along with the performer and when that fucker Link came out, I wanted to break his neck. Bella thought it was funny when I growled whenever he came on stage. He kept looking at my woman. He finally caught my eyes and I was going to kick his ass after the show. He had fear in his eyes and nearly tripped to get across the stage. That's right bastard. The show ended and Bella was still singing. I am so getting a proper thank you tonight. We got back in the car and headed back home.

"So I'm guessing you had a good time?"

"You know I did! Thank you Emmett." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Even if you planned it on the fly." What?

"How the hell did you know?" I was shocked. Carlisle and I were quiet and they were outside.

"We women know. I am sure Daddy C is getting the same conversation right now." She had this big smirk on her face.

"Sorry babe. Do I still get points for my efforts?" I then felt her hand on my thigh.

"You'll get a lot more than that." Her grip tightened and I couldn't help but go faster. I was about to ram the pedal through the floor boards.

"Eager are we?"

"Fuck Bella, you know I am." She laughed and it was the sexiest thing I ever heard.

We arrived back at the house and I had the car off, Bella in my arms, and in our room in 10 seconds. Bella loved it when I was eager. She pushed me down on the bed and made to get off me. I went to reach for her, but she pulled back. I looked at her curiously and she took her shoes off one by one. Hell yes, a striptease. She ran her fingers along the edge of dress and I growled playfully at her. I was so ready to pounce and she knew it. She put up her hand to stop me and I behaved. Bella went back to the hem of her dress and pulled it up slowly, revealing yet another goodie from Frederick's of Hollywood. It was a fishnet themed set and it was all sorts of naughty. I moaned and she gave me a little chuckle. The bra went next. Her eyes were fierce and I was beginning to pant, I wanted to touch her. She ran her fingertips along the waistline and pulled them down her legs as if she had all the time in the world. In a flash she was in the bathroom with the door closed and I heard her laughter and the lock hitch.

"Bella I will break down this fucking door!" I was banging on the door. She just giggled some more.

"I'm coming in Swanny!" I pushed hard on the door and broke it off its hinges. I laid it to the side.

"ESME IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bella screeched.

"I don't give a shit right now. I want what you owe me." I grabbed her deliciously naked skin close to me and turned on the shower. I put her in the shower and watched her get wet by the water. I took off my shoes and socks, slowly for her like she did for me. I took off my vest and threw it behind me. I began to unbutton my shirt and Bella moaned. I could smell her arousal and it was intoxicating. I went to sniff it on the air again when a scent I haven't smelled in months came to me. Both Bella and I turned towards our bedroom door.

"Well don't stop on my account."

Rosalie…that fucking bitch.

"Rosalie…Rosalie dear that's Em and Bella's area, you might want to stay up here." I heard Esme and Carlisle come into the house.

"I closed the bathroom curtain and went to get Bella some clothes. I did not remove my eyes from Rosalie. If she came anywhere near Bella, I would rip her to shreds.

"Happy Valentine's Day Emmett my love. I brought you a present." Her smile is creepy as hell and I wanted wipe it off her face. Bella came out the bathroom and I pushed her behind me. Bella huffed and moved to step beside me.

"Rosabitch welcome to OUR home." Bella sneered and I wanted to give her a kiss right there.

"Let's take this to the living room. There's been enough damage to this room." Esme looked towards me and I rolled my eyes. Esme and Carlisle led the way and Rosalie followed. I went to walk and I felt Bella grab my arm.

"I will fuck her up Em. I swear to God if she even looks at me wrong again, we'll be taking auditions for this little reality show."

"Just breathe easy and if need be, take it outside." I smiled down at her and she leaned up on her toes and kissed me.

We walked to the living room and Rosalie was recounting her time with Tanya and Irina. This was all boring. Rosalie kept looking at me and Bella was growling lowly. I felt my phone vibrate and it was a text from the Pixie.

**_On our way back. Fireworks about to start. Just get it outside. – PIXIE_**

"So Bella, how have you liked fucking my husband?" Rosalie asked. Esme gasped and Carlisle yelled her name. Oh my God! I could feel Bella vibrating and her growls growing louder and louder.

"He is really good at what he does, but I'd like to take him back now. Emmett I forgive you. Now come back with me to Forks." It was official…Rosalie had fucking lost it.

"Rosalie you need to leave. NOW!" Bella said. She was sitting and looking down. I knew she was trying to hold it in. I touched her shoulders and felt her calm a bit.

"No thanks dear. I will be leaving with Emmett. He knows his place." I stormed up to her and snarled.

"You are not my master or my keeper. We are no longer together. You are not my mate. Bella _is_. And you certainly are _not_ my wife, papers or not. I'm hope one day you realize how little you mean to me and give me the divorce so I can give Bella my last name. So she can be the only Mrs. Emmett McCarty. She's the one who deserves it." Rosalie snarled and slapped me so hard my face cracked.

Bella was out her seat so fast and had Rosalie by the throat. I pointed to the patio doors and Carlisle dashed to open them just in time for Bella to throw Rosalie through it.

"Bitch I told you to fuck off. I told you to leave my man alone." Bella followed the _trash_ she just threw out the door. Esme was a bundle of nerves and Carlisle was looking to me to stop Bella. I just shook my head no. Rosalie began yelling at Bella.

"Emmett is mine you skank! MINE! You see this ring. He is still mine." Stupid Rosalie. Bella rushed up to her and grabbed her hand. She bit the ring finger off.

"Look at that. Now you're divorced. I don't need fucking papers you cum wagon." Rosalie screamed and went to grab Bella, but she dodged her. Bella flipped her on stomach and grabbed her arm.

She began to twist Rosalie's arm, trying to rip it off, but Rosalie was able to escape. They both had been trained by Jasper, but I think Bella had more extensive training. She was eager, she wanted to learn more. My former wife was less interested in fight training, which was why she was about to get her ass kicked.

"Emmett you have to stop them!" Esme yelled and I shook my head again.

"Rosalie needs to be taught a lesson. Bella is doing just that." I replied back to Esme. Bella and Rosalie were still fighting in the background. Rosalie was getting some good shots in. She punched Bella in the chest and Bella flew back holding her chest. Her growl was the fiercest I ever heard from her. It made me nervous and I growled at Rosalie as well.

"Son, Bella is not going to stop until…" Carlisle looked at me. His expression was finite. He knew what would happen and I could see that he was resolved to it.

"Yes Carlisle, I know." Carlisle took Esme back in his arms and she whimpered quietly.

Just then Rosalie swooped in and took a good chunk out of Bella's arm at the shoulder and tugs on it. You hear the tearing of metal and Bella's wail only confirmed it. I wanted to storm in and save her. Just then I heard Alice and Jasper. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Let her handle this bro." Could he not see she was hurt!

"But she is hurt. Look at her arm!"

"That's nothing. Unknowingly to you, Bella has had worse by me. She is my favorite student. She can handle this." Jasper smirked and I could feel his pride flowing off him. I let him restrain me.

Rosalie was laughing now and I wanted to punch that smile off her face.

"Done now are you Bella? I got more where that came from. I came here to claim what's mine and once I'm done with your weak ass, he'll see I'm better for him." Rosalie kicked Bella in the stomach.

"He'll see that he is mine, all mine." Bella's answering growl was all I needed to hear and my girl effortlessly swept Rosalie and punched her in her chest, pushing her further into the ground. Bella stood and began to stomp Rosalie in her chest.

"You'll never get him. You know why? Let me tell you." PUNCH

"This pussy is so much better." KICK

"My lips are so much sweeter! "STOMP

"And my gorgeous brown hair…LONGER than ever." Bella then grabbed Rosalie and slammed her into the nearby tree. It bent and groaned from the pressure, then snapped. Rosalie fell over with Bella on top of her squeezing her neck with her good hand.

"And these tits Rosie….like butta baby." She leaned in ready to decapitate Rosalie, but Alice walked closer to them, but not too close.

"Bella, don't do it. You may regret it." What Alice could or couldn't see, I didn't know. Bella was not using her shield at all. I usually felt it when we were this close.

"No I wouldn't Alice." Bella laughed in Alice's face.

Rosalie took this opportunity to kick Bella off of her. She ended up getting her arms around Bella's neck and was pulling. Jasper let go of me knowing I couldn't stand to let Rosalie hurt my mate. I was about to go into the fight, but Bella threw up her shield. She pushed up from the ground quickly, head butting Rosalie in the chin.

"Bitch you thought you actually had me."

"Fuck you! You're useless. He'll never love you like he loved me."

"Well thank fucking God for that!" Bella kicked Rosalie in her chest while holding onto her arm and pulled it off. She then in turn did the same to the other arm. I could tell Bella was in pain as well. Her arm was probably fusing back already and definitely not doing so correctly.

"THEY WILL NEVER WANT YOU! YOU KILLED EDWARD YOU PIECE OF SHIT! THEY ARE MY FAMILY!"

"Well my dear, they are mine now." Bella then slowly ripped her legs off. She dropped her shield and walked over to Alice. "Happy? She kept her head." Alice smirked back at Bella and Bella collapsed into Alice's arms. I ran over to her inspecting all her injuries. I hadn't seen the big bite mark on the back of her calf. A huge chunk was missing and Alice noticed and went to search for it. Venom was oozing out from her leg and her shoulder.

"Carlisle!" He ran over to Bella and Rosalie huffed.

"What about me you prick? I am in worse condition! You're my father! MINE! YOU ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU! YOU CAN'T CHOOSEHER! YOU'RE MI…" Rosalie voice was shut off by Esme. She had ripped her head clear off. Esme collapsed in a fit of tears. Carlisle was torn, he looked to Alice. She nodded, gave the missing piece of Bella's leg to him, and went to console Esme. I went back to tending to Bella just as I head Jasper growl. What the fuck now?

"Girls, it's within your best interest to come out slowly." Alice said warningly.

Tanya and Irina brought themselves into view. Irina viewed the remnants of Rosalie and shook her head.

"We are only here to help Rosalie. Not in defense, more into pick up the pieces. I see we are right on time." Irina shook her head again.

"I'm here in defense! What the fuck did that slut do to her?" Tanya growled out. I crouched in front of Bella who was still whimpering while Carlisle mended her. Jasper had Tanya on the ground in pain.

"Shut the fuck up T. You are the one who encouraged this moron. She had this coming a long time ago." Irina said. "Jasper you can let her up. I am quite sure she'll keep her mouth shut." Jasper released her from the stream of pain he was sending her. I am quite sure he was channeling Bella's. I could feel it myself.

"Emmett we need to get her back to the house. I was able to reattach the piece that was bitten off her calf. Unfortunately her arm has already started to fuse. I will need your help in…in detaching it again to set it correctly." Carlisle looked worn and angry. He then stood and walked over to Rosie's head. He crouched down to it and began to speak.

"You are no longer apart of this family and you will no longer hold the Cullen name. You are not welcome in any of my homes. Your assets will be disconnected and you can make your own way with what you have in it." He picked up her crest from the ground and crushed it in his hands. He looked towards Tanya and Irina and said, "Remove this mess from my property."

Carlisle looked back towards me and I lifted Bella slowly into my arms. She whimpered and I kissed her head. Esme came to stand beside me and kissed Bella's cheek. She and Alice walked in the house behind Carlisle and me. I looked back at Jasper and he was supervising the cleanup. He turned towards me and nodded his head. I knew he'd make sure nothing else would be coming into the house while we were distracted. I took Bella down to our room and laid her down on the bed.

"It's okay baby. It's okay." I was holding on by a thin thread. I could feel myself teetering on the edge and I have no idea what has kept me from going all feral. I guess it was that I knew Carlisle was the only one to guide me. Had I tipped over to the monster within, no one would have been able to come near my mate. I heard a SUV pull up and the heavy thumps of Rosalie's body being tossed in and the truck pulling off. That had to be Irina. She seemed to be pissed off at Rosalie coming here. Bella whimpered again and I focused on what Carlisle was doing.

"This is going to hurt just as bad as when it was done Bella. Emmett, pull on my count. Esme, Alice I will need you two to go hunt for Bella. Get as much blood as you can. Hurry." They dashed out and Jasper walked in and stood at the foot of or bed. "Jasper, try to sedate her as much as you can take." Jasper winced and nodded. I looked down at my girl and was so proud.

"You did so good babe. I'm so sorry you got hurt this bad."

"Em…I'm so glad you didn't step in or you would have been hurt this bad." Bella laughed and I kissed her cheek. I didn't want to hurt her, but her arm was fused so badly. "It's okay Emmy, I trust you." Carlisle looked at me and I knew I had to get ready.

"On my count…1…2…3."

* * *

**A/N: Rosalie got her ass handed to her and I had to have Esme go all mama bear on her, especially when she started harping on Carlisle. So hope you all had a great holiday. Have a happy and safe New Year! See you in 2011. Don't forget to review **

**Fic recs: One of the first fanfics I ever read was _Flaming Desire_ by Mamma4ever. She was still writing it at the time, but I was in love it. I couldn't wait for her to update it. E/B, Edward, Jasper and Emmett (swoon) are firefighters that are brought into the hospital where Bella, Alice, and Rose work. The other fic rec is _Becoming Bella Swan_ by BellaFlan. This story had me laughing so hard and questioning my own sanity at times. You must go read the craziness.**


	14. The Major's Roll Call

**A/N: Happy New Year! Thanks everybody for your patience with me getting this out. I know I have spoiled you all with the bi-weekly updates. The holidays just got really busy. I will be updating only once a week now. So every Monday, expect an update. This chapter goes out to AriesFireQn who remembered one little tidbit some of you haven't. Much love to abbymickey24 & stephlite. Thanks also to TheFaintHeart for her insight that pushed me this chapter.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

"_You did so good babe. I'm so sorry you got hurt this bad."_

"_Em…I'm so glad you didn't step in or you would have been hurt this bad." Bella laughed and I kissed her cheek. I didn't want to hurt her, but her arm was fused so badly. "It's okay Emmy, I trust you." Carlisle looked at me and I knew I had to get ready._

"_On my count…1…2…3."_

**Chapter 14: The Major's Roll Call**

**BPOV  
**Holy mutha! SHIT! Control the pain Bella. Don't let Emmett see the pain. DAMN! Can vampires pass out! Please dear GOD!

"Jasper, please don't stay." I could hear him hissing as my arm fused back.

"I'm good little sis."

Em was holding my arm tenderly and following Carlisle's instructions of using his own venom to seal my wound. Any other day, Em's tongue on my arm would send me in a fit of lustful frenzy. Right now his venom was stinging the fuck outta me. I flinched when he brought his tongue back down to my shoulder.

"Bells, baby I'm so sorry." He looked so sad and I worried this was too much on him.

"It's okay Em, you are doing a great job, but this is just going to hurt." I caressed his face and he went back to sealing he wound. Carlisle assessed his job and told him it would be good for now, just to hold my arm till Esme and Alice got back.

"The blood will help Bella. You will heal a lot faster the more you feed." I nodded towards Carlisle.

"Human blood would have her ready by tomorrow morning." Jasper dead-panned. We all just looked at him in shock.

"Shit. Sorry. Just stating…facts." He raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sure it would Jasper, but I'm fine." I smiled up at him, letting him know I wasn't mad.

Alice and Esme showed back up and had several canisters of blood for me. I drank them all and was beginning to feel a lot better. Everyone left Em and I to my recovery and Em crawled on my good side. He let out a huge sigh and I could only imagine the grief that he felt today. I had tried to stay as calm as I could. Yet Rosalie kept pushing my buttons. When she hit Em, I lost it.

"Bella are you okay? You're growling baby."

"Sorry Em, just thinking about today."

"Let's not right now. I just want to hold you and relax." Em kissed my forehead and I mellowed out.

My mind didn't shut off though. I so wanted to end Rosalie, but I just couldn't become the monster, couldn't take another life. Not even Rosalie's. But that didn't mean I had to leave her whole. That bitch needed to be put in her place. I still felt a little guilty over Edward. I felt at least partially responsible as to why he died. Could I ever go that far? If it meant my life or Emmett's I think I could. I would. No one will hurt my mate and live. Yet today, I just wanted her to shut up. I cannot believe it was Esme that took her head. I must remember to not talk about Carlisle.

And Emmett. My mate, my life. I burrowed my head further in his chest. To see his face go through so much grief made me rethink the fact that I didn't burn Rosalie to the ground. Is this going to bite us in the ass later? I would do whatever I needed to do for Em. I placed a kiss on his chest and he began to purr and kissed my head again.

"Don't you start Swanny. Drink more, heal faster. Then I can give you celebratory loving." I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Two fucking weeks! That is how long it took for Carlisle to give me the okay. I was able to go out the day after the fight and hunt myself, but my shoulder felt stiff. It was still healing. After that two week mark, I nearly broke down Carlisle's office door to find Emmett. He was sitting in front of the TV with Esme. Those two were hooked on those court TV shows. There were like a billion of them! I leaned over the couch and gave Em a soft yet firm bite on his neck. He turned his head back to look at me and I wiggled my eyebrows. He was up and out the door before I could even realize it. I shook my head and followed him out the door. He was waiting for me a few miles out.

"Swanny, please fucking tell me Carlisle gave you the okay." I answered him by ripping his shirt off. "Hells yes!"

"No talking Em, just you fucking me." It had been a long two weeks. The fight, me healing, Alice being so standoffish that I swore she was going to be next to get her ass kicked. Hmmm never mind that….Em began licking my neck and seemed to be very fond of this one particular spot.

"Isabella, I can't wait…I need you, to feel you…babe…"

"It's okay Em, I understand. Please…" I understood the need to reclaim me. I wanted the same. I wanted to feel as close to him as possible.

And with that, my shirt was off and Em was taking one of my cloth covered nipples in his mouth. Apparently my bra was evil because Em growled at it and ripped it off. It was now on top of a tree a few feet away. I just giggled. My pants were next to be slid off and my panties suffered the same fate as my bra. How Em managed to undress us both so quicklywas an amazing feat, but I really didn't care. Em pressed his way into me and I moaned loudly at the intrusion. I wanted to feel more of him, all of him. I pulled him down to my chest and breathed him in. This was safe, this was love, this was my forever.

We made love for hours and I didn't want it to end. However Em's cell went off and I told him to ignore it. It was Alice. I knew because Em had changed her ringtone to Ming Ming from the _Wonder Pets_ saying, "This is sewius!" It was funny at the time, but right now it was annoying. Then my phone started to ring and it was Alice again, "oompa loompa" kept playing over and over. What could possibly be this important? I finally reached over and picked up my phone.

"Family meeting at the house. Now." Alice growled out and then hung up.

"Well fuck you very much." I said into the phone. Em and I got up and started to get dressed.

"I think Alice has been a bit stressed lately babe. We have barely seen her and Jasper these past two weeks. Maybe she will give us an explanation. Calm down on the pixie." He took my hand and kissed it and I immediately relaxed. This was not normal Alice behavior, so I should just give her a chance.

"You're right. I know it's been hard with me and my shield being around. Plus everything else that has happened. Let's head back and see what's up."

We got up and dashed back to the house. Once we arrived we noticed a somber looking Alice nestled in the arms of Jasper. He was whispering to her and she was nodding her head. This wasn't fucking good.

**Jasper POV – **_**back to the end of the fight**_

As I watched Tanya and Irina pick up the Rosie chunks, I couldn't help but be in awe of my baby sis. That girl could have my back any day. She wiped the floor with Rosalie, but I still couldn't understand why she left her alive. I would have burned that bitch twice over. I still cannot believe that she was the same sister that welcomed Alice and I into the family all those years ago. I could tell that her emotions had begun to become fractured when Bella was introduced to the family. It only worsened once Edward died. Those two were thick as thieves. Even though they hid it well, Edward always held a brotherly affection for her and Rosalie was always in awe of Edward and loved him greatly. I never understood why they were so close, but summed it up to the fact he was there since the beginning of this life for her. Still, if I were Bella, I would have toasted her. My fingers still twitched to do so. Tanya was eyeing me carefully. I guess my hatred was oozing out a bit too much. Irina tossed Rosie's head into the back of the truck and nodded my way. They then pulled off, leaving nothing but the stench of Rosie's venom.

I made my way back in the house to see if I could help in any way. Bella's and Emmett's emotions were killing me. But if my lil' sis could be brave enough to do this, then so could I. Carlisle finally finished and I made my way to go meet back up with Alice. She was sitting on the porch rubbing her temples and I could feel the flood of agitation and fear floating around her.

"Alice, what's going on?" She looked up at me and her eyes were weary. She huffed and just said she needed to hunt. That's how it went on for the past two weeks. I found her again sitting out on the front porch around sunrise. She was rubbing her temples and growling lowly. I asked again what was wrong and she said nothing.

"No Alice it is something and you will tell me now." She looked up at me and sighed in defeat. She looked back towards the house and grabbed my hand to bring me out of earshot. Now I was getting beyond worried and a little pissed off.

"What have you seen Alice?"

"I don't know Jasper! It's just a bunch of images that are going by so fast. Plus there is this blackness. I don't know what to focus on. ARGH!"

"Ali, just focus on one person. Try Esme first." Alice concentrated and gasped, "OH GOD! Esme…bitten by what looks like a newborn vampire. He kills her Jasper." Alice sobbed into my chest and I didn't know what would bring newborns here. I titled her chin up to look at me.

"Get it back together for me Alice. I need you to concentrate on the rest of the family. Try Carlisle next." I sent her some calm and confidence. If there was a threat against my family, I needed to know what it was. I needed the details, like when for one. I wanted to know this threat against my family.

"Yes." Alice's eyes glazed over, "He gets distracted…two others take him out. Why Jasper? Why can't I see who's behind it? It's soon, like maybe a few weeks, a month. Esme was wearing an outfit I planned on giving her for her birthday in two weeks. I can't see who starts it. For some reason I can only see those two Jasper. I can't see even see myself…OH JASPER I CAN'T SEE YOU!" She was losing it and ranting. I had to get more from her. I knew she could do it for me. I shot her some calm and all my love, hoping that would soothe her. She burrowed into my chest deeper and I could feel her natural emotions calming. I lifted my gift and kissed her lips softly.

"Mary Alice, pull it together. Esme and Carlisle can't have you falling apart now. Call home, bring everyone in. We need to discuss this with the rest of the family." I kissed her forehead and went into planning mode. I took her hand in mine and we ran the short distance back to the house. Bella and Em are not answering their phones, even though Alice could see them, so we know they were safe, just…busy. They finally picked up and Alice told them to get back soon.

"I swear, I am going to fucking kill them for my damn ring tones." Alice growled. That's my girl. Feisty Alice was a focused Alice.

We made it back to the house and I pulled Alice into my lap. I could feel that she was crashing again. I kissed her lips and sent her my love. She sighed and snuggled in deeper. I loved this womanso much. I knew that she could be pushy and controlling at times, but with me I saw past all of that. She was the peace the beast needs to stay balanced within. That was why we worked; she guided my soul to the life I needed.

I heard Em and Bella approaching. Bella looked at Alice and I could feel remorse and sympathy. I know Alice had been a bit off-putting lately. It must have been these visions. I sat Alice down on the couch next to me. Bella came over and sat on the opposite side and held Alice's hand. Em took his position on the back of the couch. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the loveseat opposite us. I could feel the worry and love. Alice looked to me and I nodded to her to tell what she knows.

After she told everyone what she told me, I saw Carlisle pulling Esme closer. Carlisle asked who would do this. I had only one answer.

"I've been thinking it may be Maria." I felt the anger and fear float around the room. Bella's shield surrounded the entire family. This was perfect timing. Bella's physical shield could only cover two people as of yesterday. It crashed moments later and Bella was breathing heavily.

"Bella we will be practicing more on this. If we can train more on your shield it will help a lot in battle." She nodded fiercely and Emmett held tightly to her. We also needed to know if Alice was under her shield, could her visions come more clearly. I wasn't going to tell Emmett yet, but Bella is going to be the center of a lot of my tactics. My baby sis was strong and determined. That's why I had trained her as I did. I needed her strong if not stronger to have my back. Strength in numbers was great and all, but strategy almost always won out.

Several scenarios were already playing in the back of my mind. I knew I could trust that Bella would get a control of her gift. For the sake of the family, she would need to anyway. Our family was going to need her to be on her A game. I hate not knowing who I was up against. I needed to focus on the information we had now.

We went back to discussing the possibility of Maria. It had been too long for me to have been out of her grasp. I heard her army was dissipating in the south, losing battle after battle. She would need me back before she lost all her territories. Still, wouldn't Peter have heard something and contacted me? Either through his "non gift" gift or the usual gossip channels, he would have contacted me. No matter what, Alice had seen at least four newborns, but there was never just four, was there? I needed to know more.

"Alice I need you to try to focus on just the newborns. Try to see how many there actually are."

"I see a blonde haired vampire talking to the newborns, but I can't see his face. His back is to them or he is in the shadows. Like he…"

"Knows of your gift." Bella completed Alice's sentence. That means someone had knowledge. Rosalie wouldn't be that stupid would she? Who am I kidding? Of course she was that stupid.

"There are about forty vampires at first, but around the time of the confrontation, they have dwindled…nineteen…maybe twenty." I sent Alice my love and pride and she smiled back at me. This was good too know, but we needed more to help us.

"We will need help. Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate & Garrett would be useful. They are at the Alaskan house still, correct? Contact them."

"Jasper, they have no training for fighting. Maybe Eleazar and Garrett, but it's been a while." Carlisle spoke.

"Do not forget where I came from Carlisle. No one is un-trainable." He nodded and went to make his calls. I made a quick call to Irina. I had to make sure this wasn't coming from Forks. Irina picked up on the first ring.

"Yes Jasper."

"How are things there Irina?"

"Well, actually. Rosalie is all put back together and is still healing. It will take some time for her to be one hundred percent. She is…somewhat remorseful."

"She is not planning on making her way back here is she?"

"No, I think that bridge has been burned completely. My mate has been speaking some reasoning into her head. It's good to have the support." Her mate?

"Well I guess congratulations are in order. I wish I was calling on better news. We have a bit of a problem here and may need the help in the coming days. Newborns. Why, I really don't know, but it is looking like my maker."

"Oh I will be there Jasper for sure. Give me time to settle things here. I doubt Tanya will come." I laughed. I knew she wouldn't.

"I never counted her." Irina laughed, we said out goodbyes and I told her I would keep her posted.

I was going to call Peter next. He would definitely be on my list. Just as I went to call my phone rang back.

_You're my best friend  
__and I love you, and I love you  
__Yes I do_

Oh great. Peter fucked with his ringtone last I saw him. I would have never chosen Weezer's _My Best Friend_. How in the hell did he know I was going to call him anyway?

"Fucker how do you do that?"

"It's a gift."

"Finally admitting that shit." I laughed into the phone.

"Ah fuck…shit…no. Damnit. You know me. Stop getting me confused. We are already on our way."

"Again, how did you know?"

"My gut bro. I don't know what's coming, but I don't think it's Maria. She has acquired a new toy and is parading him around the south. She is slowing rising back to her previous status. Still we should be on the watch."

"Thanks for the info. I hope Charlotte is with you. I know she would not want to miss out on this as well."

We caught up a little bit more and Charlotte, Peter's mate and my adoptive sis, kept yelling through the phone about training schedules. Peter quickly sighed and we hung up. They'd be here in two days time. Carlisle informed me that the Denali's would be there for sure, minus Tanya and oddly enough Irina. I just spoke with her and she seemed confident that she would be joining us. I would have Alice look into this further. I couldn't be blindsided by something else from Forks. We were already flying blind enough as it was.

Carlisle was a bit nervous about Esme fighting, especially with the news of Alice's vision. However, Esme was not having it.

"I have had enough of the fucking drama Carlisle. I need a break and a three month vacation on my damn island. However, I will not let anyone come hurt my babies. We need some fucking order around here." Esme had spoken and kudos for her. I needed determination like hers to win whatever it was we were up against.

So that made a total of twelve: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Bella, Emmett, Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, and myself. Two more would make me feel a little better. I had Alice searching for reasoning behind Irina's decision, but she couldn't see anything. Irina and her mate would be just what we need. I began to think again of our other allies. Then it just clicked. I knew just the two that would work. Alice shook her head and smirked.

"Jasper they will say yes only if Emmett calls." Alice said. I turned to Emmett who was thinking of sparing with Bella.

"Em I need two more to add to the group. You know who you need to call." He looked at me questioningly before his eyes lit up. He pulled his phone out his pocket, but Bella stayed his hand.

"What outsiders are you bringing in? I trust your judgment Jasper. I'd just like to know." Bella was very protective of us, but I it dealt with more of the safety of her mate.

"Bella, they are old…friends of the family. More so to Emmett than the rest of us." I could feel her confusion, curiosity, and a bit of possessiveness.

"Don't worry Swanny. I will fill you in. I just need to call them first. Time is of importance. I don't know how far away they are." Emmett explained to Bella and began dialing on his phone. She immediately relaxed as he rubbed her hand, but jumped as we could all hear the screams of excitement coming from the phone.

"UNCLE EMMETT!" They both yelled in unison.

Realization dawned on Esme and she whispered, "Shit! Carlisle help me lock up any and everything of value." She walked away with Carlisle following behind her. I knew this was risky, but I am strategist and you go with what you know and what could be used to your advantage. Bella listened to the remainder of the conversation. It was short and sweet. They didn't need a reason to come, just to know they had to. I could tell Bella was alarmed, especially since they called him Uncle Emmett. Emmett began to tell Bella their history.

"Em, who are these two?"

"Love of my life, in the matter of a few hours, you will meet two of the sweetest devils around, Dee & Dazz." They certainly gained Emmett's joking nature. The shit they played on Rosalie alone was epic.

These two were also lethal. They were still young by our standards, not even 100 years old, changed around the same time as Emmett. Out of all the outsiders coming, they would be the only other vegetarians besides the Denali's. Em ran into them while hunting with Rosalie one day. What were the odds of twin newborns roaming about the place? They were practically terrorizing the nearby town. He took them in like pets and Rosalie was furious. He told them the rules, let them know of this life, and "how cool it was." Not knowing their maker, they did what was fun, but would rather do so without being extinguished for it. They thought Em being a vegetarian was the extreme. They still practiced to this day only because it was too cool. They were my wildcards. They'd fight dirty and were unexpected. They were quick and worked in tandem as a cohesive unit. Even on their own they were pretty damn good. That was their gift. They knew every defense, every offense. Their ego being their only weakness and the creepy talking in sync shit. Well, that wasn't a weakness, but it creeped me the hell out. Dee & Dazz were also thieves, sneaky little fuckers that took whatever they found to be cute or would rouse the owner the most. Em had an account for them that I knew they used, so I knew it wasn't for the money. It was just their damn sense of adventure, always leading them into trouble. This time, if they took my fucking boots, I'd kill' em.

I could hear Em laughing with Bella, telling her stories. We needed to get serious about this situation and soon. We weren't sure who was coming, but it needed to be dealt with swiftly and just as deadly.

"We will need to start training. Everyone. You will need to learn how to fight on your own and with others. My family is coming, Peter and Charlotte. They will be here tomorrow and we will start training immediately. I know the Denali's will be here tonight." Carlisle nodded.

"Jasper?" Bella asked. "When will I be working on my shield?"

"Now Bella. You are going to be a key point to this. I will need you to really focus on this. You will be learning how to use your shield and whippin' up on some newborn butt." I smirked at her and she snorted. Em's festering anger was now overwhelming. "Emmett you have something to add."

"You cannot put that kind of pressure on Bella. Kate has a gift, you and Alice as well. Hell even Eleazar's ability to know what gifts are which could help out. She will not be hurt again. She has just HEALED DAMMIT!" Emmett yelled.

"Calm the fuck down brother. I understand the need to protect your mate, but you will not come at me like that. Bella gift is key to this because with what Alice has seen, we will need it. Are you going to tell Bella she can't do it?" Bella looked at Emmett, raising her eyebrow as if to challenge him.

"That was low Jasper and you know it. You know I would never tell her what to do."

"Not that I would let you anyway." Bella added.

"Emmett my goal is that no one in this family gets hurt. Alice has already told you what could happen. If were to lose anyone, we would all be distracted. Bella is very crucial to this plan. We need her shield functioning better than ever."

"Fine, but know I want to be where she is. I wouldn't be able to concentrate otherwise." Emmett stated firmly and I understood and nodded in reply. I didn't plan on keeping us too far from our mates. Our natural instincts to protect them would be on edge during this fight. Still I needed them to be able to focus is broken apart. I needed them to trust that the other could take care of themselves, hence the training.

"Good now that that is settled. Emmett when will the twins arrive?"

"Thirty minutes, forty-five if they decide to drive the ice cream truck they see up head of them." Alice chimed in. She looked distant for a few seconds longer and then shook her head. She was radiating disbelief and a bit of humor. I could only imagine what she saw. Dee & Dazz would have to be reined in. Emmett would have to be stern with them from the start.

"Good. Alice, send them out to us when we arrive. I will be using them with Bella. Their fighting style will work well with training Bella's gift. Carlisle and Esme, pick up where Alice left off with Irina. I need to know what the fuck is going on in Forks. I do not trust Rosalie right now."

They nodded and got to work. Alice wanted to go off to hunt, but I told her to wait on Carlisle and Esme. I did not want anyone going off alone. Whatever was out there could have scouts. I did not want any surprises, especially where my mate was involved. I nodded to Emmett and we headed out to the clearing. Emmett kept muttering, "Two men enter, one man leaves." I shook my head as Bella high fived him. She knew by now that was how he dealt with the tough shit. Crack a smile or a face till it was all cleared up.

I began with our meditation exercises first. I knew Bella had to be in the right zone before we could start. I had the utmost faith and confidence in her, but I knew this was not all on her shoulders. We'd all have to fight. I'd have to train them all, no one but Peter, Charlotte, and I have dealt with newborn killin'. It won't be easy, we're technically outnumbered, but I liked a fucking challenge.

**A/N: So….what did you think? Bella answered why she didn't kill Rose. I would have totally burned that skank. Did I do Jasper proud? Remember updating only once a week now on Mondays. Please review and share your thoughts.**

**Fic Recs: So Shirley007 is a good friend of mine and has written 41 one-shots and multi-chapter stories! Fame and Glory & I'll find you are definitely good ones to read if you are a Jasper fan. Don't worry, she has some Edward in there too….hell she even has some Peter too.**


	15. Backstories to Mayhem

**A/N: So Dee & Dazz are based on two awesome saucies. I have to actually dedicate this chapter to Dee because she needs some love right now. Abbymickey24 cleans it up & stephlite puts it in a happy little box. **

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

"_Good. Alice, send them out to us when we arrive. I will be using them with Bella. Their fighting style will work well with training Bella's gift. Carlisle and Esme, pick up where Alice left off with Irina. I need to know what the fuck is going on in Forks. I do not trust Rosalie right now."_

_They nodded and got to work. Alice went off to hunt, but I told her to wait on Carlisle and Esme. I did not want anyone going off alone. Whatever was out there could have scouts. I did not want any surprises, especially where my mate was involved. I nodded to Emmett and we headed out to the clearing. Emmett kept muttering, "Two men enter, one man leaves." I shook my head as Bella high fived him. She knew by now that was how he dealt with the tough shit. Crack a smile or a face till it was all cleared up._

_I began with our meditation exercises first. I knew Bella had to be in the right zone before we could start. I had the utmost faith and confidence in her, but I knew this was not all on her shoulders. We'd all have to fight. I'd have to train them all, no one but Peter, Charlotte, and I have dealt with newborn killin'. It won't be easy, we're technically outnumbered, but I liked a fucking challenge._

**Chapter 15: Backstories to Mayhem**

EmPOV  
Jasper and Bella were doing their meditation thing, but I could not let my mind settle. I saw Jasper open up an eye and look at me. He could feel my stress and worry. I was standing at the edge of the tree line watching him help Bella get focused. His words were soothing over her and she would breathe in and out. I would leave them to it. I could never do this with them anyway. I was filled with too much energy to keep still. I was being more of a distraction than anything. Bella needed this before _they_ got here anyway.

I heard footsteps far away in the distance. I knew it was my girls. I made my way toward the sound and heard their infectious laughter. Dee and Dazz were my family. No one could tell me different. It didn't matter that we didn't share the same blood in our human years or the venom in this vampire life. They called me Uncle Emmett, but I saw them more as my little sisters. I sped faster towards them and hollered out.

"Hootie hoooo!"

"UNCLE EMMY!" That had to be Dazz. She was way louder than Dee. They were identical and inseparable, but still were complete opposites. Dazz came into view first, barreling into me and I let her slam me right into the ground. She squeezed me tight and then her eyes went wide when she realized had fallen over. She jumped off me quickly and I stood after her. Dee was watching us, just shaking her head back and forth. She was such a mother hen.

"Don't worry shorty, you didn't hurt me." I ruffled Dazz's short brunette hair with her purple streaks. She was trying so hard to look different from Dee. Now, no one would ever know they were twins at first look. Dazz had actually burned her mid-back length dark hair up to her chin. I couldn't believe she would do such a thing. I liked my little devils with their long hair. I walked over to Dee and scooped her up in a big hug.

"It's good to see you too, hun." She whispered in my ear. I placed her back down on ground and we slowly walked back to Jasper and Bella. I kept both of them tucked into my sides as they recounted what they had been doing for the past couple of decades.

My mind flashed back to the first time I met them. I was going into my third year as a vampire when I happened upon these two little devils. Rosalie and I picked up on their scents while hunting and wanted to stay away from them. However, we heard several screams and went to investigate. We came upon two girls with long flowing dark brown hair, short as Alice, and wearing matching blue sun dresses that were withered and currently dripping in blood. They couldn't be any more than sixteen.

They were snacking on a car load of rowdy boys. Apparently one of them got a little to handsy with Dee and she did not take kindly to people being rude, especially men. Rosalie was worried they'd bring the wrong attention, the Italian kind. We waited till they had their fill and approached them easily.

"_We…mean…you…no….harm." Rosalie said to them slowly. _

"_Rosalie, are you an idiot? They look like newborns. Don't belittle them." I said to her. Was she trying to get us killed? She huffed in annoyance._

"_Yeah doll face. Listen to your boyfriend over there." The one twin said. "I'm Dazz and this is my twin, Dee." The one named Dee slowly moved next to her sister and took her hand. It was minute, but she pulled Dazz slightly behind her. She doesn't trust us. That's good. _

"_Well, look girls. You can't do shit like this out in the open. Haven't you ever heard of the Volturi? Who turned you? How much damage have you done?" Rosalie rambled on. I knew she was only trying to protect the family as well, since we lived relatively close by. Dazz stepped up in her face swiftly._

"_Look blondie. One question at a fucking time please."_

"_Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" The girls gasped and Dee whimpered at Rosalie's question._

"_The man that did this to us drained her right in front of us. He told us we were too pretty to die. That we would be his forever. Our father and a bunch of his friends from the factory came back during our change. Our _**maker**_ left quickly. We woke up later hungry and to a frightened father. We had no choice." Dee's eyes filled with venom and Dazz pulled her in closer. _

"_We found that fucker not long after lurking outside our house. Ripped him the fuck up. He did this to us. Now, we're just having a little fun." Dazz said as she kicked the corpse of the college kid._

"_Well ladies let me tell you a few things…"_

I told them everything the Cullens had shared with me. I told them the rules and what they needed to do to stay out of trouble. It was getting very fucking hard around all that left over blood. I told them where to find us after they cleaned up. They came to the Cullen house and were shocked to see us living together. They had met other rogues, but no one else. Carlisle was nervous they were there, but I knew he wouldn't tell them to go. I just knew that Rosalie would want to help them. She would have sympathy for them. I was sadly mistaken:

"_Emmett you can't take in every stray that comes around. We must first keep our family safe."_

"_We are not 'strays' thank you very much. We're fucking ladies!" Dazz said profoundly and I couldn't help but chuckle. Dee was shaking her head at her sister's antics._

"_Ladies, if you could refrain from using such colorful language in our house, I would greatly appreciate it." Esme said kindly. Dazz slapped her hand over her mouth and Dee nodded._

"_How long have you been into this life? You seem pretty controlled." Carlisle asked._

"_We had just celebrated our 15__th__ birthday when we were turned. It's been about two years since then." Dee explained and then looked at her sister for confirmation. Dazz just rolled her eyes._

"_Like we can forget anything Dee." She joked with her sister. Dee just smiled and nodded. "How come you have those freaky yellow eyes? Who in the world have you been eating?"_

_Everyone was laughing, even Rosalie. It was hilarious. We explained to them out diet and Dee smiled wide at this. Dazz was frowning. _

"_But human is like…is like…Dee what's that new place Daddy took us to for our birthday? It's a little faint. It had yellow arches…" _

"_You mean that smelly burger place?" I scrunched up my nose. I had already been turned before they opened. I never got a chance to try it._

"_Yeah that's it. It wasn't smelly then. It was heaven. That's what human blood is. Heaven!" Dazz got this far off look and we just laughed at her._

Dee and Dazz stayed with us for a few years. First thing we noticed was that they were gifted. Carlisle kept commenting on how they never separated and Dee always shadowed Dazz, not following behind her, but like she was on the defensive. They slowly, but surely inched their way over to the animal diet. They saw it as a challenge and wanted to do something against the norm. I was so proud of them. That also made them a lot calmer and more comfortable with the four of us. Well, all of us except Rosalie. They had a mother in Esme, they didn't need her to bother them. Dazz was always analyzing your body language and could tell which direction you were headed and would go the opposite as if putting herself safely away from you offensively. It was weird, but I felt better knowing that she would be able to be safe.

Carlisle wanted to teach us how to defend ourselves and ended up getting his ass handed to him after the second round with the girls. They worked extremely well together. Dazz setting Dee up for the takedown was an awesome sight to behold. Those girls could hold their own. However, we started to notice things going missing around the house. Small things went missing like a watch here, a pocket mirror there. Then more important things like Rosalie's antique hairbrush and Esme's diamond earrings. I ended up finding them with the girls. They were little thieves! They apologized and gave it back, but only kept doing it to Rosalie's stuff. We noticed that if you angered them, your shit stayed gone.

Then one day it all changed, when it all went to shit with my little devils and I. Edward finally came back home and we were happy to have him with us. I was happy because Rosalie constantly spoke of how great he was and the struggles he faced to be like we were. And at the time, whatever made her happy, made me happy. Plus another guy in the house would be welcomed to balance out the mayhem of the women. Needless to say, Edward was shocked to see three new family members added to the household.

We talked for a little and he said I was an "interesting" match for Rosalie. He then laughed and wished me luck. Then I introduced him to Dee & Dazz. He handled them well for the first fifteen minutes. Then Edward started to act weirdly. According to Esme and Rosalie he was a gentleman and shy. Carlisle mentioned that sometimes he came off a bit pretentious. He was very talkative with them and didn't seem shy at all. I was thinking the constant eye-fucking they both were giving him that he would make him back off. However, Captain Prude smirked and laughed on occasion and apparently was intrigued with whatever Dazz said in her mind. I knew because she was giving him MY signature eyebrow wiggle and he was chucking lowly.

I had no idea what Dee thought, but Edward gasped and stood up immediately. Dee was apologizing over and over, moving closer and closer to him. I did not even want to know. It's always the quiet ones. Edward excused himself quickly, asking Carlisle and Esme to join him for a talk and they left the house. Dee was mortified, but she wouldn't let me know what she thought. Dazz was too busy laughing the entire time. Rosalie, of course, was pissed Edward had paid the twins more attention than her. I tried to cheer her up, telling her that he was just being polite and they would catch up when he got back. She just huffed and glared at the twins.

I could tell Rosalie had reached her twin limit of the day. That was the point where I needed to remove them from her presence or we'd have to replace missing and broken items. Rosalie then tried to play mommy dearest again, yelling at the girls to clean their room. I knew I had to get them out of there. So I took them to a new area I wanted to explore that was known to have huge bears. We laughed the whole way there. The three of us were peas in a pod. We were hunting a mama bear and her almost grown cubs. Dee wouldn't have it any other way. She said it would remind her too much of her own mother's loss.

We traveled on and I smelled the most delicious scent ever. That day I discovered my singer. I ran quickly towards it, growling and loosing myself to my instincts. I could hear the movement of two people following behind me. My mind was gone and I could not recognize them as Dee and Dazz. They were threats to my meal and at that point, I would not allow them to have it. They had tried to pull me from my prey and I lashed out on them. I tossed Dazz clear across the yard. Dee faired a little better and almost had me pinned, but got distracted, worrying about Dazz. I tossed her into the side of the woman's house. I plucked the woman straight from her garden and feasted. Once it was done and I calmed, I came back to myself realizing what I had done. I hated myself for attacking my girls and for that woman who would never see another day. I should have seen then that Rosalie was nuts. She blamed them and told them to leave. I was too devastated to stop her, too shamed that I attacked the girls. I remember the hurt in Dee's eyes as I did not come to their defense.

"_Really Em? You are going to let her kick us out?" She glared at me. Dee hardly ever got mad or upset. It took a lot. I said nothing, but looked down. I wanted the blame on me, but at the time I didn't care where it went. Rosalie was tired of them playing tricks on her anyway. She had wanted them gone a long time ago. _

"_Fine we're leaving. Let's go Dee. We are not his family after all." Dazz shouted and then dashed out, never looking back. _

I worried about them for years and worried that they would go back to their old diet. I worried that they would be killed. I worried that I was unworthy of anyone's trust. Fate did step in one day when we ran into Dee and Dazz while out shopping. I had been the better part of twenty years, but I knew that laughter anywhere. Alice and Jasper had joined us by that point. Alice reached over and grabbed my hand and smiled. She would tell me later that she saw this and wanted me to have this peace. I noticed Edward stiffened first and Jasper was laughing ridiculously saying it was like all his emotions had been fried. That's my girls, make em' sweat.

I smelled the girl's scent getting closer and heard Rosalie's rather audible growl as they came into sight. I walked slowly up to and begged for forgiveness. They both wrapped me up in their arms and said they did. They went from store to store with us and Alice spoiled them completely. Dee and Dazz immediately took a liking to Alice and stole Jasper's lucky lighter. He never stopped talking about it. Before they left, they hugged me tightly and I knew they would not be coming back with us. They gave me an address I could always mail them at. They said the past was the past and to remember they forgave me the minute it happened. Well, Dazz said maybe a few days after it happened.

"_As long as you are married to that she-devil, we will not be around," Dee said and I knew she meant it._

I had not seen them since and it has been quite some time. Once cell phones came out, we talked more, but still not as frequent as Rosalie was a major issue. Seeing them was so much better. I was happy to be with them now and they came so quickly to help us.

"So is that bi…I mean, lovely, caring wife of yours going to give us grief?" Dazz smiled up at me. We reached the clearing and Bella was waiting there with Jazz. She was biting her lip, a true sign she was nervous about meeting them. She had no need to be. They would love her.

"No that bitch is no longer my wife. I'd like for you to meet the reason why." I walked over to Bella and introduced her. "Dee and Dazz McCarty…this is my mate, my Isabella, Bella Swan."

"Ohhhhh…your Isabella." Dee teased and then whispered, "Please let Rosalie be dead."

"Hi. Please call me Bella. Emmett told me a lot about you. I just wanted to say thanks for taking such good care of him when you were with the family. You mean a great deal to him. Oh, and thanks for turning Rosalie's hair green." They all burst out laughing and I knew it was okay. I knew they would love Bella and she them.

"No worse than you burning all her gorgeous hair off, pounding her face into the ground or ripping her limb from limb." Jasper interjected. Both Dee and Dazz fell to their knees and began to bow to Bella.

"Oh we have…" Dee said.

"…much to learn…" Then Dazz continued.

"…from you oh great…." This is when they got scary.

"…and all powerful Swanny." Sweet. They called her Swanny. When they completed each other's sentences, it freaked us all out. Jasper said it was like their stream of emotions aligned. Like it was coming from one person. It happened rarely, but when it did it meant they were in total agreement, one soul.

"I didn't kill her though. I just couldn't do it." I wrapped my arms around Bella.

"It's okay Swanny. That's why I love you." I whispered to her and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Awww swoon. Speaking of love, where's our hot mind-reader." Dee said and I knew we had to tell them everything. By the time we filled them in, they were fuming.

"It's that cunt of an ex of yours. Send Dee and I to Forks. We can take her out." Dazz growled out.

"We don't think it is her. Well, she could be an issue, but Swanny here sent her back to Forks in enough pieces that she wouldn't have time to do something this fast." I explained to the girls, but they were still worried about Rosalie's involvement.

"Well ladies, I am going to need your help here with Bella. Bella, show them what you got. Don't hold back. Girls, you too." Jasper pointed to the open field and they all got into place.

"Hundred bucks says my Swanny takes them down in under a minute." I whispered to Jasper.

"I'll take that bet. I have faith in these little devils." Jasper chuckled.

"THANKS UNCLE JAZZ!" The girls giggled out.

The fight began and Bella was using her shield to block one, while fighting the other. Then that's when the tables turned and I knew I was about to loose my bet. Dee & Dazz understood she was a shield and started using Bella's own shield against her. Bella was pinned by Dee with Dazz by her throat in fifty-nine seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Bella screamed as the girls let her up.

"Adaptation. We know newborns are coming and you would do well to beat them Bella. However, who made them? What seasoned vampires are with them? Do they have gifts? You have to remember that a well trained fighter can get around that shield of yours missy." Jasper sure did know how to the lecture the hell out of ya.

"Jeez Major! Give my girl a break. Dee and Dazz have a pretty awesome gift." Bella looked up at me and then remembered what I told her about them.

"Aww man! I totally should have calculated for that." Bella said.

"Don't worry Auntie Bella. You were great, but once we figured out your shield…it was a wrap." Dee was smiling ear to ear. She never liked to lose. She was one competitive little monster.

Jasper began training Bella with the twins well into the night. Morning had come and the sun was beginning to reach its peak. Jasper was trying to see if she could shield Dee mentally and physically while he and Dazz attacked. Bella had gotten better, but I think she needed a break. I mentioned it to Jasper and he called for Alice to do some work with him and the twins. Carlisle and Esme were going to stay behind to greet our guests. I snatched up Bella and threw her over my shoulder. She was in a fit of giggles, begging me to put her down. I slapped her on her butt and carried her to hunt.

We found our meals and came back together to lie under the early afternoon sun. Bella was curled into my side and I wished right then that nothing would happen to her. I couldn't let her get hurt. I would never forgive myself. I kissed her forehead and snuggled her closer.

"It's going to be okay Em. Just trust me. I won't do anything stupid and you'll be close by. If only I could get my shield to protect more people. I really suck at this. " Bella nuzzled my side and twiddled her fingers on the buttons of my shirt.

"I know Bella and I do trust you. Your shield is strong baby and I have no doubt in it. You have nothing to worry about. I know you will get better. I have faith in you."

"Thank you Emmy. I want to be able to protect our family." Bella was stressed and I wanted this all to go away.

"I just wish this was not happening to us. Haven't we been through enough? I mean, who…" Bella stopped my rant by giving me the fiercest kiss. She swung her leg over me and was straddled tightly above me. Her tongue penetrated my mouth and she commanded it. My hands found her hips and her hands were in my hair. Thank God we didn't need air because I never wanted her to stop. Just then we heard throats clear.

"Wow that is so fucking hot!"

"Dazz, that is Em. He's family. Eww!"

"ARE YOU BLIND? Right now he is not family and right now…THAT…was hot. And don't you dare shake your head at me."

"Okay girls. Show's over." Bella laughed out. She then gave me her hand to help me up. I didn't need it, but I knew she liked to keep things human at times. Bella then walked over to Dazz and said, "And yes it was hot." Dazz high-fived her and asked her if she knew any available men. I shook my head at them and we walked back to the field.

Today the Denali's arrived- minus two. Tanya was taking care of an "ailing" Rosalie and Irina was still MIA, something about looking for her mate. I know your mate was and important factor of our lives, but we need every available hand. Jasper's friends from his days with Maria were here. That Peter guy was a laugh riot. Maybe now I could get to know him better since Rosalie was out of the way. She never let me spend time with them because they shared a different diet. Carlisle and Esme weren't like that. Esme and Charlotte had bonded well…similar tragic loses and deaths. Plus**,** they both had a love for interior design. Carlisle was always intrigued with Peter's gift. Peter always indulged him. What a geek that guy can be.

Peter and Jasper were sparing and it was amazing. I have to admit I had a little man crush on Peter right now. Dude was really giving Jasper a go. _Wait that didn't sound right._ They immediately stopped upon our approach and I made introductions. Bella went over and hugged Carmen and Kate. Garrett gave her a small hug as well. Jasper called us to order and set us up in groups for training. He spilt mates first and the twins, seeing how we would fare without them. It went okay for a while until Garrett grabbed Dazz a little too rough and Dee had him pinned a second later.

"Charlotte, if we weren't already married I would marry those minions in an instant." Peter said looking at the twins, who were now going after a very frightened Garret.

"Getting some good vibes off them?" Charlotte said jokingly.

"Sweet Lordy yes. But…" He looked at them sadly and then whispered, "Never mind." I looked at him curiously and then turned to save Garrett.

It had been just a week since everyone had come to help. We were all starting to get anxioussince Alice had given us a two week window. We were still training hard. Yet, we found the time to remember what we were fighting for: love and family.

We were now being spilt based on skill. Charlotte took Esme, Carmen, Alice, and Kate to boost theirs. The rest of us were with Jasper and Peter. It was hell! They worked us hard. Challenging us over and over. If I heard Jasper say the word, "AGAIN!" one more fucking time, I just might build a pyre right here and end it. Bella's hand interlaced with mine and I calmed with her touch.

"He's a hard ass yes, but it will get better." She kissed my cheek and scooted closer to me. We were gathering back together for the main part of this training. Fighting Newborns. This is the part I was and wasn't looking forward to. I love a good fight, especially against anyone coming against my family. I felt Bella's hand tighten within mine as she listened to Jasper talk about the nature of a newborn. Bella knew very well what it was like. She was the reason why I wasn't looking forward to the fight. I didn't want her hurt, but I had to have confidence in her. Jasper and Peter demonstrated a typical fight, Peter being the newborn.

"Oh I'm blood thirsty and you're in my way." Peter said theatrically.

"Oh for the love of…Peter, please be serious." Jasper exclaimed.

We watched carefully as Peter charged at Jasper. Jasper dodged him and got behind him quickly going in for the kill. He helped Peter up from the ground and went into the basics of killing quickly. The rules they gave us to follow weren't hard, but executing them wasn't easy. We practiced over and over the next two days, in order to insure we would survive this. I noticed Bella watching Esme, going over to her and working with her on a few things. After Alice's vision, we were all worried for her and Carlisle.

Bella was walking back over to me and her slow stride was calling to me in many ways. Her eyes spoke of her love and her lips were a siren call to my heart. And those fucking hips were begging me to ravish her. I looked at the field and noticed that we could take a break for now. I needed her close to me. She walked in my arms and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and purred in satisfaction. This was my life and I was going to kill any motherfucker that dared to separate us. Her love was viral. It invaded me and infected my heart. And I thanked God that there wasn't a cure for this.

"I love you too Emmy." She looked up at me and I stared down at her, placing my hand on her face. She turned into my hand and kissed my palm. I hummed softly and she sighed.

"Everyone fucking break. Hunt and be back in an hour. Peter, Charlotte…I need you two to stay close, so you're huntin' veggie with Alice and I." Jasper went over to Alice and with a stern glare at them, left no room for question. Charlotte had her hand over her mouth and Peter was grumbling and pouting all he way. Jasper then turned back to us and said, "No one goes alone. Stay in large groups." His group of four dashed off and the rest of us broke off, Dee and Dazz coming with Bella and I.

"Emmy, whatever you do, don't make any fucking speeches." Bella always hated my monologues during important events and gatherings, but it was what a leading man did. And I was a leading man…leading my cackle of women.

"Bella there comes a time in a man's life when he has to stand tall, when he has to overcome, when all there…"

"….ever was for him to do was just shut the hell up!" Dee butted in. Dazz and Bella busted out laughing and I stood there in shock. My little momma muffin…yelled at me. God I'd never reveal that I called Dee muffin in my head. I'd be teased for all of eternity. "Oh Uncle Emmett, you know I love you." We all laughed and started to mellow out for the first time in days. It felt like old times.

The atmosphere changed quickly as all our phones vibrated at once. This was not a good sign. I pulled out my phone and it was a message from Jasper.

_**Back to the field. NOW! - J**_

We ran back as fast as we could and everyone was coming in about the same time.

"Alice had a vision. It's here! It's now!" Jasper growled out.

"I still can't see who is leading the newborns. They certainly know about my gift. They still aren't making any decisions." Alice was looking like one fierce vampire. She was going to fight well. Damn straight little munchkin.

"First line, Bella, Emmett, Kate and Garrett, along with Alice and I. Carlisle, Dee, Dazz, and Esme take the middle. Eleazar, Carmen, Peter and Charlotte you are bringing up the rear. Peter do you sense anything?"

"Just the making of an ass whippin'. Alice mentioned nineteen before…but I smell a lot more than that. I know it's a lot more than that." Peter said and nodded his head towards the sounds of thunder headed towards us. That was not nineteen. We arranged ourselves quickly and were in crouches ready to annihilate the threat. They stopped some feet in front of us and I heard Alice gasp.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Of all the people in the fucking world." Alice moaned out and then looked sadly towards Bella. I didn't know who was coming, but I did see about thirty newborns. Shit! This was not good. Jasper sent us a ton of confidence mingled with some anger. I didn't need the latter, I had enough. He signaled for us to move closer into the field.

I walked onto the battlefield and there I saw my true enemy. Their blonde hair blew in the wind and I saw as their red eyes bore into us. Their eyes locked onto Bella and I couldn't help the growl that began deep within my chest. They all had come to hurt my mate, my family. I was going to kick their ass.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffies work my nerve when I'm reading other stories. Why do it here? Because I know what's going happen. LOL! Next up is the fight…with a very interesting POV. Dee & Dazz's part is essential, which is why this chapter was longer. And that is all I will say on the matter. The hubs actually helped me with the last part of this chapter. I can't believe it. The hater of all Twilight actually guided me. IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!**

**Fic Recs: **_**Red Letter Year**_** by theswandive is a wonderful story of Alice & Bella. I really have found only one other Alice/Bella slash that is good. This story is just filled with passion, angst and tons of citrus *cough*. Can't wait for the update! Another favorite of mine that is about to end *sniffle* is Edward Wallbanger by feathersmmmm. If you haven't been reading this you should. Bella is Pink Nightygirl and Edward is her neighbor, otherwise known as the Wallbanger. Read as these two try to fight it out, only to become closer.**


	16. Mistaken Betrayal and Minor Victories

**A/N: *puts on helmet and hides behind desk***

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

_I walked onto the battlefield and there I saw my true enemy. Their blonde hair blew in the wind and I saw as their red eyes bore into us. Their eyes locked onto Bella and I couldn't help the growl that began deep within my chest. They all had come for my mate, my family. I was going to kick their ass._

**Chapter 16: Mistaken Betrayal and Minor Victories**

**RPOV – **_**the day before the battle  
**_I have lost them all. My parents, my husband, even my siblings. I lie in this bed now, still struggling to heal. Turning my head to look out the window, I wince from the pain. It is all because of Bella. She turned them all against me. She took my brother from me first. Edward was my protector, my savior. He kept me safe and understood the pain that still lingered in my mind. He kept me happy and told me I was beautiful. Edward was the best big brother. He promised to find me my mate. Someone that would treat me like a princess, but I wanted the throne. I wanted them all to love me. To tell me I was the best. Edward did that before he left me, but I found Emmett. He was a good boy and I knew when I saved him from dying that he would stay with me forever. That's what a good boy does and his reward would be me, his mate.

Tanya had been hovering. She was worried I'd try to go back and start things back up. I was hoping that my red headed friend would be taking care of that. She promised me that she would take Bella out the picture. She said that Bella would pay. I was counting on it. Once she was out of the way then I could get my family back. Emmett would be back in my arms, Alice would shop with me again, and Jasper would confide in me. My mommy would brush my hair the two hundred and thirty-three strokes that I liked. And Carlisle would pamper me with whatever I wanted. It would work out.

Irina had been missing for a few days. She went off to find her mate, who had left to hunt, but had not returned. She was worried he may have been cheating on his diet or worse, cheating on her. Irina had gotten a call from her and my family about coming back and bringing her mate. They would not tell me what was wrong. Maybe Alice had caught sight of my friend. I had hoped not. I didn't want Bella to get the upper hand.

"Rosie?" I looked over at Tanya, she was a true friend. "I am going to go find Irina. I am a little nervous about her being gone this long and Carmen keeps calling my phone looking for her."

"Go. I'll be fine." She nodded and dashed out the door. I return to my watch out the window, hoping that things would get better soon. The sun fell and the moon rose in the sky. I had nothing else to do. I was too weak to move too much. My phone buzzing brought me out of my contemplation. I sighed when I saw who it was.

"Larry, you know your mate is looking for you." I could tell he was running by wind blowing in the background.

"I know. We are having a…lover's quarrel at the moment."

"A LOVER'S QUARREL?" Irina's screech was close. Perhaps Larry should run faster.

"I do believe you should tell me why you called." I asked him.

"I know you remember our mutual friend. Things are not as they seem. It's not just about Bella."

"YOU FUCKER! MY FAMILY! I SHOULD BE THERE! YOU LIAR!"

"Rose, mon ami, there is not enough time. You might want to warn your family. She lied to all of us, especially you. She plans to kill them, all of them. And she has the army to do it, enough where she might not have to get her own hands dirty. I honestly thought she'd just go for Bella. I tried to tell her to….OOOPFH!" Larry was interrupted by what sounded like Irina.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER LAURENT!" Irina was beyond mad.

"IRINA I'M SORRY PLEASE I WAS TELLING HER I COULDN'T DO IT ANYMORE! THAT I LOVE YOU AND I COULDN'T HELP HER!"

"Irina what's going on?" Tanya must have finally caught up with them. I closed my phone and shook my head.

I trusted her! I trusted her to do what I wanted her to do. What am I going to do? I am not strong enough to help. Oh God! She is going to take them from me. I told her Bella. We wanted Bella gone. No! NO! My mind was screaming at me the possibilities. Who could help me now? I need my family, they make me feel safe. Just then I knew who could help. They'd take Bella, punish my former friend, and make my family okay. Emmett would be mine again. I dialed quickly, hoping there was still time.

**Jane Volturi POV**

Today was yet another boring day in the castle. It was always torture, kill, torture, kill. I was in desperate need of some off-site missions. We had decided to get together to watch a little TV in the throne room. It wasn't all dismal and cold in here. We just moved all the couches and comfy chairs out when it was time to…entertain. Marcus, Aro, his and their first tier guards (Felix, Demetri, Alec, and myself) were watching _That 70's Show_ reruns and I was starting to get annoyed by Felix's need to say all of Kelso's lines. Aro and Marcus were nauseated by his actions as well.

This was pathetic. The great Volturi with all their power cannot amuse themselves. Well except Caius. He was in the chamber next door punishing one of his guards for tardiness. The screams were very loud, making it bothersome to hear the TV. Take it like a man! Wasn't that room supposed to be sound proof? No one in the vampire community had broken the rules in quite some time. There were some small infractions here and there, but nothing warranting the elite's guard visit or even our army. Ugh! I need to get out here. Plus**, **I am tired of Italian blood. Not many tourists have been around these months, just the locals. It's been a while since I had some Chicago style…_Knock…Knock…Knock._

The throne doors opened and Bree, the new human receptionist, entered the throne room. That girl was way cooler than that spunk deposit Gianna. Why did we turn her again? Oh right, she was Felix's new pet. How he found a mate in her, I have no idea.

"Masters, there is a Rosalie Cullen waiting to speak with you." She bowed slightly and waved lowly at me. I waved back and tried to give her a not so menacing smile.

We had bonded since they had been here. It was nice having someone here closer to my human age. I honestly never had a friend before and it was something I think I may have needed over these past centuries. She also brought me my mate….Corin. He was amazingly delicious. I felt so damn awkward being in this 15 year old body and all possible prospects were early 20's. My almost childlike looks appalled them. Corin was 17 and I fell for him in the instant I saw him. I had been around long enough to know the call of your mate. He even liked it when I played naughty. He loved my pain.

I had waited over five hundred years for him. He was very sick and Bree came here knowing we could "help" him. And that's what we did, for their servitude. What? Things were not free here. This wasn't a charity service. Plus,my man was gifted. We just couldn't be together. Caius' rules of fraternization were strict, torturous. Even I thought he was sick and that's saying something. He stated that first tier guards, like me and fourth tier guards, like Corin, were not allowed to be together, mate or not. We were supposedly a distraction to our purpose and goal. Since the guard was technically Cauis' rule, Aro & Marcus' hands were essentially tied. Yet Aro knew we were together and I am sure Marcus did as well. He actually encouraged me to pursue him, telling me eternity was a long time to be alone. The Volturi wasn't all bad. Just don't break the rules and we won't kill you. Aro picked up his ear piece and began to speak.

"_Why Rosalie, it is such a pleasure to hear from you."_

"_I wish I was calling with better news."_

"_Is Carlisle okay? I hope nothing has happened to my dear friend."_ Dear friend…pppsshhh. Whatever. He had a hankering for the good doctor.

"_He won't be if you don't help him. It seems that a rogue vampire has made some newborns, a lot of them. She plans on destroying my family."_

"_Why didn't Carlisle notify me of this?"_ That was weird. He would have told us of this issue. Could he be hiding something?

"_Well, he has only recently discovered this threat, but not at this mass. He was hoping the family would just take of care it. Our newest addition has come with quite a price. She was responsible for Edward's death."_ Gasps were heard around the room. Edward was a nice guy, hot as hell and before Corin, I had great interest in him.

"_That is such a terrible loss. I had hopes of adding Edward to our guard. No matter." _

"_Well you will be happy to know that this new addition, Isabella, is gifted. I am not sure how much, but I know the family would love to be rid of her."_

"_Interesting. Do you know what the nature of this gift?"_ Aro was that creepy uncle that collected bugs and put them on display in his living room. Only we were his bugs, his showpieces.

"_It is a shield of sorts. I have not been around as of late to witness much of it."_ Aro's eyebrows nearly took off in flight. He was excited. He had been waiting on a shield for some time now. We had heard of Caius' plans to overthrow Marcus and Aro. He was power hungry and a fool.

"_That would most fortuitous for us here. Thank you. Well, we will send someone within the week to investigate."_

"_NO! It will be too late. She will be there tomorrow. You must save them."_ Rosalie sobbed and her voice was annoying. I never trusted that bitch. She was sneaky. Aro just rolled his eyes and I tried to stifle my chuckle.

"_We will do what we can."_ Aro finished the conversation, getting the location and Isabella's description, then hung up the phone. He leaped from his throne in glee, clapping his hands. Yes**,** this is good. I may get to leave and for a fight at that.

"You four go to Oregon, where this altercation is about to take place. This is reconnaissance." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Janey, I want this Isabella, but I don't want to deal with these newborns. Observe only. If it turns bad, secure the target. The rest are fodder."

"Even Carlisle sir?" Demetri asked. I was wondering that myself.

"Let's hope he survives. Do not be detected. Remember the seer. Actually...Alec you stay. We may need you. Take Corin as his gift will be needed." Aro smiled down at me and kissed my cheek. Marcus nodded towards us and we left quickly. Felix went to retrieve Corin and I made arrangements with our jet. Finally**,** I get back to the states and some serious making out on the job.

We landed in Bend the next day and made our way via car to the Cullen's location. After a few miles we ditched our car and went on foot. We knew we were getting close when we could hear the snarls and growls of a large group of vampires. We all switched to business mode and I nodded at Corin signaling him to do his thing. He had the gift of stealth. He could make it so we could not be seen, heard, or smelt. It worked well when we needed to get some private time. If this trip goes well, we won't have to hide anymore. He'd be promoted to third tier.

We settled ourselves far enough away to not come in contact, but close enough to hear and see everything. I surveyed the field and noticed that we were just in time for the action. I looked around to see who was fighting. Ah yes, I had forgotten Maria's "blondiebear" had joined the Cullens. He was in the front of his group with his mate, the seer, beside them. She looked feral for someone so small. My kind of girl. I had not had a chance to meet her, but heard her gift was phenomenal. The newborns stopped just before the group. Not so big of a group, thirty-two of them to their fourteen. Outnumbered. This would be either an epic battle or a boring decimation. The Cullens took a step forward and one of the calmer newborns stepped closer. His blond hair blew in the wind as his eyes looked over the group. He was maybe already past his newborn year. Maybe he was the leader. What did he have against the Cullens? I saw his eyes lock on someone I hadn't noticed.

This must be the new addition that bitchtastic Rosalie spoke of. Her description of her "ratty hair" and "mediocre body" was totally incorrect. I could now see what had her in a tizzy. Isabella was very beautiful and was significantly close to Rosalie's mate, or should I say former mate. Score one for the newbie. She could be fun to fight with. We must get her back to Volterra. She was leaning against Emmett like this was an everyday affair. Feed, do some shopping, kill some newborns.

I quickly scanned over the rest of the group. I saw the rogue, Garrett. Tasty. He had a love for pain almost as much as my Corin did. Memories. He was next to Kate. I wonder if they were an item. That would be fitting with her gift. Behind them were Carlisle, his mate, and two little pains in the ass I have not seen in quite a while, Dee and Dazz. I remember when I first met them. They were living with the Cullens at the time and we stopped by to see if Edward could lend us some assistance on an issue. Regrettably he was not there, but they tested me too many times with their playful nature. They were excellent fighters, but they fought dirty. So I showed them how dirty I could get with my gift. I laughed at them as they squirmed and screamed under my harshest pain. Carlisle had to call Aro to get me to stop. They called me silly and boring. I was not having it. Needless to say we were not friends. Thieving little hussies. Let them cross me again and their fate would be sealed.

Isabella's gasp brought me back to the focus of the fight. She must know the leader. As if on cue, the true master of this event emerged from behind the newborns. Ah! It was the Flaming Red Headed Whore. Oh, how we all hated her and her mate James. He was not here. I wondered where he was, as they were never too far behind each other. If he was dead, I'd like to thank the person who ended him. I snickered down at Demetri and Felix, who were grasping their packages, as if to protect them. They swore she had some type of vampire STD. I shook my head at them. The newborns parted as Victoria walked to the front of the group. The blond held out his hand for her. Isabella gasped again and I was considering checking to see if vampires could die of shock. She probably knew Victoria as well.

"MIKE NEWTON?" Isabella screamed. "YOU CHANGED MIKE FUCKING NEWTON?" Emmett was growling at the way he was looking at Isabella. Alice's lip was curled up in small smile.

"I'll be damned if I have to see Mike Newton for all of eternity." Emmett said wryly.

"Don't speak that way about my pet!" Victoria screeched. Watch your balls Mikey.

"Victoria is my sire. We have come to claim your territory and other spoils." He looked pointedly at Bella, earning a large growl from Emmett. "How did that sound Mistress?" Victoria cooed at him.

"Very good dear. Bella I thought you would want a little piece of home. Too bad your father was already dead or I would have chosen him." Isabella growled and Emmett held onto her before she could charge. The newborns were getting stirred up again. They wouldn't be standing still much longer.

"She told you it was over territory? Really Mike? You want all this richness and foliage? This one hundred and forty population town? Take it." Isabella was a feisty one.

"Victoria wouldn't lie to me, she cares about me." Mike argued back. God, he was beginning to irritate me.

"Mike, she is after Bella to kill her for the death of her mate. It's a long story, but this is all about vengeance," Alice spoke. I loved her jeans. They look like she made them. I will have to remember to ask her later... if she survives.

"Victoria is that true? You said Bella Swan was like me and she would be my mate." Mike looked confused and I could see his worry edging on his face. Emmett growled at this news. Sexy.

"Mike, trust me. I have taken care of you for a long time." Mike nodded and kissed Victoria's forehead. "Now my pet, lead my babies to war."

Finally! The battle commenced with Mike's growl. The newborns pushed forward along with Mike. Jasper kept his soldiers steady, crouched and ready. At the last second they sprung and attacked. Mike was immediately decapitated by Jasper.

"Edward always wanted to do that," he said with the most maniacal grin I've ever seen. He then swooped in on the next set of newborns.

Mike's head flew back towards the fire that had been started by the two blonds I didn't know. I could see the bite marks all over their arms. Must be friends of Jasper. The male tossed the head in the fire and dashed back into the fray. Alice was taking on a guy twice her size, but I could see she was trained well. She flipped over him as he lunged at her and was on his back before he could realize it. She had him down and decapitated in seconds. Eleazar and his mate were taking on a group of four. The twins had a group of six they were fighting. I admit they were amazing to watch. Kate and Garrett were doing an excellent rendition of "Shock & Rip." Something Alec and I have done in the past. Distract them with pain and then kill them.

Dazz grabbed two that were coming towards her and twisted them in a way I knew was painful. She grabbed one of the females and punched a good chunk of her face off. Dee was making the vampire pretzel version of one guy, while biting off the head of another. If only they weren't bitches. They'dbe a great asset. Felix, Demetri, and Corin were taking bets on the survival of all the Cullens. Dee and Dazz were a favorite of Corin. He called them "Bite-Sized Mayhem". I hated to agree.

They were like a well choreographed dance. Elegant and sleek, but their outcome was deadly. The twins moved on to a group taking on Alice. Dee swung the one biting into Alice's shoulder off of her. She went at him quickly, taking his arm first and then his leg. His head was last to go as she disassembled the rest of him. Dazz was playing more with hers.

"Dee, she kinda looks like Rosabitch. This is for ripping my favorite shirt." She flung the female into the air, but held onto her arm, yanking it. "And this is for calling me a cow." The arm ripped off and Dazz flung it into the vampire coming at Dee. "And this is for taking my Uncle Emmy." She decapitated her slowly and the screams were gurgled until it was severed completely.

"Dazz, we have to get you some therapy sweetie." Dee said shaking her head. Dazz shrugged and they went back to it.

I moved my attention to Emmett. He had three newborns that were making him a chew toy. He tossed the one off his back into a tree. He kept his eye on Isabella. She was taking on two newborns of her own.

"Focus Emmett! Dammit! OW!" Bella screamed at him and by doing so got herself bitten. Stings like hell. It had happened to me once and I vowed never to let someone get the upper hand again. Her eyes turned fierce and black as night. Oh it was on. She leapt on the vampire that bit her and showed no mercy.

Emmett quickly ripped the arms of the one he was holding down with his foot and used those to beat the other one off to his side. He disposed of them quickly after that and dashed to assist Isabella. She didn't need it. She was epic. Her punches were quick and deadly. It looked as if she was using her shield to push further through the body. That was some gift. She then used her shield to decapitate another.

"Bella pull it in! Fight first, gift later!" Emmett screamed at her as he took on another newborn. Bella nodded at him and went back to hand to hand. That was curious. Maybe she didn't have that much strength to use it that often.

The newborns were dwindling. The Cullens looked like they were going to win this. Victoria must have noticed this as well and looked ready to flee. Yes, run bitch. Whoops too late. Isabella had swooped in her path.

"Going so soon Vickie?" Isabella punched her swiftly in the face and Victoria flew backwards. "Oh, this looks like it's going to be easy."

"You'll pay little girl." Victoria launched herself at her, giving Isabella a knee to the stomach. It seemed to not even stun her. She reached up and grabbed Victoria by the hair and yanked on it hard.

"It's a shame James had to come to me to get some play time." She laughed at Victoria and kicked her in her chest. Then she swiftly grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. She was going in for the kill and Victoria rolled out of the way. The battle around them was winding down and I could see some of the members handling the remaining ten newborns with ease.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Victoria went to grab her, but Isabella swooped to the right and grabbed her arm and bit into it. Victoria pushed her away.

"Ack! You taste disgusting. No wonder he left. You just weren't good enough." She baited her easily. Victoria was always a fool and gave into her emotions sometimes too quickly. That gift of evasion went out the window when you were too mad to want to get away. Victoria lunged at Bella again, madness evident in her eyes. Bella dodged it and grabbed Victoria's arms behind her. She placed her knee in her back and began to pull. I then saw a shimmer encase Victoria's head. It must be Isabella's shield. In a quick tug, Victoria's head was ripped clear off along with her arm. Nice! This girl is going to be my new best friend.

"Damn Swanny! That was badass. Let's go finish off the rest." Emmett smiled down at her.

"Lead the way oh man of mine." They went off helping the others toss limbs into the fire and finishing off the rest.

I saw two newborns sneaking around and they then attacked. There was a loud scream and tearing, but it wasn't from the newborns. One of the Cullens had fallen. Oh well, you win some you lose some. I gestured for the others to gather themselves. We needed to leave before they start exploring the area. I did not want to risk being noticed. Aro was going to be rather pleased with this turn of events.

* * *

**A/N: Not the blond you were thinking of was it. I swear my funny bone is that of a 14 year old dork spouting ST:TNG quotes. There is a reason to my madness and yes, another cliffie. Please review and tell me what you think. Preferably not how much you hated the cliffie. LOL!**

**Fic Recs: I am really loving **_**A Desperate Housewife's Escape**_** by SweetLovinCullen. It has a trapped Bella, married to Mike Newton LOL and a Gardenward. Time to see a man about the shrubbery! The other I just finished reading is **_**Bella's Secret**_** by cullen818. It's a sweet and sour tale of the love of Bella and Jasper. AH and so filled with angst. I loved it.**


	17. Aftermath

**A/N: This chapter really got to me. The violence in this chapter is a little worse than the previous. It's a little emotional as well. Thanks abbymickey24 & stephlite as always babes.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

_I saw two newborns sneaking around and they then attacked. There was a loud scream and tearing, but it wasn't from the newborns. One of the Cullen's had fallen. Oh well, you win some you lose some. I gestured for the others to gather themselves. We needed to leave before they start exploring the area. I did not want to risk being noticed. Aro was going to be rather pleased with this turn of events._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Aftermath**

**BPOV  
**I was on a high and I was all set on a victory romp with Emmett. I just totally kicked Victoria's ass! She had it a long time coming and I wanted her to pay for what she brought upon my family. And no one talks about Charlie that way. On top of all that, she changed Mike Newton and that was all sorts of wrong. I was starting to feel a little off, but it was the same feeling I got when I used my gift too much. I decided not to worry too much about it and knew I would need to hunt soon. A scream caused me to focus on my surroundings. I knew that voice. The sound of metal tearing and marble crumbling caused me to clutch my chest. Please dear God no.

I ran as fast as I could over to where I saw the last of the newborns attacking Carlisle and Esme. Based on their positioning, it looked as if Carlisle and Esme were battling two, but had a sneak attack of another pair. The remnants of one lay twitching a few feet away. Carlisle was being bitten in the shoulder by one holding him from behind, while kicking the other one away from him. WHERE THE HELL IS ESME? I heard her whimpers and she was being kicked by a rather large vampire. Her entire left leg was missing and as I inspected further, so was a hand.

Emmett and Jasper swooped in and took the two off of Carlisle, destroying them quickly. Carlisle's clothes were ripped and the venom from his wound was dripping down his chest. He looked feral as he crouched at the vampire attacking Esme. I could tell Carlisle was ready to attack, but the newborn had taken a worn Esme as a shield in front of him. Emmett and Jasper were taking flank behind Carlisle. The others were watching us warily from their spots on the field.

I stood behind the vampire waiting for the right moment. No one else was really in great positioning to help without getting Esme ripped to shreds in the process. Dazz was looking at me and nodded her head slowly. She must have known what I was about to do. Dee was trying to see if she could move closer, but the newborn gripped Esme's neck tighter. His eyes began to dart around and he knew there was no exit. There was a raging fire right next to them and with the right move he could send them both to a fiery grave. I knew I had to make a move when he began eyeing the flames hard.

He was going to kill her. I knew it. Was this the vision Alice saw? Could this all have been avoided some way? I looked at Jasper and Emmett, the worry etched on their faces. If Carlisle lunged, he would not make it in time. I sent a little confidence and the feeling of help to Jasper, hoping he understood what I was trying to do. Alice moved slightly and it caught the newborn's attention.

"NOW BELLA!" She screamed.

Jasper shot me a huge boost of confidence. I quickly shot a small bubble bullet right into the newborn's head and expanded it. Dee had swooped in and shredded the rest, while Carlisle caught Esme. Everyone must have been holding their breath because I heard a chorus of air leaving everyone. Jasper slowly approached Carlisle, but he just growled as Jasper got closer.

"Alice, find her missing pieces. Dee, Dazz help her. It's Esme's leg, hand, and it looks to be a bit of her neck." Jasper ordered. They found the pieces and walked back over to Jasper waiting for the next order. Carlisle was still accessing Esme while she whimpered. Peter came up next to Jasper and Emmett on the other side as the others continued clean up.

"It's all here Jasper." Dazz said. Dee was just shaking her head at the scene before us. I knew this was hard on her. She saw Esme as a mother and, like all of us, was taking this really hard.

"Give it all to Alice. Alice you are going to approach Carlisle slowly, but Bella I want my mate in your shield." He glared at me, but I didn't get mad. I understood what he was trying to do and I wouldn't let him down. Emmett was freaking out that his little sis was getting close to a very protective vampire right now. "Calm down ya nut. Carlisle is not going to let a male get close right now, plus some part of him will recognize his daughter." Jasper explained. Emmett nodded his head and Alice moved closer. I enclosed her in my shield and I focused to keep it wrapped all around her.

"Jasper she is going to have to let the shield down so Carlisle can smell Esme's scent." Alice was right. He is not going to understand.

"Bella can just reduce it slightly, maybe just the area of the pieces?" Jasper asked.

"What the fuck do you think this is?" I shot back at Jasper.

"Fucking do it Isabella. I know you can." Jasper growled out. Damn pushy big brother, getting on my nerves, thinking I can do all this crap. I grumbled, but focused myself and actually did what he asked.

"Good job Swanny." Emmett whispered from across the way. I tried not to lose focus, but smiled as I concentrated on protecting Alice.

Carlisle smelled the pieces as they got closer and looked towards Alice. She handed them to him and he took them slowly and smelled Alice. She knelt down beside him and helped him to lift Esme. Carmen then walked over and took the pieces from Carlisle. He didn't do anything, not even growl at her.

"Cortita* I have it. You help the others. Amor come with us, follow closely behind." And just like that the three of them took Esme back to the house to get her fixed up. It was going to be a long road to recovery for her.

I realized that I still had Alice in my shield because she was standing in front of me tapping her foot with her arms crossed. I released her and felt weakened again. I collapsed into her arms and Em was over quickly.

"I got you Swanny." I looked up to see a sad smile on his face. "I think you over did it today baby. You will need to hunt more if you're going to use your shield like that." I nodded and was just going to be content in his arms when I saw that he had an ear missing.

"WHAT THE FUCK EM? Where the hell is your ear?" Alice then dug in her pocket and handed it to me.

"He lost it early, thought I'd keep it till the end." I nodded at her and thanked her. I coated the ear with my venom and pressed it back to Em's face. He flinched a little at the sting, but found a smiled for me. I was so glad that was all that was detached. He then began to lick my bite wounds sealing them. It was starting to turn me on and I felt guilty with everything that had happened here. Still I couldn't deny the effect of his tongue on my body. Even with the festering smells of Victoria's newborn army, I was about to ravish my man right here, right….

"Bella….Emmy."

"Auntie Bell…Uncle Em."

Dee and Dazz…shit…I forgot where we were. I looked up to them and they were looking around, trying to give us our privacy. Emmett got up and pulled me with him and he began to access the twins' damage.

"Jeebus Emmy, we're fine." Dazz said and Dee nodded smiled up at me.

"Are you two alright? Sorry about the ear Uncle Em, but it looks like Bella is treating you just right." Dee smiled. She was the sweetest thing when not totally dismembering a pack of angry vampires. "We are going to check on Esme and maybe do a patrol around the perimeter." They dashed back towards the house and I looked over the dwindling pyres around the field. Alice and Jasper walked over to us, as did Peter, Char, Kate & Garrett.

"Garrett and I are going back to the house as well. We will hunt first and then relieve Dee & Dazz." Kate said as she and Garrett made their way back to the house.

Peter and Charlotte said goodbye calling me "Badass Bella". They needed to hunt as well and wanted to go far enough out to avoid drawing attention to us. Peter refused to go animal again.

"Take care oh wise Swan. McCarty she is mighty special. Don't ever let her go." Peter looked at Emmett sternly. He then ruffled Alice's hair and she growled at him. Charlotte laughed and shook her head at him.

"It's a love/hate relationship. What can you do?" She hugged Emmett and I, then Alice and Jasper. They left and I could see Jasper was a bit melancholy.

"Maybe you can take me to see them some time Jasper." Jasper's emotions were spilling over at my request and Alice mouthed thank you to me. They excused themselves and I knew what they were off to do. I needed to do the same. I wanted to reconnect to Em, but my mind was also wondering about Victoria.

"What's wrong Swanny?" He could always tell.

"Just how did she find us? We didn't leave a trail behind and I was all but dead."

"Isabella, just leave it alone for now. You need to hunt and I need you." He whispered the last part in my ear and I quivered.

"I want you too." I loved him so much and I reached up to kiss him softly on the lips.

We made a mad dash out into the area to find something filling to eat. I was pretty out of it still and was going to need to build my energy up. I found a moose and he a bobcat. We were going to go out for more, but I stopped him. I couldn't wait any longer. I slowly approached him as he was discarding his meal. I wrapped my arms around his back and breathed him in. He hummed in response. I ran my hand up the back of his shirt, lightly caressing his skin. I loved the way he felt and tasted.

I moved my way around to the front of him. His eyes were dark and devoured every bit of me. Em was my everything and he could see all the way into my soul. I reached the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up over his head. I took my hands and slowly traced every sinew with my fingertips. His gasps edged me on as I rediscovered every inch of him. I began to then kiss all over his chest. No spot was left uncovered as I expressed my love to him.

"Please Isabella. Stop…teasing me. I want to touch you too." Emmett wanted me. It was very evident with his voice. It was low and throaty. He grabbed me hard and kissed me till I felt myself about to climax from it. He pulled me down to the ground and I was unmovable under him. "I am going to show you…KISS… my heart Isabella…KISS… I was so afraid…KISS…of losing you today…KISS…Never, never again. I will protect you." His kisses were killing me.

"I love you Emmett, forever.

My shirt was off seconds later and Emmett was enjoying kissing down my neck. His arms were roaming every part of me and I was on fire. His touch was divine and my heart would have exploded by now if it could still beat. He took off my jeans next and began kissing down my chest. My nipples each got a turn with Emmett's tongue as he lavished them in kisses and licks. I was wound tightly and if he even touched my sensitive center, I would be done…this round. His mouth made his way down and he ripped my panties off with his teeth. I looked down at him in shock.

"It's okay Isabella…it's clearly Wednesday and those said Tuesday." I could only chuckle at him as he was right.

Emmett's kisses made their way down my thighs and he added nibbles in between each kiss. He finally made it to where I wanted him and he bit down on my nub. I exploded harshly all over his face as he lapped at me. Curses flew from my mouth and my hands dug into the ground. I was too afraid to grab a hold of Emmett as I might claw into his skin.

"That's quite the mouth you have Isabella." I was coming down and looked at him, smiling.

"No, that's quite the mouth you have. Let me see if I can return the favor."

I flipped us over and pulled his pants down slowly. Thank fuck! He was going commando. He was already hard and standing tall. I couldn't wait to feel him in me. I took a long slow lick of him and Emmett tensed from the feeling. He wasn't going to last long. He was about as pent up as I had been. I licked his tip and slowly took him into my mouth. I loved the way he tasted. I couldn't get enough. He panted and moaned beneath me as I showed him just how much I loved him in my mouth. I could tell he was getting closer as his hand came to my head to guide me. I didn't mind, I liked him leading the way.

"Isabella…Bella…shit! BABY!"

Em exploded in my mouth and I swallowed all of him, never spilling a drop. He pulled me up from him and was kissing me with abandon. I felt him grow hard again, against my leg, and I slowly impaled myself onto him. We both moaned out in the feel of each other. I went slowly at first, wanting this reassurance, this feeling that he was mine and I was his. That we both were okay and nothing would separate us. He grabbed my hips and pulled to meet me face to face. He kissed me as I continued to ride him and I was getting close again. Emmett then flipped us again, taking my breast into his mouth. He was hitting me at a new angle as he plunged deeper and deeper.

"I love you Isabella…I love you."

"Emmett I love you too baby. Please….don't stop."

"Almost there…ugh….come with me!"

And that's just what I did. I came so hard and pulled him down upon me. Emmett became undone and the feel of him falling over was exquisite.

"Forever Swanny, forever." He whispered in my ear. We just held each other there until the sun set and decided to make our way back to the house.

We made it back to the house and freshened up a bit before meeting up with everyone. We went in through our side entrance and enjoyed a quickie in our shower. We came out from the basement and saw Eleazar and Carmen sitting in front of Carlisle and Esme's door.

"How is she?" I asked them. Carmen breathed a huge sigh and explained that Esme was fine, but Carlisle was only allowing her to deliver blood to them for Esme. Apparently she had gone through several gallons already. I looked worriedly at Emmett.

"Babe, she'll be fine. It's just going to take a while." He kissed my nose and the four of us walked to the living room, where the others had gathered.

Jasper and Alice were snuggled up on the couch. Kate was sitting in between Dee and Dazz chatting about fighting techniques, while Garrett was looking out the patio doors. I assumed he was standing guard. We were all still a little tense. Dee and Dazz came over to us and told us that they would be leaving now.

"We have some unfinished business we need to take care of. We were kinda in the middle of it when we left." Dazz said and I could tell that it was something more.

"You would tell us if you needed help right?" Emmett asked with a very fatherly tone. I knew that he cared about the girls so much though.

"Yes Uncle Emmy." They replied in unison.

"Take care of our Uncle Em, Auntie Bell." Dee said and then gave me a big hug. I was going to miss them. I hugged Dazz next and told them that I want to visit them soon. They high-fived Emmett, nodded to everyone else and dashed away. Emmett had the biggest frown on his face as he watched them go. I kissed his cheek and held him close.

"It's okay babe. They would let you know if it was something they couldn't handle." I tried giving him more kisses to cheer him up. Carmen laughed at him and we sat around to talk some more. We occasionally would hear purring sounds coming from Carlisle upstairs as he tended to Esme. The girls and I would awe and coo over it, while the guys acted like it was not happening.

Kate's phone rang and she snapped it open quickly. The voice on the other line brought us all out of our eased states.

"Kate…:"

"Irina, where the hell were you? Why didn't you come to our aid?" Everyone tensed up and Garrett was immediately at Kate's side holding her hand.

"I was unable to come."

"What the fuck do you mean you couldn't come? Esme got hurt."

"ESME GOT HURT?" I heard that familiar bitch's voice in background. Rosalie…just fucking great. What the hell does she care? Emmett was rubbing me up and down my arms. I hated that I let her get to me this much.

"Yes. A few bad bites for the rest of us, but Esme was injured the worse." Kate snarled back.

"Sorry Kate, but some information fell into my lap at the time and I had to…take care of it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kate must have been using her gift unknowingly because Garrett would shake and hiss every time she spoke.

"Too much happened with twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber while I was away with my mate. It's a long story and I'm only going to tell it once. We are already on the road. We will be there in three hours." Irina said harshly and I wondered what the hell happened.

"Why not run, it would be faster." Jasper spoke. I was thinking the same thing.

"Well Tanya is currently in pieces. I didn't feel like carrying her, dripping all the damn way." Irina sounded really pissed and I was fucking nervous. Was there a second wave coming?

"OH MY GOD! Were they attacked in Forks too?" Carmen cried out.

"No. I did it to her. I'll explain when I get there." And she abruptly hung up.

We sat around waiting for them to arrive. This was very strange news and the reasoning as to why Irina would attack her own sister was minimal. Irina just wasn't like that. Time must have flown by quickly because soon we heard an SUV pull up. Alice shook her head and told Jasper to prepare to use his gift.

"Alice what's going on?" Jasper asked.

"That's the weird part. I don't know, as I'm only getting snippets. Bella is your shield up?"

"No. I've been saving my energy. It takes too much out of me to use." She nodded and sighed. Just then the whiff of fucking Rosalie Hale made its way to my nose. I knew Irina's scent, but there was another...her mate perhaps? But something about it was familiar.

Irina walked in first, her eyes black as death. This was not good. I clutched Em's arm and pulled him closer to me. My eyes found Rosalie next. She was holding a sack in front of her. I was guessing that it was the remnants of Tanya. Last to walk in was a face I vaguely remember, but I knew it was something from my human memories. I looked up to Em in confusion. His face was dark and he was growling lowly. Jasper looked at the vampire the same way and Alice looked over to me sadly. Who was this man? Irina grabbed the bag from Rosalie, actually startling her. The man flinched away as well.

"This is my mate Laurent. I know that you all are familiar with him." Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all nodded. She tossed the Tanya bag at Eleazar's feet. "Deal with it." Carmen looked like she wanted to cry and Kate was standing with Garrett with arms crossed. She wanted an explanation. Damn straight. Jasper looked at Emmett and then to me.

"Tell her Emmett. She doesn't remember him." Emmett sighed at Jasper's request.

"Baby…" Rosalie huffed and Irina shot death glares at her. Rosalie retreated back. "Laurent was part of the coven with James and Victoria." And just like that I remember seeing him that day in the field and when he came back to the Cullen's to warn us. I growled loudly and Emmett squeezed me tighter. I was pissed and I was going to see his head roll if he played a part in this.

Irina grabbed Rosalie and tossed her ass to the floor, so much so that the wood broke beneath her. She then grabbed Laurent by the ear and pulled him further into the room. She told us of his deceit. How he befriended Rose, how Rose knew who he was from the start and still let him funk up my parents house with his traitorous stench. He also convinced Tanya to keep Rosalie's actions at bay when needed, but also encouraging her juvenile behavior.

"I am so disappointed in my mate. Did I do something so wrong in another life that this is what I get? I understand if you try to take action against him. In his defense, he was duped as well. She lied to him, telling him false truths about James' death. Laurent actually tried to stop it and get Victoria to stop her plan. He has even stuck to our diet all this time to prove his love for me, but it was all too little too late." Irina sighed and I wanted to feel for her, but I was beyond pissed. Irina continued her sad tale:

"He would sometimes sneak away for hunts alone. I thought he was cheating until I followed him and overheard him yelling at someone named Victoria, saying he couldn't help her anymore. Victoria threatened to kill his mate after she destroyed the Cullen's. When he hung up, I attacked him. My heart was breaking, but I still loved him." She began weeping and sobbing, for her family, for herself, for the possible pain of losing her mate.

"Rosalie...He said Victoria wanted to make sure Rosalie didn't foil her plan. Because she knew she'd be the only one who could warn you. Because she knew from the start. Rosalie is the one that ratted the family out." Everyone gasped and looked at her. Laurent was moving away from her and he was very smart. I was on the verge of bringing this whole house down just to get to her.

"It wasn't supposed to get this out of hand! They were supposed to just get rid of Bella. I NEED MY EMMETT BACK! You can't have him! Any of them!" Rosalie screeched at me.

Was she fucking kidding me? I was boiling and couldn't hear her anymore. That bitch….that bitch…..I was shaking and I could feel Em doing the same.

"Bring it you little shit!" She mouthed off at me.

Nothing could stop me as I slipped away from Emmett, all too easily I might add, and launched at Rosalie.

". MY. FAMILY!" For every pause, I punched her ugly fucking face. She couldn't escape me. I became the monster I knew I had within me and savagely ripped Rosalie into very small pieces. I shredded her body like confetti. Her venom splashed all over everywhere. I was drenched in it, rejoiced in it. I crushed and pounded them into the already broken floor, giving way to the basement below. I was raged, angered, pissed the fuck off. She was a threat to my coven, my family.

"YOU WON'T HURT THEM AGAIN!" I growled at her remains. I roared and scraped at the floor.

It took Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Eleazar and Laurent to pull me off what was left of her. I was trying to use my shield to push them off, but I wasn't strong enough. I wanted her to be nothing, so I had pounded the pieces over and over again, using my shield over and over to crumble her body. Once they got me back I was snarling and hissing. I spit right on her remains. There was no coming back from that. A small, yet menacing growl came from the steps. I watched as Carlisle came down with a fierce and deadly look in his eyes. He walked over to the remains of his former daughter, reached into his pocket, and lit up his Zippo. Yes! This is what I wanted. Burn that bitch! I watched as the lighter fell, the venom catching quickly and burning what was left of Rosalie Hale.

I was weakening from using my shield, so I could not push them off of me. I finally stopped fighting Jasper's calm, but all it did was clear my rage. Carlisle didn't even look at the rest of us as he walked back up the stairs quietly. I turned back to small pyre burning and realized what I had done. I am the murderer Rosalie always said I was. Jasper's calm hung in the air, touching us, but I doubt if it really did any good.

* * *

**A/N: Cortita* is Carmen's affectionate way of calling Alice "shortie." Some of you said Esme was the one that got hurt. I really needed it to be her and you can see why. Carlisle you sexy beast! I had to get him some action. Some of you thought it was Dee or Dazz…well I have something else planned for my duo. So no cliffy here, just something I know you all were begging for. LOL! Review and let me know what you think.**

**Fic Recs: On a Bella/Jasper kick apparently. First up is **_**The Safe Side**_** by DjLilbit. She is one of my favorite readers and just started her story. The first chapter has sucked me right on in with a Bella on the run and danger lurking around every corner. The second chapter made me bite off all my nails. It's that good. And I must pimp out **_**The Box**_** by abbymickey24. My beta is wrapping up this short and angsty and loving and memorable story of the love affair of Bella & Jasper. It's so worth the read.**


	18. Cullen Family Redux

**A/N: I had so many problems with this chapter. I hope you all like it still and thank you so much for your patience. There are only two scheduled chapters after this and the epi. Wait…OMG…only two? *runs off to cry to abbymickey24 & stephlite***

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

****

**

* * *

**

_I was weakening from using my shield, so I could not push them off of me. I finally stopped fighting Jasper's calm, but all it did was clear my rage. Carlisle didn't even look at the rest of us as he walked back up the stairs quietly. I turned back to small pyre burning and realized what I had done. I am the murderer Rosalie always said I was. Jasper's calm hung in the air, touching us, but I doubt if it really did any good._

**Chapter 18: Cullen Family Redux**

**Aro POV  
**I had been sitting here waiting patiently for my pets to return to me. It had been a just a little over two days and I knew I could expect them back in a few hours. I had sent them to a nowhere place in the states. My old friend Carlisle had been a naughty boy it seemed. I knew that I could not very well trust all those things Rosalie had to say. I had read her thoughts once. Such a broken little mind. Some people should have not been changed and she was certainly one of them. Carlisle and his compassionate heart would certainly get him in trouble. If he had broken the rules as I think he had, I would certainly have to punish him. He would like my punish...

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Enter." Oh it's my pets and from the look on Jane's face it seemed she had some goodies for me.

"Master we come bearing such delicious news." Jane certainly shared my flair for gossip.

"Meet me in the throne room. I shall go retrieve my brothers." They bowed and exited my study. Marcus was probably holed up in his room as usual. I didn't know why he couldn't get over my sister. She was a whore, the original succubus. I knew he could see that they were truly mated. The fool could see bonds. Yet, she had a way to lure men in. That was what she did to him and also to Caius. When I caught her and Caius together, I was furious and killed her on the spot. I knew Marcus would never believe me, so I blamed it on the Romanians. Since then, he had been a shadow of his former self. And Caius. One day I will pay him back for his treachery. Yet for now, we hold these secrets over each other's heads.

I reached Marcus' room and it was silent, but I knew he was there. I knocked on his door and told him the guard had returned. I followed the back stairs down to Caius' "training area" and spoke loud enough from the sixth step so he could hear me. He would be very focused and the screams would be so loud that he wouldn't hear you. I knew that if I stayed here, I wouldn't hear whomever he was torturing. He exited the room and met up with me, as did Marcus and we made our entrance into the throne room. Jane was bursting at the seams. I actually saw Marcus smile at her giddy nature. She was the only one that could get him to smile or show any emotion really.

"Jane, report."

Jane went into her recall of the event. Victoria showing up with the newborns, the backup the Cullens had from outside covens to fight them, and what happened during the battle. She was starting to show her age when she got to the fighting. Marcus and I were chuckling at her enthusiasm, but Caius seemed to be getting annoyed quickly.

"JANE! Stop it now. This is not some action adventure. Be clear, concise. Do I need to remind you of how the guard is to perform?" Caius was a supreme fool and an asshole. Jane shuddered and bowed.

"Sorry Master Caius. There is the new Cullen member, Isabella, but she is still young, barely two. Still, she is very controlled and is also a shield. She was very effective in using it during the battle."

"What of the newborns? Were the Cullens able to destroy them all?" Caius continued to probe.

"Yes they did, with only one major injury on their part. Carlisle's mate, Esme." I perked up at the news. She was hurt, which means Carlisle must have been furious. My poor friend. I would have to console him if she was not to survive.

"Aro, Marcus this is the kind of potential uprising we need to be worried about." Caius stood up in a huff.

"What are you going on about Caius? The newborns were taken care of, the human who knew the secret was changed. What else is there?" Marcus spoke up and I was in agreement.

"Sciocchi vecchi!* We are the _Volturi_. We do not let things like this slide because they are our _friends_. We keep the rules and they should be obeyed. The Cullens broke several rules, which resulted in the making of a newborn army. This cannot and will not be overlooked. When such egregious crimes are committed, we act." Oh I knew this look on Caius and as I looked at Marcus, he knew as well.

"We can call them here…"

"Call them here Aro? Are you serious? This is something that I will meet head on." Caius turned to leave towards his guard quarters. "I am taking the third tier to resolve this issue." I was going to speak, but was shocked to see Corin doing it for me.

"The entire third tier? Master Caius, surely that is excessive." Caius marched over to him and glared.

"And this is why you will never rise above your station." Caius then threw Corin into the far wall. Jane was at his side immediately. "And don't think I don't know about you two. There are no secrets amongst my guard."

The rest of us looked over at Caius retreating form in hatred. His guard respected him and feared him. They would certainly follow his orders. Nothing we could say would stop him and doing so would have us constantly watching out backs, even more than what we do now.

"Jane, take Corin to his room. With the entire 3rd tier leaving, he will be on duty soon." Marcus said. Felix and Demetri came closer to us and began telling us their point of view from the mission. Alec listened in as well, angry that he missed the excitement.

I heard the guard leaving from the castle not long after that. This was one time I wish I hadn't splurged my on the new fleet of private jets and large Boeings. Jane returned and sat with us as we went over everything again. For the next few hours, I wondered if there was going to be anyone left standing from Caius' wrath. Then I remembered he showed no mercy. The guard was changing again and Corin would be returning. Jane was looking so melancholy the more we discussed Caius. He had hurt her so in the past, Corin was healing her and I knew he would bring a smile to her face.

"Masters, I know the rules of the Volturi and yes they lied. But what is it worth killing all the Cullens for?" Felix asked and I shook my head at him. He was kept in the dark a lot about Caius.

"Felix, where as I know Carlisle has no intentions of ever over throwing the Volturi, his recent actions say differently. Well to Caius anyway. He amassed other coven members to come together to fight and this Isabella is the center of all of it. That looks very bad on their part." I told him.

"But Master Aro, one hundred guard…really? I mean really? It's such a waste of resources." Demetri was right, but he didn't know Caius either. He hid his secrets well this past millennia. Secrets that let him get his way more often than he should.

Magnus walked in as the last guard in our throne room. It should have been Corin. Did he take another shift elsewhere?

"Magnus, where is Corin." His eyes went wide and he was opening and closing his mouth. I certainly do not have time for his incompetence. "Jane."

"My pleasure." Magnus was on the floor screaming in pain in seconds. My favorite pet, so talented.

"STOP! PLEASE! I WAS….ARGH! I WAS UNDER ORDERS!" Magnus would never last a guard. Telling secrets so quickly. Tsk Tsk.

"Jane." She stopped her gift and Magnus was on his knees in front of me.

"It was Master Caius. He took Corin and one of the others along with them, Jazmina. He is hoping she will help block the seer and Corin their scents." Jane will not like this. 3..2..1…

"HE DID WHAT? I WILL DESTROY CAIUS MYSELF! Corin could get hurt. I have seen Isabella's shield and with him front-lined, he'd be the first she'd take out," Jane screamed. Marcus was holding her tight to his chest. She was between a growl and sob and Marcus was just trying to soothe her. He was like a father to her. He was the only one besides Corin that could calm her down. Alec mostly just instigated.

"Demetri, destroy that please," I waved at Magnus. "Bree, my dear, we need to leave now. Prepare our travel. We won't get ahead of Caius, not by a long shot, but we may be able to save whatever is left." Jane nodded and I would do anything for her or my other favorite pets. Plus I hoped the shield would survive. She would be my best asset in defeating Caius. Sarò sempre ottenere ciò che voglio.*

**EmPOV**

I couldn't believe how many of us it was taking to hold Bella back. It was like she was a newborn all over again. I could feel her trying to use her shield, but she was already too weak. Then Carlisle came in and finished the job. I knew that if I was in his position, I would have done the same. I looked over at the remnants of what was left of my former wife and I am not in the least bit saddened. The Rosalie I had fallen for so many decades ago what just a figment of my imagination.

I had to get Bella out of here and calm. She had been through enough and to have Rosalie be the root of everything was going to weigh on her. I felt Bella relax a little and I dragged her to the corner of the room and let her cool down some more. The family began to discuss Laurent's fate and I felt the growl bubble up in Bella's chest.

"I would understand if my life is to be taken. Yet, I would hope this family offers second chances." Was Laurent fucking kidding me? He was in on this the whole time.

"You helped to bring this down on our heads. Say goodbye to your mate because I'm leavin' less than what Bella made of Rosalie." Jasper growled out and his eyes were black as night. I heard a sigh come from Bella.

"Jasper…please no more. Just let him go. No more." Bella turned her head into my chest and was breathing deeply.

"What the fuck Bella? We don't leave leftovers behind. You saw what happened when we leave messes." Jasper was practically ready to launch at Laurent. Irina was holding him and whispering to him. "Irina you need to move or you're going with him."

"Jasper I take this as my responsibility. Mine and Irina's. " Bella looked up from her nook in my arm and stared hard at Irina. Irina nodded and held on tight to Laurent.

"Fuck this!" Jasper stormed out and Alice was set to follow him.

"Give him time, this is his family too and you are asking a great deal of him." Alice then turned to Laurent. "And you, I foresee nothing as of now, but know this...you have one chance and one only. Or I will rip you apart myself." In that moment I had never been more proud of my little sister. Looks like the Major was starting to rub off on her.

"As we all appreciated your help, I think your coven should go. We will have Carlisle touch base with you when he can." I spoke to Eleazar as calmly as I could. I didn't want Laurent to live, but Bella made the request and she pretty much had me whipped.

Eleazar nodded and ushered his coven out. Kate and Garrett were going to stay, but I knew that we needed this time right now. I explained to them to come back in a month or so. Just to call first. We all needed to heal individually, then together as a family. I looked down at Bella and her eyes seemed void. She was just staring at the lamp next to us. I continued to caress her arms and hair, hoping that she was calming down.

We had sat there for the rest of the night till the next. I had heard Jasper and Alice return and I could tell he was a lot calmer. We were going to need to talk soon. I don't think Carlisle and Esme were quite ready yet. The sun was starting to shine again and Bella got up.

"Thanks Em. I just…I just needed the silence, for a least a little while." She was looking right at me again, but her eyes didn't shine. I was not having it.

"Now Swanny, don't go all guilt trip on me. Rosalie deser…"

"Dammit! I know she fucking deserved it. You think I don't know that?" Bella turned away from me and it stung a little. Yet I knew it was easier to kill a stranger than someone you know. Even if it was Rosalie Hale.

"Bella babe, look… I know it's been rough on you, but it's been hard on all of us. Carlisle with Esme, Jasper and Alice trying to coordinate the fight, and you with your shield. And me Bella, I've just been trying to support you. I just want to make sure my Bean is okay." I walked up behind her and slid my arms around her waist. She huffed a little and leaned into me. I knew she had rolled her eyes.

"So many names for me Em." She laughed slightly.

"I thought you liked all of my names?" I chuckled in her ear and she melted more into me, but I could still feel her being at a distance.

"I think I need to hunt." She said and released herself from me.

Bella made her way towards our room and began to change her clothes. We both were a mess and I thought about taking a shower, but she seemed not in the mood for that now. I decided to change as well. I am sure she would want some company on her hunt. Bella made her way to leave, but I called out to her to wait up.

"I think I need some time. My thoughts are a mess." She held my hand in hers and I could give her a few hours alone. I understood.

"Sure Swanny, anything you need. I love you Isabella."

"Yeah Emmett, I know. I love you too." She kissed me quickly and dashed out the house.

I had nothing else to do, so I decided to shower and clean up the house a bit. Esme would freak if she saw her floors. I started repairing the floors first. Jasper ended up helping me and we worked well in silence. I knew he was still questioning about Laurent and I was worried about Bella. Alice then joined us, saying she was going to hunt for Esme and Carlisle. We heard her return with a cooler. It was hilarious seeing her carrying something as big as that when she was so small. Jasper and I finished the upstairs and downstairs, while Alice vacuumed up Rosalie's ashes. I noticed the sun was setting again and worried about Bella.

"Jeez Emmy bear, she's fine. She already nabbed a small fox and is just laying out under the stars." Alice patted me on my shoulder and I felt better, but I still worried.

"I'm just going to go check on Bella real quick." I was about to head out when the short round was blocking my path. "Move Alice."

"No Emmett. She needs this time and if you go now, you'll only make it worse" Alice crossed her arms and glared at me.

Bossy little pint sized vampire. I just nodded my head and went out to hunt myself. I came across her path and was tempted to follow it, but if she wanted me there, she would have told me so. I found a nice brown bear and went back to the house. Alice and Jasper were watching some reality show about some wives in Atlanta. I knew it was mostly because Jasper liked it. He was a fan of the one called NeNe. I shook my head and headed down to my room. I noticed Bella's old bedroom door was closed, but I could see the light on. I walked over to the door and I knew she was inside. I could feel her, she was only a few feet away and there was nothing that I could do for her.

Bella finally came to see me the following day, but it was mostly superficial conversation. I was starting to get pissed. I was her mate, her best friend. I thought I deserved better than how she was treating me. It was Esme and Carlisle that had calmed me. She made her way down via Carlisle, her "favorite pack mule." She winced as he placed her down on the couch. We all flinched in response.

"I'm okay everyone. Just going to take some time." She smiled at all of us. Carlisle had her tucked safely into his side. She patted the seat next to me and kept my attention off Bella with her questions of the events post battle.

Bella was standing looking out the windows, the sunlight glittering off her skin and she was just beautiful. She caught my stare and gave me a small smile, but then turned back to look out the window. Not long after that she was excusing herself to go hunt and asked Alice to come with her. So what? I'm still not good enough?

"Give her time son." Carlisle said wisely. We hadn't heard his voice in days. This was good. It meant at least something was returning to normal.

"She has a lot to sort through. You know Bella." He smirked at me.

"Yes I do. I don't have a whole year of getting the cold shoulder for her to figure it out." I wasn't trying to be mean, but I was not known for my patience. Plus , I did know Bella. My girl could let something eat and fester away till it ate her alive.

Alice and Bella returned not long after and Alice had her arm wrapped around Bella's waist. Bella looked up at me and smiled, but it still did not reach her eyes. That night she was in her room again, door closed to me.

Another day had passed and we were all getting back to normal. We were all relaxing in the great room together, as a family. Esme was walking a little, but Carlisle still carried her everywhere. The animal blood was healing her quickly just not as much as human blood would have. Bella was on the window ledge, looking out the window again, focusing on something I was sure was not out there. She hadn't said much to me, but by this time, I had had enough. I gave a quick sideways glance to Alice and she just shrugged. I think everyone had enough of me by then.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her hesitantly. She looked up at me and sighed. I followed her outside and she climbed into the nearby tree.

"So what's going on Bella?"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"No Em, why on earth would you think that? She looked like I had asked her to kick a puppy.

"Well, you've been ignoring me. Yet you have no problems talking to Alice. So you tell me how I could not think that."

"Look Emmett. I didn't give anything away to Alice. I promise." She came down from the tree and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry. I just feel like I took another child away from Esme. The newborns were nothing to us. They were pawns unfortunately, from Victoria. I just don't see how you can love someone that did what I did. I…I…ripped her…to pieces Emmy." Bella pushed away from me and began to pace. I saw her get a little choked up and then she shook her head as if the thoughts were bothering her.

"No fucking way. I will not break down again because of that bitch. I will not be weak and I will not distance myself from the man that holds my heart. Do you love me Em?" Bella said all this while her hands were in fists. She was shaking and the fierce love I always saw in her eyes was burning me alive.

"Forever and always." She leapt in my arms and I caught her just under her thighs. She kissed me then and I was lost. This was my Bella. This was my strong woman. She was the best of my soul. Bella was attacking my neck and I had to get us father away or the family was going to hear everything.

"Well it's about damn time!" Jasper was so going to get it. Bella chuckled and began nibbling my ears.

"Amen to that Jasper," she whispered and her tone caused me to shudder. I gathered myself quickly and dashed away from the house. I finally stopped a few miles away and leaned Bella up against the side of a large boulder. "Just fuck me Emmett. We have plenty of time to make love later."

"Oh dear God my Isabella. I am going to make sure you never fucking doubt me again." I bucked into her and she nearly came undone. I pulled at the hem of her shirt with my teeth and began to nibble at her stomach. Her fingers began to weave through my hair and tugged it.

"Fuck. Let me touch you Em." Bella was thrashing with need and I had her just where I wanted her.

"Good girls can. You Isabella have been very bad." I took her hands and penned them above her head. "I will forever be yours. You are not a monster, you are my mate, my life, and I am going to show you how much of a woman you are." I began at her neck, nibbling down to her chest. I started to rip her shirt open from the top and her moans were driving me wild. Then I felt the ground shake.

"Em?" She must have felt it too.

We stood up quickly looking around. We decided to take the long way back to the house. We couldn't smell anything. Then for some reason the smell hit us like a ton of bricks. We approached the grounds of the house and saw what we have been dreading for some time, the Volturi. Where were the other brothers? It was only Caius. I had heard rumors of his madness. I looked at Bella and she had a determined look on her face.

"Where is the one called Isabella? Bring her now or you all die." Caius stood there with what had to be one hundred of his guard. Smug bastard. He held a long sword at his side. What the hell was that for? For show? Figures.

"She is not here. She and her mate have left," Alice spoke.

"Roberto, please show the seer some manners." Another vampire I assumed to be Roberto inched forward from behind Caius. He focused on Alice and she fell to her knees in a silent scream. "Quite lovely his gift. He can make a vampire insane with a simple flick of a switch."

"Leave my mate alone." Jasper growled out. He must have been trying to use his gift, but it wasn't working.

"Sorry my friend, but this vampire here, Jazmina, can block gifts. Quite special isn't she." What an idiot. She couldn't block all gifts because as soon as she was focused on Jasper, Roberto's hold on Alice ceased. Bella must have figured this out too.

"I'm not going out like a bitch Emmett. No mo more running. I need to save my family."

And I was going to be there right beside her. Edward, dude, if you are up there, please ask the big guy to give me a fucking break. Bella and I emerged from the trees and moved slowly towards the scene. We stopped right in front of our family. Jasper pulled Alice back with Carlisle and Esme. I moved Bella behind me slightly. She huffed, but understood.

"General Caius. What can we do for you today?" I gave him a very large grin. He just smirked at me and was on me in a second pressing his sword through my shoulder. How? How? Then I started to feel the burn. Pure werewolf. I had heard of them killing many vampires centuries ago. Their teeth and claws were dangerous to us. Caius had destroyed most of them, if not all by this point. Now I knew what he did with the remains. I tried to hold in my scream, but that shit burned.

"Emmett!" Bella screamed. Jasper was holding her back, but I saw her eyes go black and I knew it was about to turn ugly. I just wasn't sure for whom.

"Bella stay back!" I yelled back at her. Caius pulled the sword from my chest and kicked me back towards the family.

"Destroy them. Leave nothing. Not even their ashes." I saw Caius retreating back behind the guard after his order. It was the last thing I saw before I gave in to the pain.

* * *

**A/N: "Sciocchi vecchi!" means "old fools" & "Sarò sempre ottenere ciò che voglio." means "I will always get what I want" in Italian. Yes it's a cliffie. Sorry. Emmett couldn't talk anymore. The pain was too much, even for our ****big guy.**

**Fic Recs: Just finished a 78 chapter story that I am so in love with. It has soldierward and momella. **_**The Bigger They Are**_** by LadyExcalibur2010 is a great story of love finding a way through the sadness. LadyTazz7 has been pimping my next rec on twitter. It is **_**When It Rains**_** by idealskeptic It's a Jasper/Angela story. That's right you read me….JASPER AND ANGELA! I was a little **_**skeptic**_** about at first, but it's great so far.**

**And I kinda gotta toot my own horn here. I just posted an O/S called **_**A Six Foot Request**_**. It's 10 years after Edward left Bella in New Moon and he has not returned. Bella has been coping the best way she knows how, which has not been good. It's a vampire by the name of Marcus that helps her complete her final request. Thanks to those who have already read & reviewed. And yes I will follow up with what happened afterwards LOL! **


	19. All Is Fair in Love and War

**A/N: Everyone wants to know when they are going to catch a break. Well they will get it, after this chapter. Thanks to abbymickey24 for laughing at me when I think my work is crap and to stephlite for helping me work through my blocks. You two are priceless. **

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

"_Bella stay back!" I yelled back at her. Caius pulled the sword from my chest and kicked me back towards the family._

"_Destroy them. Leave nothing. Not even their ashes." I saw Caius retreating back behind the guard after his order. It was the last thing I saw before I gave in to the pain._

**Chapter 19: All Is Fair in Love and War**

**BPOV  
**I felt as lost as I did when I first woke up as a vampire. The only thing that was tethering me to my sanity was Emmett. I lie here in his arms after they pulled me off of what was left of yet another fallen Cullen. I killed Rosalie. I killed the woman that has been causing me grief since the day I woke up. I killed that wretched bitch of an ex that kept my mate from me. However, I murdered the daughter of the people I now called my parents. I murdered a woman that my former love found favor with. I murdered someone whose mind was too far gone. She had no firm grasp on the reality around her and because of this, I felt guilty.

Would I do it all over again? Yes, but I don't think I would have gone through the extremes that I had today. She just pushed me so damn far. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? Why couldn't she have moved on to someone else? Why did she call Victoria of all people to help her?

So many questions were flowing through my head. Some I had answers for and others I did not. Emmett's loving strokes were calming me. It was welcomed and cherished, but at this moment, it was annoying. The more I calmed, the more my mind was able to open and think of more questions. I rather wished for the insane rage I felt earlier. At least then, I had only one thing on my mind. It was that feeling that had gotten me into my over analytical state. I did not know how long I had sat here and worried about my actions. I just knew that now I needed some space away from Em. He would understand, right? Processing everything was starting to make my head hurt anyway. _That takes skill Swan._ My mind sure knew how to make me feel so much better.

I stood up from Em's hold and hate myself for looking over to where the ashes of Rosalie now sit. I now understood why Edward called himself a monster. I was beginning to feel like Emmett McCarty was a fool for choosing me as a mate. Now I wasn't saying he was better off with Rosalie because nobody deserved that agony. However, I was still feeling like he had to deal with so much because of me. I had brought a lot of anguish down on this family.

Em and I then got into an argument. He could see right through me and could tell I was not feeling all too kosher about how I killed the skank. I loved that he could sense that, but right now I couldn't deal with it. He also pointed out that it's not just me going through this, but the entire family as well. That just made me feel even worse. Then he had to lay on those nicknames and I was mush. But I needed time. I had to get away.

I made my excuses to go hunt, which I honestly needed to do. I used a lot of energy taking care of _her_. I knew Emmett wanted to come with me, but I couldn't allow that now. I quickly changed my clothes and left with a simple 'I love you' to my mate. I hoped he understood.

I headed north in search of some moose I heard Jasper mention a few days ago. I found them and took down the buck quickly. No one else needed to suffer by my hands today. I sat by a small creek thinking over everything again and just wish I wasn't feeling guilty. I shouldn't be. This woman… This manipulative, misguided, delusion woman tried to destroy my family. But did I have to go so far? I hated that feeling of being trapped inside my own body and having no choice but to watch as I shredded her flesh. I wish I could talk to Alice, but she would say the same thing as the rest of the family: "Move on Bella."

I went down the very short list of people I could call. I was not up to talking to the Denali's. They had been through enough because of me. I was not about to worry them with my minor issues while they too dealt with the aftermath. I could call Dee and Dazz. I pulled out my phone ready to dial, but worried that maybe they would tell Em. That Dee is a mama bear at times and she would let him know something was up with me for sure. I sighed and just began to run. I wish that I could reconnect to my old life. I wish that I could talk to Charlie.

Memories of my dad flood my mind. Charlie teaching me how to fish. Charlie letting me brush his mustache when I was seven. Charlie laughing at me as I run screaming to him that Jake kissed me. Charlie at the airport to pick me up when I move back to Forks. The smile that he was trying to hide breaking through. Charlie's face when I tell him I was leaving Forks. The grief he showed when I told him the same thing my mother did when she left him so many years ago. I wondered if he ever forgave me. I remembered when the Cullens told me he died, that he drank himself to death. Another life on my hands.

I just wish I could go home. Touch my past and maybe find some clarity. Well Forks wasn't that far away. I could run there and be back before anyone gets too concerned. Except for Em. He was probably already pacing, wondering where I was. I still had two hours of morning left and I would get back before it got too late. Plus I would keep my shield down for Alice. If she didn't worry, then neither would the others. I hated that we relied on her gift so much, but in times such as these, it was needed. I pulled out my cell phone to get a map when I receive a text from the pixie herself.

"_Good idea. You'll have plenty of time. I'll keep my brother busy. xoAlice"_

I smiled at her text, replied a thank you message back, and headed on my way. I was making good time there, so I slowed a little once I hit Tacoma. I was taking in the sight of the college town. I had plans of possibly going to University of Washington. I wanted to stick closer to Charlie. I stood there watching the people pass and wondered. If I had never met the Cullens, would I have been here? Would I have become the monster I was just a day ago? Could I have really been happy without Emmett? A familiar smell caused my head to turn. I saw this large man I knew I had known before. How could it be him? He was small and this guy was huge.

"Bells? No way." He shook as if to make thing clear. "I must still be high off that shit Embry gave me."

"Jake," I say mostly to myself. I was still a few feet away from him and could make a mad dash for the woods not far behind me. Maybe this was fate stepping in, giving me the connection I needed. I took a chance and nodded towards a small bench not far away in the distance. He nods and walks towards it slowly, matching my pace and stare. We sit and I look down waiting for him to speak. I didn't have to wait long.

"I knew you weren't dead." I look up almost too quickly, shocked at his statement. "It's like I just felt it ya know."

"No. I'm not….dead."

"But you're different. You look different." He reached up to touch my face and he traced his fingers under my eyes. "Can you tell me what happened? All they told us was that it was a fire."

"Hell I'll say." I wanted to say, _Yes Jake, I burned for three days and felt like a piece of flat bread in a brick oven._ But I think that would just get more questions. I knew his family were descendants from wolves. I had asked Carlisle all about it. Had he been one, he said I would know them by a wet dog smell. Jake's was faint, almost like it was a passing scent. I hoped it had skipped over him. I wouldn't stay long with my visit. Still I felt like I owed him an explanation. I guessed I could tell him the truth, but edited…a lot.

"Well, there was this guy, James, that was stalking me. He was far too dangerous for me to go to the police. I was afraid telling Charlie would put him in harm's way as well. I thought he'd not only come after me, but the others I cared for. So I went to escape to Phoenix, but he found me there. Edward… Edward tried to save me and was killed in the process. James was killed and I had to go into hiding. His girlfriend, partner, was after me for revenge. She was just recently caught. After I found out about Charlie, I thought it best to just stay hidden." _Wow Swan. _I couldn't believe it myself. At the heart of it, it was the truth and I felt good being able to tell my old friend that.

"Damn." I could always count on Jake for the understatement of the year.

"Yeah pretty much." We were silent for a few minutes, not needing to talk or make false conversation for the sake of it. I had missed this with Jake. I wondered what it would have been like if we had gotten the chance to hang out more.

"Well do you have to go now Bella? I am in need of food and we need to catch up some more."

"I have some time." I smiled at him and he stuck out his arm for me. I locked mine in his and was thankful that I brought my jacket.

We found a sandwich shop and Jake took this time examining the menu before placing his order. He was at least six foot tall, his hair thicker and shinier, his shoulders more broad, and his sun kissed skin was an inviting russet color. His voice had gotten deeper and the smile he was giving the cashier was wide. Even from the side I could see his white teeth shining away. Jake had grown up.

"Checking me out Bells? It's okay. I know I'm hot," he said like it was common knowledge. I shook my head at him again. Still had that same sense of humor and ego.

We took a seat and he dived into his smelly foot long. He offered me some, but I told him I was a vegetarian now. I decided to ask him how he made it to UW. He told me how he was in school for business. Jake was planning on opening his own bike shop in Forks. Also, Billy was doing well, as were his sisters. Of course he had to mention the slew of ladies that were on his arm every night. I knew he wasn't really boasting, but being his old goofy self. It felt great to talk to him. I almost felt like the old Bella. This was just what I needed.

"So why are you here?" Jake sometimes did have a knack of being in tune with what I was thinking. It's nice to know that now that I was the new Bella, some things wouldn't change.

"I was heading to Forks. I just had to get close enough, just to feel home again." He nodded and twisted his fingers on one of my stray locks.

"Hence the contacts and dying your hair." Oh silly Jake, but I could use this.

"Yes, that's why." I started to think about Charlie. Should I go visit his grave? I didn't know if I could handle that right now.

"You know he never stopped looking for you." Again, Jake with the shocking.

"Charlie?" He nodded. "What happened? I was told that he… He drank himself…"

"He was so stressed out, blaming himself for why you left in the first place. He really hated the Cullens, that's for sure. However, if he had known the truth, I think he would have thought differently. You're still with them aren't you?" Jeez what was he part mind reader? I simply nodded and he continued.

"Then when he got word about everything that happened, he just snapped. He stopped coming out to the rez and my dad tried to tell him he needed to move on. But you Swans are so stubborn. Then one night he said he just knew you were still alive, that you were out there. He decided to drive to Phoenix, rambling about his daughter didn't die in the fire. He begged me to come with him, but I didn't. I should have. He crashed that night, he wasn't drunk, just overwhelmed, tired. Of course people talk and rumors make it worse. But Charlie didn't give up Bella. He may have leaned on the Vitamin R too much here and there, but he didn't give up."

And I was done. I began to grieve for my father like I should have two years ago. Jake pulled me into his arms and let me sob it out. I cried for the pain I had caused my family, for the worry I was causing Emmett now, and for the life I had left behind. I regretted having to leave my dad as I did, but was prideful and happy that he knew I was still alive. I hope he has some peace now.

"You really have changed Bells. You still look hot though." I punched him in his arm lightly and rubbed over my face as if to cover for the tears that didn't fall.

"So mature Jake."

"What? Just seeing if I still have a chance, or am I still the little brother?" He winked at me and I couldn't help the loud guffaw I release.

"Little brother all the way. However if you get any taller, I may have to take that back."

We chatted for a little while longer, but I was still worried about Emmett. Does he really still love me? Does he not care what I did to his former wife?

"Whatever it is Bells, is it worth you sitting here with the gloriousness that is me?" I chuckled at his statement. "Stop running away Bells. Run, instead, to what's home, what makes your heart safe." Emmett made me safe.

"When did you get so wise?" My legs were already itching to get back.

"Maturity comes with being 18…it's like a mandate or something. Me man, must be mature." We laughed a little more and exchanged contact information. It would be nice to stay in touch with him, even if it's via phone.

"I'll keep your secret Bells. No one will know you're still alive, just be safe. And whatever it is bothering you, I hope you tell me one day." He pulls me into a hug and I give him a squeeze in return.

"One day Jake."

I made it back faster to the Oregon house. Emmett was not there, but I decided to go get cleaned up. The more I waited, the more anxious I got. I looked over to my shelf and saw the gift that Emmy got for me on our first date. I pull out Charlie's shirt for a quick sniff, then stuffed it back in its box. I hold it close to my chest and flash over all the memories I have of him. Time must have passed because my clock says it's almost ten. I could also feel Emmett close by. He was just outside my door, but the fear of his rejection held me in place.

Later the following day, I definitely knew Emmett was getting pissed with me. I had to get over myself and realize that someone else was more important and didn't deserve my silence. I knew I couldn't live without Emmett and if he was crazy enough to love me back, then I wasn't going to deny it.

I asked Alice out to hunt with me for a little pep talk. Upon our return, I could tell he had reached his boiling point. It was now or never. We went out to talk and I couldn't believe Emmett thought I was mad at him. I was far from it. It was more so that I was mad with myself. I knew I could never do this to him again. I couldn't stand being away from him so long anyway. He looked so broken and tortured.

Yet, when all was said and done, I wouldn't mind arguing again. If fighting and ignoring him was going to have him being all handsy like he was now, then I was all for it. My mate, my love, my reason for wanting to continue, wanted me and he would take me as I was. I had wallowed and stressed for nothing. I was going to love this man forever. Our fun was ruined quickly when we felt the ground shake.

We dressed quickly and made our way back to the house. I suggested to Em that we take the long way around to avoid any attackers. I did not want to be surprised. What we found there was not something I was expecting.

The fucking Volturi.

What in God's green earth could have brought these bastards here? Then in a thought, one name came to mind. Rosabitch. I had to suppress my growl to keep from being noticed. This sounded like something she would do. Yup that guilt was totally cured now. I was tempted to find a way to bring a vampire back to life after burning, just to kill her again.

As I looked across the grounds, I counted one hundred vampires. One hundred and three actually. There were two that were flanking the leader. A blond one. Must be Caius. Either the other brothers were not in on this or they just sent this one for the dirty work. He was looking for me and I was just itching for another fight. Then I saw Alice go down by one of the guards that stepped up out of rank. Jasper was about ready to fight and I was all for my big brother whipping their ass. He could take out fifty of them easily if he used his gift. Then I noticed him straining. That chick must be gifted too. If she was blocking gifts, she could only do one at a time.

"I'm not going out like a bitch Emmett. No more running. I need to save my family."

Then everything happened so fast once we stepped out on that field. That prick stabbed my Emmy! Next thing I knew Jasper was trying to hold me back from them, but I wasn't having it. I started to shake and could feel my anger festering down within me.

"Aw hell! Alice I can't hold her." Jasper screamed.

I heard them all yelling at me, even Emmett, but I was not going to let them perish because of me. I saw that dick kick my mate. I was seething. This anger was worse than when I killed Rosalie.

"Destroy them. Leave nothing. Not even their ashes." Oh hell no!

"Come back here you over processed blonde piece of shit! What? You have to use this many guard to take on a small family of six? Or do you just not have the balls to do it yourself?" His head whipped back and I saw his dirty black eyes. I wanted him to burn.

"Master Caius, please we must leave. I told you it was foolish to come here like this." One of the vampires with him spoke. Smart boy. I just may let him live. Caius may not agree.

"Shut up you insolent fool. You can die with them since you do not wish to serve me. I have no more use of you, Corin." Caius then tossed him over into Jasper. He winced and grabbed his arm once he stood. I saw the small blade Caius was holding, dripping in Corin's venom's.

"You are quite the catty bitch aren't you? You are like that girl that puts on rings when she goes into a fight. So we are fighting dirty? Fine. I have a few little naughty things of my own."

"Swanny….Isabella don't do it baby. Please." It was Emmett. He was trying to stand and I could see him out the corner of my eye leaning on Carlisle. Corin was applying something to his wound, but Em was trying to move him out the way. I didn't want to look away from Caius. I couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Jasper, move them back behind me." He began to pull Emmett further back, but struggled some. Corin had to step in to assist.

"Swanny, baby I love you!" Emmett broke free of their hold. Either the salve Corin had given him was working or it was his pure determination to reach me. Whatever it was getting Em to move, I had to stop him. I threw my shield up to block him and covered the rest of the family in a protective dome.

"What do you think one vampire is going to do to all of us? We are the _Volturi_ child. I am ancient. I am strong." Caius grumbled on.

"_You_ are about to get your ass kicked! Anyone that wants to live, leave now." I saw many flickers of fear, but not because of me, but Caius. What had he done to them?

"Jazmina. Roberto. Both of you, now." I sighed. I didn't have time for this.

"Jasper, a little help big brother please." I knew their gifts wouldn't work on me, not with my mental shield in place. Plus, Jasper was protected by my shield, but his gift could work. I needed these two out of the way. I saw them both start to pant and eyes start to dart all around. Roberto grabbed Jazmina and made a dash in the opposite direction.

"That's two. Anyone else?" I wasn't trying to be cocky, but I felt as though I had enough death on my hands. They were here for my family and I was not going to take this shit.

"You silly girl. There stands ninety-nine of my most loyal guardsmen behind me. Kill her and the rest once her shield drops," Caius commanded and the guards readied themselves.

"Bella you got one shot sis. Make it a good one." Jasper yelled out and I let his confidence flow through me.

I began to pull everything I had in me. Every bit of love and strength, fear pain. All of it. I heard a thump and I heard Alice calling Jasper's name. He must be feeling it all. Sorry bro.

"No Bella stop. Don't!" Emmett.

I hardened my bubble around them to silence his outcry. But I could still hear Em yelling at me to let him help. I kept pulling, gathering every bit of hate, pain, and sorrow. I pulled from Edward, I pulled from Charlie, and I even pulled from Rosalie. With that it brought the fire. It was me that called forth that fire within my bubble. It didn't come from the fire place that day I burned her hair. I looked down at my hand and held my bubble with a flame hotter than hell. It was dark blue and raging. The guard moved back an inch.

"You fear her with her damn bubble," Caius snorted. "It's one bubble."

"It's the Mighty Bubble you nimrod!" Emmett yelled from inside my shield. "Do it Bella!"

"What you think you can take all us on little girl? I will end you." He stepped closer and I knew I only had seconds. I smirked at him and pulled forth the last bit I had in me.

My bubble grew quickly and burst into one hundred smaller ones. It was taking a lot out of me and I could feel it starting to drain my energy, but I didn't let it show. Caius was shocked and my smirk grew. He even inched back some more, but it was too late. I was getting weaker, but I knew this was my last hope.

All at once I shot them at the Volturi soldiers and Caius. Just as they hit them, they expanded and the vampires burst and burned. I felt as if what life I had in me was leaving. Fuck, if this was the end, what a way to go. As I fell, I watched with glee as the ash fell to ground in a snow-like fashion. It felt a little like Christmas and knowing that my family, especially my mate, was safe solidified it. With the last bit of life I had, I uttered the only words that meant everything.

"Forever and always Em."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry... *sniffle* this is just too much *sniffle* for me to handle right now. BEALLLLAAAAHHHHH! *throwing myself in the laps of abbymickey24 and stephlite* What did you say Misty? There's what? Another chapter to be posted in the morning Steph? Chapter 20 is done? DOUBLE UPDATE! I just couldn't do it all my faithful readers. New chappie posted tomorrow. LadyTazz7 has created a forum on TwiWrite for TCT: http:/twiwrite(dot)net/forums/viewtopic(dot)php?f=11&t=109 so you can all go there to talk about this lovely chapter.**

**Fic Recs: **_**How to Win Back the Love of Your Existence**_** by Missypooh is by far one the funniest fics I have ever read. It is an Edward/Bella story, but give it a chance. Edward is hilarious and it is due mostly to his own actions. King Prude is in effect. It takes place 4 years after Edward leaves Bella in **_**New Moon**_** and Bella is vera vera different. The other fic I have to tell you about is **_**Redemption Comes When Least Expected**_** by KareBear1965. She just wrapped up this Jasper/Bella story and I was sad to see it completed. It takes soul mates to another level.**


	20. Coming Full Circle

**A/N: Go read…go ahead…it's okay. *Holds hands with abbymickey24 & stephlite* They grow up so fast don't they. Special thanks to Delecia for staying up with me as I got through this and IansCutie for giving it one last look over**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

_All at once I shot them at the Volturi soldiers and Caius. Just as they hit them, they expanded and the vampires burst and burned. I felt as if what life I had in me was leaving. Fuck if this was the end, what a way to go. As I fell, I watched with glee as the ash fell to ground in snow like fashion. And damn if in this moment of knowing my family and my mate was safe, that it felt a little like Christmas. With the last bit of life I had, I uttered the only words that meant everything. _

"_Forever and always Em."_

**Chapter 20: Coming Full Circle**

**EmPOV  
**No. NO! This couldn't be happening. I did not just go through all of this just to lose her. I saw her blow up Caius and those other stupid fucks. I didn't want her to use her gift on that scale. But she was resolved and my stubborn Swanny was set to do this. I had never been so proud of her and I only wished I could have at least stood beside her.

I watched in horror as Bella's body fell to the ground. As she whispered her love to me, her shield dropped and I rushed to her side. My arm was a still a little weak from when Caius stabbed me, but the salve that Corin dude had packed in it was working. I gently brought Bella in my arms and cradled her into me. She was not moving, just completely still. There wasn't a known way to tell if a vampire was alive or not. We were either this or ash. What was wrong with her?

"Carlisle!" I yelled for him. He was by my side looking Bella over. He was frantic. He didn't know what to really look for. There was no temperature, no heartbeat, no vitals.

"Emmett, son, I just… I just." He was getting choked up and he was losing it. I had enough. God, you win, okay? Please just don't take my Swanny.

"Jasper, can't you like pump her with something? Anything?" Jasper pulled Alice from his side and handed her to an already sobbing Esme.

"I can try." Jasper leaned down and touched Bella's arm. I could feel the familial love he was sending her, then joy, happiness. He even tried anger, but nothing woke her up. He crawled back away from us. Alice and Esme stood behind him. Carlisle had collected himself and was still looking over Bella in my arms.

"Alice do you see anything? When does she wake up?" I asked her frantically. I needed hope.

"I see nothing. I just see us all splitting up. I can't see you Emmett. Bella's not…" Jasper grabbed her into his lap and rocked her as she sobbed.

Please don't let her be gone. I couldn't feel her like I used to, but she was here. Something was still connecting us. She can't be gone. I heard the running of feet and the smell of vampires, similar scents to the ones Bella just torched. More Volturi swine, I guessed. Let them come. I'll finish what my mate started. I began to growl and Carlisle stood, crouching down low. Esme was soon by his side and I have never been more proud of my parents. Stopping just before us stood Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. At the rear were Aro and Marcus. Marcus took in the entire scene, but Aro's eyes were zoned in on Bella. I could not deny my growl. It was certainly more like a roar.

"They mean no harm. Trust me." Corin looked at us as he spoke. He slowly walked to stand between us. "Jane…" No sooner than he had said her name was she hopping into his arms. Jane had a mate? I was here possibly left without the love of my existence and the vilest vampire on earth was loving up on hers. I must have killed a saint or something. I looked down at Bella's unmoving body and kissed her lips.

"Please Swanny…please baby wake up for me. There is no life worth it, if I don't have you. Please come back to me." I continued to nuzzle her, hoping, praying.

"It's such a shame to lose such a gifted vampire." Aro said as he came closer. "She did all of this, Caius, the guard?" Carlisle nodded and moved to hold Esme.

"Caius was wrong to come amassed as such. I was just going to call you forth to see the entire truth. Carlisle, your hand please." He took Carlisle's hand and closed his eyes. His eye lids started to flutter and after a minute or so, he opened his eyes. Carlisle was quick to move his hand away. Aro seemed slightly disappointed by this. Creep. Always knew he had a thing for Carlisle.

"She was absolutely amazing. I am sorry for all of your loss Carlisle. However, my entire guard is dead, my brother is gone, and there are still your crimes to atone for." That bastard! Was he serious? We had already lost so much, but that was Volturi for you. They always got you when you were so far down you're done. "You have suffered enough I think, but punishment is still required. Since you have decimated a large piece of my guard, I think it is only fair you help in restoring it. A recruitment of sorts. Two hundred years should suffice." The jovial fucker just smiled widely. I growled again. There was no way I would go!

"Just kill me. I am nothing without Isabella." I buried myself in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. I missed the way she used to giggle when I did that. "Bella…"

"No Emmett!" Screamed Alice and Carlisle.

"Please don't do this!" Esme begged.

"Bro don't do this to the family. What the hell did Bella die for if you are going to kill yourself?" Jasper asked. He was right, but I would never be the same. I simply nodded.

"Great then. Two hundred years. Two years for every member killed." It could be a thousand and it wouldn't matter.

"Master Aro, if I may add something," What the hell did Jane want? Was she was going to add on to our suffering. "They did dispatch of the newborn army." Was she sticking up for us?

"Oh and they took out Caius. You know he was trying to overthrow you." Felix chimed in.

"One hundred years should suffice Aro and time off early if they find enough to replace our guard." Marcus? Okay did I step into the twilight zone? I was told he never spoke.

"Anyone else has something else to add?" Aro asked snidely. "Fine, but you have to live in Volterra. I have a lovely chateau that will be your base of operations. You would be able to keep to your diet, of course. I am quite sure the forest grounds behind my chateau would be adequate."

I decided to tune them all out as they worked out the remainder of our fate. There was no life without my Isabella. I stroked her hair and thought of the ways I could do it without risking the family getting in more trouble. Alice growled at me and I just huffed out, gripping my Bella closer to me. I kissed her lips again, hoping it would stir her. She couldn't be gone. I saw Marcus looking at me strangely and then down at Bella. He came closer and looked at us harder.

"It is faint, very faint. The bond between the two of you is nearly gone. It is a small thread. It is almost like something hangs in the balance, maybe even herself. But you are still bonded to her Mr. Cullen," Marcus said and my heart exploded with joy.

"Oh Bella, please baby. Stay with me baby please. Wake up for me."

**BPOV**

Where was I? Was it over? Did we win? I tried to open my eyes, but it was very hard to do. I finally got them open and I noticed that I was in a small square room. It had plain beige walls with a matching floor. There were six simple green chairs that went around the room. There was no window, but there was something that looked like a door. However, there was no knob. Oh great. I died and that's the door to hell. Wonderful. Well at least I got that old vamp and his guard. In your fucking face Caius. Yet, did I have to die to do it? If it meant my family was safe, then I would do it all over again.

It was kinda murky here. Oh man was I here for all eternity? Was my hell to be all alone? The door opening brought me from my thoughts. A figure approached and the light was blinding behind them. I couldn't make out who they were, but then I heard that velvety voice call my name.

"Isabella…" Yup I was certainly dead if I was hearing that voice.

"Edward?" The figure became clear and I saw him standing there before me in a pair of worn blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. His feet were bare and I recalled his wonderful toes. His hair was still a bronze mess upon his head. Yup I'm dead. He ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"No Bella, you are not dead." I wasn't! Then why was I…wait. HE READ MY MIND! Oh just great.

"Oh Bella you were always such a funny little human." He came closer and kissed me softly, quickly. "I missed you so, but I would do it over again in a heartbeat." I was shocked. He would do it again?

"Yes Bella, I would." Why would he do that for me when we were not even mates? "And yes I know now we were not mated, but we would have been awesome friends." His smile is amazing and I notice his green eyes shining back at me.

"You're human?" He laughed and pulled me to sit next to him in the chairs.

"Yes I am, but you are still very much a vampire, my body deprived friend." Oh he had jokes now. "Yes I have jokes now." More laughter, but I turned more to him to ask him something I was curious about.

"Did you find your mate here Edward?" He looked down sad and shook his head no.

"No, she is still down there. It's really wild because she is a vampire, well two vampires." He scrunched up his nose and sighed, but then looked back at me. "Do you believe in reincarnation Bella?" I nodded…well I hope I did. I want to come back and find Emmett again. "Hold that thought…._Swanny_." I laughed a little, but became melancholy just as quickly.

"Emmett, I'm Emmett's 'Swanny.'" Edward smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Well, my mate and I found each other two years before my change, but she died of the flu. She was in, well, one person then. Her name was Daphne." He stared out and had the goofiest smile on his face.

"She was visiting some cousins that lived nearby. I would always steal glances her way. She, unfortunately, was visiting when the flu epidemic hit Chicago. She was sent the hospital not expecting to live. I was angry with myself that I never got the chance to get to know her better. Then I was dying of the flu and heard she had died as well. I had hoped to see her pretty face in heaven, but I was turned. That totally changed things. She was going to come back to me, be reincarnated to find me while I lived the immortal life…" Edward sighed and continued, "But when I went on my killing spree for the better part of thirty years, we were punished. Her soul was spilt and was reborn in the fifties." Edward shook his head and chuckled a little.

"What happened? Where is she…they…?" Edward looked at me with a big smile

"She now resides in a pair of very raucous vampire twins. I now have to wait for them to die and we can either stay here or start over." Fuck. Well that was shitty on both counts. Then it all clicked…

"Oh my god….DEE and DAZZ!" He nodded his head. "But I thought you met them before. Shouldn't the pull been strong enough."

"Have you heard the story of when I met them? Oh my! I was so thrown off by them. They were identical, but different. Charming and feisty. Adorable and edgy. They both have Daphne's smirk."

"But.." He should have felt something.

"It was two vampires Bella. My feelings were making me desire two very amazing young ladies. Can you imagine what that did to me?" I nodded. Edward wasn't very much open to the idea of dating or simple "social" connections.

"Ha ha. Yes Bella you can say it. I was a prude." We chuckled and I was then worried about them. I don't want them to die, but I want Edward to be happy.

"How long?"

"They get in trouble enough, so I expect them soon. It would be too easy if I knew exactly when. I really don't want harm to come to them either Bella. I really have no final say, but I want to be with my Daphne again."

"So how long will I have to wait for Em?" I begin to twiddle my fingers again.

"Oh Bella you are not dead, you are in the interim. You just have to wake up."

"How in the hell am I supposed to do that? Did you not see that battle? I have nothing left in me." I was getting angry. If he knew the way, he better tell me before I crushed his very human skull.

"Whoa there Bella! First I am already dead, so no trying to crush my skull. Second, you have been hanging out with Emmett way too much with that mouth."

"Emmett _likes_ my mouth thank you very much."

"You have also been hanging out with Dazz too much. **THIRD**, before I was so rudely interrupted, you just need a guide back home. Listen… Don't you hear it? Your homing beacon loud and clear."

I rolled my eyes at him and then concentrated on that buzzing noise in the background. It was Em and oh my. He was going down his list of stupid variations of my name and other nicknames.

"_Swanny, Bells, Bean, Izzy Bizzy, Bella Ball, Bellsy Wellsy, B, Butter Nutter, Wella…" _

"He sounds just like Bubba from 'Forest Gump' as he named all the different things he could do to shrimp." He laughed and bent over in the chair clutching his stomach. It was so good to see him so youthful. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was finally acting his age.

"Yes and it feels great. Well it's time Bella." He helped me stand and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Take care of our family." He opened the door again and began to walk through the brightness.

"Wait! I gotta know. Just for shits and giggles… Oh wait can I say that here? Well, what happened to Rosalie?" I didn't feel guilty about her death anymore, but I wanted to know if she was still suffering. Edward leaned against the door edge laughing just as hard as he did before. He started wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh my Vixenator. She has a mighty lesson to learn. She is on automatic reincarnation till she gets it right. This first one is going to be a bit hard on her. She's about to be born into the Quileute wolf pack, Sam & Emily's newest addition. I can't wait to watch it. Bye Isabella."

The room faded and I closed my eyes. Then I felt it. Emmett. Home. Love. Safety. Passion. Hmmm, lust. It was my Emmett, all over me, surrounding me. I felt myself become more oriented. I could smell him, my beach scented marshmallow. I turned my head slightly into his chest and I heard him gasp. I slowly opened my eyes and he was looking down at me with love, hope, and passion. I nuzzled deeper in his chest.

"That's it Bella come back to me. Someone, get me some blood, quickly," Emmett shouted out. Blood did sound nice. Somebody dropped a deer by Em and he brought it up quickly to us. He bit the neck for me and brought it to my mouth. I could only hum in appreciation. "Keep them coming Jasper," he yelled out again.

After depleting about twelve deer, I felt about halfway there. Jasper was sending me love while Alice was bouncing up and down. Esme and Carlisle were sitting next to us on the ground and I noticed more Volturi was there. I tried to growl, but the little kitten mewl died in my throat. Em just shushed me and told me not to worry about it now. He was stroking my face as I finally got enough strength to talk.

"Em, I just had the weirdest fucking dream."

* * *

**A/N: Feel better? For all my Edward lovers, do you feel better? He is okay. He'll get a second chance. Sorry that this chapter was shorter, but I needed to close this out. Thanks for sticking with me on this. Hope we didn't lose anyone. So there is just one last full chapter and the epilogue after this. See you Monday.**

**Fic Recs: **_**A True Mate's Heart**_** by mynixi has been a favorite WIP for me. This is a Peter/Bella story and it's all in PPOV so far. I love the way mynixi writes and she truly brings Peter to life in this story. It has some strong plot lines, so please read the A/N. The other story, **_**Secret Lovers**_** by Lady Tazz, just completed and I was very sad to see it got. Carlisle/Bella hasn't been done sexier. Steamy McSteaming Steam. There is just this one fantasy that Carlisle brings to life for Bella. Lawd… I'm still trembling. AH story that just goes against the grain of morality. But you just love it!**


	21. Vaya Con Volturi

**A/N: Whew so Bella is alive! Did you really think I was going to kill her? HEA remember that folks. A lot of you really hated on Aro and the punishment that was issued down on the Cullens. Well sorry, but I am a Volturi lover and even though Aro can be a douche, sometimes we need a little freshness. LOL! Oh and there's some lemony goodness here as well. So so sorry it took so long, but I didn't want to say goodbye quite yet. Abbymickey24, me loves you. Stephlite…no more vodka shots without me. And my IansCutie…mwah!**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

**

* * *

**

_After depleting about twelve deer, I felt about halfway there. Jasper was sending me love while Alice was bouncing up and down. Esme and Carlisle were sitting next to us on the ground and I noticed more Volturi was there. I tried to growl, but the little kitten mewl died in my throat. Em just shushed me and told me not to worry about it now. He was stroking my face as I finally got enough strength to talk._

_"Em, I just had the weirdest fucking dream._

**Chapter 21: Vaya con Volturi**

**BPOV  
**Em was staring at me funny. I wasn't going to tell him what I thought I dreamed. Not yet anyway. It was all still a little fuzzy, but I swore that I was with Edward and he was human. He was okay. Edward was also laughing, like pain in your sides with tears kind of laughing. I will keep that image in my heart always. Em was steadily shoving deer at me, but I was in fear of walking around sloshy. Jasper was eagerly waiting to fetch me more and Alice was constantly rolling her eyes at her mate and brother. Carlisle would check in from time to time, but he was whispering in Esme's ear. She would nod on occasion and whisper back. I don't know if it was being in his arms or the blood, but I felt myself getting my strength back. Emmett suggested we go to hunt later, after our company left. That brought them back to the forefront.

We were all still sitting outside, no one really making a move to go back in the house. It was like we just were too tuckered out to move. The sun had gone down and it was essentially dark, except for the lights coming from the house. We were vampires though and really didn't need it. I decided that now was a good time to check out our newfound _boss_ and his group of hodgepodge guardsmen. Why in the hell were they still here?

The Volturi were dispersed amongst the field, not really paying attention to us, but waiting. Jane was sitting in Corin's lap, checking him over, I assume, for wounds. He smiled lovingly at her and allowed her to worry over him. Marcus was watching them with a small smile on his face. Every now and then the look would turn disinterested, but it would come back. Felix was showing something to Demetri on his phone. It was a video of a woman moaning and I immediately recognized it as Gianna, Felix's mate and venom deposit extraordinaire. Demetri kept fist pumping while intermittently high-fiving Felix. Alec was standing at Aro's side, looking every bit like his ass kisser. And Aro. He was staring at me like I was a piece of meat, or in his case, a very rare blood type.

"Why are they still here?" I whispered in Em's ear. He shivered as my lips lightly grazed over his lobe. "Hmmm later baby." He nodded and leaned down to me.

"Aro arrived after the fact. It seems they were not in agreement with Caius' form of punishment." I scoffed at that and gave Em a no shit look. "They have decided that we are being punished for killing a Volturi ruler, killing the Volturi guard, revealing the secret to a human, and having better fashion sense." Em deadpanned that last part and I was in a fit of giggles in his chest. "Our punishment is one hundred years of service by finding vampires to replace the guard."

I was fucking shocked. Who the hell did he think he was? Yes they have told me secret, but I was turned. No harm done! Plus Caius was an idiot and so was his guard for following him.

"I know you're upset about this Swanny, but we got off easy. It could have been worse." Emmett was trying to keep me calm, but I was pissed. My family had suffered enough. Now we are going to be in fucking servitude to these bastards. I swiftly got up from my place in his lap and the family all stood and moved closer. I saw the Volturi fuckers do the same.

"It is good to see that you are well Isabella," Aro spoke so cheerfully. Em huffed and I could only imagine what it was like while I was…_sleeping_. "You all have one week to show up in Volterra. That should be ample time for you to cut your ties here Carlisle. How you associate with humans so, is beyond me." Arrogant prick. I looked up at Em and he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for the time Aro. We will aptly report to _service_ in a week's time." Carlisle carried so much disdain in his voice that I was taken aback by it. I couldn't take this. I wanted us to be left alone.

"Haven't we suffered enough? We are not your play things?" I yelled out at Aro. He smirked and the one I discovered early was Alec, shadowed Aro's movements.

"Child, mistake not my kindness. I am no fool like my dearly departed brother. I know you are gifted, in so many ways." His eyes raked over me, like he was undressing me with his eyes. Had I not already guessed that lady bits were not appealing to him, I would have been certain he was doing so.

"Caius doubted me and here I thought you were smarter." I felt Jasper's calm ease over me. What the hell? Had my family gone loco?

"I am needed young one. That is why your family does nothing. I am a very necessary evil. While you could slay me here, your gift does in fact have limits." He had me there. I don't know if I wanted to put Em or the rest of the family through that again.

"Bella…" Carlisle spoke. "We did in fact break the rules and we did get off very easily. I do not like having to uproot my family for this punishment, but Aro is right. You do have your limits… for now." He smirked as he stated that last part, looking directly at Aro. I had to resist the urge to not poke my tongue at his royal highness.

"Unfortunately Swanny, with keeping this life secret, we must have those to make sure rules are kept." Em finished up and I did understand. I truly did, but Aro was a sneaky, conniving, old bastard that I was sure going to use this against us one day.

"See Isabella, even your mate knows his place." Em growled lowly in his chest at Aro's comment.

"Let's get a few things straight. Emmett McCarty Cullen's place is by my side. We are not your collectibles like your trinkets over there." I looked at Corin and the rest of the guards "No offense."

"None taken," Corin replied and I continued.

"Yes I killed your guards and your douchebag brother. Maybe I should be punished, but not them. But we are a family and we roll together. Yet you need to recognize that I do not belong to you. I am not your prize. Take note of this Aro or you will surely end up like your _brother_." I growled out to him and a bubble appeared from my hand. It slowly molded into a cube shape.

"What are you-"

"See Aro, I learn quickly and I can adapt. We will play your game, but don't fuck with my family." Aro's eyebrows were practically reaching his hairline. Em was caressing my arms and Jasper's calm was sinking into me now.

"Fine. But you _recognize_ this child, I answer to no one." Aro spoke and slowly backed up from me.

The cube dissipated and I stood my ground. I was feeling very weak again. It was too soon I know, but I wasn't going to allow anyone to use my family. If they all thought this best, then I would follow. I did not trust Aro and I would be watching him. I had learned from Alice while I was recouping that Marcus would be harmless, as would the others. Jane, Corin, and even Felix had stood up for us, so they couldn't be all bad.

Soon the Volturi were gone and we were all standing in the great room of the house. Wonderful things had happened here. I had discovered my gift, come to terms with my involvement with Edward's death, and I found love here. We were all taking in the moment, reliving the memories that brought us here. No sooner than I could sigh again, Esme swiftly turned around and started barking orders. She was worse than Alice on a planned shopping day. We were all sent to our rooms to pack what we wanted to take with us to Italy. Then it just kicked in that we were moving across the world. I had yet to travel outside of the western US.

"Finally she gets it. Yes Bella dear. We are going to another country!" I sent a chuckle up at Alice as I continued to pack my room and I heard similar laughs from around the house. "Oh the shopping possibilities!" Alice squealed. My smile dropped and Em's loud laugh echoed over to me.

"Shut it Em or you ain't getting any for a year!" I poked my head out of my room door and I heard a box crash to the floor. Em was at his door with a look of shock.

"I never thought you'd use sex as weapon Bella." His face was serious and I was instantly remorseful.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry Em. You know I don't mean it." I didn't want to fight with all this drama going on. I walked over to him and he grabbed me up and pressed me against the door jam.

"You know you could never deny me Isabella. Why even try?" His lips were on me roughly and I swore it felt like years since he had touched me. _This_ is what had been missing.

"Well nothing is getting packed now." I heard Esme giggle and Emmett used his foot to shut our door.

I was still kissing him as he wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against the wall. He needed to reclaim me as his mate as much as I needed to do the same for him. We had been through so much and now this Italy thing. I just needed my Emmy; my mate. No matter where we went, what trouble followed, I would be by his side and I knew he would be by mine.

Em's lips left mine and worked his way down my neck. I hummed in approval and ran my fingers through his brown curly hair. I tugged on it with a little force causing small, sensual growls to flow from him. He pressed me firmer into the wall and I felt the plaster break a bit. More. I wanted more.

"You want more do you Isabella?" I must have spoken that out loud.

"Yes Emmett." I said coarsely.

He pressed himself deeper against me, pushing me further into the wall. I felt his erection almost breaking free from his jeans and my core nearly exploded from the thought. I reached down and attempted to pull his shirt off, but Em was not trying to stop his assault on my neck, lips, and ears. His shirt ended up being ripped from his body and my fingers then found themselves clawing at his back. Em's hiss of pleasure was satisfaction to my ears. He pushed me back into the wall and growled at me. I didn't know what was wrong till his hands came to my shirt.

"This has got to fucking go." My shirt was in similar tattered pieces. "And this too." My bra was next.

Em's lips found my breast and I couldn't stop the flow of moans that left my body. My hands were gripping his hair urging for more. He made his way over to the other and devoured it just as equally. He was biting and sucking viciously and I was almost to the point of incomprehension. He then came back up to kiss me and slowly placed me down on the floor. My jeans were ripped from me with a delicious growl and I gave him one in response. Em had his fingers slowly trailing up my sides as he continued to kiss my neck. He hooked his thumb in my boy shorts and they were ripped from my legs quickly. He dropped to his knees and threw my legs over his shoulder and began to lick and suck me into oblivion. He didn't waste any time. Em was a man on a mission, starving, thirsting and I was glad to be his oasis.

"So close Em." I tightened my legs around his head and his tongue gave me one more swirl before I was coming undone.

Em was back up kissing me and I could barely stand from the bliss. He brought me over to his desk and swiped all the things off. I thought he was going to lay me on my back, but he turned me over on my stomach and said three words to me that made me want to climax again.

"Hold on tight." Thank God the desk was bolted to the wall. However, with Em's current excitement, I doubt it would be for long.

I reached across the desk and held on to the other end. Em lined up behind me and pressed his way in. Our moans were in unison as he pushed deep within me. He started a slow pace and it was heavenly and torturous I needed more, faster, harder. He then took a grip of my hair and twined it around his hand. He tugged on it and came down to my ear. I could hear his breaths and growls and purrs. This was home, heaven, peace, fire. He was starting to pick up the pace and I could feel the desk starting to give under me. But I didn't give a shit because he was pounding profusely. I was not going to last much longer and yet I wanted more.

"Em…"

"Mine. My Isabella."

"Forever Em. Always Em." And with that he fell over, biting my neck. That's all it took to bring me over the edge and I was screaming out my mate's name over and over.

Em's last thrust from his high was more than the desk and wall could take. It broke and collapsed, sending plaster and wood chunks on the floor around us. We couldn't help but laugh as we calmed.

"Want to see if we can break the bed?" Emmett asked and his dimpled smile was impossible to deny. I leapt up and went to a box I had packed earlier. I tossed on my cowgirl hat and winked at him.

"Giddy up Cowboy."

Emmett and I didn't get back to packing till two days later. It really didn't take us that long to pack up everything. It was just that we took our time, trying to fight the inevitable. I still didn't like the fact that we had to do with this. Jasper was the only one siding with me. I just didn't trust Aro, but I would take down all of Volterra if he even moved his hand wrong.

Alice and Esme had coordinated what we needed to send to the new home in Volterra. We were going to lock up more personal items away in storage. Everyone feared that I would end up tearing up Volterra and destroying the entire city. There were even bets! This is the family I saved? I have patience. I am no longer a newborn. I could handle it.

I was waiting on Emmett to get back with Jasper. They had traveled to the Forks house to get a few pieces of art that Esme wanted to bring. Plus they needed to close up from when Rosalie lived there. Ugh. I had finally gotten over everything that had happened with her. I had told Em the bits and pieces of my dream I could remember. I remembered Edward telling me that Rosalie's next reincarnation was going to be difficult. I wish I could remember what he told me it was. I would want to check in on her and get on her nerves. Just my luck, she'd probably be my singer. I had better leave well enough alone.

There were three days left and then we would be leaving. I wanted as much time alone with Em as I could. I didn't know how things were going to be once we were in the Vulture brothers' castle. I heard the tires of Jasper's SUV crunch over the gravel and I was out the door in no time. I had Em's door open and him yanked out seconds after.

"Whoa there Swanny!"

"I just missed you. That was too far too long." I don't know why I was getting so upset. I just couldn't be separated from him right now.

"How about we go for a quick hunt? Okay?" I simply nodded and we raced off to find our meals for the evening.

We ate and met back up and sat on a small mound overlooking the open land. The sun was starting to rise, signifying another day closer to Italy. I sighed and sat back more into Em. He squeezed me tighter and all my fears drifted away. As long I had him, it would be okay.

"I got you Bean. Whenever, wherever." He kissed my forehead and we continued to watch the sun settle.

We made it back to the house later on in the morning just as the phone was ringing. It was Aro's human assistant, Bree. Hypocrites. That was just all sorts of weird to me, having a human run your shop as you slaughter the locals. I guess it was just all a part of the façade. She was reminding us that we were due in Volterra in a matter of two days. Two days and I would be living in the land of make believe. Nothing was real there, no one acted the way they wanted. They were probably just a bunch of stuffy peacocks. I scrunched my nose and huffed.

"Thinking about those 'stuffy peacocks' again?" Em laughed and I just rolled my eyes.

I began to think over of my list of things I wanted to make sure I did before we left. _Packed boxes_, check. _Donated Alice dubbed "old" clothes_, check. _Broke remaining furniture in room, by way of my mate_, check and double check. _Tell Jake I'm leaving_. DAMMIT! That's what I forgot. Well I hadn't really forgotten, but definitely had avoided till the last minute. We were heading out in a few hours. I had enough time, I hope, to go see him. Who knew what would happen after we left? I looked to Alice and her eyes glazed over. However, a curious looked appeared in its stead.

"Bella you have time, but your future goes blank. I see you coming back fine though." Alice said and I shrugged my shoulders. If I came back, then what's the deal? The family joined us and the curiosity was heavy.

"So…umm I kinda headed to Forks, but ran into Jake, and we like talked, and it was great, 'cause I missed Charlie, and he like cleared that up, and yeah, Jake's good." I said really fast.

"Uh baby sis? What the hell did you just say? I'm a vampire and I heard you, but I didn't understand." Jasper was scratching his head looking and feeling very confused.

"Back when I was dealing with what happened to Rosalie. I wanted to rediscover my past. I wanted to feel close to Charlie again. I only made it to Tacoma before I ran into Jake at the University. We hung out and he only had the remnants of that "wet dog" smell Carlisle. So I think it was good." I looked over at Daddy C and he nodded towards me, smiling.

"I'm going with you then Swanny. I don't want you going alone, especially if Alice can't see you for a good chunk of it." Oh Emmett, my hero. "Don't worry babe, I won't hover. Much." The big oaf had become quite protective lately. I kinda like it…sometimes.

We started our run towards Tacoma and I took out my phone to call Jake. It was the middle of the week and I knew he lived near campus. So he should be around. I would miss Jake a lot, but maybe we could still stay in touch. I didn't want to risk the chance of him going wolf on me.

"Yeah," Jake said deeply. He sounded tense.

"Didn't your father ever teach you how to answer the phone?" I tried to make a joke in effort to cheer him up.

"Uh, hey." Oh no, something was wrong.

"Well uh hey to you too Jakey. I am on my way to come see you. Are you on campus?"

"No I'm in Forks." What's with short conversation?

"Well… I can come to Forks and see you then? I'll just hideout." Emmett looked over at me and I mouthed to him that I would explain later. I had not told him of the fantastical tale I told Jake. He would get a hoot out of it.

"NO! Don't come here… I mean… I'll meet you in Tacoma." What the hell?

"Jake that's a three hour drive. I don't want you…"

"I got it okay. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." And then he hung up.

"Bean I am not too sure I like him being your friend." Emmett growled out. I don't know what got into Jake.

"Something is wrong Em. That's not like him at all."

We continued our run and made it to Tacoma a little under an hour. We were making our way to the edge of the woods and I motioned for Em to wait for me here while I talked to Jake. I was just about to the tree line outside Jake's apartment when the worse smell hit me. It was Jake's scent, but polluted by wet dog. I was behind Em in a second and he had me pinned to a tree. His growls were raging.

A heard a rustling and out from a bush came the hugest wolf I had ever seen. It had russet colored fur and sad brown eyes. I knew those eyes. Em pressed me back further and the tree began to snap. The wolf snarled at Emmett and they were sharing piercing stares. I sighed knowing that if I didn't do something soon, they would end up attacking each other. I peeked out from under Em's arm so that the wolf would see me.

"Jake?" His head whipped from Em to me and whined. "The doggie germ got you boy. Didn't it?" Jake wolf snorted and tramped off behind the bushes. I tried to move to follow, but Em pressed against me further.

"Stay. Put." Jeebus Em! Just then Jake reemerged from the bushes wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. His long, black hair had been cut ridiculously short. That wasn't the only change. Jake was bigger before, but now he was taller and definitely had filled out in all the right places. Nice.

"Ha ha. Funny shit Bells." Em growls at him again and I nudge him out of the way. Just then another wolf jumps out and is in front of Jake. I am pushed again behind Em. We are getting nowhere.

"What's this? Some type of ambush? You were going to attack my mate?" Fuck! Em was mad as hell and it was hot. _Now is not time for this Bella._

"No it's not. Someone followed me here without asking. Go home Seth." Jake glared at the small tan and black wolf. The wolf whined, but didn't move. "Fine, just phase back. I don't want the others knowing where I am just yet." Seth dashed back in the forest and was a human again. He was tall as Jake, but thinner. He still looked so young.

"Jake what happened?" I hope to God it wasn't me that turned him. I just saw him once.

"The day after I saw you, Embry, Seth, Leah and I were just hanging around La Push. Leah and I were arguing about Sam and Emily's nice little family yet again. Embry and Seth had stepped in to get us to stop when two strange looking women with red eyes approached us. They were so fast and I feared for Seth and Leah. I felt the danger they brought. It's funny because I thought I had felt something similar with you." He shook his head and looked back at Seth.

"You popped out all furry like." Em finally spoke. Jake raised an eyebrow at him then him and Seth burst out laughing.

"Understatement. All four of us at once. It freaked us the hell out. The leeches tried to run, but I couldn't stop myself from taking one and Leah and Embry had the other. Seth was the one that thought of burning the pieces."

"We hadn't noticed the signs. Tempers, fevers." Seth called out from further back. Jake glared at him and Seth closed his mouth quickly.

"Apparently those leeches had been killing all over the area. They had been around us long before you had seen me that time. Sam Uley, our alpha, told us all of this. There's a shit load of other stuff he mentioned too. They told us all about you Cullens. I remembered what you told me Bella and Sam was not too pleased to know you were alive. The Cullens broke the treaty. Was any of what you told me true?" He looked at me accusingly.

"Yes. It was all the truth, minus the police knowing. James was a nomad that just couldn't leave me alone. Edward is gone and I was the one that took out James' partner, Victoria." Jake smirked.

"Taking out your own kind. Saucy." He then winked at me, which earned another growl from Emmett. "I'm only kidding big guy. Who are you? Security?"

"No. I'm her mate." I kissed Em's cheek and told him to calm down for me. He calmed a little, but was still on edge. I admit that my instincts were telling me to fight, but my friendship with Jake beat all that.

"Oh well, that's cool Bells."

"Jake imprinted already. It's so cool to see it. But it's on a kid, so it's kinda like ewww, but he doesn't see her that way. But I think she's evil." Seth spoke rapidly and he hadn't breathed through as he spoke. He inhaled deeply as if preparing another barrage of information.

"Will you shut the hell up! You're not supposed to tell the leeches all of our secrets!" Jake was shaking and full on glaring at Seth. He took a few deep breaths and the shaking stopped.

"Dude, that's so twisted. A kid?" Em asked and laughed at Jake. "So wait…you gotta wait for them to grow up?" He was doubled over at this point and Jake was groaning.

"It's not funny dammit. It's Sam and Emily's new baby Roxanne. She is so amazing and sweet and cute. She has these weird blue eyes with flecks of gold in them." Jake was looking off so reverently. "My Roxy is the best baby around."

"Yeah and the spawn of Satan. I swear she only likes Jake." Seth said and cringed. Something about this rang some bells from my dream with Edward, but it was still fuzzy. "Billy says she is touched with an old spirit and will be handful." Then it clicked. Edward's words about Rosalie and reincarnation. Why Jake? Poor guy.

"Oh honey… Hang in there my friend."

We all laughed and Seth came closer and closer until he was chatting with Emmett about some video game. I was telling Jake why we were leaving and recapping the details of both fights. He was cracking up about Mike Newton. His assholeness apparently was infamous. Jake told me to keep in touch and that maybe we could see him again soon. Sam was going to be pissed about all this, but Jake planned to take his place as alpha.

"I get to be the boss. As long you don't go killing people, we're good. I'll send you a bunny for Christmas." I hugged him slowly and we both tensed. Jake returned my hug and Em growled a little.

"I prefer wolves." We all snickered and said goodbye. Just as Jake released me he slapped my ass and phased, trotting off with Seth.

"Watch it pup!" Em yelled out.

I laughed, grabbed Em by the hand, and headed back to Oregon. The entire family must have heard us coming because they were all waiting for us on the porch. I guess our stench was pretty evident and they all scrunched up their noses. We told Carlisle what happened and he was shocked that there was a female in the pack. I thought it was badass. We were about to enter the house when Esme stopped us. She went to the side of the house and grabbed the hose. I tried to hide behind Emmett, but he used me as a shield. I then ran behind Carlisle thinking she would never do something like that to her mate. I was wrong. By the time Jasper had wrangled the hose from her, we were all soaked.

"What a way to end it Cullens." Everyone nodded at my comment.

They all dashed inside to change and get ready for our flight. I was about to go in to when Em grabbed my hand. He pulled me flush against him and wrapped me tight in his arms. His eyes were black and there was a soft rumbling in his chest. He bent me into him slightly and with no more waiting, kissed me with all his might. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I loved the taste of him. I ran my fingers into his hair and he was gripping my waist tighter. We finally broke free and I stared at him slightly loopy.

"What was that for?"

"I just love you Swanny. I am so glad I still have you and I will by your side for as long as you allow." He gave me a light peck and I smiled at him.

"Forever and always Em. Now let's go teach these Vulture brothers how the Cullens do it." He high fived me and I heard Carlisle groan.

* * *

**A/N: Anybody catch the tidbit about Jake's imprint? LOL! Hilarious. Well there ya have it. I'm writing the epi now, so it's not far behind. This is the last regular chapter. Thank you all! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Fic Recs: **_**Long Way Down **_**by forthelongestday is a great Jasper/Bella fic that had me on the edge of my seat when reading. Jasper's so loyal. The other rec is **_**Lady of the Knight **_**by****ObessingOverEdward. This is an Edward/Bella fic that was surprisingly good. I say that because it takes this **_**Pretty Woman**_** approach to it, but it's not cheesily done. Plus it has its own twists and turns that make is great.**


	22. Epilogue: This Changes Things Part I

**A/N: My dearest apologies for the delay. My laptop died and we were without the net for a week. Once again thanks to Misty (abbymickey24), Stephanie (stephlite), and Nesha (IansCutie) for looking this over. *sniffle* Let's get this started…**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

"_I just love you Swanny. I am so glad I still have you and I will be by your side for as long as you allow." He gave me a light peck and I smiled at him._

"_Forever and always Em. Now let's go teach these Vulture brothers how the Cullens do it." He high fived me and I heard Carlisle groan._

**Chapter 22: Epilogue – This Changes Things Part I**

**BPOV - 50 years later  
**Thank God this would be the last time I would have to do this. One more day in Volterra and I just might blow the place up. This was not to say that there weren't good times had, but it just seemed this past decade had been a lot tougher than usual. I had made some really close friends. It was going to be a little sad when we left. But what's a few thousand miles to vampires? My Emmy and my family had been there as well. They made the monotony of our punishment pass a little easier. Yet, it had been Aro that had been the thorn in my side since day one.

It was a cloudy, winter's afternoon in Chicago. We were just closing in on a building set to be demolished in the Fulton River District. I swear this place changes every five years. I saw Jane approach on my right and was followed by Corin and Emmett. We all had just run a perimeter of our current target, trying to make sure we were not outmatched. As if. Still once was enough. We were assigned to take out a coven that had decided to advertise immortality. They had fliers and went door to door. It was now item seventeen on the evening news. The news reporter hadn't mentioned vampires, but they were being called a new evangelical cult. The last few days have been very informative. They were making a lot of newborns and they had not been very discreet on their feedings.

The plan was to evaluate, rule, and execute, Aro's motto of conducting a mission. What a douche. Based on Jane's bouncing, I could tell she knew what my ruling was. Yet, we were a team and we always took a vote. I looked to Emmett he gave his thumbs down indicating death. Corin followed and Jane gave an emphatic two thumbs down. Fifty years ago, I would have found her behavior rude and crass, but this was my little Janie. She was a bit sadistic, but she got the job done. She loved her mate greatly and treated him with the passion and respect a mate deserved. She was real and didn't lie. She told you like it was and didn't give a shit if you didn't like what she said.

I told them that these idiots were not discriminating on age. They were changing children. So far I had only seen one changed here, no older than ten years old. It was a horrible fact of this life. Anyone under the age of fourteen was not fit to be a vampire. They were always hungry, lied way too much, were never discrete and a newborn twelve year old girl, that I swore was changed during her first period, was a damn nightmare. I cringed as I remembered Sabina, the little Romanian girl that was used to test my loyalty. I shook my head from the thoughts as now was not the time.

We all heard the sound of tires of a large vehicle. It was a fucking school bus. They were either going to be food, changed, or both. I sighed and Janie held my hand. She knew I didn't like doing missions with kids. I was starting to close myself out and that would not do my teammates any good. It was my love that brought me to focus.

"How cliché," Em said, shaking his head. "We're rescuing a school bus full of kids."

Corin slapped him upside his head while Janie and I came up with a strategy. This was how Janie, Jasper and I became really close. When we first arrived to Volterra we were first sent into fight training. This was done to determine which teams we would be broken up in into. There were three, Alpha, Beta, and Omicron, which was later dubbed "O-Neg". And yes, dubbed by Emmett. It wasn't much of a challenge for me to best Felix and Demetri. Even without using my gift. My big bro had trained me well. Janie was the last one I came up against. We stalemated. It was an awesome fight. We have been close ever since.

Jasper and Janie were fascinated by each other's gifts. They would go hours inflicting their gifts on each other. It freaked Corin and Alice out. So much so that Corin became Alice's new fashion/shopping buddy. Random yes, but better for everyone all around. Jasper and Jane also noticed their love for strategy and battle planning. And thus Omicron team was formed first. They went out on missions none of us wanted to know or see. To my knowledge, there weren't many of these. Maybe there were only two or so every decade, but you would barely notice the two gone before they were back. The nickname O-Neg came from their common love for the human blood type. Jasper didn't slip though. He was ever vigilant, but appreciated not being baby sat like before.

Team Alpha consisted of me, Em, Corin, and Jane. Emmett called us the Fantastic Foursome. He of course was the Magnificent Fist. It was quite obvious who the Mighty Bubble was. Janie was the Madame of Pain and her mate, Corin, was Mask. Team Beta was Alec, Felix, Alice and Jasper. It was almost impossible to separate mates. Oddly enough, they did not have nicknames. Em said they had Alec and was therefore unworthy. For the past fifty years he has hated him ever the more. Mostly it was because Alec couldn't keep his hands to himself or his eyes in place. Em just had to teach him a lesson, over and over.

Carlisle and Esme were not on teams, but would accompany us on diplomatic missions. When they stayed behind in Volterra, Carlisle was like Bosley, coordinating targets, assisting in planning. I came up with Esme's name and she absolutely loved it. She was our Moneypenny. I happened upon a very naughty game of James Bond while out hunting. I wanted to bleach my eyes out. Demetri had taken over guard and was nickname D-bag. Em still would not tell me what it meant.

Word of Caius' "departure" spread like wildfire. Aro was mighty upset he wasn't as feared as he once thought. The Romanians were the first to test the waters against the Volturi. They figured they would come at us first since they were the closet. They had sent a large portion of their younger coven members to Budapest to draw us out. I thought this was going to be easy, but the Romanians were not what I had expected.

_~Flashback~_

"_I can see if two of us were gone, but it's just Caius." Poor Aro didn't understand why he wasn't big vamp on campus. Caius was the ruthless one. Aro was just sneaky and with his guard being depleted as well, thank you very much, there wasn't much to fear._

"_Yes Aro, but they do know our guard is not what they used to be. Word of Isabella's triumph has spread as well. However, they do not know she is working for us." This was why I knew I was going to like Marcus. Aro growled lowly and his eyes looked down on me scornfully._

"_There are a little over seventy of those filthy Romanian scum making trouble just outside Budapest. They were trying to get as close to us as possible by coming in at an indirect route. They have sent out the newer additions to their coven. Not newborns, but a year or so older. Annihilate them. Both teams should go and take a few of the guard we have…_left_." Oh, Aro was going to get slapped. _

_We left on foot and approached their camp from the southwest. Jane took the lead on this one. We were going off to destroy vampires that had done nothing against me or my family, but simply were tired of the Volturi rule. I couldn't blame them, but for the last month I did tons of reading on the Romanians. They believed in being out in the open, using humans as cattle, and changing those only of Romanian blood. I didn't want to fight, but I knew they were worse than the Volturi._

"_You know the drill. Find the gifted, judge, and follow through. You think you can handle this Cullens?" Jane said sneering back at us._

"_You just try to keep up short round," Emmett said while ruffling her hair. I couldn't hold back my snickers and Alice joined in. _

_The fight was rough. Janie and I paired up and took care of a good group of them. Alice and Felix actually paired up to do the same. My Emmett was a master on the field. I would at times get distracted by the way his arms would flex as he pummeled on a Romanian._

"_Stop staring at your beefcake Bella and save your hide," Janie said as she dismembered her foe._

"_Like you weren't eye-fucking Corin from across the field," I responded grabbing a male that was headed towards her._

"_Caught." We smirked at each other and finished up. _

"_Both of you shut it!" Jasper called out. The Major was not fucking around._

_Alice and Jasper were able to get three gifted vampires to defect. The rest, unfortunately, agreed with the Romanian way of life. Three down, ninety-seven more to go. We came back to the castle and Aro said it was great work. He said more would be put down, if they didn't follow us. He called forth Chelsea to tie the three new ones to the Volturi. I could not allow this._

"_If they have to stay, they do so by their own choice." Aro was a bully and never had the balls to stand up to people without having to break their will._

"_Do not speak out of place child." Aro rose from his throne and the room fell silent. I was about to speak when my mate came to stand beside me._

"_Unless you just became deaf, you heard her. No more tricks Aro. We are here, we are doing our punishment, but some of the things you do here, have got to change." I was so in awe of Em in that moment. _

"_Have you all gone mad? This is my castle. I built this world. I rule you. Chelsea, do it now. Add this miscreant with them." No! Not Emmy. The three Romanian survivors trembled together and Em stood tall in front of them._

"_Chelsea, I will kick your ass before you even start. Even if your mojo works, my Swanny is going to own you." If I could, I would have teared up with pride. _

"_Chelsea, bond no one else to us. Volterra rules have changed. You are here because you want to or by rule of punishment. But not because your will has been taken." Marcus was standing tall and excused Chelsea. She left fearfully, probably wondering of Aro's retaliation. _

"_MARCUS! How dare you defy me?" Aro screamed back._

"_Oh come off it Aro. Volterra needs to change, adjust. We were three, a balance. Caius' seat is vacant and now needs to be filled. Your rule is not total. Guard, Cullens, vote now. Who takes Caius' spot?" Marcus spoke with a power that I had not seen in him before. It was actually kinda hot. Alice, myself, Esme, and a few of the other female (and male) guards were giving each other that knowing look. Poor Jasper was shaking his head and sent a layer of calm throughout the room._

"_I vote Alec," Aro announced. Alec stood proud and even Janie rolled her eyes._

_Other names were called out of loyal guardsmen. Janie's name was called and she withdrew. Felix and Demetri did the same when their names were called. If no one spoke soon, Alec would be the third. I looked to Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. We all knew who would be best, a fair person, and perfect addition to the rulers. It would be someone that has seen the damage of letting stupidity go too long, the pain of betrayal, and how to exact justice. A vampire that knew that passiveness can only go so far, yet knew mercy._

"_I vote Carlisle Cullen." My choice lingered in the air and everyone looked from me to Carlisle. One by one, more votes for Carlisle were announced. _

"_Daddy C for me!" Emmett's booming voice hollered out. The three Romanians, Florina, Dragos, and Brigita, still standing in his protective shadow, all voiced the same and the crowd laughed. Marcus stepped forward and began to speak._

"_Well, that settles it. If Carlisle accepts, then…"_

"_Yes, I readily accept," Carlisle interrupted quickly. "Changes need to be made and I am happy that my daughter and the rest of my family have faith in me." Esme looked up at him lovingly and gave him a look I had given Emmy before. Someone was getting lucky later._

"_He'll never be one of us," Aro sneered at Carlisle._

"_And that's why we voted for him you pansy!" I was sick of him._

"_One day child, I'll put you in your place."_

"_Say what you will, but remember your little tricks will never work on me. Hurt what's mine and no amount of "necessity" will save your ass."_

_I thought it would be the last time he would challenge me. Yet, just like the Romanians, some people don't learn their lesson till you burn them down._

_~End Flashback~_

I shake my head clearing the memory from my mind. I had to get through this last mission. We had missed so much family time because of these damn missions. Aro's constant need to provoke me also kept things strained. Plus, in these last fifty years, I had not nearly enough quality time with my mate. Between injuries, separate missions, and other people butting in, we just had not been allowed peace.

"Em, stop that bus from making it down here. Be careful. There's probably a vampire driving. Janie, take out the kid down there. I know I can't do it." I know I didn't _want_ to do it. "Corin, do what you do. Just make sure to cover Em as well. I am sure your gift can reach that far." I smirked at him and he returned it.

We did a lot of gift training in Volterra. If you wanted to, we helped you nurture your gift. Alice assisted in the screening process. Some vampires just didn't need that kind of power. It wasn't public knowledge, but we knew who wanted it. Corin not only could mask himself and the others in his proximity, but it could stretch for miles. It was the same as with my gift. I could be in Australia and Emmett in New York and my shield covered him. Carlisle said it was because of our connection as mates. I said it was because I would do some cross country butt kicking if someone laid a finger on my man.

"Let's make it quick. I have an afterlife to get on with." Janie laughed at me and we sprung into action.

"Corin, three million euros says my girl takes down more than yours." Oh jeez, Emmett and Corin betting again.

"Corin move your ass!" Janie was taking on the little devil himself. I looked away focusing on the newborns heading our way. There were only twelve and the few changing.

"Bet." Corin was by Janie's side the following second and Emmy was off to take on the bus driver.

I tried to keep the memory from coming as I fought, but the little boy Janie was fighting had it all flooding back. Sabina. I would never forget her.

_~Flashback~_

_The Romanians did try, yet again, two years later. The new Volturi guard were making a name for themselves. Alice was doing a great job of helping us select the teams suited for certain missions. We were efficient, quick, and sometimes deadly. Word of Isabella, The Beautiful Destroyer, had spread to all the continents. Many were happy of Carlisle's addition to the throne, especially the Denali's. It brought gifted vampires to us in search of a home and protection. If this kept up, we would be filling the guard in no time._

_Eleazar had even called a few times to congratulate us. He also would fly in when we had trouble with gifted vampires, helping them understand their gift. It was great to see our cousins on their visits. Kate and Garrett were doing well and their love still strong. Irina came to visit us alone. None of us were ready to see Laurent. He stayed behind with Tanya. I doubt we would ever want to see her again. _

_Emmett and I had left the castle to hunt. We wanted some alone time as well. I swear Aro had a fucking camera watching when were about to be together. He would have us paged to the throne room for a mission. I was waiting for Em to come back from hunting. We always met by this small pond before heading back. I smelt her before I saw her._

"_I know you're there. Come out. Slowly." I looked around and felt a gust of air, but saw nothing. I turned around quickly and there standing in front of me with two of the reddest eyes I'd ever seen was a little girl of maybe twelve._

"_You must be Isabella." Romanian. Her accent was thick. Still, she was just a child. Her brunette pig tails flowed down her face. Her face was round and her frame, petite. She wore a blue dress with a white sweater. Her black shoes were shiny and reflected the sun almost as well as our skin. _

"_I should destroy you now."_

"_But you won't. May I sit?" Something told me I shouldn't trust her, but she was a child. Maybe she needed help. I nodded, but crossed my arms and stood._

"_I'm Sabina. I heard great things about you. You are amazing. What I don't understand is why you help the Volturi." She twirled her fingers in the grass, looking at it as if it was fascinating._

"_So you came all the way here to ask me that? I hardly doubt it."_

"_I guess you are right. I came with a request. Fight for the Romanians. All you have heard are lies."_

"_Ha! Okay then. Spill it. Sell me the Romanians. You have sixty seconds."_

_And that she did. She told how Aro, Marcus and Caius destroyed her village, leaving her to change. How the Romanians believe that vampires and humans can live equally together, that it's the Volturi that secretly desire to take over._

"_When did they destroy your village?" I was being suckered in. I knew it, but I needed more facts._

"_Two years ago." Well that was a lie. Two years ago, the Volturi were coming after my ass. If she knew the story right, she would know Caius was ash by this point. I could feel that Em was on his way to the pond. _

"_Sorry little one, but you are lying. You can tell the Romanians that my answer is no."_

"_I'm not lying." She said sweetly. Her doe like red eyes peering up at me through her lashes._

"_Fuck yeah you are. While your so called village was burning, Caius was dying at my hand." She smiled evilly at me and stood._

"_I told them you wouldn't come easily." Em approached just then and stood beside me. He was slowly moving in front of me. I know it was more instinct than anything, so I let him. _

"_Bell…" Em was sent flying across the pond and crashing into some trees on the other side._

"_What? You think I would leave you alive after you said no?" She vanished, but I could hear her laughing. _

_She was fast. Faster than any other vampire I had ever seen. Em and I tried to catch her, but we couldn't get a hold on her. She bit my shoulder and nearly took my arm off. Em was able to grab her and toss her off me. I heard her coming back and I threw up several walls around Em and I. She smacked right into it. I grabbed her head and tore it off as she begged me to stop. I mailed her head back to them with a note that said, "I emphatically decline." Her cries in her child-like voice haunted me for weeks afterwards. _

_~End Flashback~ _

And sometimes even now I hear her begging me.

"Corin, Jane and I have this. Handle the one's changing...peacefully." He saluted me like a dork and took out one more before heading into the building they were housed in. This was not the time for memories of Sabina. I had more vile creatures to destroy.

"You Volturi scum have ruined everything. We are giving them a better chance at life." I knew the leader as some jerk named Scott. He wasn't even good as a human.

"You are damning them to an unfinished life. They're kids you moron. They cannot make this choice soundly." I couldn't imagine being perpetually stuck as a prepubescent teen. I ripped his head from his body. I looked up to see the building on fire and the smell of burning flesh permeating the air. I hated it, but there was really nothing we could do with all them.

We tossed the pieces of the vampires we destroyed into the building. I covered it with my shield to keep the smoke from rising and us getting noticed. The lack of air was decreasing the flame, but I kept a minor spark to it. It was hard to use this aspect of my shield and it took a lot of energy to call upon it. When used sparingly, I would maintain my strength. I had to channel a lot of emotion as well. They knew not to disrupt me. I felt Emmett return and was distracted slightly. Even after all these years, he was the only one that could get in. We let it burn for half an hour and then I collapsed my shield upon it. I crumpled it until it was nothing. I fell back into Emmett. I had used more energy than I had thought.

"Are the kids okay, babe?" I turned and looked at him. After fifty years, I still got weak when I used my gift like this. I would bounce back a lot faster now, but using my fire took a lot out of me.

"They are okay Swanny. I took them back to the main road and called the police. Are _you_ okay?" Em searched my eyes for any sight of pain or anguish.

"I'm okay baby." I reached up to kiss him and we lost ourselves in it. We both knew this was just the beginning. My phone alerted me with my text, totaling killing the mood.

_Just got back. Where are you guys? – JB_

I laughed at Jake's text. He must have just come back from his mission with Alice. He helped us out from time to time, especially since his imprint lived in Italy. Her mother is very ill and she didn't want to leave her just yet. He had waited this long, why not longer? Em tossed me onto his back and we head back to the plane. He didn't have to carry me, but it made him feel good to take care of me. And to be honest, I loved it. I sent my reply back to Jake on the way.

_You just want me to cook for you! Ask your woman! – BS_

_She's with her mom :( Don't want to bother. – JB_

_Well, we are in the states. Will be a few hrs – BS_

"Tell that mutt to cook his own damn food. Hasn't that girl of his learned how to not burn stuff yet?" Em was always teasing Jake's imprint. It was all in good fun, but the girl could burn cereal.

_Ask Brigita or Florina to cook for you. They have my recipes. – BS_

_OH HELL YES! – JB_

He was so much happier now. One of our earlier missions took us to Cali and I called Jake to see if he wanted to meet up. We had kept in touch via phone with him and Seth. Jake told me all about his little Roxy. She was always "so amazing and cute" and I swore I was going to gag at his mushy talk. He and Seth actually brought her with them to meet us in LA. She was five and quite the firecracker. I remember the first thing she said to me.

"_I'm cuter than you ever could be."_

Really kid? There was something about her that just rubbed me the wrong way. When she climbed into Em's lap and called him cute and that he was a good boy, it all clicked. Edward. Reincarnation. Fucking Rosalie "I'm a bitch" Hale. I warned Jake and we kinda had a falling out for a few years. It didn't help that Roxy didn't like me. We finally began to talk again, but it was strained. Seth said that she was mean to all the wolves and was a little prima-donna. She was sixteen by this point and was already planning her wedding at eighteen to the rightful chief. The other wolves and their imprints hated her, but kept their mouth closed. Jake had accepted alpha, so they had to respect her.

When Billy died, she banned me from calling or sending flowers. Seth helped me out by letting me send them to his address. While finishing up with Seth, Paul snatched up the phone and actually asked me to slip on my diet and kill her. I knew it was really bad for him to even joke like that. Not long after Billy passed, Jake and Roxy were married in a grand Quileute ceremony. It would have made Jake way in debt if he hadn't accepted me and Em's early wedding gift. That bitch started showing her true colors even more so. She was trying to run the pack, the tribe, and of course every bit of Jake's life. He never opened his shop. She made him draw money from the people. He was not loved by his people, that was for sure. My wolfie had been beyond whipped.

The turning point came when she said she didn't want kids. She didn't want them "tainted with the wolf gene" and she had enough trouble cleaning all the hair Jake left around. Roxy told Jake that she was going to get inseminated by someone else so that she could have normal babies. Sam and Emily wondered where they went wrong. She even wanted Jake to stop phasing even though they had agreed to wait until she was twenty five. So they could at least match up somewhat in age, well physically for Jake.

And that was the straw that broke the wolf's back. Jacob Ephraim Black broke the imprint. When you're alpha, you can do that shit apparently. He showed up on the steps of Volterra a broken man. Em and I did all we could to help him, but nothing worked. Roxy went mad, destroying everything in their home and cursing her parents. She disappeared for three days and everyone was worried, somewhat. I know I was. She was the last person I wanted disappearing knowing our secret. Seth called the morning of the fourth day explaining they found her body, drained. Later on we learned it was a vampire named Regina passing through. She heard a woman raving about telling the truth about vampires and that she had proof. Regina thought she'd lend a helping hand by getting rid of her. Go fucking figure.

Twenty years later, Jake was helping Bree carry things in when her daughter pokes her head out the car. Fate gave Jake a second chance. Stephanie, Bree's love child with an American tourist, was back from living with her father in the states. Boom! Imprint all over again. This time though, it was right. They had been together for a little over a year now and were planning on going back to Jake's people. He had some redemption to work on in order to clean up the Black Legacy. They were also waiting on Bree. Cancer had taken over her body and she was working through a very painful death. She was still the strongest woman I had ever known. To have dealt with this motley crew all these years and fight this illness took courage. She wanted to die as a human, unlike her brother Corin. He was hurt by her decision, but this was what Bree wanted. A rich life, lived once.

We arrived at our private jet and prepared to fly out. I crawled into Em's lap and nestled myself there for our flight. That was how we always ended our day. We had been together for half a century. It had been great, but with all the business… Now that the last issue on the roster had been done, and the guard fully restored; it was our time.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're saying, "What happened to Dee & Dazz?" & "Was Aro finally handled?" & "I wanna here from Emmy!" LOL I got you folks. Part II is right behind this one and will be posted tomorrow. Bella got a bit chatty and took the entire space. Emmy was not pleased and huffed till he got his way. Thanks again for reading.**

**Fic Recs: If you are a fan of non-canon and love some Daddy C, then you should check out CarlisaCooper stories. The one holding me captive now is **_**Feral Blood**_**. It is a very different turn of events at Bella's birthday when the truth is discovered that her blood calls to another Cullen other than Edward. Hot steaming Carlisle is all I got to say. The other story is **_**Daniel Gale: Cumming to America**_** by danielgaleh00rs. This story makes me want to cheer for the geeks and the socially inept everywhere. Follow Daniel as he comes to America and falls for the curvy Bella Swan. I love this story for so many reasons. One being that it puts a positive spin on big girls everywhere and it has a very dirty Emmett. Damn is he written so well.**


	23. Epilogue: This Changes Things Part II

**A/N: So this is it. Thank you for following me on this journey. To the dynamic TCT team: Misty (abbymickey24), Stephanie (stephlite), and Nesha (IansCutie), I could not have done it without you.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.  
**_  


* * *

_

_We arrived at our private jet and prepared to fly out. I crawl into Em's lap and nestle myself there for our flight. That's how we always ended our day. We have been together for half a century. It has been great, but with all the business… Now that the last issue on the roster has been done, the guard fully restored, it was our time._

**Chapter 23: Epilogue – This Changes Things Part II**

**EmPOV - 50 years later** (same as Bella)  
My Isabella has been the light of my undead life for these past fifty years. She constantly makes a smile appear on my face. I do everything within my power to return the love and friendship she gives. As corny as it sounds, she has a heart of gold.

We are on our way back from the last mission we ever had to go on. As usual, my Bean is curled up in my lap and I hold her tightly as we descend into Volterra. She loves to run her fingers through my hair as she "sleeps" post mission. I used to tease her about it, but after a very fucked up mission Aro sent us on, I could now understand the need to be in the silence.

_~Flashback~_

_We had been in Volterra for the last five years. It had been an interesting time here. I had noticed that the more missions we went on, the further Bella and I would drift apart. If we had to be here for ninety-five more years, I don't know how we would survive. I loved my Swanny, but I was regretting keeping her from destroying the rest of the Volturi. Well, maybe just Aro. The rest weren't so bad. Marcus seemed like a mellow dude. Felix and Demetri were always good company. Corin and Jane were awesome. Alec could suck a dick, maybe Aro's. Heck, maybe he already had. If he fucking looked at my girl again…_

_As I was saying, Aro really messed up with this last mission. We were going to be sent to East Paris to handle some exposure problems. Aro said it was a simple issue, one vampire with the need to bare the secret. He told us we were headed to Bayonne and I was thinking we were hitting the US. Jersey's not that bad. I went to college there once. Unfortunately this flasher was in France, showing off his sparkling wang to unsuspecting tourists. _

_Alice was nervous as hell before we left and Jasper was trying to calm her down. I went over to her to try to see if she had seen something dangerous or bad happen._

"_Ali did you see something?"_

"_No. After you all land, I can't see anything and I don't see you all coming back. All I see is Jasper holding me and Carlisle holding Esme. That's not good." Alice was rocking back and forth. Jasper pulled her into his lap._

"_Baby sis, I am not going to let anything happen to Bean." I squeeze Alice's hand and she squeezes back._

"_What about you? I want you to come back too?" Alice half-smiled and Jasper chuckled._

"_Don't worry Ali, someone has to be the joke of the family. Em has to come back." Jasper grinned at me. He was so going to fucking get it when I got back._

"_Ha ha smartass." I reached back to punch him, but he held Alice closer to him. Jerk._

"_Em, just keep looking up. I don't know why, but look up." Alice gripped my hand and looked at me intently._

"_Okay shortie," I said ruffling her hair and I knew she saw it coming. Usually she dodged me, but this time she actually let me. _

_I met up with Bella, Jane, and Corin and informed them of Alice's words. Last time Alice was this fucking ominous, Victoria and Volturi fell on our heads. Damn if I wouldn't be looking up._

_We had arrived in the sunny city just after sunrise. How in the hell were we supposed to do this in the day time? At that moment, Alice texted us a drawing of our vampire and instructions to follow the smell of honey and coal. I have smelt some scents in my time, but this one was going to be weird. Alice was on point though and we caught his scent and hid from the sun under our hoodies and hats. We clung to the buildings in hope that would help as well. A woman's scream alerted us that we were close. We saw him just as he was closing his coat and followed him as he dashed off. He entered an old apartment building and I should have been paying more attention. _

_He backed into the corner of the lobby looking all around and hissing at us. Something was definitely wrong with him. He wasn't all right in the head. I remembered Alice's words and looked up. Looking over the railing of the six floor building were thirteen vampires. That was nothing. Or so I thought. One morphed into a bear, another had electricity coming from his hands. Dammit, were they all gifted? It was like we were ambushed. They were waiting on us, lured in for destruction. _

"_They baited us! They knew we were coming!" I growled out going back to back to my crew._

"_Aro." Bella was pissed and I wouldn't stop her this time when she attempted to shred him._

"_No offense, but he would not do that to Corin and I." Jane said, but she was mistaken._

"_You became fast friends with us, voted for Carlisle to be the third ruler, and are more into Marcus being your daddy than him." I yelled at her._

"_Shit." Yes short-round, shit._

"_Keep it tight, keep it clean." I stepped up to the take the first one out and it all went down from there. _

_They were all gifted._

_I was taken out first. Me, The Magnificent Fist, was taken down first by a vampire about the size of Alice! He had a gift alright. He could freeze you however, whenever. I was mid leap when he suspended me before I landed. He ripped both my arms off, bit into my back, and I felt every bit of the pain. Bella was able to get him off me, but I was no good. Corin was taken down next by a girl that had the ability to disorient you. Corin was literally going in circles and that little bitch took his head clear off. I so did not mind our girls taking them out. Bella knew she had to keep her shield up, but also had to take those bastards down. She and Jane had to keep us protected too. Between Bella and Jane, they were ash in two hour's time. _

_It was a long fight and Bella was very weak. She had been using a great deal of her gift. She was in her recharge mode again, just not as bad. I was all too happy about that because I hated remembering last time. Bella could respond slowly to you and said since her shied was down, Alice would be sending help. Jasper, Demetri, Alice, and Felix showed up to retrieve us. Jane would not let anyone help her with Corin. She growled the entire time and I couldn't blame her. When we made it back to Volterra, Jane stormed the throne room and Aro's smile quickly faded. That's right fucker we're still alive._

"_Jane what is the…"_

"_SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! You. Set. Us. Up." Jane growled at him. "Agonizing pain." Aro was on the floor in seconds. His pain was so intense that there was no sound, his words couldn't come. _

_I needed fixing and Bella needed blood. Carlisle came up and looked us over. Jasper had already started mending my arms back on. Corin would take longer. Carlisle and Marcus let Jane torture Aro for a day. He said he didn't know, but I knew he was behind it. Bella and I laid in bed for days after that, just holding each other. No words were spoken. We just held on to each other in silence._

_~End Flashback~_

We landed and made our way to the cars. Bella was practically radiating with joy. I loved it when she was like this. This was my Swanny. Where had she been? I kissed her forehead as we sat down and hummed as she curled into my side. I could taste her glee and if there weren't people in the car with us, I would take her right here.

Gianna and Felix were already in the limo. I guessed they were in town again filming. Who knew the Volturi were the ones behind the underground vampire porn ring called VoltorShine Films. I should have known since Gianna was the star in just about every film. She was a nice girl, but every time I saw her, I shivered. She thought it was because I found her attractive. No, it was because she smelt like she swam in a river of cum. She also reminded me of the day I received word of Dee and Dazz. My face fell as I thought of them.

"Em, babe? We're here." Bella looked up at me and she brought her hand to my face. I kissed it two times. She smiled and continued, "One for Dee…One for Dazz. It's getting close to their birthday." I nodded and we got out of the car. I needed a few minutes before going to see shit face Aro.

I grabbed Bella's hand and brought her to our bedroom. I sat down in the recliner she bought me nearly thirty years ago. Stephanie, Jake's new imprint, bought Jake one as well and we watched football in comfort. Well it wasn't really a matter of comfort for me, but I loved that Swanny got it for me. I counted myself lucky to have a woman like her, someone that made me feel a little human. I leaned the chair back and Bella straddled my lap. She began to run her fingers through my hair and it calmed me so much. Every year at this same time I reflect on my girls.

That fifth year in Volterra was horrible. Not too long after we had healed from that bad fight, I received a letter from Jenks. The whole family used him, including Dee and Dazz. Gianna came in with the large envelope and handed it to me. She had a sad look on her face and I worried it was one last trip to hell from Rosalie. I opened it and there was a short note from Jenks attached to a smaller envelope addressed to me. It was in Dazz's handwriting. The note read, _"To be delivered if lives were terminated."_ I screamed for Bella and she read the note first. I ripped open the envelope and my girls' scent filled the air. I couldn't do it. I couldn't read it. I called out for Bella to read it to me and sank down on the floor. I turned up the larger envelope and an antique gold pocket watch fell out. I opened it and inside was a picture of a very human and younger, Dee and Dazz. The rest of the family sat with me as Bella read their letter.

_Dear Uncle Emmy,_

_As we write this letter, we have not talked to you since the Great Battle of the Red Headed Bitch. We are sorry that you had to find out this way what was going on. It wasn't intentional, but felt like if something happened, you needed to know. So if you're reading this, we are dead._

_We have been recollecting items from other vampires and humans. Dee wants to say stealing, but if she wanted to write this letter then she should be instead of nit picking over my shoulder. When we are turned, we sometimes lose some things. We have been helping our fellow kind track down their __shit__ items (HAPPY NOW DEE?). We unfortunately came across a vampire with a vast collection of items that did not belong to him. We made two successful trips as of the time of this letter. We are to make one more. We have to get our father's pocket watch. How he had gotten it, we don't know. It's special to us, but we don't understand his necessity to have it. But it is the last connection to our human life. If the watch is with this letter, then we succeeded in getting it out. It is now yours to remember us by…even with my two front teeth missing. _

_If we are dead, then this man is the cause. He has a name, but we are afraid to list such in the letter. Jenks will email you our file. It's encrypted, but you taught us everything we know. It has everything we have on him. Be safe Uncle Emmy. We are sorry we didn't tell you. We couldn't risk you getting hurt. We love you too Auntie Swanny, Auntie Alice, & Momma Esme. Uncle Jasper all of your stuff we "borrowed" will be shipped back to you. We had to use it for barter a few times. Thanks for not kicking our ass. Carlisle, thank you for showing us we still had a father that loved us._

_We so the fuck hope that Auntie Bella found some balls and killed Rosabitch. If so, YAY! If not, for shame!_

_Lubs you,_

_Dazz and Dee_

_Dee & Dazz (Sounds better right?)_

I did not see their humor quite yet. It took years for that. All I saw was the pain, the loss. I was angry at them for not telling me. I was to protect them and keep them safe. They were my responsibility and I had felt like I failed them. I went on a rampage and ripped through the streets of Volterra, killing and draining whatever Italian bastards I could find. I wanted the cocksucker that took them from me and each one I killed gave me a temporary satisfaction of his demise. It had been many years since I "slipped," but this pain was something far worse than anything I ever felt. I knew the only pain worse than that was the loss of my mate.

Bella was still straddled in my lap, stroking my hair as I went through the memories. She knew just what I needed. Just like when I came back to her after my rampage those years ago. She didn't offer any forgiveness when I returned to her that night, my eyes redder than any of the Volturi. There was nothing to forgive. She just held me as I wept for the loss of my true daughters.

"Just because we have yet to find the bastard that did this Emmy, doesn't mean we won't. Have faith my love." She kissed my head. "We will be free of this place and we can search for who did this to them."

My wonderful Bella. I had kept a secret from her the past twenty or so years. I knew who it was that ended my twins. But if I told her, she would certainly beat me to the punch. And I wanted him myself. I had been planning and plotting all these years. I could not let her get blamed for it. So I had her stationed to meet our replacements at the same time. She would have an alibi and no one would accuse the big dumb ape.

"Renata and Fred arrive in a few hours. Will you be there to meet them?" I asked, caressing her face.

"Yes. I am very excited. I have yet to meet another shield even remotely close to me." Bella was all excited now. Clappy hands and all.

This would be the distraction I needed. Everyone would be outside watching them two battle it out. I would be making sure some "last minute things" needed to be closed up. Everything had fallen into place. All I needed now was the rest of the distraction to arrive.

We had found Renata and her mate Fred in South Beach of all places two missions ago. They were caught up with a bad group of vampires. A 'be with us or die' type thing. Once we swooped in, they helped us take them out. That Fred was weird as hell and his gift was still to be determined. It was some type of aversion technique. Renata's shield wasn't like Bella's. It blocked physical attacks only. You would try to attack her and be bounced another direction before you could even reach her. They were number one hundred and hundred and one. Guard complete and forty-seven years of service done. It may have been only a three year difference, but I was happy to not have given half of what we were sentenced.

Bella's hands were starting to roam all over my body. It's been so long since her touches were fire. We both were alive again. I moaned when she ground herself on me. I popped up out of the chair and carried us over to our bed. Our clothes were off in seconds and Bella continued her exploration. She knew every aspect of my body, just as I knew hers. And like me, she still had to touch.

I wanted to devour her, taste every bit of her. I wanted to consume her and be consumed by her soul at the same time. My Isabella, my mate, my everything. We didn't waste any time and I slid into her wetness. This was home, this was my beating heart, and I could breathe again.

"I love you Emmett. Hmmm….more….Forever Emmy."

"Always Isabella, always. Don't let go of me babe. Be with me forever. Marry me my Swanny." I continued thrusting, not caring that I just proposed to my girl while making love.

"Perfection… Yes! Yes! Yes! Yours Emmett McCarty. YOURS!"

And with that we both fell over together. This was the moment, it was perfect, and it was us. I buried myself in her neck and held her tightly. She kissed my face and started giggling.

"Ring me Em. I know you've had it for years." Some things I just couldn't keep from her. I roll from atop her and pull her into my side. I reach down into the end table and pull out the ring. It is outstanding and classy just like my Bella. It was a Tiffany Lucida 2ct. ring. Alice and Esme told me anything more than two and Bella would kill me. She was just staring at it.

"Do you not like it?" I was nervous. Shouldn't have listed to those batty hens.

"I love it Emmy. I love it." She held out her hand and I slid it on kissing her and starting round two with my _fiancé_.

We finally got ourselves together and dressed. Renata came in and hugged Bella. Fred looked around nervously, but shook my hand and I wasn't as turned off as before. So I guess that's a good thing. Bella and Renata chatted while Fred walked behind them. A crowd began to follow and everyone was making their way out to the court grounds of the castle. I told Bella I would be out to cheer her on in a second, to start without me.

I turned down the corridor to our room where my ally was waiting. I was no fool. I knew I could not do this on my own. I just didn't know who to ask. My ally had actually caught me snooping and was more than willing to help me.

"Are you sure?" I said as I looked at my accomplice.

"I know this changes things, not only for you, but for me as well. It's a long time coming. Trust me. I'm sure."

"He's mine," I growled out. "Start now."

We walked at a human pace down the hall to my enemy's room, the person that took Dee and Dazz away from me, the one that has tormented my mate, has caused more grief to our people for over one thousand years. We reach his study at the end of the castle. We hear nothing but the sound of cheering as Renata and Bella fight it out. Nobody's misses a chick fight. I push open the door and find my prey there.

"What are you doing here? Get out you buffoon." My ally came in behind me and closed and bolted the heavy door. "Corin, you half-wit traitor. What…" I gripped his throat to shut him up.

"I'm going to make this a little too quick and easy for my taste, but time is of the essence," I smiled sinisterly.

"WHAT?" He choked out.

"This is your destruction Aro Volturi."  
**  


* * *

**

**Well there is only one outtake planned that I will post within this story. So keep it on alert. I plan on writing the "What Ever Happened to Dee & Dazz" outtake. It will pick up from when they left the battle. I will also do a reader's choice. So please tell me in your review what other outtake you would like to see. I will go with the most popular and interesting. If there is more than one, I'll probably write it. Also take a look at my other story **_**A Six Foot Request**_**. It will be taking on my attention next as I will be writing the followup pieces to it. Two options, two possible endings. Both in Marcus POV. I'll be taking a break for a few weeks after that before I jump into my next story: "Whiteout" an AU Jasper/Bella.**

**Here goes my long list of thanks: First to my beta abbymickey24 for editing this story for me and giving me sound advice along the way. Thanks so much for helping me get out my funks! To stephlite for constantly listening to me whine about writing. I could not have done it without you either. Thank you for staying on me and cracking me the hell up when I was down. You are the best ficwife evar! IansCutie, babe, thanks being my little eager pre-reader. Loved your honesty and can't wait for your story to post.**

**To BetterwithEdward and the ladies of Fifty's Harem for pushing me to shut the fuck up and start writing. Also to TheFaintHeart, ForksPixie, DJLilbit, & duskri123 for their encouragement along the way. To Delecia and dazzled10 for being my Dee & Dazz inspirations. Thank you two for all your badassery and love for Edward.**

**Last but not least, THANK YOU to all my reviewers, *gives kisses and grabs a few of your asses*. You all have kept me going to the end. It was your kind words, criticisms, pitchforks (you know who you are), and love that made me want to keep writing. Oh and CarlislaCooper for rec'ing the hell outta this on Twitter & LadyTazz7 for pimping me on her blog.**

**For the last time on TCT, the Fic Recs: **_**Red Eyes and the She Wolf **_**by Leanne Golightly really did a fantabulous job writing this Leah/Demetri tale. It was suspenseful and undeniably worthy of all night reading. It kept me guessing and wondering what was going to happen next. Her Aro is creepy as hell! Next up is **_**Surviving Bella**_** by Savage7289. It's a great castaway tale of Captain Edward and Passenger Bella coping with each other's personalities on a deserted island. Who will strangle the other first? LOL! **

**The entire list of the TCT Fic Recs can be found on the blog: theunderstudyfanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**LUBS YOU ALL! – Lynette xoxoxo**

**A/N: So that's it. Did you all see that coming? I know I fucking didn't. I tossed my outline to the wind. I hope you found it fitting.**


	24. Dee & Dazz Outtake: Fate's Third Chance

**A/N: Everyone wanted to know what led Dee & Dazz from the last battle with Emmett and Bella to their deaths. Well here is what happened. It's told from Edward's POV because there was no way I could choose from Dee or Dazz's POV. Thanks to abbymickey24 for beta'ing and IansCutie, dazzled10, & Delecia for pre-reading.**

***WARNING* IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PART 2 OF THE EPILOGUE, DO THAT FIRST. **

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

**Dee & Dazz Outtake: Fate's Third Chance**

_Jasper and Alice were snuggled up on the couch. Kate was sitting in between Dee and Dazz chatting about fighting techniques, while Garrett was looking out the patio doors. I assumed he was standing guard. We were all still a little tense. Dee and Dazz came over to us and told us that they would be leaving now._

_"We have some unfinished business we need to take care of. We were kinda in the middle of it when we left." Dazz said and I could tell that it was something more._

_"You would tell us if you needed help right?" Emmett asked with a very fatherly tone. I knew that he cared about the girls so much though._

_"Yes Uncle Emmy." They replied in unison. – _This Changes Things Chapter 17

**Afterlife Edward's POV**

They are beautiful, elegant, and two of the fiercest fighters on the planet. They are like Artemis and Athena, two goddesses who were skillful at protecting those close to them. A sense of pride wells up in me and I have never seen a finer specimen of warriors. Their gifts have helped them, but I owe my thanks to Emmett and Jasper. They had trained them well.

I had thought the battle with Victoria was the day they would return to me as my beautiful Daphne. I know that their deaths are coming soon. I can feel the tightening in my chest, signifying my soul mate would be joining me here in the afterlife. I was thrilled and yet saddened by this. They had not lived one, but two sets of lives, human and vampire. Yet to have had their lives stolen when they were so young, was not fair.

There was no one to blame but myself. I had wasted time when we were human and once I was changed. When I first met Ms. Daphne Williamson, it was the spring of 1916. She seemed to have barely noticed me. I was walking from the store and she was getting out of the car with our neighbor, Ashley Perkins. Ashley waved excitedly my way and attempted to introduce me to her cousin. Regrettably, Daphne pulled Ashley into the house without even looking at me.

The next time I would see her was a few days later. Daphne was sitting on a blanket in the grass, while Ashley lay in her lap. They seemed to be reading a book and giggling at it quite loudly. I thought she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. I even found it adorable when she snorted a little when laughing.

The guys in the neighborhood were all clamoring to meet her. Ashley, ever the hostess, would have them over for tea and conversations. Daphne was like a little bee, dancing amongst the garden and stinging any of those boys that dared to touch her. Those boys were just scoundrels, didn't know how to treat a lady. She was becoming my honeybee and I had to make sure she was safe. I had already taken it upon myself to watch over her when she would go on her walks. Chicago wasn't a city a lady should walk alone. So yes, my stalking started a little early. What can I say? I protected what innately was mine. As I am sure Daphne would have done if she was in my place. She noticed me once and I accidentally called her honeybee. She just swatted me away and walked into her cousin's home.

Daphne was back in Chicago again the same time the following year. I saw her arrive in her usual fashion with Ashley. I could not run fast enough over to my window, tripping over the rug. She exited the car and looked towards my house and up and down the street. I could have sworn she was looking for me. My chants of "Up Here!" and "In the Window" were rewarded when she glanced up to my window. She caught my stare and I waved. I could tell she was trying to hide her smile as her lips twisted into a smirk. She nodded and turned to walk towards her cousin's.

I was determined to talk to her while she visited. A week later, I decided to make my move. With my mother's advice, I walked across the street carrying a single Orchid from mother's garden. Apparently she and Daphne had a very long discussion about them while I was visiting my father at his office. Just as I was about to knock, a teary eyed Daphne opened the door, the Williamsons following behind her. She was leaving early to head back to Virginia. Her mother had unexpectedly passed due to the sickness that would soon claim us. I wanted to make her better, wipe her tears away. However, I simply handed her the orchid and clasped my hand over her gloved one. She gave my hand a squeeze and turned to leave.

In 1918, everything changed. She arrived for her visit right as the flu epidemic hit. Daphne died first and oddly enough I had been the one around it much longer. I later discovered that she died right as I burned from Carlisle's venom. I was supposed to die then, to be reunited with her, but Carlisle gave me another life. It was my tantrum away from the family that caused some disruption into things. I actually threw fate for a loop and was punished for it. Daphne was going to return to me sooner and we were to live the immortal life. However, my outlandish disregard for humans was not overlooked.

And I was punished.

Daphne's soul was split between two little girls born in the late 40's. It was left to chance for us to find each other again. I must have begun to do something right because they fell right in my lap. I brought very little memories with me into my vampire life, but I faintly remembered her. As I look back on it now, I saw it in the twins. I felt that pull to them both and I didn't understand what was happening.

That day was a laugh riot. Once Dee and Dazz found out about my gift, they made it pretty interesting for me. Dee was quoting scriptures in her head, trying to block me. Dazz, however, was cracking silly vampire jokes in hers. I let the memory flood my senses.

_Flashback_

_My chest was really starting to ache as I stared at the twins. I was really wishing there was someone here that could tell me what in the hell I was feeling right now. They were close to my age and it had been a while since I felt like I could act like a seventeen year old boy. It hadn't escaped me that I found them very attractive. It was something about them that was pulling me in closer. I took a small step back away from the group and felt my chest constrict again. Carlisle looked up to me and his thoughts were worrisome. I smiled slightly, not wanting to worry him._

_I sat down finally and conversed with the big guy, Emmett. He was a bit of a brute, but seemed like a good catch for Rosalie. She would certainly keep him on his feet__. Still my eyes kept being drawn back to the girls. Both their thoughts were filled with curiosity about me and wanted to know about my past activities. Carlisle then mentioned my gift to them and their minds immediately began to race before falling silent._

_Dee began quoting from the book of Psalms. Why she felt the need to do that, I don't know. I did not mind her previous curiosities. Dazz on the other hand was having a little fun. She decided to repeat every __vampire joke she'd ever heard and was making it her goal to make me laugh. I, on the other hand, was trying to hear a story being told by Esme._

_**What has webbed feet, feathers, fangs and goes quack-quack? Count Duckula. **__**Okay, maybe not that one…. Oh I got it. This one will make you laugh for sure.**_

_**What is Transylvania? Dracula's terror-tory! Hahahahaha! No? Wow you really are uptight.**_

_She was determined and I couldn't hide my small smirk. Pictures of me would flash across Dee's mind, but she kept going back to Psalms._

_**Okay buddy, I got you now. What does Dracula say when introduced to someone? "Hello, pleased to eat you!"**_

_That did it. I let out a little chuckle and Dazz joined me. Another image of me with my eyes closed this time fluttered across Dee's mind. It looked like I was in the guest room here in the house. I was distracted from it again with another joke from Dazz._

_**Oh I got a chuckle. Okay let's see if I can do that again. If you want to know more about Dracula what do you have to do? Join his fang club! Hahahaha! Why don't we have fangs Eddie? It would be awesome.**_

_She called me Eddie and I didn't mind. Usually I hated when people called me Eddie. And even in her mind, her laugh was glorious. _

_**One more and I'll let you go. You're really going to like this one. What happened to the vampire who swallowed sheep? He felt baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! BWAHAHAHA! Gee whiz that's perfect for us Cullens. **_

_We both burst out laughing and it must have caused Dee's reciting to falter. Just as our laughter burst through, the image of my face with my eyes closed became clear. I was lying down on the bed in the guest room and Dee was tying me to the bed, wearing a leather bodice and lace stockings. What was she going to do with that whip?_

_I stood up quickly and Dee was apologizing profusely. I had to get out of there. The images were coming faster and I was quite sure I was about to as well. I quickly asked Carlisle and Esme to hunt with me and __left the house, not waiting on an answer._

I never saw them again after that.

Decades later, I ran into the most glorious scent. Isabella Swan was a siren and a mystery. I was so fascinated by my draw to her. My own feelings of loneliness in a house full of couples also spurred me on. Knowing now, I was meant to bring her into this family, just not in the way I did. I was supposed to bring her to Emmett, but her quiet mind was such a lure.

I am so happy that she made it to her true love. She and Emmett are perfect for each other. Now I just had to just wait on my happily ever after.

I have learned that my mates had been rather busy after leaving the Cullens. They had stumbled upon a small venture in the process of looking for something themselves. They had lost their father's pocket watch. It had been handed down from generation to generation. Dee and Dazz had been searching for it when another vampire had lost an important item as well. They began to notice that other items were taken from vampires and human alike. Thus their very lucrative business was created.

I knew how important that watch was to them. It was the last piece of their humanity they had left. We all had some trinket, some connection to our past. It was then discovered that Aro Volturi had been collecting several valuable pieces that belonged to other vampires and humans. He knew people would do anything to keep something they treasured. It sickened me. I still didn't know his true motives, being dead didn't give me the key to all knowledge. I certainly didn't get any information that pertained to me or Daphne.

Once the girls had discovered it was Aro, they started ransacking his smaller facilities first. They soon moved on up the scale. Eventually having to move to the more protected of locations. The first one they had hired additional help. Dee and Dazz broke in to a facility of Aro's in Munich, Germany. This was right before they had been called to assist Emmett and Bella. They had enlisted the aid of an untamed gang of vampires whose sole purpose for helping was just to be a menace to the Volturi. They had a vampire with them by the name of Fred. He was going to be a great asset to the new vampire order later. That I had seen clearly.

Of course the watch was not there. It was just like all the other locations. They were able to discover several other pieces that belonged to a few of their clients. It would be a great blow to Aro, but I am quite sure he would just take it all back. Dee and Dazz swept through the place as efficiently as they always were on these missions. They didn't even need the aid of their cohorts to take down the five guards patrolling the facility. They actually giggled the entire time, which made me concerned that they had been hanging out with Jasper too long. But I just shook off the remnants of my older, more mature morals and joined them in their laughter.

Once the battle with Victoria and her newborns ended, Dee received a text from their contact. He had located another one of the collector's warehouses. Their father's pocket watch may be at that location. My chest had ached even more. I was dead yes, but my soul was still tied to theirs. They said their goodbyes to Emmett and Bella and made their way to the airport. This one had me really worried. I had hoped that Emmett pressed them further on their hasty departure. He and Bella could have helped and insured their survival. It was too close to that fucker's lair. Rome. They went to Italy to break into a facility that was considered to be Aro's more private stash. The watch had been tracked to this location and they were sure it was going to be there. Fred and his merry men joined them again. It was a paid mission for them, as the risks were higher.

There were at least fifty guards at this location. So with their twenty, they were able to get through the guards with only two losses from Fred's gang. Dee and Dazz had a few bites, but nothing major. As always, they were splendid. Their gift is truly something amazing. One offensively fighting, while the other on defense, both still able to destroy their opponents quickly, especially when they team up. I definitely have a crush on their skills.

They were disappointed yet again. The pocket watch was not there and they were forced to continue searching. They feared that it must be in the castle and they thought they could manage that. I watched them go back and forth over the possibilities. It all looked to be wrong and impossible. I watched them for days, weeks, two years plotting all the different scenarios. Fred had backed out, saying there were too many unknowns still and he was not storming any castle for a damn watch and a few million. His mate left with him and they were down another two. Others then took their leave. It eventually left them a scraggly group of ten. As days passed, nothing had panned out.

Until one day they got a call that brings them to their mission today.

I double over, falling onto my knees. The pain is worse than the day I burned from Carlisle's venom. I feel like my heart is burning and I have no doubt that this is in fact the day.

Dee and Dazz get news of a possible place back in the US where Aro has been increasing patrols and making personal visits, which alone is weird. Aro hardly ever leaves Volterra. It doesn't seem right and Dazz thinks it may be a trap. Other than killing his guards and stealing some valuables, they don't think Aro would go out of his way. To some degree, they are right. Something is missing and I'm worried for them. This pain tells me my worries are true.

New York City. I look down at how badass my mates look. They are feral and ready for destruction. If this is going to be the day they die, I hope they take down as many of those bastards with them. They are getting into position to sneak in, but I see Aro and a lot of his guard with him. He has Alec and that alone makes it dangerous. It is a trap for sure. I feel the pain running deeper in my chest and I can't make it up off my knees.

Why did it have to be Aro? I wish I could rip him to pieces myself. I hope he pays for this. I will certainly greet him and escort him straight to hell. One of my mates will get him. They had to.

They enter the building in a gallant effort, but it is empty. Dazz curses as they are immediately surrounded by four times the amount of their team. This is too much. They will be slaughtered. They moved in together back to back. Out of the darkness, Aro slides up. He looks my girls over slowly like they are prized mares. _Oh no! _I figured it out. He wanted my mates, not for what they had done to his storage place, but for their gifts. He was known for coveting gifts.

"Ladies, it took us so long to get to this point. And you followed my little bread crumbs," he says sweetly.

"Fuck you douchebag!" Dazz yells.

"Aro, we are only here for what belongs to us. If you give it to us, we won't cause any more trouble here," Dee speaks, pushing Dazz behind her.

"You mean…this?" Aro says while bringing up the pocket watch. "I will in exchange for your service in our guard for eternity. Is this watch that special?"

"You old bastard! Hell no. I wouldn't work for you if our lives depended on it," Dazz says maliciously.

Aro's hand is swift and hits Dazz right in the mouth. Dee of course is level-headed until you bother her sister. She uses Dazz as a launching board and dives after Aro. A guard steps in her way and she takes his head as she flips over him. She has Aro against the wall getting ready to rip his head off when Alec and another guard snatch her off him. The whole group has been destroyed. All that is left are my mates. They will never work for Aro.

"This is a waste of time Master," Alec whines. _Pansy._

"Perhaps you are right," Aro agrees. "I had really hoped you would join my little family. Oh well, I already have something in my possession that is just as good."

He nods to Alec and I prepare for the pain.

Just then Fred, his mate and a bunch of other vampires run in quickly, causing a distraction,

"You owe me twins! Move it!" Fred calls out over the mayhem.

Dazz grabs the watch from Aro and kicks him into his guard. Dee is biting Alec in his neck and I can't help but growl at the site of her. Dazz runs over to Fred once he has taken out the guards blocking the thick metal door.

"Get this to J. Jenks, Seattle, WA. He'll know what to do. Go! Run now!" Dazz says as she shoves the watch and a letter in his hands. Fred only hesitates to grab his mate and runs out the door. Dazz dashes back over to the main part of the fight. She hears Dee scream as one of the guards rip her arm off. Dee kicks him and grabs her arm and beats him with it.

"Do you know…," she pauses as she hits him again, "…how long it took me to find this shirt!" She screeches and rips him apart one handed.

"Alec! End this!" Aro yells out over the mayhem.

"Yes master!" Alec says as he finishes off his attacker.

A dark mist starts to cover the floor swiftly and begins to affect everyone. Dazz is tossed into Dee and they fall. They grab onto each other, feeling their bond even through Alex's gift. Dee cries out "I love you" to Dazz while Dazz is screaming "Down with the man!"

"Alec, release them now. I want them to feel this," Aro growls.

The girls come to and are holding each other. Aro hits both of them, then spits on them. He stands back and tosses a lighter on my mates. Just as they burn, I can feel it too. I curl into the tightest ball and cry again for the death of my mates. I can feel the pain starting to dissipate. Daphne is appearing on the floor next to me thrashing.

"Fucking shit!" Daphne screams.

I grab onto her arms and wait for her to calm down. I died similarly and I remember clearly my first day in the afterlife. The first trip in is quite painful if you went out harsh. She starts to calm down and I notice her light brown hair flowing down her back. Some of it has made its way to her face from her moving around, but she is still beautiful.

"Open up your eyes baby," I say to her and they slowly open, revealing the brightest shade of green eyes I have ever seen.

"Damn we did it now. Didn't we Dazz?" Daphne says and I can't help but laugh.

She stares at me and then looks around. She is a bit confused having been in two bodies. I have to get her to remember me.

"Daphne, honeybee, remember me?" I ask.

"Prudeward?" Daphne says and I am taken back by this name.

"Oh sorry, but I think I remember calling you that. Wait… You called me honeybee. The Masen boy called me honeybee," she says and a smile appears on her face.

"You remember that?" I asked, shocked.

"My own personal stalker. I always heard you whisper it from behind me. Creepy dude, but cute. Wait… Where's Dee? No, where's Dazz? I'm confuzzled. Wait…ARO!" She says as she launches up from the floor.

"It's okay. It's all over. Unfortunately you didn't kill him, but I'm sure he'll get his," I say to her and she molds into my embrace.

"My head is fuzzy, all Daphne, some Dee some Dazz. I remember so much. I remember you and Bella, and Emmett. I remember my parents, both sets. And Aro…. Aro killed us, me. Am I dead?" She says worriedly.

I kiss her forehead and she sighs.

"Yes you are. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but you so kicked ass. At least Aro will have a scar where Dee sunk her nails into him," I say, trying to cheer her up.

She rubs her head again and I tell her it will clear soon. I take her around the afterlife and show her the ropes. It's pretty simple here; you die, you're judged, and you do whatever you want. We have more than enough made up for being on the good side of things. There is no sense of time or need for food. It is great. We do so much and I am just enjoying getting to know her.

Much later Daphne wanted to immediately check in on Emmett and Bella. I showed her everything that had happened and we sat back and watched a few things. The highlight of our viewing was Bella taking out Rosalie. I am very disappointed in Rose, but she had it coming. Daphne started doing a silly dance over the news and was rolling over laughing hearing about Rose's reincarnation. Even I had to admit it was pretty damn funny.

What broke our hearts was that the family was suckered into working for Aro. This pissed off Daphne to no end and she went stomping on Aro's image, trying to smash his face. We eventually stopped watching the years go by and decided to learn about each other more. We spent our days lying around, visiting our parents, and making out. Very soon we expressed our love to each verbally, physically, spiritually, and as often as Daphne wanted. That girl had an appetite. I did not complain and even allowed her to revisit Dee's fantasy from when the three of us met. Sometimes we would just kiss for eons. I loved the way her lips felt and tasted. We never tired.

I joined Daphne in her celebratory dances the day Emmett took out Aro. I wanted it to be me, but if it couldn't I was glad it was the man that had protected my mates for so long. Besides Daphne, no one else was more deserving of that kill. We rushed down to watch him arrive. He was then judged and not even allowed a chance at redemption. He went down below and I could only hope he burned for his sins forever and always.

Another fifty years had passed on Earth since Aro's death and Volterra was thriving. Carlisle had taken his seat alongside Marcus. They rotated the third seat out to keep it fair. It was no longer kill first ask questions later. Things hadn't improved enough for the true werewolves to come out of hiding, but the Quileute's were frequent visitors due to Jake's connection. Daphne loved him and said we needed to get a puppy. Of course the afterlife had dogs, but I for one could do without. Yet, she gave me those eyes and I couldn't resist.

I am waiting for her to return now with her choice of canine. Daphne comes over with a dog she had named Spot. Yes that's right…Spot. I shake my head at her and bring her and Spot down to snuggle in my lap.

"Eddie, I just found out that we can go back. Do it all over again," she says cautiously.

Lose her again? Hell no! I am not going to be able to deal with tracking her down again. I squeeze her tighter.

"Oh ya big baby, it could be fun. We could try it out. Our souls would always find another. We are oldies, but goodies. Just don't fuck it up," she laughs out, tapping my face.

"Fine, but I am putting in a request for a specific location dammit," I say.

"Woohooo! Living la vida loca…again!" She screams out.

I just shake my head at her, picking up on so many of her habits. She is doing her little shimmy and her butt is poking out, hips swaying. I have to have her. I get up and she sees that lustful look in my eye. I stalk towards her and she squeals and runs.

"Gotta catch me first, Eddie," she says and I am hot on her heels.

_**75 YEARS POST ARO'S DEATH**_

"Ralph Swan?" Our teacher, Ms. Newton, bellows out over the class.

"Here!" I respond, raising my hand so she could see me.

It is the start to another boring year here at Forks High. There is nothing to do in this school or in this town. A teenager has to make their own friends. However when you're a social leper like myself, you don't get to make friends. That's only because whenever I would get close to people, I feel like I know their thoughts. It is like I can read their minds. I have yet to meet anyone nice, pure, genuine. Well except for Marisa Stanley. She is always upfront with what she wants; someone to sleep with. What a slut!

I think of myself as an okay looking guy, but I have scruples and a desire not to catch anything. I am looking for that special someone. The one. My mother tells me it was my copper colored hair and stark green eyes that will woo all the ladies. That's your mom though. She has to say shit like that. I have no idea what she meant about my hair. It is all over the place and is the most unruly mess ever. I don't care though.

I just want out of this place. There is more out there in the world beyond Forks, Washington, or the west coast even. Someplace like Chicago. That seems like a nice place to live. Maybe the girl of my dreams will be there.

My chest starts to ache again. I rub it, hoping that will soothe it. It is like I have heartburn or ate some of Aunt Cynthia's pie. It has been happening all week and I am sick and tired of it. The school nurse says it meant something or someone is coming. I have never heard of that, but she is a bit kooky with that type of stuff. I feel it start to ache a little more and I clutch my chest wondering if I am having a heart attack.

Just as the bell rings a girl comes busting through the classroom door. She has a pass in her mouth and is carrying a ton of books. She gets up to Ms. Newton's desk and plops her things down. I am not prepared for what happens next.

"Betty McCarty reporting for dissection," she says, saluting Ms. Newton.

Her voice is like bells and it echoes all over me. Her light brown hair is in a ponytail, swaying as she settles herself. She is average height for a girl, but is curvy, thick in all the right places. I bite my lip and wonders what is happening to me. Ms. Newton points her over to my lab table, mentioning the empty seat next to me. Once the girl turns, I am dead locked on her beautiful face. My heart feels like it explodes and then comes back together beating faster, stronger.

I watch her as she slowly strides over to me and sits down. She extends her hand and I take it slowly. I shake my head finally and find my sense. As soon as I touch her, a warmth surges through my body. She shivers slightly and I wonder if she feels it too. She has the sharpest shade of green eyes that are trimmed in gold. So damn gorgeous.

"Hi I'm Betty," she says huskily.

"Ralph."

"Finally someone in this school that has an old name like me," she laughs and I join her.

Her smile is so wide and I feel like I have known her forever. She seems sweet and real, not one to be consumed with the stupid shit these other girls do. I had to know more.

"So what brings you to the rainy town of Forks," I ask.

"Oh just on a quest for the hottest guy on the planet," she smirks and winks at me.

"Well when you start looking for smarts as well as looks, you now know where to find me," I add and can't believe I have to courage to even speak to her.

It was like I have this pressing thought to not fuck this up. I have to be nice and just be myself.

"I think you and I are going to be great friends Ralph," she says and taps my hand.

"I think so too honeybee," slips from my mouth and I freeze.

_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY RALPH?_ I yell at myself. Where did I get that name? I am about to apologize and run out the classroom when I hear the sweetest thing, the sounds of Betty's giggles. She is fucking giggling. I try to calm my panic and chant my inner mantra to not fuck this up any further.

"Why did you call me that?" Betty asks, biting her bottom lip as she calms her laughter.

"I dunno. Maybe because you smell so sweet," I say and her blush is sudden.

"Well you'll just have to take me on a date and give me a kiss to find out," she says looking down and her blush still evident.

"I am a perfect gentleman thankyouverymuch!" I joke.

"Oh don't be such a prude!" Betty says and we again are in fits of laughter.

Maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship or maybe she is the one. I just have to make sure not to fuck this up.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed that. Telll me what you think. There was supposed to also be a reader's choice outtake, but I doubt that will happen anytime soon. As I wrote this, I really didn't get the feeling that there was more to write for this story. I hope you all understand. For those you that replied with your requests, thank you. However, this story feels complete. Also, I have a lot on my plate right now and TCT's Em & Swanny have not been talking. I think they have been sexing it up. LOL! **


End file.
